Twilightesque
by Clearly Alice
Summary: A heartfelt and exciting version of twilight, Seen through Alice, Bella and Edwards eyes. Alice lovers must read this story, trust me! Focus is on her and Bella's friendship! Begins Twilightish and then deviates to my own version of how it all happened.
1. Interested in a sarcastic comment?

Twilight Fanfic by Insatiable Alice

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any rights. Inspired by the genius of Stephanie Meyer – I borrowed her cast and ideas and threw them into a slightly different version of the first book, for my own enjoyment only because I just Can't get enough!!!

**Chapter 1: With Sarcasm, I get by.**

Bella:

Walking through the halls of Forks high school in the rainiest, most depressing place in the continental U.S. I find myself constantly in my head, questioning my decision to move here. It's crazy just how much I wish I were home, in Phoenix. I miss the sun, the sticky air and the humidity, but Mom and her new husband were head over heels in love and I didn't want to put the pressure of raising a teenager on that ever-growing affection. I was lost, drowning in my own flood by trying to make everyone else happy.

_Happy _– _huh_, I thought, _there's a word I will not use to describe myself anytime soon!_ Smiling a small, ironic, secret smile to myself I didn't even notice that I was tripping over my own two feet until I was face down realizing just how dirty the high school floors really were. My books went sprawling in every which way as the gentle atypical creatures of Forks High stopped to laugh.

I hastily tried to gather my composure, _Great, _I thought, _that's just what I need, public humiliation to get my foot in the door._ Groping for my books and timetable with panic setting in I suddenly froze. A marble toned hand was holding a bunch of my books in front of my face. _Wow, maybe there are some human people left in this place._ I looked up to see an angel equipped with eyes like no other. They were a caramel golden colour that seemed to have a gleam, no a sparkle, of someone more informed than the rest. _Great now I'm hallucinating about Guardian angels._ I looked down and shook my head not believing that this person was really there. _Get a grip girl! You just want so desperately to have a friendly face around that you are making this person up._ Bracing myself and looking up again, ready to accept the fact that she was indeed not real, I caught a last glimpse of this angel flash me a distasteful look. In the blink of an eye, shocked by the ferocity of the now black eyes that slowly changed to a look of pitty, she was gone. _Awesome Bella, you officially are crazy._


	2. Chapter 2: Potential

**Chapter 2: Potential**

Alice:

I walked the hallway of our comfortable haven of camoflauge of Forks High school dragging Jasper through the crowd quietly convincing him of his power to resist the temptation of all the young blood. He was newer to this way of life and after spending years of devouring humans at first sight he fought hard to break the habbit. Really he was just so nervous about disappointing me and our family that he was always on edge around the humans. I gently patted his arm as he flashed me his brilliant smile.

That's when I saw it. _A familiar face..I had seen it before..somewhere..._ _The new girl, the Police Chief's daughter, Bella she liked to be called, tripping over her own feet to humiliation_. I could have prevented it, I had time to get to her before my vision came to fruition, seconds maybe, she was at the other end of the all, I could make it. Seeing her face in my mind, _how hurt, how lonely she looked_ made me want to get to her even more. I wanted to protect her. _No_ I told myself. Too much attention would be drawn to yourself if you suddenly moved faster than light to stop this girl from walking in her daze.

It happened. The crowd parted and watched as she scrambled to pick her things up. I hurried my pace to get to her. I wanted to help, I needed to do something to make up for not stopping her.

I gathered her books and went to hand them to her. She looked up and I smiled. And that's when it hit me, a scent with urges to drink so strong that I had never felt before. I could do it. I could kill her. In just a second. The bystanders wouldn't even have seen me. Then my vision came:_ poor Bella on the floor cradled in my arms, weak, innocent, frail and dead. A feeling of the deepest remorse fell over me._ I can't let that happen! I had to get out of here. As I ran out the doors and into the woods another vision: _Bella and I laughing, arm in arm, as I drag her down the street with arms full of shopping bags. Totally happy._

_Is that why I feel so connected to her? Is it because we have potential to be friends_? _The first human in 50 years I could get that close to without endangering their life?_ I smiled at the thought. _That would be fun. _First thing first though, I need to do a lot of hunting. I ran through the woods and I was thinking about where I had seen that face before. Did I dream about it? Impossible...I don't sleep...


	3. Chapter 3: Complication

**Chapter 3: Complication.**

Alice:

"I know what you're thinking." Edward said to me as we played chess.

_Crap!_ "I don't know what you're talking about." I replied.

Smiling his dopey, crooked smile, "Alice, may I remind you that I can read minds?"

…"No."

He chuckled. "How about the fact that normally we play chess without moving a single piece off the board?"

"So?"

"Well, you my dear sister, are so distracted with your visions of you and that girl that I have made my move to win without you seeing it."

I looked up at him. Smartass. He was right I was distracted; I kept flip-flopping my decisions on Bella that I was seeing so many futures at once. When I was working on a plan to make my shopping vision come true, so determined that I was going to have a friend outside this family, my vision led to more. It led to much more and oddly flashed with Edward a lot.

And when I was deciding not to be friends with Bella I saw life as it was now, camouflage, day in and day out pretending to the world that we were not vegetarian vampires. The only difference was that I was not my usual self, I wasn't bubbly or bouncing, I was sulky and uninterested. Regretful. Looking at Edward everyday with the deepest guilt.

As I thought of this Edward asked, "Why do you look so guilty in that one? Alice, did you crash my Austin Martin?"

I smiled despite myself, "You know that's not what happened."

"Yes but it made you smile." He said as he hugged me, "I don't like that vision Alice, you should always be happy Alice, it is very weird when you're not."

I hid these thoughts from Edward, after all these years I had picked up a few tricks. _You're one to talk...sulking away your life...THAT"S WHERE I'VE SEEN HER! I haven't really thought of her in so long I almost forgot but she's always been there in the back of my mind waiting for me to find her._

_Well if you say so, _I thought to Edward, as I made my decision.

"I do." And he hugged me tighter.

Feeling much better, I looked at the chessboard, made my move in my head to end it in a stale mate.

"Cheater, I was distracted." Edward muttered. And made his move to try to trip and me wrestle me to the ground.

I gracefully, twisted out of his embrace before he even moved. "I'm not THAT distracted Ed." I called as I pranced off to find my Jasper.


	4. Chapter 4: Lost in Translation

**Chapter 4: Lost in Translation.**

Bella:

I tried. I tried and tried and tried to pay attention for my first day of classes. I tried to have a normal conversation with my dad Charlie when I got home. I tried.

I failed. I couldn't stop thinking about that tiny face with short hair and golden eyes. Where did she come from? Where did she go? How long would I continue to drive myself crazy looking for her. _God, I better not have to trip and fall again. Knowing me I probably will though._

_What is with me?_ _Obsessing like this over someone who doesn't even exist - it so not healthy!_ I ran the incident over and over in my head. Tripping, falling, _bruising_, I reminded myself. And there she was again and again, golden eyes, marble skin and a friendly welcoming smile.

I don't know when I fell asleep but as I tossed and turned that night I dreamt of the eyes changing from gold to black. The smile changing from friendly to deadly in an instant. The angel leaping forward with teeth bared.

And then I would wake. A sweat breaking over me.

_Well....that's a new one. …5am. I need to shower or something. There is no way I'm going back to sleep._

As I got ready for my day in another daze I realized it was freezing outside, only of course when I was walkinfg to the truck and wiped out before I hit the door.

_Perfect, _I thought dryly,_ ice is just what the uncoordinated need. That should make this day better._

When I finally arrived at the school I parked my truck out front and with careful calculated steps I made my way inside.

The first two classes went by alright with only one minor incident with me staring at a boy with remarkably pale skin, looked as hard as marble. He reminded me so much of the angel that when he looked around at me I swear my heart stopped. The same golden eyes were looking back at me only this time I felt something different. Not relief like when I saw the angel but a sort of pull, like my whole world tilted toward this beautiful statue. There was something in the way he looked at me, like he recognized me from somewhere. _Odd, _I though, _I would definitely have remembered that._ Suddenly his expression changed to one of pain, with one last glance at me he got up and left in a hurry.

_Air Bella. You need air. _Suddenly I was gasping, chest heaving and mind racing. What is with me? People getting strange looks and taking off! At least now I was sure my angel was real. She had to be, no two people could be so much alike and not be related and I was sure that guy existed. My heart was still fluttering even after he was no longer in the room. _Why didn't I see him yesterday? _Oh right, because I was hiding in the back of the class in my own little bubble yesterday.


	5. Chapter 5: Not Her

**Chapter 5: Not Her.**

Edward:

I felt eyes boring into my skull. Slowly I turned around and quickly scanned the classroom. Finally I found the eyes. I was glued to her face, beautiful, passionate, with innocent eyes full of kindness and warmth. I was on the other side of the room but I could hear, practically smell the blood stop flowing as she looked into my eyes. Instantly I knew I wanted her. I knew who she was, the same girl from Alice's visions, only I had misinterpreted their meaning. My face wasn't flashing in and out of them because I was supposed to push her to make up her mind about the girl but because this girl would become my world, forever. I felt like I had had this speech before, this same feeling...seeing it in Alice's head...

_No. She is human. You can not do that to her. You do not deserve someone so perfect. You'll only hurt her Edward._

I had to leave. I had to find Alice. I had to stop her, try to stop her from aiding to end this girls future.

I bolted from class without a word, sparing one indulging last glimpse at the angel in the back. Her eyes, to my astonishment followed me out the door. I couldn't help but feel hopeful even as I was on my way to stop Alice.

_Stop, _I told myself, _she doesn't want you that way, it's just because she is prey and drawn to your nature._

I growled and heard Alice's thoughts, _Edward, you can't stop this. I've seen the future. I've been on red alert since she got here this morning and trust me, you two are meant to be. You won't hurt her...ps. you're going the wrong way. I'm in the volvo._

I couldn't help but smile at her words, leave it to Alice to brighten my hope for my future, make me feel terrible, and correct me all in her thoughts.

I slammed the volvo door. I would plead with her to see my side, she had to understand.

"Alice, you can't do this." We said in unison. I glared at her smugness.

"Edward be reasonable. I saw this coming before you did and I know what you are going to tell me. I also saw her years and years ago, so long ago you and I BOTH almost forgot."

"Then you have to understand."

"No, actually I don't. Maybe it will be good for you. Think about it, you are so determined to be unhappy that you put yourself through unnecessary pain as penance for being what we are."

I never realized just how much Alice understood me, more than anyone else in the family. More than Carlisle my father, more than even Esme my mother, who I've been with longer. It was an understanding that came without the air of her visions, it was an understanding that came from fate. She was meant to be friend, my sister.

"Maybe we can be friends with her...we could just not tell her."

I grabbed her hand. "Alice, you can't do this. Not for me. Not for you. You can't for Bella's sake. We can't do this to her. It wouldn't be fair, it would end her life, put her in danger"

"She's incredibly unhappy. All alone. Even you could sympathize! Edward I don't know if I could look at her everyday until she graduates knowing how utterly hopeless she feels and knowing I could have ended it just by being there for her. Besides, she is in danger anyways."

She looked at me and my confused look, exasperated she sighed, "Edward the girl is a walking danger magnet, I've watched visions of her all day, it follows her...she trips over her feet, she falls on flat surfaces, she trips UP stairs, she bruises her elbow on a daily basis....and for instance now, Mike Newton is going to lunch in his van and if you don't save her I will."

Suddenly I saw what Alice was talking about in her head. _No. Not Bella._ She was right I had to stop it.

As I hurried out of the car I heard her whisper, "You can't help who you are Edward. The sooner you realize that and accept that the sooner your life will change."

I put that at the back of my mind. I would deal with that later, right now I had to stop the van. I searched around...

I smelt her before I saw her. A sweet lemon, honey and tea scent, I inhaled deeply, I would have to remember that smell. If my mouth could water it would have, but right now I was more concerned about locating her. I found her with her headphones in by her rusted out truck.

Then I saw it out of the corner of my eye, I could see right in Newton's van, he wasn't even watching when he hit the patch of ice.

_EDWARD! HURRY!! SO help me...if you don't get going - I WILL!!! _Alice urged.

I took off, leapt over four cars and landed beside Bella, I grabbed her, put my right arm around her back to support her and pulled her round so I could use my left arm to stop the van from crushing her. When the van screeched to a halt we were glued to each others eyes. I held her for too long...and not long enough. _They're gonna get here soon,_ I thought. I slowly assessed her, no serious injuries. Her heart beating faster from the fear of the accident. I picked her up and ran, practically flew, to the car.


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**Chapter 6: Home...metaphorically speaking.**

Bella:

When I woke up I was pretty disoriented. I tried to shake my head to get the cobwebs out and think clearly. _Ahh, _I froze,_ note to self: apparently you have whiplash. _

I lied there still. I could almost here an excited squeal come from somewhere below me. I pushed it to the back of my mind. What happened? Why do I have a sore neck and a head ache that won't quit? I tried hard to remember.

....Nothing...and then...something.

I remembered his eyes. I see them every time I close my eyes... I could feel his stare piercing into me, through muscles, through bones, straight through to my heart. I would never forget those eyes. Perfect, beautiful, full of something I couldn't put my finger on.

An odd feeling of warmth filled me up, this is new, I haven't ever felt like this before. I started to wonder if love at first sight really did exist... then I noticed. Snapped me right out of my daydream...I wasn't in my bed. I wasn't even in my house. I looked at my clothes...these weren't mine either.

This bugged me...not my clothes...I didn't change me....some stranger saw me naked. _Awesome. I can't wait to meet this person...good ice breaker, "Hi, are you the one that saw me naked?"_ I shivered and slapped my hand over my eyes..._Ow! Bruise..._ Could this get any worse?

I heard a sharp knock on the door as it burst open. I jumped, startled and let out a tiny squeak of my own. Instantly I had jumped out of bed, solid landing, (_thankfully)_ landing on my feet and turning sharply to see the intruder.

"Hi, I'm Alice." It sounded like bells, sweet ringing almost a song.

The air gushed out of me, I looked up on the face of my hallway angel. Smooth, pale white skin that looked hard but soft at the same time. She was shorter than me with boundless energy, I could practically see her bouncing, but being infinitely graceful. I just gawked, no words nothing came out, I was shocked to see this perfect, friendly face again. A face that comforted me instantly. And then she blurred. _No. Stop that. _I wanted to look at her all day.

My body had other plans, getting out of bed that quick with the headache I had and not breathing in air after the initial shock of seeing her again was mixing bad. I could feel myself start to drift from reality, everything was going black but red all together I tried to keep eye contact with the girl...but as my knees buckled she was gone.

Strong arms caught me before I hit the floor. Gentle. Cold. Ice cold. They cradled me up as the chill went through me, sharply I remembered to breath. I began to come back, my head began to clear. I looked up to see this tiny person picking me up and laying me back in bed. "Alice." I murmured, suddenly feeling the need to tell her who I was. "I'm Bella."

She laughed,it was a pleasant sound, more ringing bells, I liked to hear it better than I liked to hear her speak. "I already know that silly, but it's nice to finally meet you." She smiled at me, a beautiful, flawless, slightly scary, but overpoweringly sweet smile.

"Breath Bella."

"Right sorry." _Quit embarrassing yourself fool, even you can master involuntary actions!_

She smiled again, "How do you feel?"

I felt compelled to tell her the truth. She was very sweet to me and I desperately wanted a friend. "Um, my head hurts a little, I was a little scared at first because I didn't know where I was, but I feel much better now that you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here to Bella." Her face lit up, she looked like I had made her dream come true. I fidgeted with my sleeve...remembering...not my clothes....

"So...please tell me you did this," I said I picked at my shirt, simple cotton, very me. "and not some stranger or I actually my black out of embarrassment and never return."

She laughed again. "I know that too. Yes I dressed you Bella, you're clothes has gotten wet in the accident, we didn't want you to catch a cold."

"Accident?" Accident. Accident! I remembered! The beautiful boy, saving my life, stopping the van with his bare hands. My face lit up, my cheeks blushed. _Ah, that involuntary action you have down pat of course, _I thought bitterly.

She smiled as she saw the recognition on my face. A knowing smile I caught before she quickly covered it up.

"The boy," my heart beat faster, "who was he? I have to thank him. Oh Alice, he came out of no where! Like a bolt of lightning!"

She sat down on the bed, grabbed my hand. It was like ice, but I didn't mind. It was smooth as silk and I already liked Alice. She was steady and I felt attached to her. Concern filled in her eyes. "That's my brother, Edward. But Bella, he was standing right next to you." _No I thought, he wasn't...no one was ever near me. No one ever stayed around once they met my clumsy, plain self._

She put her hand to my face as I frowned. More concern filled her honey eyes and as she said all to knowingly what I was thinking, "I'm not going any where Bella. We're going to be friends." She scooted up the bed and sat beside me putting her arms around me and hugging me tightly. "No matter what _he_ thinks," she added faintly.

I didn't question it though. I knew I was not meant to hear it. I felt at home with Alice, peace and comfort radiating from her touch. Not normally one to be so comfortable with strangers I just met, I somehow knew she meant it. I knew that she was missing the bond a girl could only get from another girl. A sisterly bond. Remembering how I always felt so alone, it made me sad. I hugged her back. I didn't want Alice to feel that pain.


	7. Chapter 7

PLEASE REVIEW!!! I have no clue if you guys are liking this or not!! Thanks to those who favourited my version - you guys definitely rule!!

**Chapter 7: Finally...**

Alice:

I could hear her breathing. Slowly, her heart was beating a steady pace, blood gushing in and out, in and out. I could still smell her scent, sweet lemon and honey. I smiled to myself.

"Stop it Alice." Edward practically growled.

_Opps sorry.._

I kept listening upstairs though. Waiting for her to wake.

_"_Alice, you know you can't tell her anything of consequence." Edward said stiffly.

"I...I don't need to. Not yet anyways. I've seen it Edward, she will find out and she will be Ok. YOU will be Ok. Together."

"ALICE!" He growled. "Don't you say that, it's too dangerous. The only reason she's here right now is because I wasn't sure what she saw, I'm not sure how she's going to react. I had to bring her to Carlisle so we could keep an eye on her and what she might say to someone."

Frustrated I sighed. "Edward. You are so keen to disappoint yourself. She won't say anything, no matter what she saw. You'll see."

"Alice, can't you understand? I can't get close to this girl no matter what we've seen in your visions. The future can change sister. It has to..." He said with steely resolve.

_hrumphh... Edward...._ I began to plea in my head.

"No Alice. No. For me? Please? For Bella?"

"Okay Edward." I succumbed to his puppy dog stare. "I'll try to keep my distance." I didn't add the "for now" part..he didn't need to hear it.

I could hear Bella stirring upstairs. I fidgeted impatiently. Edward obviously heard it too and clenched his jaw. Swiftly he got up muttered something about hunting.

"Finally. It's about time." I squealed when he was out of ear shot. I slowly, very slowly got up from my couch walked over to Jasper at the window, hopped into his lap and I kissed him on the cheek as he said "He's going to be very angry, you little vixen."

I tossled his hair, "I know, I just can't seem to care. It's for his own good. I've seen it."

He chuckled, "Alice you're trepedation is infectious!" He grabbed my hand, "Go, but I didn't encourage this - And don't you dare think about this near Edward!"

That's all I need to hear. I grabbed his face an kissed him. God I loved that man! I jumped up and tore up the stairs. "I love you," I whispered. "Vixen." I heard him chuckle.

_Slow Alice. Careful. You have to prepare yourself. Remember the scent, obstain from wanting to bite her._ I closed my eyes as I gave myself the pep talk. I could do this. I could be her friend. I had seen it and that alone gave me confidence. I clenched my teeth and knocked, maybe a little too hard, grabbed the knob and went in.

_Oops!_ Why hadn't I seen that reaction! She jumped. She was so scared. I thought about leaving, I should leave, I didn't like this feeling of scaring her. I took a step toward the door when she turned, her face brightened as she saw me. Her smile was all the encouragement I need. I stayed.

"Hi, I'm Alice." I said excitedly.

I heard her heart flutter, her breath flew out, slowly her eyes glazed. Confused as she began to collapse, I ran to her side and caught her. I felt her shiver as I picked her up. I made a mental note to wear long sleeves next time I was around her...just in case. And then she surprised me, "Alice." She murmured, "I'm Bella." This absurd girl surprised me, which was weird. That hardly ever happens. As I replied informing her I had already known who she was, I made another mental note to watch her future even more closely. I put her on the bed and backed away. Her scent was beginning to overpower my resolve. _Hold your breath Alice_ I told myself. I realized she wasn't breathing properly, smiling at the ironic statement coming out of my lips "Breath Bella." I told her.

I asked her how she was and she told me, she really told me, everything, even that she was glad I was with her. And honestly, I felt the same way. I told her the same thing. I sucked in another sweet scent filled breath. _Just get used to it. That's all you have to do. You won't hurt her._

She asked me about her clothes, I laughed. She was really funny. I really did like this girl.

And then we hit it. The point where I would have to lie to this sweet girls face. The accident. Again surprising me she wasn't concerned with almost being crushed to death - she was asking about Edward. She wanted to know and I wanted so badly to tell her everything, seeing better than both of them the epic story they would create together. When I told her the lie of Edward's presence she put up a solid defense. Convinced she knew what she saw, she was so sure of herself. Bella was oddly secure and insecure for a human. Her face fell as she was lost in thought.

_No Bella, please don't be sad. You'll know, soon enough you'll know._ I saw a flash of her crying alone, hurt from being left all by herself, it pained me to see the result of this conversation. I couldn't sit here and let it happen. I cupped her face, no longer perturbed by the instinct to drink her blood, worry took the place of the thirst. "I'm not going anywhere Bella, we're going to be friends." I moved to sit closer to her and give her a reassuring hug. "No matter what he thinks." I whispered as I held her.

She hugged me back and I was home. More flashes, Bella and I were meant to be friends, sisters, just as much as Edward and her were...I stopped myself. He was going to be pissed. A very large part of me didn't care, I was selfish. The only part feeling bad about getting close was my love for Edward. My selfishness still won out, missing a very large part of the connection with someone who connected so well back.

My family was great, Jasper was unbelievable, I loved him with my all of my stilled heart, but it wasn't the same thing with Bella. I also loved her. I could see Rosalie being very jealous, my sister adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I loved Rosalie but I found her pretty shallow, Bella was different, deep as an ocean. I wanted to get to know her understand exactly why in the future I would look at her like she was one of the most important people in my life.

I saw a flash of Edward coming home. I tensed up. _This_ was going to be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8:Furry and Compassion

Quick Updates eh? Thanks to those who review, you've spurred me on!!!!...HERE WE GO.

ps. i'm having so much fun with this story.

Chapter 8: Furry, compassion...its all the same.

**Edward:**

Alice...she was so infuriating sometimes. I was on my way back from my hunt when I heard her speaking to Bella. She had done it. Against my wishes she made the move to make a connection with this girl. I was instantly angry..but as I listened to her thoughts I was enraged. She pushed me further when she thought about how she knew she was betraying my wishes. _Alice! Arrrgh! Why didn't you listen!!!_

I turned and ran. I had to calm down...I ran back to the clearing. I couldnt go back there like this, I couldnt go back there and say what I was angrily thinking of saying to her...especially when she didnt deserve it. It's not like she owed me anything...

She always was my favourite....

.....Her and I got along very well from the moment we met, this tiny being bouncing into the room and wrapping me in a tight hug. Her thoughts were amazing to me. So light, so loving, so optimistic. When I learnt of her power I was so curious to get to know her better, I wanted to know how a being capable of seeing the future could ever even attempt to be optimistic about life. She taught me over time that it wasn't the result of the future it was the journey and the vast decisions that lead us there that make her optimistic. That was, at least, her views back then...

Over time Alice's thoughts and views were increasingly darkening. She was a very good actress, learning to keep her feelings of sadness from Jasper and keeping up her bubbly charade in front of the family. Only I knew the real truth. And I never had the heart to ask about it. I knew she was lonely. Looking for her soulmate sister, l_ike we have a soul_, I sneered a smile.. She had seen Bella once, a very long, long time ago, I knew, but as the years waned on she grew less and less sure about her vision. I had failed Alice, I did not have the heart to tell her to stop looking but I didn't have the heart to reassure her either...for I had lost hope for soul mates a very long, long time ago. ABout a century to be exact. Regardless, I should have been there for her when I alone knew. She felt so abandoned for so long. I would forever be in her debt. My little sister sprite.

Her attitude changed when we came back to Forks. I marveled at her. She had learnt to better hide some thoughts from me as the years went on, when she knew I had abandoned her. Shutting me out as I shut her out. How I regretted it so. Still I would catch her when she thought no one was looking. She would smile a secret smile, far off in the distance she saw Bella again getting closer and closer everyday.

I Calmed down now I started to head back to the house. I would apologize to her. I would try to reason with her again to try to keep some distance from beautiful Bella Swan. I realized I liked saying Bella's name. _I could get used to saying her name...I could be like Alice. I could act like I belonged. Like I wouldn't want to taste her blood all the time....NO EDWARD. You are a monster. She could never love you...if she ever found out...you would break her...and she would break you. _I had allowed myself to get carried away in with Alice's dreams.

I walked into the living room. Jasper was buy the window reading his favourite book _The Art of War _for about the 600th time. Emmett was on the floor at Rosalies feet shouting at the TV as he played a video game. Rose was watching him intently, serene as she rubbed his shoulders. I could hear Carlisle speaking to Esme upstairs "_He's so alone. I worry for him." _She was saying. I stopped listening, that's just what I needed a pitty party. _You should come up here Edward. _Alice's thoughts rang in my head. In spite myself I smiled. She was thinking I would yell, scream and attack...but I woudln't with Bella in the room. _Smart little Pixie _I thought.

I turned toward the stairs, insanely slow even for a human's pace I went up the stairs. I had to be slow. Had to adjust to the power of the intoxicating scent. I needed a clear head if I was going to come out of there alive...rather if _Bella_ were to come out of there alive. Stopping at the door I took a breath, mmm smelled so good, too good. _Get in here Edward! You need to see this!_

I turned the knob and walked in. I was nearly gagged with scent of Bella. In a good way. It filled me up overpowering me. Softening up my hardened expression. _Keep your head Edward. _I took in my surroundings, surveying the they were cuddled on the bed together, Alice was patting her head, comforting her. _Man Alive!!_ _How long was I gone for? _They are already so close. Alice smiled at me. I looked from her to the frail being in her arms, Bella was fidgeting with Alice's left hand, examining it closely, she had not noticed I came in. _Edward, humans make noise. _

I cleared my throat. Bella's eye's shot up. _Subtle. Reeeaaal subtle._ She froze, and smiled and seemed to be glad to see me, relieved in fact. I tried to listen to her thoughts...

Nothing. I waited...

I could hear nothing. Surely she was thinking something? Or was the smile not one of relief but one of pleading? Had I scared her that much that she is frozen with fear? _Cause you're a monster_ I told myself.

And then I noticed her eyes were red and blotchy, she sniffed and said "Hello...Edward right?"

Instantly I was incredibly jealous of Alice, I wanted to be the one curled in bed with her, I wanted to be the one who held her tight and took away her pain. I wanted to know everything about her.

Concern took over. Forgetting myself I lunged forward to the bed, I bent down, I grabbed her hand, "Bella, Bella, are you alright? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" To my surprise Bella's heart fluttered, and she blushed a beautiful shade of rose in her cheeks. I would remember that for eternity.

Concern had overthrown my jealousy next and I was relieved Alice at least had been present in her time of need. If Bella deserved anyone, it was Alice. My favourite little sister. And Alice deserved her back.

**Alice**:

Finally he got here. I was so ready for the tantrum to begin. The sooner it began the sooner it would be over...maybe after a few years of course. If anyone could hold a grudge it was Edward and I.

He came through the door. Preparing myself I smiled at him...just to taunt him a bit. I had a feeling seeing Bella weak and vulnerable like this would break his concentration. It would break him. It would make him decide.

He made a decision all right, he flew across the room forgetting his careful human speed and rushed to Bella's aid. I smiled inside. I would see much better, more clearly now he'd done this. I just had to hope to God he kept his mind made up.

Bella and I had talked for hours while Edward was MIA. She asked me about my life and I decided that I would tell her some truth about me. Not the WHOLE truth but just bits. I would give Edward his chances to get to know her, to tell her himself first. I wouldn't give him too long though, she might find him out before he realizes it. I had never met a human so observant. I told her about the family.

About Rosalie and being the typical high-school cheerleader type, beautiful but shallow, and also unconventionally loyal and trustworthy. Emmett her love, strong as a bear and as cuddly as one too, a real good laugh!

Esme, motherly and a bit like Bella, always making sure others were happy. Carlisle, so compassionate and strong, he was a God to us and I told her that, adopting all of us and taking us in to his life.

Then i got to Jasper. My Jasper I called him and she giggled as I talked and talked about him. She told me she was really glad I had him. I believed her. She liked me a lot too, I could tell, it felt natural to be friends, easy. It was awesome. We had talked for hours cuddled in that bed. Originally I was worried I would make her to cold with my arms around her but she never shivered, she didn't seem to mind it.

Before Edward arrived, Bella had quit tearing up. She told me a lot about herself. How she feels responsible for her mother's actions, how she takes care of Charlie, how she faced each day alone and bitter, how she left her haven of heat in Phoenix just to make her mom's life better. Edward was wrong if anyone could handle this secret it was Bella. She was strong. Very strong. It made me admire her more. I knew why I liked her, I couldnt remember my human self at all, but if I could I would want to be like Bella. Selfless, loving, kind, generous and wildley interesting! I had made a mental note to tell her that some day. When she held our secret in her heart.

"I think I'll go see if Carlisle has gotten ahold of your dad Bella." I said I gave her a quick squeeze and hopped off the bed. I reached the door and gave her a wink, to my amusement she flushed amber again. She'd get me back for that. hahaha, I skipped out of the room.

Bella:

_He's grabbing my hand....he's grabbing my hand.....he's grabbing my hand......oh my god....oh my god......_ I felt my cheeks flush. _damn it! _

I started to pull myself down from cloud nine. I focused on his hand. Cold, strong, smooth, velvet and tender. Beautiful. Just like Alice's that was on my shoulder. I felt Alice give the slightest twitch, the next thing I knew she was giving me a fleeting hug and winking to me at the door. _ALICE! _I screamed inside....I had no idea what I was going to say to this Greek God before me. And I really, really, really hated awkward silences so I was bound to put my foot in it at some point soon enough...


	9. Chapter 9

Ah this is too much fun! Thanks for the reviews and favourites. Love you's! Keep me informed, tips, thoughts, feelings all appreciated.

**Chapter 9: Beginning**

Bella:

The silence felt entirely to long. I held his hand in mine, awkward but never wanting to let go. He didn't move, he probably wanted to let go but didn't want to offend me... I held a bit tighter at the though. _Don't let go. _His touch was thrilling. I was starting to like the exciting jolt it gave to my heart. I just had to remember to breath now and then. I was staring non-blinking into his beautiful golden eyes. Finally I remembered he had asked me a question. I smirked. It seemed so long ago now, it would be weird to answer his question out of the blue. But was he waiting for the answer? Is that why he said nothing.

"What is it?" he asked.

_Oh crap, he caught that...now what? _ I looked down. _Think of something whitty....whitty.....okay think of anything....anything at all...SAY SOMETHING_

"Bella," he said smiling, "what are you thinking?" He really sounded interested in what _I_ thought.

_Tell him the truth._ I sighed, _God I'm quick whitted, _"It's just...just I realized you asked me a question, and then, well then I realized that it had been a long time ago that you asked...and that, well that I wanted to answer you." I stammered. _Wow I suck._

Oddly enough, he chuckled, "I didn't mind the wait."

He was flirting. Oh god he was flirting.. That was flirting right? That's how its done? _You wouldn't know _I reminded myself. Again my involuntary actions gave me away, heart beating faster and blood in my cheeks.

"Well, I could just fall silent again...you know make the suspense rise a little more if you'd like." _Was I flirting back? Is that how it's done. _I was going to have to ask Alice. I could do that now. We were friends. I smiled.

He laughed heartedly, "Bella, you are utterly absurd."

I caught my breath. _Absurd? Really? Damn. That can't be good....is he smiling like that because he thinks I'm lame? Or is he...is he enjoying himself?_

"um..thank you?" It came out as a question.

He chuckled again, "I like that you're absurd. You are very different from the others. I find you hard to read. And I can read everybody. So well done." He flashed a brilliant smile, somehow showing all his teeth, my breath caught in my throat.

_Hmm...different.....but he likes it.....that's something!_

"Please Bella," He continued, "please answer my question, the suspense is just too much! I'm on the edge of my seat!"

He was joking with me, he had to be enjoying himself. "Alright, alright, you talked me into it." I said. "I'm quite fine Edward thank you for your concern."

"Why were you crying?" he blurted out. _Shit caught that too apparently._

I rubbed my eyes, traitors, my whole body kept giving me away! "I wasn't crying."

"Bella, You aren't fooling me. I know what I saw. But if you don't wish to tell me, you don't have to. You don't have to do anything you don't want. Okay?" He was so sincere, I felt like there was an underlying meaning...but I was much to busy dealing with my urge to share him my whole, pathetic, life story as with Alice.

I composed myself, that was girl talk this is...well Im not sure what this was but it should not be dampened with my own personal pity party.

"I was just sad, Alice and I talked about a lot of different things, happy things, funny things, normal things and sad things, you just happened to come in after a sad one." That was an answer...sort of told him the truth right?

He smiled a knowing, reassuring smile. "I don't need to know why if you don't want to tell me. I just need to know that you are okay." He squeezed his hand and reached his other to my face, It felt nice against my ever-increasing red cheek.

_He's touching my face...he's touching my face...he's touching my face...._

I looked deeper into his eyes, "Thank you Edward, you are very sweet. Yes I'm okay, you're sister was very helpful, and you are healing wounds I never thought would heal." I said as i placed my other hand on top of our clasped hands.

Then I realized that he was still kneeling on the floor. "Oh God! You're knees must be killing you." I blurted out. _Smooth...way to ruin the moment. _I pulled his arm helping him up to sit beside me on the bed.

**Edward: **

She was incredible. I could sit with her like this for the rest of my existence. I was starting to believe Alice. I had waited a very long time for Bella.

As we talked it only increased my growing feeling to protect her. She was so frail, her tiny hand in mine. With one twitch of my finger I could shatter her bones. Did she not realize the amount of danger she was in right now? I would have to constantly fight to protect her from myself. She didn't seem put off by my very cold hand to her wonderfully warm, pulsing with blood hand.

I liked the way I could joke with her. It felt easy, natural, it felt right. I liked the way I could be silent with her, just listen to her heart beat. At first it made me very thirsty, but I would remember her wet, puffy red eyes, the pain she had in them and that would be enough to zap the thirst in its tracks. I didn't want to cause this creature pain. Anyone who did, would answer to me.

Bella and I continued to banter playfully back and forth. It was enthralling.

_You are never going to live this down once Alice realizes how already protective and attached you are._ I would have to remember to give that little trouble making angel a hug. Thank her and apologize. She deserved it. I liked that about Alice, she would wait until i came to her to apologize, knowing that when I did I would be over the ego she always joked was to big for me.

This was a gift from her, a gift i still didn't deserve, that is why when Bella noticed me kneeling after such a long period of time, and sat me on the bed with her I quickly reminded her of the time and that she had to get home to Charlie.

"Charlie!" she exclaimed!

"Alice and I will drive you home."

We hopped in the car and I tore to Bella's house. I didn't need directions, she gave them to me anyways. They chattered on about a shopping trip Alice wanted to take to Port Angeles, I was invited. I wonder what Alice saw happening, I would not normally be brought on a girls shopping spree...there had to be an ulterior motive. I had a few weeks to spy on Alice to figure it out.

I noticed that Bella had her hands clenched around her seat and kept glancing at the speedometer the entire drive. She was so weird, I enjoyed this, as if this speed was as fast as I could go, as if I could lose control.

We pulled up to Bella's house and I put my volvo in park. I got out of the car and opened the passenger door for her.

"Good night Bella, sleep well." I said.

"Night Bella!" Alice chimed as she pecked her on the cheek.

"Night Alice, see you tomorrow." She replied as she got out and turned to me, "You drive too fast." she said as she poked me in the chest.

I chuckled and hoped she didn't hurt herself, poking stone like that. "Absurd." I said through a chuckle.

I got into the car as Alice hopped into the front seat. She said nothing, knowing full well why I asked her to come on the drive. I began to pull out as I thought of my words. This had to be right, I had wasted years not being there for Alice when she needed me the most, and all that time she stayed so loyal to me, leading me unbeknownst to myself, to my new world. To Bella.


	10. Chapter 10: Forgiveness

Hey loyal readers, sorry it's been a little while since my last update...I was driving back home from school all day yesterday and today I actually spent catching up on all my favourite stories!

Big thanks to those who added my story to their favourites and a shout out to MistroStrings for the fav. author (ps. check out her story Bitter Sweet.)

Here we go...

**Chapter 10: Forgiveness**

Bella:

I just had the most...weirdest day of my life.

My heart still pounding as I ran through the days events...first I was nearly killed only to be saved in some superhuman way, _which you still have to ask him about_, i reminded myself. Then I spent most of it unconscious, then I made a glorious new friendship and possibly laid the foundations for something beyond friendship. School is _so_ going to rock tomorrow.

I smiled when I walked through the door, "Bells!" my dad cried as he wrapped me in an awkward hug. "How's your head?"

"It's fine dad, don't worry, I'm fine" _More than fine actually._

"It's a good thing those Cullen kids are quick on their feet!" he said.

My heart skipped a beat.."what..what..what do you mean?" I stuttered. Did he know something about the Cullens I hadn't figured out yet? Did he know Edward had come out of no where and stopped a van with his bare hands....it even sounded crazy in my head. My voice had gone up a couple notches at my peaked curiosity.

Charlie screwed up his eye looking at me strangely, he put his hand to my forhead, "I just meant they're quick thinkers, taking you to Dr. Cullen like that. Are you sure you're okay Bells?"

"Oh, yeah, totally. Totally fine. They were really sweet."

"Yeah nice family he's got there, haven't gotten any trouble from those kids of his since they moved here. Which is nice considering the stories you hear about foster kids being rowdy and trouble makers. 'Spect thats why some people aren't that fond of them, wouldn't give them the time of day...shame, Dr. Cullen's a life-saver at that hospital, working all those extra hours - honestly I don't know when the man sleeps!"

I had never heard Charlie speak about someone so fondly. I had never heard Charlie speak that much at one time ever actually, now that I think about it.

"Yeah their really great, I like them. I'm kind of friends with his daughter Alice."

"Well that's great sweetie!" he clapped me on the back.

"Have you had dinner? I was going to make spaghetti."

"That'd be great Bells, there's a game on the television right now! Call me if you need any help."

"Sure dad." I liked to cook for Charlie. He was a simple man, working all day and coming home to watch TV at night. He gave me my space and didn't hover. He also never felt the need to fill silences with me, and I didn't with him either. We were good together.

After dinner I excused myself and went upstairs. I had planned on doing some homework but my mind was pre-occupied with other things...Cullen things. I kept playing the accident over and over in my head. Van sliding towards me, my legs locking in shock, and then strong arms grabbing me protectively and stopping the van, enough to make it rock slightly on its 4 wheels. The look in Edward's eye was intense, the only time I had seen a look like that before was when Alice spoke of Jasper. Did that mean, could that mean? _No _I thought. _Edward's not attracted to you. It was just his reflexes, his eyes were intense at the danger of the situation, he had just risked his life for someone he barely knew....._ I stopped myself at barely knew....he barely knew me, why would he put himself into danger like that?

A warm feeling crept into the pit of my stomach, fuzzy almost, made me feel giddy and my heart began to beat on an unseen drum. He barely knew me but felt the need to save me...either he is immensely self-sacrificing or he felt attracted to me....

I slept well that night. Really, the first good sleep I had since coming to Forks. I dreamt of Edward Cullen. Once during the night I even woke to go to the bathroom and thought I saw him standing in the corner of my room. By the time I looked again he had vanished. I laughed to myself out loud when I walked to the bathroom.

Edward:

I turned the bend from Bella's house. I was silent for a while as we went through town towards our house in the woods. Alice waited patiently for me to speak. I wondered if she already had seen what I was going to say, wishing she could give me some pointers. I sucked in a breath. I had to do this.

"Alice, I have to apologize to you."

"I know Edward. It's ok, you don't have to do this."

"You're wrong Alice, you deserve an apology, you deserve the world...for you have brought me mine." I whispered the last part.

The corners of her mouths twitched. "I'm not going to say I told you so Edward. No need to worry about that. I'm partially to blame, I forgot about her. I forgot I had seen her so long ago, I feel like I should apologize to her for forgetting her. For forgetting that she and I could be each others family."

"Alice, you are the only one who can make me feel sad, guilty, petty, tiny, extreme self-loathing towards myself and also extremely proud and in awe my little sister all at the same time."

"That's a lot of feelings for someone who's dead inside." she smirked coming out of her sadness.

I grabbed her hand. "I will never forgive myself for not being there for you. For abandoning you. I should have encouraged you to keep looking for Bella, you deserved to find her."

Her eyes were shining with venom, our version of tears, as she remembered back, "Why didn't you?"

"I had seen your vision, I had seen the life with Bella, the end result it gave her. I felt selfish for wanting it, I had done nothing in this life or my last to deserve such happiness, and I believed it would only be happy for so long. Then it would end in severe pain. Penance for this life."

She squeezed my hand comforting **me. **"Oh Edward."

"No Alice, don't. I don't deserve it. I will never deserve it. You mean more to me than you know and I left you. I let you fool everyone while I knew how much pain you were in as you began to believe it was a future never coming to fruition, how it faded and faded until you forgot her completely. It left a hole in your heart. I saw it everyday. I said, I DID, nothing."

She blinked back more venom as I pulled into our driveway and up to the house. _You knew? You knew all along?_ Obviously she had thought she had fooled everyone including me.

"...Yes. I'm so sorry." I answered as we got out of the car. Jasper must have felt the tension and pain he was at the porch watching uneasy wondering if he should step in. "Don't" I told him holding my hand up. I should ask him to try and focus his power on me, let me feel Alice's hurt...take it from her. This gave me an idea, I tried to project _my thought_s into Jasper. It must have worked because I felt a sudden wave hit me. Again and again with crushing force. My body felt like it was tearing in a million different directions. I was amazed Alice was still standing, I had to brace myself against the car. Venom tears started to form in my eyes.

Alice stared at me. She was shaking. Her mind was a mile a minute. I couldn't keep up. She was remembering the effort it took to hide her pain, the hours she spent on her own during hunts trying so hard to see the vision clearly, watching as time made it fade away. "Edward...how could you?" She was dry-heaving now, if she was human tears would have poured out of her. _You should have said something...anything...._

_"_I know." I told her as I hung my head. "I'm truly sorry Alice." I stepped forward. She didn't move. I stepped again, and again. I was around the car and she was in my arms in three fast strides. I gripped her tightly as she continued to sob. "More sorry than you'll ever know." I whispered so only she could hear me. "I'll make it up to you somehow.." I added.

She began to hug me back. Starting to calm down, but still upset. She never would be able to fully forgive me. "I understand you Edward. I know why you wanted so hard not to believe that vision. You are the most unselfish person I know. A good person whether you believe it or not...I do." She sniffed and looked up at me, "even though at time you make really poor judgement calls."

She flashed me a radiant smile. I returned it and gave her another hug.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Including that one?" I teased wanting so badly to get our easy relationship back.

She hit me in the chest, "What changed your mind? I saw you leaving, never coming back, and destroying us in the process, I might add. But then it changed. YOU changed."

I thought about this for a moment. I winced at Alice's memory of her vision. "I saw Bella." I said simply, "For the first time I was up close and able to look directly into her eyes. Alice, I felt home. For the first time in over a century I felt connected in _that _way, in the intense and everlasting way that you and Jasper feel everyday."

"That's beautiful Edward. I knew you had it in you. One more," she said as she took my hand and led me toward the house, "when are you going to tell her about us?"

"I'm not going to. She doesn't need to know. I would only complicate things for her." I said and added in a minute whisper only she could hear, "plus, she might not look at us the same way."

She tightened her grip on my hand and placed her other on my shoulder, "I've seen the way she looks at you, the way she thinks about you, it won't change the way she feels. It just can't. But I'll leave it to you for now, you can tell her or not tell her. But, Edward, I'm not lying to her if she figures it out. I can't lie to her forever, I could barely do it when she asked me about the accident, it breaks my heart. That reminds me, be on your guard, Bella's going to ask you about your miraculous save yesterday." She said and added in her thought, _She really is observant_........_and for the record, I did actually tell you so._

That night I went for a hunt by myself to clear my head. And clearing my head I found myself in Bella's room, finding peace wash over me as I watched her sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning: This is a fluff chapter, it's more of a filler, I had to have them interacting and laying more of a foundation for the looooove.....**

**Also tomorrow Chapter 12 will be up - Exciting one Alice and Bella to shopping trip with a certain someone tagging along, the truth might finally come out - but from who? drama drama drama!!!!  
**

Chapter 11: Interests and explanations

**Bella**:

When I woke the next day I felt light. I looked at the cloudy sky from my bed and still smiled bitterly at it, but not as bitterly as before. I had something to look forward to today. I had made up my mind, I was going to talk to Edward Cullen alone again today..this time without being medically treated by his father, and maybe ask about the accident and his miraculous save...if I could fit it in without looking crazy.

I heard a car honk. I went to the window to see the infamous Cullen, shiny, silver volvo, with two beautiful statues getting out and walking to the door....

"Hi Bella!" Alice said happily, she hugged me when I answered the door, "We've come to give you a ride to school."

Slightly taken back by Alice's forwardness I couldn't help but let out a smile. I would have to remember that that's just the way she was, "Alice, I have a truck you know? I can drive myself."

"Yes but what fun would that be? Plus you bumped your head yesterday, and I know you're going to say that Carlisle cleared you to drive, but just humor me, I can't bear it if you got hurt again." She ranted as she closed the door around the other statue who had yet said nothing.

I picked up my school things and cleared my throat and then flashed my eyes towards him. Taking it as an invitation he said "Good morning Bella." He flashed his brilliant smile and I swear my heart skipped another beat. I would have to get myself a check up in the near future, doing it that often can't be good for you. And if I was going to be around Edward it was bound to happen a lot. His hair was in it's unkempt style like yesterday and he had a pale blue polo on with grey pea coat. He looked right out of a Abercrombie add. Now that I had calmed down a bit I took them both in, him and Alice together looked like they could be all the models in the magazines. She had a very nice white buttoned jacket and dark, expensive, skinny jeans on with ballet flats, compared to my basic jeans with holes in them and my favourite brown sweater. I looked like a charity case compared to them, but I didn't let myself get to discouraged on clothes, as long as I was comfortable I didn't care.

I smiled politely, and of course my cheeks flushed, "Good Morning Edward." I started to follow Alice out the door as Edward held it open for us, I held back with him to lock it. "Really, you guys didn't have to go through any trouble." I whispered hoping Alice wouldn't hear.

He chuckled and said "Bella, please, it's my...our pleasure."

I blushed more as he opened the door to the car. I got in the front seat and tried not to think of the looks I would get from all the kids at school. "So where's the rest of your family today?"

"Oh they took Emmett's jeep today." Alice chimed.

"Oh, really, guys, listen, I don't want them to be put out by this, this is so unnecessary." I stammered.

I saw Alice and Edward share a brief look. _I wonder what I'm missing about this..._ Edward replied to me though, "Bella, please, it's no trouble at all."

Alice's voice rang in and cut him off, "We just want to hang out with our new friend. What better way than making sure you're stuck with us until we decide to drive you home?" she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

We drove the rest of the way in silence. I just didn't know what to say, this was all so new, and the Cullens were xtremely intimidating. We parked at the school and Alice hopped out of the back seat, I went for my door handle and before I knew it Edward was already opening it. Last I checked (and I found myself completely aware of his presence and location) he was beside me in turning off the car and now he was opening the door. _He is lightning fast! _I reminded myself. I shyly got out of the car and thanked him. Alice hooked her arm through mine and steered me towards the school.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked her.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing." She smiled sweetly.

I knew she wasn't telling me something but I decided to let it go. It couldn't be a bad thing, I mean Alice and I were friends now right?

We got to my first period class and she pecked me on the cheek. "Bye Bella, I'll see you later!"

"Sure Alice." I smiled back as she danced away.

I turned to Edward, we were alone in the hallway now. This was as good of time as any and before I knew it the words were out of my mouth.."So..I meant to ask you yesterday...how'd you do it? You came out of no where and you stopped the van with your bare hands."

Edward cleared his throat this time, he looked like he was going to say something, looked like he wanted to say something...I waited...nothing came until he gave me one last meaningful look and then took off to his class muttering something about an adrenaline rush...

I stood there stunned before I finally got my head back and went into my class. _Touchy subject.._I thought, both him and Alice dodged the question, I would drop it for now, but they had to tell me sooner or later.

**Edward:**

Alice and I picked up Bella for school. She graciously opened the door and let us into the main entrance of her home. She looked amazing, her hair was cascading in soft waves down her shoulders, her big chocolate eyes so inquisitive, even this early in the morning, her jeans that were worn out in all the right places... She smelt even better than she looked. Freesia, lemon and honey.

I laughed silently as she looked so shocked when I kept opening the doors for her...really was chivalry dead to the humans of this decade? When we got to the school I had reacted so fast, too fast, to her opening her car door, I used my speed without thinking and grabbed it for her. I hoped she didn't notice, she didn't say anything if she did, and I was grateful, I didn't want to lie to her...

When we stopped at her class my mind was racing. I didn't know what to do or say to her. What was with me? I'm never at a loss for words. Especially around humans. I had been playing the part for so long now that interaction came easy, even if they had the tendency to steer clear of us. But Bella didn't. She didn't seem to mind being around Alice and I. Her instincts should tell her to run, hide, scream for help but she bravely faces danger with an air of composure. I was about to tell her that I admired her bravery when I caught myself.._Admire her bravery? What the hell is that?_ I thought to myself. I could hear my family thinking of tips in my head...I heard Alice's above the others to 'keep it simple'. Simple? Simple....the next thing I knew I was walking away.

_IDIOT! YOU BLEW IT! _ I was practically shouting in my head. Then I heard Alice send me a thought "_Don't worry Ed, you didn't blow anything." _I began to breath a little easier.

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

The bell rang for lunch, I was immediately out of my seat and on my way to the cafeteria. I had spent all morning brooding over my failed attempt at a normal conversation with Bella. She just made me nervous for some reason that had nothing to do with my thirst for her blood. There were some very strong feelings beginning to grow...feelings I didn't understand yet, feelings that made me feel more human, feelings that I thought I would never feel again.

I gathered a bunch of food and sat down at a certain lunch table, specifically secluded and away from the family's. I positioned myself so i could get her attention when she walked in. Alice, the angel that she was informed the others of my decision to 'eat' alone with Bella. I hoped she had seen it going well and that's why she was letting me go through with it...or was she using this moment for some payback for me hurting her? I started to panic, this is not a good idea, what was I thinking? She's going to notice me not eat and figure me out and be terrified, we'll have to move again and I will never be able to see her again. If my heart could break it would have at the thought of never seeing those big brown eye's, her porcelain skin, her brown locks of hair, her gentle frame...

_Woah Edward! You're emotions are out of control, you're driving me crazy over here! _I heard Jasper think as he sent a wave of calm over me..._It will be Okay, you'll be pleasantly surprised with how much you both will enjoy this, _Alice thought.

I started to breath normally again. I thanked the heavens for Jasper's ability. He was gifted as well, he had the ability to manipulate emotions. The downside to his power was that he also absorbs the feelings around him, so if someone is exceptionally giddy or excited he could break out in an excited squeal of laughter that does not suit a man of his 6 foot something build.

Once again I smelled her before I saw her. She brought a fresh breeze in with her as she opened the door. I stood up and smiled at her. She seemed to be searching for something...or someone, her eyes combed the cafeteria, my family's table and she looked down dejectedly. No...there's no way...she wasn't looking for me? "Bella?" I heard my voice ask before I realized what was happening. SHe looked up and her face brightened, the light danced in her eyes and her reaction mimicked my reaction.

I pointed to the table. She caught on quick and made her way over. "Hello Bella." I started to relax, just seeing her smiling face calmed me down.

"Hi." She sat down.

I sat down. She looked at the table and my tray full of food. "I bought you lunch." I said.

She stared at the tray and looked up, "You...bought...me...lunch..." she said it slow, like she was trying to understand something, I waited for her to continue, she looked back down at the tray, "You expect me to eat all of that!?" she asked incredulously.

Whew. I thought I had offended her, easy mistake to make, "No, no, I just wasn't sure what you liked...so I bought one of everything." She started to blush and I couldn't stifle my little laugh. "Please, take as much or as little as you like."

"That's really nice of you, but not necessary Edward. What is so damn funny?"

I laughed one more time, she was very cute when she was angry. "It's just, I find you fascinating." I stopped. Too big of word. Too big of word. Fascinating is a very strong word. She noticed too because her heart sped up.

"F-f-fascinating? Me?" she asked.

Amazing, wonderful, delightful, inventive, surprising...any of those would match this girl. "Yes, fascinating, like I said the other day, I can read people very well. But you are different, I have a hard time understanding you."

"Right, but fascinating? Really? Come on." She thought I was joking.

"Bella," I sighed, I really did like saying her name, "fascinating because you never want attention drawn on yourself where every other teenage girl here strives for it, you never want people to make you feel special because you fear it's putting them out to do it, and you blush in the most flattering way I have ever seen." As if on queue her cheeks flushed a rosie tint.

"Well I should put "blush well" as a skill on my resume." she joked.

"Yes," I laughed, "you should!" This was getting easier and easier. "Please eat something though, how will you go all day without something in your stomach?"

"Thank you though, you know, for what you said." She blushed some more and looked down. I had the strongest urge to put my hand on her cheek.

And again it was there! I had my hand on Bella Swan's cheek and I let it glide down to her jaw line before realizing and pulling it away. I could practically feel the electricity flow through us. She didn't flinch though at my icy touch and I was so grateful. "I'll tell you that Anytime Bella. Now please eat something." She picked up an apple and began peeling off the sticker.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked. Ah I knew it was coming.

"I had a big breakfast." I replied. She looked at me sternly.

"If I am eating off this giant tray of food, you are too Edward Cullen."

My name rolled off her tongue like she had been saying it for years. I really liked the sound of it when she said it as well. I found myself thinking that I would do anything for her, just to make her happy, just so she would say my name again...even eat some of this food. I picked up a piece of pizza and took a bite. Disgusting stuff! I hid my grimace as I thought about throwing it up later.

I could hear my family thinking about how disgusting it was that I was actually swallowing, how cute it was that we were getting along, how happy I looked. They were right on all three accounts. I couldn't think of a time in my life when I had been more happy than right now swallowing this disgusting grease soaked meal and sharing small talk with this beautiful creature before me.

I asked about her life before Forks and her home life with Chief Swan. She shared a lot with me, almost as much as she had with Alice. Obviously not the part that made her cry, but everything else. I bombarded her with questions, I wanted to know her, everything about her. I also didn't want her to have a chance to ask me questions. I would have to lie. I didn't want to lie to my Bella. _My Bella? Woah, slow down._ I had to tell myself, obviously I didn't listen the more she told me the more I wanted to call her my Bella, the more I wanted her to _be My Bella, _mine to protect and take care of. It was in this moment of realization that I decided: even if she didn't want me the way I wanted her, even if she never wanted to speak to me again and hated my guts, I would always be there, in the shadows, watching over her to keep her safe from harm.

_She won't hate you Edward. She could never hate you. _My decision had sparked a vision for Alice who was no doubt listening to our conversation, making sure it went perfectly. Oddly, she blocked the vision from me. I began to wonder why that was when the bell rang to end lunch.

"May I walk you to your classes Bella?" I asked as I offered her my arm.

She blushed again and jumped up, a little too fast as she tripped on the chair, I whipped around and caught her gently bring her back to a standing position. "Thanks, yes, please!"

I could have sworn I felt my dead heart beat to her answer.

As we walked down towards our biology class with a huge grin on my face she turned to me and smiled, then said "you're going to tell me right? What really happened with the accident." she whispered. I stopped.

"No one will believe you." I told her.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone. I just...I just need to know...it was amazing...so amazing that I feel like you're going to disappear on me." She grabbed my hand, the electricity jumped between the touch again, she had to of felt it because she looked down to examine our hands.

I put my hand under her chin to make her look at me. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. For as long as you want me to be." I whispered.

She smiled and her heart beat wildly again, her eyes danced, it was a beautiful sight. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"No, probably not. Are you going to drop it?"

"Not likely." she replied as she let go of my hand and led the way into our class room.

Somewhere in the school I heard Alice cheer.


	12. Chapter 12: Premonitions

Here we go, starting to unravel their secret for Bella...REVIEW PLEASE!

Chapter 12: Premonitions..

Bella:

SO today was amazing. Edward and I had a whole conversation. I mean, of course it was full of me blushing and an irregular heart beat but he couldn't hear that so only the blushing gave me away. And really I could have been blushing about anything...although he did pin-point me pretty well, it's true, I don't like being the centre of attention, I don't like people going out of their way for me...he even liked my blushing.

He said I was fascinating! He said that he wouldn't disappear, he would stay around as long as I liked. And at this rate I wasn't feeling like I would ever want him to leave. I could have sworn today whenever we touched an electric current went through me, shocked me and left a tingling sensation for a long while after his hand left me.

After every class today he was there grabbing my books and walking me to my next one. We didn't say much, but it felt like we didn't have to. I know I was perfectly content just to be in his presence. Him and Alice drove me home after school and he was again very gentlemanly opening the door for me, he did it for Alice too though so I can't read much into it. They were very close for brother and sister, it was really sweet actually.

I still felt terrible for making the other Cullen's take an extra car to school, but Alice and Edward both told me that they relish in the fact that Edward wasn't around to make them let him drive. It allowed them to drive themselves for once. WHen I had mentioned the gas, they both laughed loudly saying it wasn't a huge deal. I could have slapped myself in the forehead! Of course it wasn't a big deal! I had seen their house, granted only a small portion but I still should have put two and two together. Carlisle _is_ a doctor after all, they were probably swimming in money!

Alice surprised me when we got to my house asking if she could come in and hang out. I agreed and was about to extend the offer to Edward when he said he would let Alice and me have 'girl time' as he put it. I was slightly put off by this, I had wanted to spend more time with him, I didn't want him to leave. Man I was attached! But I still had Alice and that was just as good, for now..

We went up to my room and did some homework, Alice flew through hers and then started to comment on my wardrobe. PIcking out things here and there making comments out loud. She mentioned that we would have to go shopping soon and at this she fell silent and got a weird distant look in her eyes. I was a little freaked when she didn't come out for a while, I stood up and grabbed her shoulders and started calling her name. When that failed I shook her a little bit, afraid I would hurt her, when suddenly, she yelled 'BOO!' and scared the crao out of me. I fell on the floor and screamed. We both started laughing as she helped me up. Then she mentioned a trip to Port Angeles for shopping. It wasn't a huge city but it was big enough to find a few 'great boutiques' she said. She said she would prefer just us going by ourselves but that Edward would insist on coming to look after us. I was about to wonder why or how she knew when she ellaborated, "He just wants to make sure we're alright, that city is full of wacko's and I know Edward, he won't let me take you on our own."

She made it sound like she wasn't the one he would be protecting. Like she didn't need protecting, which was weird because Alice was under five feet tall and had a tiny frame that looked like even I could break. But then I remembered how she felt so solid and strong when I was at their house, and that of course made me remember being with Edward and I was lost in thought about his topaz eyes.

She finally snapped me out of it and said that Charlie would be home soon. I asked how she knew and she said shook her head and pushed me down the stairs and said "well Bella, he comes home for dinner...and it's already five pm." Obviously! I rushed to make him some steak and asked if Alice wished to stay for dinner, she declined and told me Jasper was here to pick her up. I hadn't met Jasper yet and he never came inside, he just waited at the car. "He's just shy Bella, like you!" she told me as she hugged and kissed me on her way out.

We would be going to Port Angeles tomorrow and I was faintly relieved that it wasn't going to be just Edward and I, I wasn't totally comfortable having 'the talk' with Charlie...or any boy talk for that matter. He even gave me pepper spray to put in my purse when I told him about the shopping trip. At first he had said no, not when it was just two girls going but lightened up a bit when I said that Alice's brother would be joining us.

I was really excited for some reason. I felt so hopeful. I slept great that night. Of course I dreamt of Edward again, but it was great.

**ALICE**:

"Hi Jasper!" I flung my arms around his neck when I got in the car. I kissed his neck and told him that I missed him.

"I missed you too." He whispered into my hair. He had started to back out of the driveway with one hand on my back holding me to him. "You are really excited about something." he told me.

I laughed, of course he knew, "Bella and I are going to Port Angeles tomorrow to shop! I'm so excited!"

"That's not the whole story Alice...you're also apprehensive...won't you tell me why?" He said while he pouted.

I shook my head of course I would tell him, aside from my new friend Bella he was someone I wanted to share everything with! "It's just, I had a vision while I was with Bella thinking about the trip. It was pretty jumbled. Edward will insist on coming with us to keep Bella safe, there have been a lot of rapes this year," Jasper had growled as I mentioned this but I ignored him and kept on with the story, "I can hear no sound, and the vision goes all weird and only comes in flashes. I see Bella and I arm in arm, I see me leaving to let her and Edward have some time together, and then Bella is all alone and i can't seem to find Edward anywhere in the vision!" I shouted. I was so worried.

Sensing the tension Jasper sent me a calming wave as he rubbed my back, "You could cancel...it doesn't sound like it helps things move a long with them."

I stopped breathing and sat up straight. "I know I was thinking that too but then I felt like I _couldn't_ cancel. Like whatever happens tomorrow is supposed to happen."

"Like something bad has to happen to make something good?" He asked.

I smiled at him, he always knew what to say to me, he kept me so grounded and helped me understand the visions I had. "Exactly. I just hope I can handle whatever is going to happen."

He kissed the top of my forehead, "You can handle anything dear, it will work out. Have a little faith."

I smiled at this and grabbed his free hand to hold. "I had started to have a little faith when I met you, and it's gradually growing again ever since meeting Bella. Oh, Jas, they could be so happy...there's a lot riding on tomorrow. I'll have to keep my vision from him though," I started to worry, "He'll never agree to the trip if he even thought for a second she would be alone at one point, and possibly in danger." I was wondering why I was okay with it? Bella and I were starting to be really great friends, comfortable, which surprised me because if she had normal instincts she would run away like the others but she's almost drawn to us. Maybe I wasn't okay with it. Maybe I just had a lot of faith in Edward and I. There was no way he or I would allow her to get hurt. I was determined.

He sent me another calming wave as we rolled up to our house. _Edward, I know you can hear me. Come on, we're going hunting._I thought out to him.

He came outside with a confused look on his face but he took off after me into the woods none the less. After we had drained our dinner I he asked me about my afternoon with Bella. I was thrilled when I saw his eyes sparkle and face brighten at the mention of her name and when I told him about me scaring her he laughed loudly. He was so happy already and nothing had really happened between them. Now that I thought about it, they both had been different since their first meeting. I had been watching visions of both and they both walked lighter, Bella still tripped a lot, but they seemed so happy, even when not in the proximity of each other.

Edward had obviously read my mind because he turned to look at me and a huge grin spread across his face, a grin no one in our family had ever seen before. A grin only love could give you. A grin only Bella could give him. He wrapped me in a tight hug and we stood there for a long time, "It's all thanks to you Alice." He sighed and kissed the top of my head, "Thank you for being so stubborn and pushing me for this." Then he laughed, "Honestly I don't know how someone so small can be so wonderfully annoying...you little pixie."

I blocked my mind from him, "It's a gift." I winked as I back up out of our embrace, still holding his hand, "You're welcome. She's as much a blessing to you as she is to me. Now, how do you feel about shopping...."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Like I had seen Edward insisted on coming on the shopping trip. I kissed Jasper goodbye and he whispered in my ear so only I could hear it, "Keep an eye on her Alice, don't let your guard down...I love you." I winked at him and dashed out the door behind Edward, "I love you too!" I yelled.

When we got to Bella's she was waiting outside for us. Port Angeles wasn't far away but she knew I wanted to get an early start. She was so thoughtful. Edward drove and I noticed he had pulled up on the speed since she had told him he drove to fast. He would never hit anything, his reactions were too quick, and he would never get a speeding ticket, he could hear even strangers thoughts a mile away. I smiled inwardly and I saw a smirk from him as well.

Today was going to be a good day, one we would never forgot.

When we got to the city I began dragging Bella into shop after shop. She knew shopping was one of my favourite things so she went along with a certain air of forced excitement. I was excited enough for the both of us, but her effort was appreciated. I bought her a few new blouses and some nice shoes. She tried to make me put my charge card away but I easily overpowered her. "Bella," I scolded, "What good is having a best girlfriend if I can't dote on her? And what good is having money if you don't spend it?" She scowled back at me but relented in her protests. She knew it made me happy.

Edward followed us around and he even seemed to be enjoying himself. Laughing at Bella's looks when I tried to get her to wear something way to fashion-forward for forks. And laughing harder when she and I tried on some old 80's close we found in a vintage store. At his responses to the 80's outfits we then proceeded to force him into a swinger's suit with a huge fedora with a giant feather coming out of it. He looked so silly in hats. Nothing should ever cover up that mane of hair of his. Bella agreed as she took it off of him and fixed his hair for him. She paused with her hand on his head, let it fall to his cheek, both of them froze and Bella's heart pulsed loudly. Edward looked at her with hunger in his eyes. It wasn't the thirst though, it was his want for her, his need for her.

It was time to let them be on their own. I quickly jumped out of my outfit and gathered the many bags, I blocked my mind singing _Almost Lover_ in my head, "I'll, um, see you in a bit. I just remembered something I forgot somewhere. I'll catch up, call me on my sell if you need me!" I yelled the last bit from outside and took off down the street. I would throw the bags in my car and sit there and keep focused on the future. It was crunch time. Time to focus. I had to make sure no harm would come to Bella.

***PLease review kids! Let me know what more you want to read about..The next chapter the truth comes out...but from who and why is does Bella and up alone?***


	13. Chapter 13: Rescue

Reviews are our vain little attempt to make sure people like us and our stories....that being said please review! LOL

Let me know where you want this story to go....Ah this is so exciting!! I'm just flying through these updates!! Starting chapter 14 now!!

Here we go...

Chapter 13: Rescue!

**Bella:**

Alice dragged me all over the city. Despite my hatred for shopping I was actually enjoying myself a lot. I had to fake my enthusiasm a bit for Alice's sake but I'm not sure she even noticed. She was excited enough for the both of us. We walked around arm in arm as our amount of bags grew. Eventually we had Edward carrying the majority of them so we could browse the stores easier. He never complained once. I was really impressed because even I was complaining and Alice was buying me most of the clothes! I hated the fact that she was giving me things, I didn't like presents, especially when there is no occasion for them, I didn't even enjoy them on birthday's. I'm not a big deal and I hate being treated like one. I don't know exactly why but I never felt like I deserved it.

We all had a great time hanging out for most of the day, we got to the city around eleven, right when the shops were opening up on this Saturday and went non-stop until about 4. We were in a vintage store not really looking for anything in particular when we started to goof off and have an 80's movie montage with a bunch of different outfits. I could practically hear Madonna playing in the background. Alice and I danced around, well she danced (beside her I looked like a bull in a china shop), with everything from leg warmers, to rainbow suspenders, cut off shirts and tie dye jeans. I had to admit the high-top sneakers were definitely something I could get used to, though, when I mentioned that to Alice she looked like she would faint.

We even got Edward into it, dressing him up in an old Swinger's suit right from the 50's. He looked really good. He had a timeless look in his body and eyes that would allow him fit into any timeframe, the suit was black pinstriped with a bright red tie...he looked silly but gorgeous, until Alice threw the fedora on his head. He crooked it to one side and gave me a wink. I promptly marched up to him, took it off his head and threw it back at Alice. She was grinning ear to ear as I attempted to fix his hair stopping and allowing my hand to trail down his cheek bone when i realized that Edward's hair style was masterfully unkempt and I could never master the technique to fix it. I looked deeply into his eye and his hand reached for mine on his cheek. It felt like we were standing there for minutes, hours even. I felt like I could do it for the rest of my life. Suddenly we were broken out of our moment by Alice saying she forgot something and she pranced out of the store with all the bags.

I was about to go after her when she told me to call her cell if I needed her. I could have sworn she threw a wink in my direction as I watched her go. I had the strangest feeling like she was making the forgotten thing up. I smiled, I was really starting to love that girl. I'd only known her a couple days but she seemed to get me so well. It was amazing, I never got along with anyone this well, I was always a loner before Alice.

Edward cleared his throat and I turned to look at him, "That was subtle." He chuckled.

"Extremely." I replied with a smile.

"Well Bella, can I take you to dinner?" He offered as he started to take off his suit.

"Oh you don't have to do that. Really I'm not even hungry, had a big breakfast and all." His face began to fall at my answer until my stomache growled giving me away. My cheeks turned crimson.

He put his suit down and walked over to me, placed a cool hand on my burning cheek, "Fascinating." He murmered. This only prompted me to blush more.

"Oh Christ, let's eat!" I said throwing my hands in the air and walking out of the store. It was starting to get colder out and the air felt nice on my face, I shivered though and found Edward putting his jacket around my shoulders. He was so quick. I said thank you and l put my arms through the sleeves. Taking in his sweet scent that was all over the jacket. It was like he was hugging me, I never wanted to take this jacket off, it was remarkably cool from being on his ice cold body but it was gradually warming with my over-producing body heat.

We walked silently to this little Italian bistro, it looked really quiet and intimate. I wondered if he knew it was like this. The hostess came and instantly began flirting with him but he never even looked at her. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me and I didn't want to take mine off of him. He simply asked for a table, she showed us to one beside a family with 4 kids, finally he took his eyes from me and looked at her sternly. "Surely you can do better than this." he hinted to the hostess. She flushed and gave me a disdainful look, she muttered something and Edward's lips twitched into a smile as he replaced his eyes on me.

We sat down at a small round table in the corner of the restaurant. It had a tiny candle in the middle and was so secluded I could barely hear the Italian music playing through the speakers. The little light that was there did wonders to Edward's features. The shadows accentuated his strong bone structure and the candle light made his topaz eyes even more warmer and inviting. They practically danced.

Since the first time we really chatted all he did was ask me questions I thought it only appropriate that I returned the favor and dove into his life. I asked about his hobbies, he told me about playing the piano, wrote a lot of his own music and loved to play for his mother. That was really sweet, and it didn't come off sounding like a line they say in the movies to get girls, I really believed he meant it. No one was that good of an actor. I asked about his family, wanting to get some more info than what I got from Alice the other day. I could listen to him talk for hours, his voice was velvety smooth dripping of affection as he spoke of each member of the family.

He told me that Jasper and Rosalie the blondes were Hale's, twin siblings. Emmett was his older brother and Alice his younger sister. Rose and Emmett were together and Alice and Jasper were as well. Carlisle and Esme weren't their biological parents but had adopted each one as their own. He spoke of them with reverence in his voice. His family meant a lot to him. He was all alone though. No one in the family was the love of his life, the others all had a partner but him. My heart ached for him, he was a loner, just like me. I reached out to put my hand on his and for some reason he pulled away. He made it look like it was because my food was coming, he ordered nothing but a coke, but I knew that wasn't why he pulled away. He was hiding something. I began to feel self-conscious. I wondered if it had something to do with the accident. Had they told him to stay away from me? No that can't be it, Alice hung out with me just fine.

"Will you answer me one more question?" I asked.

He tensed up breifly, "Sure."

"Truthfully, no dodging it this time?"

He sighed, clearly knowing where this was going.

I spit it out before he had a chance to do anything about it, "How did you do it, how did you get to me so fast? I have theorized about radio-active spiders, aliens, kryptonite, and steroids. None of it seems like the answer....none of it seems special enough."

He flinched at the word special..."That's all superhero stuff right? What if I'm not the hero, what if I'm the bad guy?" He barely whispered.

I reached for his hand again, he pulled it away, that stung a bit, but I continued, "You're not. You're good. I can see it in your eyes. You won't hurt me."

He looked up from the table, I suddenly felt like I had said the wrong thing. At first his eyes were hopeful and then they changed...they looked like they didn't care anymore, they were unfeeling. "You and I shouldn't be friends. We shouldn't be involved. We can't be involved. You should stay away from me. If you were smart you would." He said.

My heart stopped for a moment. I felt like my insides were ripping apart, my heart was tearing in a million different directions. "What if I'm not smart? What if I don't want to stay away? I don't want to stay away." My voice was barely a whisper but somehow I knew he would hear me.

He was shutting down, I knew there would be no getting through to him now, his mind was set. And me? I was snapping. "This isn't right!" I shouted standing up. "You know this isn't right. This isn't how this is supposed to go. I know you feel it. You're acting like you are trying to save me Edward Cullen and I don't appreciate it! I'm a big girl I can take care of myself, I can decide for myself who I do and don't want to be with. You know it and I know it." It suddenly dawned on me why he would be saying this, he was taking the cowards way out, "now if you don't want to be with me then fine - I'm a big girl - tell me straight up, don't make it look like you're doing me a favour by staying away!" I finished.

I could feel the tears start to well up, I had to get out of there. I bolted for the door and tripped down the steps, I scraped my knee. When I got up the tears were pouring down my face. Not from the pain in my knee but the pain in my heart. I turned and saw Edward staring at me from the door, he looked like he was in as much pain as I was but he said nothing. He made a move to help steady me but I staggered a couple steps. "Go away." I said. He flinched. "GO AWAY!" I shouted. Flinched again. "GO AWAY EDWARD CULLEN!" I screamed in frusttration and started to limp off.

I was limping as fast as I could. I didn't hear him behind me and I let the tears come faster harder now. I wasn't paying attention to wear I was going and at this point I didn't care. I kept limping through the streets taking random turns here and there not stopping to give my leg a rest even though it was screaming in protest.

I heard faint footsteps behind me. I sped up. I heard the footsteps speed up. I was on a dark street and immediately regretted my decision of taking off. I searched in my purse for my cell phone. I couldn't find it. My hand brushed my pepper spray, I started to panic as I put it in my pocket. I finally found my cellphone and dropped my purse. My wallet was in there, maybe that's all they wanted. I tried to speed up and I was hastily dialing Alice, then I realized I was dialing Edward's number. A loud crash made me drop the phone causing it to break. The sound was a bottle breaking and I froze looking around me wildly. I was surrounded.

**Alice:**

I was sitting in my car trying to get a handle on my visions. I was taking calming breaths smelling the car's leather interior and Bella's lingering scent. She really did smell exceptionally good. I watched as in my vision Bella and Edward flirted some more in the store as he asked her to dinner. The voice inside my head cheered. I struggled to keep focused. I didn't want to pry into their private moments but I had to keep an eye on Bella. At some point tonight she was going to end up walking the streets alone, I just wasn't sure where and when. I couldn't even go to the restaurant because Edward would hear my thoughts and see my vision and put a stop to their night out as soon as he did.

It was getting darker out, it was bound to happen sometime. I breathed in the scent again. Freesia. I turned off the radio and let myself be immersed into the scene of my vision. There was no sound yet but the restaurant was becoming clearer. I watched as Edward admired Bella as she walked to the table and as she sat down and as she played with her cutlery. Nervous habit I guessed. They were chatting for a long while and then it took an interesting turn, I could almost see the curiosity and determination flow out of Bella. She was going to ask him about the accident. I tried to focus harder. This was not going to be pretty. As she began to ask my vision changed it flashed into the future, Bella was limping on a dark street dialing Edwards number, she stopped and went to erase it, then she dropped the phone. She was surrounded.

My vision flashed back to the restaurant. Bella was storming out, he must not have told her the truth. I warned him she was observant, Bella wasn't like other mortals, we couldn't fool her forever. My heart broke as she fell on the stairs, if I could cry I knew I would have been, it was bad enough I was already dry sobbing. I turned the car on willing myself to see into the future again with Bella's attackers. I managed to get there but I had no idea where there was. I searched and searched the vision for some indication of its location as panic was starting to set in. She was going to get there soon. Finally I found a road sign. "THOMPSON!" I screamed and threw the car into drive.

I peeled down the street opening the windows to help me find the road. I sniffed the air searching for Bella's scent. I caught a whiff of it and sped up. "Bella." I whispered. Desperate to find her.

Another vision hit me, Bella wasn't running, she looked like she was accepting her fate. Didn't she know what that entailed! These were drunk frat boys after all! She was screaming at them and she pulled pepper-spray from her pocket. She maced one in the face and another punched her in the head, she fell instantly.

"BELLA!" I punched the gas and whirled around the corner, they were at the end of the street, I was almost there. The one that punched Bella now kicked her in the gut and got on top of her.

I punched the emergency brake on and skidded to a hault. They froze in surprise. I was livid. I jumped out of the drivers seat and they started to laugh.

"Oh look who boys Tinkerbell came to the rescue!" the one who had Bella's blood on his hands laughed.

I marched up and grabbed him by the throat. "These days fairy dust is like steroids boys." I said I lifted him off the ground. He wet his pants in fear and the others started to back off. I was about to twist his limbs off and kill the bastard when I heard Bella's faint voice from behind me.

"Alice..." she whispered in pain.

My heart broke into pieces again. I remembered Bella, her pureness reminded me of who I was. Instead of killing the man I threw him to the ground. He got up dazedly and took off as I ran back to Bella. I knelt down and put her in my lap. She had a black eye forming and was holding her stomach in pain.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered as I buried her into my chest, hugging her closer to me. Realization hit. My heart broke again. I was late getting to her. It was my fault. I failed her.

"Alice." She started to cry. "Alice, I want to go home." she whimpered.

I was petting her hair down. It was wet and matted from being on the road. I was crying with her...well my version of crying. "Ssshhhh, it's okay, Bells. I'm here. I've got you." I cradled her a few seconds more when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Instinctively, I whipped my head around preparing to kill whichever one of her attackers had come back for her.


	14. Chapter 14: Remorse and Revalations

A/N: Warning: a couple movie lines are in here lol - apologies.

Chapter 14: Remorse

**Alice**:

The hand on my shoulder jerked back. Fear flooded the man's face. He was an old man about 75, his blood smelled of Aspirins and a stale iron. He took me by surprise. Me? Alice Cullen? That simply does not happen. But then again I had been failing to see a lot lately.

I held Bella closer to me, she was still whimpering in shock. "Oh my God," the old man said, "I'm so sorry, I was inside my house when I saw the men jump her. My dear girl I am so sorry, I should have helped her." He shook his head in remorse. It only deepened mine.

"No..I should have been there, I should have been with her." I said sadly.

"They would have taken advantage of you both. You were lucky you weren't there. It's my fault, I used to be lightning quick when I was in the army, but now it takes me forever to get down the stairs, by the time I got there they were gone and you were here." He said as he studied my tiny frame holding Bella.

"No, no, I could have prevented this. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." I started to shake.

I felt a clammy hand press up on my cheek. "Shhh, Alice. Don't say that. It was one of the best days of my life." Bella slurred out the sentence. Then she added, "it was also one of the worse." and tried to chuckle and grabbed her ribs.

I smiled down at her, only Bella would be worried about me at a time like this. I kissed her forehead. "I'm going to take care of you Bella. I'm going to take you home. I'm going to take care of you." She nodded.

I lifted her up and put her in the passenger seat of my car. The old man was frozen, clearly wondering how I could have picked up Bella so easily without labouring. I was too worried to put on an act now. I had to get out of here. Get her away from this place. I shrugged my shoulders as I walked over to the drivers seat, "Adrenaline rush." I said simply. He scratched his head and before he could respond I said, "Thank you sir, really don't beat yourself up about this, there were too many of them, they would have killed you both."

"Should I call the police?" he asked shaking his frail head slowly. He felt really bad not being able to help.

I found myself feeling sorry for him. I had to get out of here though, Bella was starting to look worse. "You could tell them what you saw, how many there were, that sort of thing. But if you don't mind, I'd rather get her away from the scene, it would be very traumatizing if she were to realize what almost just happened to her. Thank you."

He nodded and began back towards the house, I saw him wipe a tear from his eye. Mortals really were amazing sometimes. He didn't even know Bella. He wasn't responsible for this yet he still sheds a tear. Amazing.

I wheeled the car around and took off towards Forks.

Bella whimpered again and I put my arm around her forcing her to lean on my shoulder. I placed my hand on her eye to help with the swelling.

"Thank you Alice." She said lightly, "I love you."

I looked down at her. She was still clutching her side and shaking in fear but she did seem comforted by leaning on me. I started to sob again with her. "I love you too Bella." I said, "I'm so sorry." She mumbled about it not being my fault, deepening my guilt, and then she fell unconscious.

I decided to take her home to Carlisle after I got a vision of Charlie freaking out and talking about sending Bella back to live with her mom. Bella snapped in the vision and I knew that she wanted to stay in Forks. Stay with me. Stay with Edward. No matter what pain we caused her tonight.

When I got home Edward was no where to be found. No one had seen him. I brought Bella to Carlisle who immediately began fussing over Bella. I felt a little relieved. He would make her better. He gave her some morphine saying she had some cracked ribs and Esme, being motherly, got an ice pack and put some fresh clothes on her. Bella was unconscious all night and I never left her side. I wondered where the hell Edward was, he wasn't picking up his cell phone. He had no idea how hurt Bella was. During her sleep she called out his name a few times. "Edward, don't go. Don't go." she had said. She must have been replaying the night over and over again in her head because she tossed and turned after that and then relaxed when she said my name.

I held her hand through the night as the family popped their heads in. They were worried as well. I had told them all about my visions of Edward and Bella's future. At first they were as worried as he was but that was quickly subdued when I told them how happy he was. Edward was an integral part of the family who was sometimes taken for granted. Esme was over the moon for Edward and seeing Bella hurt was killing her. I'm certain she saw Bella as already a member of this family. Even Rose popped her head in and sat with me for a bit. She had her hand on my shoulder trying to comfort me. I knew this was killing her inside, she was really jealous of Bella and I's relationship, but knowing how much it took for her to be here I let her try to comfort me.

Jasper sat with me some of the night, he had tried to send some calming waves to me but I told him not to. I told him I didn't deserve it and if he kept trying to do it secretly I would ask him to leave. Turns out when Carlisle had to change Bella's bandage over her eye he had to leave anyways. I was relieved, I couldn't take his adoring looks any more. I felt like pond scum.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bella finally woke up around ten the next day. She was still groggy from the drugs but she smiled when she saw me. I tried to smile back.

**Bella:**

I woke up to feel a cold hand in my own. I turn my head slightly knowing it was Alice. I smiled. Alice saved my life. When she didn't give me her usual giddy smile that could light up the room I tried to sit up, worried. I groaned in pain, my ribs were killing me. Alice popped up to help me sit up, I painfully shuffled sideways to make room for her on the bed. "You have a couple cracked ribs." she told me as she sat down and put her feet up with mine.

"That explains the pain there," I said touching my side, then I realized my right eye was blurry my hand shot up to it, "and a black eye? Awesome." I said dryly. It hurt a lot, but I was used to black eyes, _I am Bella. I do fall. A lot._

We sat there in silence for a bit. Alice was uncharacteristically quiet. I was worried about her. I started to replay the nights events. I skipped over the fight with Edward and replayed the attack over and over again. No matter what vantage point I tried I still saw Alice coming to the rescue. Holding a fully grown man above her four foot frame no less.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked trying to shift a little to look at her.

To my surprise she looked at me and started crying falling onto me. I held her cool body tight. "I'm so sorry Bella," she sniffed.

I put my hand on her head trying to soothe her, "Alice, it's not your fault."

"But it is Bella. You don't understand..it is my fault." She shook.

"No Alice," starting to cry myself, "It's mine. I was dumb enough to leave alone. I was stubborn enough to try and delete Edward's number instead of just calling it. I knew I didn't have time to make another call. I'm just stubborn."

"You tried to call Edward?" she asked momentarily coming out of her funk.

"I was trying to call you!!!" I whined.

She smiled briefly before it turned into the biggest frown I had ever seen, "No, you don't understand. It really is my fault, you wouldn't have been there if it wasn't for me. You would have been home. Safe."

I looked at her confused. "Alice, I wanted to go. I had a great time with you." I nudged her a bit playfully, "and that's saying something, because I _hate _shopping." Even that didn't perk Alice up! "Alice!" I groaned, "Please talk to me. I don't understand why you are so upset. I'm fine really."

We were both silent for a moment, I wasn't sure what else to say...so I waited and let her gather herself. I just ran my fingers through her hair and shushed her.

She finally sat up, I couldn't see any tears but she rubbed her eyes and she definitely looked paler than usual. She sat up straight beside me and I put my arms around her, I had never seen Alice this broken before. It was really bothering me. "Alice, please don't be upset....it's weird." She smiled grimly at this. She was starting to come around.

"Bella," she said looking at me in the eyes, "I need to tell you something." She sounded pretty serious so I didn't reply, I just waited until she continued.

"You know how you asked me about Edward saving you? And I told you he was right there the whole time and that you had bumped your head and were imagining things?"

"Yeah..." This was it. The truth was coming out...but what did it have to do with Alice being upset?

"Well..." she looked away, "I lied. We lied. It's what being a Cullen means...lying. All the time until we believe the lie ourselves." She said this more to herself than me so I stayed silent but she looked like she was hurting so I held her tighter.

"We're special Bella, Edward and I, the whole family. We're not like you."

"I know you're special Alice."

"NO! You can't take this lightly, please I need you to think with your head here, understand what I'm saying and what it means." she shouted.

I stiffened, and let out a deep breath. This was serious and Alice obviously thought I was going to think of her differently, she started to try to worm her way out of my embrace. "No Alice. You listen. Just tell me. I promise I am taking this seriously but I'm going to think with my head _and_ my heart. You're in my heart and that will never change. No matter what you tell me." She stopped struggling.

She breathed out a sigh, "Well I can't _tell_ you because that would be breaking the rules. But if I gave you hints and helped you think through it we can get you to the answer."

This confused me a little but I nodded.

"Okay," she continued, "well what do you know about us?"

I thought about this..."Your skin is pale white, and ice cold." I commented, she smiled urging me on. "Think." she said simply.

"You never eat or drink anything unless someone calls you on it....you're lightning fast, and incredibly strong.....all of you are beautiful...like Gods or something."

She smiled and put her hand over my arm. I didn't pull away. Now that I was really thinking about this I could see the conclusion being drawn. I wasn't afraid though.

"I know what you are."

"What am I Bella?"

"Vampire."

She sighed. I had guessed right. "Are you afraid?" she asked starting to break my embrace again.

I thought about this. "No," I hugged her as tight as I could, burying my head into her neck, as the tears began pouring out of me. "No." I said again, "I'm only afraid of losing you." She hugged me back. It was cool and strong but gentle. "Impossible." She said and we sat like that for awhile in silence.

After I had stopped crying we pulled away. It had just dawned on me. "Is that why...did he...is that why he.." I couldn't finish the question.

"No!" She said taking my hand. "No he didn't want to drink you blood!" She started to laugh, "I mean he did at first, hell I did at first, you smell really good by the way. But we're vegetarians."

She saw my confusion and explained, "We only hunt animals. It's not that you are so much in danger of him or I hurting you that way but you would be surrounded by our kind. Others who do not have the loving bond that keeps us from attacking you. You have to understand him Bella. He's very protective over you. He believes that you being around us only puts you in danger. I reminded him about your daily habit to find danger following you but he thinks it would only be multiplied with us around."

"So does that mean you won't be around?"

"No Bella," she said sadly, "I already went against his wishes and contacted you, I couldn't help myself, I saw that we would be best friends, sisters, and I wanted that so badly. I can't be away from you like that, I've seen what it would do."

I looked at her, "I'm glad you went against his wishes. I'm very lucky to have a best friend like you...." Then I thought..."Alice what do you mean 'you've seen'?"

She burst into another giggle, "Oh right! I forgot to mention that! Well on top of those talents you mentioned, some of us have extra gifts. I can see the future. Jasper can manipulate emotions and Edward and read minds."

THAT got my attention and the panic set in, "EDWARD CAN READ MINDS!?"


	15. Chapter 15: Reprecussions

Wow so many chapter updates in one day - do you believe!?!? Better get some loving reviews for this people!

Chapter 15: Repercussions

**Edward:**

I walked around aimlessly after Bella left. I was going to go after her but she had asked me, screamed at me, to go away. I told her I was only going to be around as long as she wanted me. I had to prove it and respect her wishes now. I left in the opposite direction and began getting flashes of peoples minds as she limped passed them.

_Beautiful girl, shame she has a limp. _

_I wonder why she is crying so hard. Poor thing._

_Hug?_

_Mmm gorgeous...._

I stopped listening. I began to run. Running cleared my head. The speed let everything slide right off me, peoples thoughts couldn't catch me. I had slowed down thinking more about Bella. How hurt she was when i told her we shouldn't be friends. How much I wanted to tell her we should be more. She looked as though I ripped out her heart and broke it with my bear hands. She cried, even as she yelled at me she cried. All I wanted to do was grab her, kiss her, hold her and never let her go. I was about to until she tripped, got so embarrassed and told me to leave. I really blew it this time...

Frantic thoughts invaded my mind,

_What the hell was that!?!?! Girl was tiny and she picked Jake up like he weighed no more than a baseball bat!_

_Man they went too far this time, Jake wanted to rape that girl. Too far...I gotta get out of here._

Then I saw Alice and Bella's faces in their minds. I let out a growl so ferocious I scared myself. I had to find them! I had to help Bella! I tried to focus back on their thoughts again, I had to find a location.

......................I searched until finally! _Thompson Street_.

Thats all I need and I took off the other way fighting every instinct in me telling me to go back and finish the job Alice obviously started.

When i got to the street no one was there. I found Alice's Bentley's skid marks. I knew the exact spot Bella was in, her scent was so strong, she had been cut. Panic set through my entire body I searched the ground looking for blood. There was only a small mark. Her wound was not serious. I quietly thanked God for Alice. She was able to do what I could not. Protect Bella.

Not knowing what went on was killing me. I ran around the scene frantic trying to track the scuffle, until I saw an old mans thoughts as he relayed it to the police over the phone..

_"Poor girl, look at those guys surrounding her...atta girl pepper spray him! Oh no, no don't hit her!" Bella dropped to the ground. "No. No stop! Don't Kick her! Oh my god he's going to...I have to help her!" He started to make his way to the stairs...he is too slow he won't make it. He hears a car squeal up. Hears more laughter from the men, "Tinkerbell." Then and angels voice singing, "...fairy dust...steroids." The men running and screaming._

Despite myself I smiled. Leave it to Alice. I have to get home. Surely Alice would bring Bella to Carlisle...

I took off.

When I got home I could hear everyone inside. Alice was the one I singled out though. She was at Bella's bedside thinking terribly of herself. She needed to tell Bella something...everything. I had half a mind to go up and stop her when i realized I owed it to Alice to keep my distance, let her have some time with Bella.

I decided to go for a hunt. I would need my strength to face Bella again, and right now all I wanted to do was run back to the city and hunt those filthy.....I needed to go to the woods.

When I came back it was morning and I could hear Alice talking to Bella upstairs. Alice was crying and Bella was comforting her. Alice was thinking so much at once I couldn't keep up but she did keep flashing to a previous vision, one of last night events...had she known all along that this was going to happen? Why didn't she warn me? How could she? _No Edward, _I thought, _Alice, wouldn't have let Bella go if she knew what was going to happen to her, she loves her. _I made a mental note to speak to her later about this vision. I deserved to know. It concerned Bella.

I decided to listen more to their conversation from outside on the porch.

"EDWARD CAN READ MINDS!?" Bella screamed.

I smiled...oh how I wish I could read hers...

"Bella focus! That is _so_ not the issue here. Besides he actually can't read yours."

I heard Bella breath a sigh of relief, "I'm sorry, what exactly is the issue then Alice?" Bella was so sarcastic sometimes.

"Bella, I need to tell you...I saw last night happening...I saw us shopping, I saw me letting you and Edward have some time together, I saw you walking alone."

"..And?"

"Bella!" Alice sounded exhausted, "I saw you walking alone, I never saw you get jumped like that but I still saw you walking alone and ending up here and me telling you about us."

"Well Alice, it's not your fault, you can't be everywhere."

"Yes but it was my selfishness that allowed you to get hurt. You see I didn't want to lie to you anymore, and I saw you and I having the conversation about who we really are and I didn't even think of the events that led there! I just wanted to get there! I put you in danger!" Alice had started hyperventilating. She was really upset.

I was burning with rage. She knew Bella would be on her own. In a city full of rapists! She was so blinded by her own motivations that she let it happen and left me in the dark!! I sped up the stairs ignoring the looks from my family and stopping when I got inside the room.

Bella had her arms around Alice trying to calm her down, "Alice! Alice! Stop! It's okay! Please! You didn't let anything happen, in fact, you saved my life! I'm not mad! I'm relieved, I'm glad I know. You ended a lifetime of my suffering with your decision. I'll trade a little pain if thats what it took. Alice you're my best friend, I love you, nothing will change that."

"I love you too Bella." Alice froze, she had realized I was there. She slowly turned to look at me. Her eyes were full of shame. I couldn't help but reach out to her. I startled Bella when I swiftly made my way over to Alice. I put my hand on her shoulder pulling her out of the bed. I gave her a hug. She looked like she needed one. _I'm so sorry Edward._ She thought. "I know," I whispered so only she would hear, "we both made mistakes, and now we start to make up for them...to her." I pulled back and smiled at her worn out face, "Now go see Jasper, he's going crazy with worry."

She gave one last look to Bella and walked out of the room. It wasn't her usual prance but it was still graceful...even for a vampire.

I turned to Bella, for the first time really taking in her appearance. Shock went through my body. She looked so frail, so hurt, so...pissed? _Right! I haven't apologized yet. _But not afraid, she didn't look afraid. Alice did tell her what we were though?

I took a step forward. She said nothing. I took another step. Nothing. I took another and sank down in the chair. I bowed my head and waited.

**Bella**:

Alice was a mess. I noticed as she went out of the room she didn't dance out like she normally did, it was more laboured, forced even. I felt terrible. But I think I made my case, I was happy I knew the truth, I understood why Edward was such a jerk last night and I understood Alice's need for me to be in on the secret. I didn't blame her for any of this. I blamed myself. I should have called her as soon as I walked out of the restaurant. I shouldn't have let my emotions get so out of hand with Edward. I shouldn't have been so stubborn to walk away, by myself at night in the city. My mom would have freaked. Charlie would have killed me himself! Thank god Esme called Charlie and told him Alice and I were having a sleepover. He would have called the FBI if I hadn't come home, he would have sent them straight to Alice and Edward.

I looked up to Edward. He was standing there like he was waiting for me to lash out. I did want to I'm sure that was evident on my face. He took a step forward. I still said nothing. And another. Finally he was in the chair beside me. He bowed his head.

Suddenly I realized he expected me to start this...I had no idea what to say. _Hi, so you're a vampire? That's why you didn't want to be 'friends'? Oh totally understandable...._EXCEPT IT WASN'T! Friends? FRIENDS? Thats what we were. All this time I had let myself believe there was something more lingering beneath the surface for us...and he is thinking 'friends'?? _WTF?_

I let myself get riled up again, I could feel the angry tears coming on, I was about to explode.

"Friends?" I blurted out.

His head shot up with a questioning look.

Now I had done it. I looked down...embarrassed, the tears began to fall.

He moved so fast I didn't register it, the next thing I knew he was on the bed with me holding me tight, one hand around my shoulder and back the other on my face. This made me cry even more. It sent a shiver down my spine that wasn't unpleasant. He was such a gentleman though. He just held me until i regained my dignity and stopped crying.

He pulled back standing about to go back to the chair "no." I said quietly as I tugged him back. He obliged and sat down again with me. "Friends?" I whispered.

He turned to face me, he understood what I was asking, "Bella, I..I didn't think of you as a friend. I thought of you as more."

I sniffled at this and kept looking down. I didn't believe him.

He put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him, "Bella, in one day you managed to change my life. In one day you made a life I have lived for a very long time seem worthwhile. Before you I was just going through the motions, miserable and alone. In one day you became my whole world. I only pushed you away because I was afraid of losing you. I thought once you found out you would hate me. Hate us. I'm a monster Bella."

I stared in disbelief. I just stared into his eyes and found no trace of a lie. He was telling me the truth. And I said nothing. I was at a loss for words. I couldn't think of anything to say that would even match that beautiful sentiment. _Say something....Say anything...Any words will do...._It didn't help that the blood was rushing to my face and my heart was pounding so loud I couldn't hear anything.

Then he smiled. It was like a tidal wave hit me. I loved him. He was my life. My whole world. My everything. I dreamt of him every night since I met him, most of my waking thoughts were about him. Right now, here in this bed, was the rest of my life. I knew what to say.

"You have to stop that." I said serenely.

"Stop what?" He looked confused, the smile went away, he began to get up again until i tugged him back down.

"Dazzling me. I can't think straight when you speak like that."

His face lightened up. He smiled his brilliant smile and then made it crooked. I swear my heart stopped again. I closed my eyes. _Think Bella, you have to find a way to tell him how you feel._

I took a deep breath. "Edward, I think what you did was very brave. Pushing me away like that when you feel that way. I know that I would never have the strength to do something so noble." I grabbed his hand, the electricity flowed again. "Which is why I have to ask you never to leave me again." The tears started back up again as I remembered how I was feeling, "I have never felt so broken, I didn't feel whole anymore. When you pushed me away I left a piece of me with you."

Suddenly were were embraced he held me close to him and sniffed my hair, he seemed to relax with my scent. I only wanted him to hold me tighter. I buried my head in his chest. I could feel my heart putting itself back together bit by bit. I could literally feel my heart land in his cool chest. I was his now. He was mine. i could have sworn I heard Alice screaming somewhere in the house.

"So," He breathed, "Wanna meet the family?"

PLease review! Next chapter might be up by tomorrow if I get a few;)

-Clearly Alice.


	16. Chapter 16: Meet the Family

Chapter 16: Meet the Family

**Bella:**

It was still so surreal. This God. This Adonis wanted me the way I wanted him. I was stunned. Nothing made sense anymore without Edward. He was so close to me now as he helped me out of my sick bed. Gingerly he put his arm around my back to keep me steady. I was still in pain. Obviously not hiding it as well as I thought...

"You don't have to do this right this second you know." Edward said as he noticed my grimace and sharp intake of breath. Moving was a delicate task in my condition.

I looked up into his honey eyes, "Cracked ribs or no cracked ribs, I am not staying in that bed having people feel sorry for me." I was stubborn and he knew it. He didn't argue. He just held me tighter as we left the room, "Absurd." he said shaking his head and laughing to himself.

I was incredibly nervous. And it had nothing to do with the fact that my...boyfriend? _Is that what he is?_ and his family were vampires.

"Bella, you're trembling, do you want me to let go of you are you to cold?" He hesitated.

"No!" I shouted before I could stop myself, I wanted to be in his arms for the rest of eternity. I was still dumbfounded at how quickly this happened. I was irrevocably in love with Edward Cullen. "No, it's not that at all. It's just...what it...what if they don't like me?"

He stopped our descent on the stairs and looked at me questioningly, "So, let me get this straight. You're more afraid that they won't like you than being afraid of the new knowledge that you're in a house full of vampires?"

"What? Like that's SO weird." I was so sarcastic sometimes.

He smiled and bent down to whisper in my ear, I breathed his sweet scent in deep, it calmed me down a bit, "They will love you Bella Swan. How could they not?" He pulled away. I reluctantly looked up, that didn't help much. "Besides," he continued, "You already have to family members on your side." referring to him and Alice. "Try not to worry, I'm right here."

Slowly we made it down the stairs. His family were all gathered in the living room as if waiting for us. I was starting to wonder how they knew and then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Vampire hearing. They had heard everything. EVERYTHING. My cheeks flushed so fast and so furiously I swear they were the size and colour of cherry tomatoes. _Great. In a house full of perfect looking technically dead people I was giving my humanity away. Making me look more like an outsider. Perfect. Welcome to the family Bella._

I looked down to the ground and took a deep breath. This was it. Edward reached down for my hand with the arm not supporting me up. he gave it a squeeze. It was an incredibly sweet gesture that gave me some of his strength. His cool touch also began to cool my overheated body.

"Please, Bella dear come sit down. You must be in a lot of pain!" A beautiful angels voice rang through the room, calming, motherly. I looked to where the voice came from and noticed a beautiful woman with features like the rest and gorgeous flowing auburn hair. She was gesturing to the couch beside Alice and smiling sweetly at me.

"Oh it's not so bad. Thank you though." Edward guided me to the couch, and sat down beside me, him and Alice both grabbed my hands on either side of me. "Seriously," I continued, "Thanks for everything, you know taking care of me last night. I know that couldn't have been easy to deal with. Charlie wouldn't have known what to do."

"Oh my dear girl, it's no trouble. We were all incredibly worried about you, to think how aweful that must have been for you." She said.

I turned and gave Alice a greatful smile, "Thanks to Alice, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. She's a lifesaver." I gripped her hand tighter and noticed Edward grimaced in pain. I had completely forgot why I was walking around the city alone, of course he would blame the attack on himself. I didn't realize how much my words just then could hurt him. Deeply concerned I squeezed his hand tighter. I tried to convey to him that I didn't blame him.

He looked down at me and we had a moment in silence. I was willing him to read my thoughts. Willing so hard for him to break through my mind's wall. I faintly remembered stopping my breaths in concentration, he had to know. _I don't blame you. It's not your fault._

I don't think it worked because he just kept looking at me, then he said, "Breath Bella." quietly. I flushed again. _Frig. I'll have to try later._

He regained himself and began the introductions. "Bella this is Esme, my mother," gesturing to the woman in front of me, she beemed at the word mother. "Welcome Bella." She murmered.

He moved on to the big grizzly bear of a man with huge muscles and a goofy grin on his face, "This is Emmett." "Hi Bella!," he said and gave me a wink. I flushed again and he broke into laughter. He seemed to enjoy my embarrassment and blushing cheeks. _Bonus. I'm going to have to be careful around him. _Edward gave him a stern look and moved to the woman seated next to him on the love seat.

She was..beautiful. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She could definitely be on every cover of every girl magazine that I detested so much, hell she could even be on the cover of some certain guy ones. I had seen her at school, but from a far, up close she was radiant, hair like the sun, timeless features, and piercing eyes that were a little scary. She seemed angry at me. "This is Rosalie." She merely nodded with a fleeting smile. I shuddered involuntarily.

"This is Jasper." Jasper was standing in the very corner of the room. He looked like he was in some sort of silent torture. He was grimacing. "You'll have to excuse Jasper, he's new to our way of life," Edward explained as he put his arm around me protectively. Alice bounced up and danced over to the dirty-blonde male and wrapped her arm through his, "Don't worry Jasper, you won't hurt her." She gave me a wink. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella." He blurted out. He was still very gentlemanly even though my blood was causing him discomfort.

All of a sudden I wanted to apologize to him, "I'm sorry Jasper." And I was. He lightened his facial expression into one of surprise. He smiled kindly at me and said, "No, please. It's quite alright. I can handle it." Alice pecked him on the cheek and whispered something I couldn't hear. I had a sinking suspicion the rest of the room could though as they all got grins on their faces.

As weird and awkward as meeting the family was I felt comfortable. This felt like a home. Complete.

I knew Carlisle of course and he was just beaming at his son. I would have to ask Edward about that later. Now that I thought about it both of his parents seemed simply delighted by Edward.

Even Edward had a goofy smile on his face. He looked happy. I smiled at him as I realized how happy I was. Happy didn't even begin to cover it.

**Edward:**

I helped Bella down the rest of the stairs still shaking my head thinking about how wonderfully weird she was being afraid of what the family would think of her and not that they could attack at any moment of weakness.

We reached the landing and Esme greeted us, and her thoughts invaded my head:

_Oh my, the poor thing look at that bruise on her eye! Poor girl. I'm so glad Alice prevented the unthinkable from happening. She still got hurt though. No one should go through that. I can't even imagine what would have happened to Alice and Edward if Alice had been to late....she's in so much pain..._ Typical Esme, mother to all. Worried about Bella's safety and the well-being of Alice and I.

I sat Bella on the couch between Alice and I. She started to thank Esme for taking care of her. She mentioned Alice's save and the monster inside me growled. I was inwardly growling at myself. It was my fault Bella got hurt. I caused her pain first and sent her on her way alone in the city. I faintly felt Bella's warm grip squeeze tighter, I looked in her eyes. They were sad. She knew the reason she was hurt she knew it was my fault. She was making sure I knew it too. She continued to stair, she had stopped breathing. I don't think she realized it though because I had to remind her that she needed oxygen. Silly Bella.

We would have time to talk more about last night later. I made the rest of the introductions to the family as I heard their thoughts in regards to meeting Bella:

_Wow, she is pretty cute! I wonder if I can make her blush again! A little wink should do it! Hahaha brilliant! This is going to be fun._ Emmett, making Bella uncomfortable for his own amusement. Also typical. He did it to me any chance he got.

Rose was just vain for the most part with a surprising twist at the end. Again typical. _I don't see what the big deal is? She's not THAT special to have THE Edward Cullen fall for her like that, I mean he never went after me like he was supposed to...he never went after anyone for that matter. I guess she does have some beauty to her...it is sort of visable under that shiner. She was nearly raped though, I know the feeling, poor thing.._

_Don't breath. Don't breath. Don't speak, don't breath. Even from down here I could smell her upstairs all night while Alice sat with her. She smells incredible. Stop. Don't let yourself think it. Alice sat with her all night, sweet Alice, poor Alice. She feels horrible stil about what happened. I couldn't even help her last night. She wouldn't let me. Ah Idiot, you breathed! Don't hurt her, it would hurt Alice. Ah, Alice._ I felt so sorry for Jasper. He struggled the most having feasted on so many humans before joining our lifestyle, it's a hard habit to break after so many years.

_Poor Bella. She was so close last night, I don't think she realizes. She said she forgave me but I don't accept it. I have to make it up to her. At least some good did come from it. Edward has never looked so happy. Yes Edward, I know you can hear me, I mean it you are positively beaming. And so is she even under that bruise. She doesn't regret any of this. Oh dear, Jasper looks like he's struggling. I should help him._ Alice still so sweet worrying about everyone else.

And Bella...still I can't hear her mind. How I wish I could. I wish I could tell how she was feeling right now. Is she afraid of us and just putting up her stubbornness to mask her fear? She would have to be a good actress, she does look happy. Alice is right, she's happy. I'm happy.

"So would you like to see the rest of the house?" I asked her.

"Oh Edward you should play the piano for her!" Esme chimed in, "He's very good, Bella," turning to Bella.

"Mom." I groaned. She loved it when I called her mom.

"No, please play for me Edward." Bella asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

I would do anything for her looking at me like that. I reached my arms around her and gently picked her up off the couch. She shoudln't be moving on her own in this condition. Really I just wanted to hold her. I headed towards the piano room. My black grand piano was on an elevated space in this room and there was a single chez lounge behind it. I carried Bella to it and put her down.

_You should play her the last tune you wrote the other day. I know it was meant for her. _Esme told me in her head.

I smiled at Bella, up 'til this point I had not named that piece. Today I would. And she would help me. I cleared my throat, "I wrote this for you." Her heart raced, I liked when it did that.

I began to play, my fingers floating over the keys creating a beautiful song for her, for Bella, my Bella.

So concentrated I was on the song I didn't notice when Bella had gotten up behind me off her chair and began to stagger over to me until I head Alice shouting in my head _SNAP OUT OF IT AND CATCH HER!_ I whipped around on the bench and shot to where Bella was staggering about to fall. "Bella! All you had to do was ask." I said as I picked her up again.

"I was to far away from you, but I didn't want to disturb you." She said sheepishly.

My stern look hardened and I put her on the bench with me, she leaned on my shoulder. "That was beautiful. What's it called?"

"It doesn't have a name yet." I said as I played random keys...the beginning of a new song perhaps?

"It sounded like a lullaby. Very soothing. I loved it. Thank you Edward."

Inspiration hit. Lullaby. It was perfect! "Well then that's what we'll call it, 'Bella's Lullaby'."

_Aw you big sap!_ I heard the boy vampires and Rosalie think together, I could practically hear them roll their eyes.

_That is so Adorable! _Esme and Alice gushed together.

I began to play the song again.

When I had finished, true to its new found name I found Bella in a daze, ready for sleep. The pain killers Carlisle gave her were doing their job. Monday was a P.A. Day from school so Bella would stay here again tonight. I picked her up again. She began to murmer something about not wanting to go to sleep.

I brought her up to her designated sick bed and laid her in it. I tucked her in and began to back away. "No." She murmered. "Don't go. Please?" I could not deny a thing that girl asked so I smiled and came to sit on the chair. "Okay." I whispered. She dozed off.

An hour or so later she began to get restless. Her breaths were exaggerated and her legs began to thrash in the bed. She had started to scream. So desperately I had wanted to get into her mind, find out what she was dreaming about. I tried relentlessly to pry into her mind. Her thrashing got worse and I was afraid she would injure herself further.

"Bella. Bella. Bella wake up!" I cooed as I reach for her arms.

She jerked away, tear in her eyes, she looked up at me and started bawling. My heart broke for her. "Bella, Bella it was only a dream."

"No...No...it was them, I saw them, they were all around me...hitting me...kicking me...getting on top of me...." her voice cracked through her sobs, she couldn't finish and I didn't want her to. Without hesitating I was on the bed with her holding her. She curled into me still crying and clutching to my body. "Sshh love, I'm here it's okay. They won't hurt you." Nothing will I amended in my head.

Her crying slowed and I made to get up from the bed and give her her space back. She clutched to my arm again. "No, don't go, will you...can you...hold me?" I settled back down with her against my chest.

"Of course Bella."

Her breathing slowed some more, she was falling back to sleep. Amazingly I had comforted her. My cool skin tingling under her warm touch was soothing her. I held her closer. "Edward," she slurred. "Yes love?" "Promise me you'll be here when I wake up. Promise me this isn't a dream." My dear Bella thinking so highly of me that I wasn't real to her. She thought I would disappear. "I'm not going anywhere Bella. I love you." I stroked her hair as she fell asleep again.


	17. Chapter 17: While you were sleeping

Big thank you to **caww: **I was thinking of ending the story in a few chapters, no one seemed that interested but you inspired me to do more. So yes I will keep this going as long as you like it, hell I might keep going and start merging my own twists from the other books as well...now there's an idea....LOL

Also HUGE shout out to **emmettsmyfav**: You're reviews are great! I'm so so so glad you're getting into the story!! And yes Alice's POV is my favourite!! I'm trying to think of new parts of the story I can add that include her. lol Thank you!! Please keep reading!

Some more chapters will be coming your way tonight and tomorrow!! Read on!!

Chapter 17: While You Were Sleeping

**Edward**:

As I held Bella close through the night I was quietly listening to my family's thoughts. I didn't mean to pry but I could hear them as if they were standing right beside me. Sometimes it was hard to ignore...plus I was a little curious as to what they thought of Bella. I know they heard everything her and I spoke of while they weren't in the room. SO they did have an extra advantage at getting to know her character. Bella was a sweetheart. My sweetheart, they had to know that.

_She's perfect! Absolutely perfect for him! And so attached already, honestly they could put the other couples in this house to shame. I have never seen him so happy before. OH MY GOD the poor thing didn't eat yesterday! All she had was some water and a couple saltines! OH lovely I am going to make her meals today. Oh my I should get started, we need fresh groceries, real groceries there's finally a human in the house...lets see, pasta, chicken, salad, waffles, brownies, toast...._Well it was clear Esme liked her.

_I have to speak to Charlie today about Bella's injuries. He's not going to be happy about her coming home harmed. Thankfully it wasn't by us. I could sell that she tripped on the staircase. From what I've heard from the family she is rather clumsy...poor thing. _Carlisle was strictly business protecting us, protecting Bella. Charlie would never let her leave the house again if he knew...I listened for more as I grimly thought of what Bella would think if she knew they were feeling sorry for her...

_I can't believe the love and contentment radiating down from that room. She's asleep and still the emotions are strong. I've never felt anything like that and I was with Alice! Our love was leaps and bounds above the others. She did make me whole again....I suppose Bella makes Edward whole. Sweet girl. Embarrasses easy though, I'm going to have to speak to Emmett about that, it's not right taking advantage of her human reactions just for a laugh.._Jasper the newest member of this family already wanting to protect her as well.

_Look at Jasper, he doesn't know it but he's got a goofy puppy love grin on his face. Where's my camera when I need it? He must be feeling it from upstairs. I'm not even an empath and_ I _can feel it! I'm so happy for the two of them. She's already part of this family. I can hear Esme downstairs looking in the cookbooks, OH cooking!!! I've never done that before!! I wonder if she needs any help, Bella deserves a proper meal, I keep forgetting her human tendencies. I have to fix that I'm her best friend after all its my job to remember who exactly she is. I wonder if Jasper will put his civil war uniform on again for me today. I wonder what he would look like in a fighter pilots uniform..._ I laughed out loud as Alice made her way to the kitchen. Her thoughts were as bouncy as she was!

Emmett and Roses thoughts were a bit too rated R for my liking. Obviously they were busy...I blocked them out for now..

She mumbled my name in her sleep. And I found myself thinking that I could just watch her sleep for days. I was perfectly content holding her like this. Accustomed to her scent, almost fully desensitized to it now, seeing how hurt she was after those monsters attacked her, being so worried about her frail little body allowed me to quell the monster inside me. Permanently. I knew I had to keep firm control on myself, I could never let loose completely, I could hurt her unintentionally. Every touch had to be calculated. The flick of my wrist could break her bones. Bella would understand though. I was sure of it.

I was contemplating what her and I could do today when my family continued to surprise me. Once in a while throughout the night they would pop their heads in to see how she was, or sit by the bed and hold her hand. They were worried about her traumatic experience and thinking she was handling it very well. Its not every day one gets 'dumped', almost raped, saved by a vampire best friend, learn the truth about us, and realize it was love all along, all in one day. They were waiting for her, expecting her to snap.

So was I actually, I was just waiting for her to wake up, her system free of painkillers and realize she made a mistake with us, with me. She would run for the hills. Terrified.

I was scared. So scared to lose her. So scared of this new territory I had entered with Bella. I had never been in love before. Even as a human I was always a loner, perfectly content by myself. I had never known what I was missing. Now that my eyes were open to loving someone, and being loved in return, just thinking about being away from Bella was tearing me a part inside.

I looked down at her, nice and calm in her sleep. I wish I could read her mind, slip away with her in her dreams. I closed my eyes, pretended to sleep. I liked being with Bella, I found it easier to close my mind from my family's thoughts. With her I could hear nothing, I could sit and silence and feign sleep. It was close enough for me. I laid there for awhile before my mind started whirring again, I began to think more of Bella again. I should meet Charlie. It was time to meet the father, as her...boyfriend. I would do this right and traditionally...well as traditionally as a vampire dating a human can be...

Lying there some more pretending to sleep I heard Alice direct a thought at me clearly having a vision of my decision, I chose to let it in rather than block it out. _You are friggen adorable! _She squealed in her head. I smiled and waited for Bella to wake.

**Bella:**

Minus the pain in my ribs and my initial nightmare I slept right through the night. I was kind of upset that I was waking up. I could feel my body coming out of sleep. It was the best sleep I ever had. I cuddled close to Edward laying my swollen eye on his cool chest. I felt his strong arms tight around me and felt so comfortable. His cool body kept my body temperature regulated, the warm blankets and his cool physique balanced well. This was heaven. Nothing could top this...well _something_ could top this...but it was _way_ too early for thinking like that. It was these moments when I was glad he couldn't read my thoughts! OH RIGHT! I now remembered that today I was going to try to let him into my head. We would figure this out. I knew he still felt terrible about the attack, I had seen it written all over his face, you didn't have to be a mind reader to catch that pain. I must be doing something wrong to not let him into my head. Or maybe it was the rules of falling in love, you can't read your partners thoughts...make you work for it. Heaven...

My eyes flashed open so fast that it twinged the swollen one. He was still here. His eyes were closed. He looked peaceful, like he was sleeping. I had to pee. Of course my human moments would interrupt this moment, waking next to the one person that meant the whole world to me and didn't have to worry about human moments himself. I tried to wiggle gently out of his strong arms without waking him.

He suddenly pulled me tighter. My eyes shot up to his face staring down at me and smiling. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. "I don't sleep Bella, remember?"

I could have slapped myself in the head. _Of course!_ I smiled sleepily at him. "I knew that. You just looked peaceful." Covering up my lapse in memory rather well.

"Well that's because I was with you, Bella."

I sighed, "Do you always say the right thing?"

"I try my best. I weigh my words for the moment, try to capture the essence of the conversation, capture the emotions in the room at the time and of course my good looks don't hurt the delivery." He smiled coyly.

I realized he was pulling my leg. I laughed and buried my head in his chest. He laughed with me.

"Good Morning miss Swan." He said through his laughter. His smooth velvet voice dripping with affection.

I shot my head up, "Hold that thought!" I began to try to get up again.

"Where're you going?"

"I need a...a..human moment..two secs!" I said as he let me go smiling widely and laughing some more.

I ran to the bathroom, used the toilet and brushed my teeth, I probably had terribly morning breath compared to my angel whose breath was sweet and luscious as ever. Stinkin' vampire not having to worry about gingivitis and morning breath. I combed my hands through my hair, I was a mess. My ribs hurt a little less though on the plus side. Then someone barged into the room. I shocked and turn around too fast, tripped over my feet once again to be caught by strong cool but dainty arms. Alice. She must have known I was freaking out in here.

"I came to the rescue." She said simply.

"My hero." I muttered as she began to fiddle with the toiletries.

She then sat me down on the vanity chair and began to brush furiously through my hair smoothing it out. Then she whirled me around and began to apply make-up. I shuddered.

"Sorry did I hurt you?"

"No, it's just, I don't wear make-up. It's too heavy."

She laughed in my face. "Hold still Bella. You'll like this. Trust me. I am a psychic you know."

I sat still for her to finish. Something told me it would only get worse if I tried to fight her on this. Plus I did trust her. She zipped out of the room and had grabbed some of the new clothes she bought me the other day. Alice was clearly enjoying herself so I didn't mind letting her play dress-up with me. Finally she finished and said "There. Turn around and get a look."

She turned me around to face the mirror. She had done wonders with me. I looked...decent. My eye was covered up so you could barely see the shadow of the bruise, my eyebrows had been plucked (I didn't even notice she had tweezers out!), I had a nice light eye shadow on and dark mascara, just enough. She knew I liked it simple and she kept it simple for me.

"Thank you Alice." I said nervously.

Catching me on my jitters she gave me a hug and whispered low in my ear, "Don't worry Bella, he'll love it." She back up turned around and walked me out of the bathroom. She led me to 'my room' and Edward was still in his same position. Literally 'holding that thought' like I had told him to. I apprehensively paused at the door. Alice slapped my butt and told me to "get in there tiger." I flashed her a dark look and she simply laughed and danced away.

Edward's eyes widened as I entered the room. He didn't move and allowed me to make my back onto the bed. I climbed up nervously on the bed with him and cleared my throat lightly, "So where were we?"

I believe I had said "Good morning miss Swan." He flashed a wide grin.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." I replied sweetly as I got back into his arms.

He kissed the top of my head. I started to swoon. One kiss, not even on the lips and I was in a daze. "How was your sleep?" noticing my reaction and laughing quietly.

"Perfect actually, best night ever." I said quietly looking up into his honey eyes. They brightened at my response. He looked thrilled. "How was YOUR sleep?" I said jabbing him playfully in the ribs.

"Perfect." He said smiling, "Best night ever."

"In over a hundred years? Really?" I asked not believing him. A night spent awake while I snored and probably talked in my sleep was hardly my idea of a good night for the witness.

"Without a doubt." He said simply as he reach his head down and simultaneously lifting mine as well. "Don't move. I want to try something."

I froze. His face was so close to mine. My heart sped up a considerable amount. I could hear it beating through my chest just trying to break free. I held my breath trying as hard as I could not to move. My lips were trembling. If this was going where I thought this was going I was in new territory, I didn't know what I was doing or how to do it even. The only boy I ever kissed was Bobby Simons in the 4th grade and he kicked me in the shins for it. I really hoped that didn't happen here.

Edward moved his head lower passing my mouth and placing his cheek to mine, it was cool and helped my over-heated skin cool down. It tingled, and felt wonderful. He must be testing his limits and urge to bite me. I hoped it wasn't causing him pain. "Do you trust me?" he whispered moving his head a tiny bit lower. "Yes.." I breathed. And I knew it was true.

He moved his head down to my neck, I could feel his breath on my colour bone, he moved closer, slowly placing his lips on my skin. My body erupted. Heat coursed from where his lips were and reach right down to my toes. My head dazed again and my breathing quickly sped up. His lips lifted and placed on my throat. A soft kiss. Again lifting and moving to my jaw. Another kiss. His hand on my cheek his thumb traced my lips. "Don't move." He reminded me. _OKAY! _I screamed in my head.

His lips finally met mine. Wonderfully soft and hard. My lips molded around his stone ones. I could taste his sweet breath in my mouth. I was starting to lose control. I fought hard against my instincts to throw my arms around him and melt right there. I was quickly losing the battle with my mind to stay in control, I was on cloud nine and the fog was growing, I felt a little faint actually.

The next thing I knew I was on top of him. How I did it without injuring myself further I will never know but there I was sitting on his lap holding on for dear life to keep our mouths together. In this moment it didn't matter that I was inexperienced, it didn't matter that I had no idea what i was doing, I let my instincts take over and I was glad I did. This was amazing.

I could feel his want start to grow he began to kiss me back with more force. I accepted it willingly. When suddenly I was on my butt on the bed and he was gone. I shook my head confused trying to come out of the daze. Did I just dream that? I looked around the room wildly. I found him at the window looking out. His chest rising and falling fast with breaths he didn't need. Had I done something wrong? He looked angry...

"I...I...I'm...sorry." I whispered so quiet I wasn't sure he could hear. "I..I don't know how to do this."

He turned to me and his hard expression vanished when he fell to his knees at the bed. There was sadness in his eyes I didn't understand. "Don't," he said, "Don't, it's nothing you did. It was me. I shouldn't have let it get that far. I should know better."

I reached my hand to his cheek, he placed his hand over mine. "Edward.."

"No Bella, I can't ever lose control with you like that. You could get hurt. You WILL get hurt." he said.

"I don't believe that. You won't hurt me. I'm not afraid of you."

"I already hurt you Bella. I hurt you the night of your attack, I'm hurting you now by being with you."

"NO!" I shouted, "Edward Cullen don't you ever, ever say that to me! My life was an endless pool of misery before I met you and Alice. You only pushed me away to protect your family. I understand that. That night was NOT your fault. Do you hear me? There is no blame put on you or Alice for that matter," I knew she could hear me, "my life is much better now that you're in it."

He looked down and back up with deep regret and sadness in his eyes, "Bella..." he started, before I cut him off.

"No." I said, and tried with all my might to let him hear my thoughts. I pushed and pushed them out of my head and into his. I closed my eyes to concentrate. _Not your fault. I do not blame you. Not your fault. I do not blame you. I love you. _I repeated the chant over and over. I sensed that his head snapped up.

"What!?" he said loudly, puzzled.

I opened my eyes, had it worked? "I didn't say anything." I told him.

"Yes you did I heard it! You said you loved me. Not my fault. Don't blame me."

"No, Edward I didn't.... I thought it." I smiled brightly at him and began to laugh joyously, I did it and the look on his face was priceless!


	18. Chapter 18: Red Roses

Thanks for your help maybelater!

Chapter 18: Red Roses

**Alice:**

After I helped Bella in the bathroom and _encouraged _her into the bedroom I sauntered off to the kitchen to help Esme some more.

She didn't look up as I entered the kitchen, "Averted disaster dear?" she asked me.

"We sure did." I smiled to myself. "Having Bella here is so much fun Esme! Isn't it wonderful! It's like she breathes life into this old house! Everything almost seems new again."

Esme looked up at me and crossed the kitchen to where I was standing, "I know isn't it wonderful?" She said hugging me and twirling me around.

"Even Rose has an air of excitement about her!" I exclaimed, "I wonder why that is."

"Oh I'm sure it's just her being happy for her brother. He's been around as long as she has and she's never seen him this happy before."

I wasn't entirely sure that was it. Rose has been known to be self-centered in the past. Why would Bella making Edward happy have to do with her happiness? Was she truly happy for him? Doubtful. Was she happy to have Bella here? Possibly. Rose did envy humans, having been forced into this life such as it was. I would have to keep an eye on her, just to be sure... maybe talk to her later about it.

Snapping out of my thoughts I realized Esme asked me a question. "Pardon mom? Sorry I was in my own little world there."

"Alice," she whispered deviously, "listen!" and she gestured above us.

I quieted down so I could hear. "Oh!" I said realizing what she was talking about. "Are they doing what I think they're doing!?"

"It certainly sounds that way!" she giggled.

"Cuuute!" I whispered back.

Apparently, by the sounds of it, Bella was really into it! Oh Edward was too! Uh oh, he abruptly got up. Esme and I locked eyes. Wondering what had happened. We listened harder. I could still hear Bella breathing, ragged but breathing so he hadn't hurt her. _Thank god._ I decided he needed my help. And he was gonna get it whether he liked it or not, _Edward, _I thought, _Edward, you're scaring her. Calm down. It's alright. Just remember, she loves you. Now stop being dumb and go to her! Knowing her she probably thinks you hated that!_ And I heard him go back to her. _Excellent! You're welcome p.s!_

Esme handed me some onions and I started chopping them. Dreadful stuff! So stinky! I kept listening to their conversation...I heard Edward apologize for the tenth time about the other night, placing blame solely on himself, I heard her say she didn't blame neither him or I and I had a feeling she was mentioning me for my benefit knowing I could hear her. I smiled before I growled softly, he was still blaming himself for that, when he should be blaming me. Him and I need to have a talk about this, sort it out between the both of us. Without Bella's input. She had forgiven us but we hadn't forgiven ourselves or each other.

The room was silent for a bit. I was wondering what was happening. And then my eyes glazed over and I saw it. "Oh." was all I said and Esme looked at me questioningly. "There's been a development." I explained. Then i started to bounce again, "This is going to be fun!" I was excited to find out what exactly Bella had told Edward in her head and how the hell she managed to break her defenses for it to happen. I would have to wait patiently though while she figured it out for herself.

When her and Edward were finally done being gross they made their way downstairs. He brought Bella to the kitchen for some food and went off to find Carlisle in his study and speak about what happened. Edward always turned to his father, his creator when there was something new he didn't understand. They would spend hours, days even, on issues and events and work out the answers.

Bella sat down beside me. I smiled at her. She looked at me strangely. _I know what happened._ I thought and smiled wider, a knowing smile. SHe finally understood my smile and began to blush. "Geez, Bella you're lucky Emmett wasn't here for that." She blushed deeper.

"Alice." she moaned.

I laughed, "It's alright Bella I think we think it's cute!" A look of shock and embarrassment flooded her face she looked horrified at Esme.

Esme smiled back at her, "Bella, calm down! It's perfectly alright. You're both grown ups!" Understanding Bella's horrified look realizing that Esme knew about the kissing.

I put my arm around her. "Bella, snap out of it." and I laughed again.

She slumped in her seat, "This is so not a laughing matter Alice! I'm mortified!" She hid her face in her hands.

I laughed some more and Esme shot me a dirty look. "Alice!" she reprimanded. I looked down sheepishly.

Esme walked over to Bella and put her hand on her arms and kissed her head, "Bella dear, I know you're embarrassed, but really, we're happy for you and Edward! I know it's weird that we know but honestly, the kids do it all the time!" she was trying to make Bella feel better.

She groaned again, and muttered, "Yeah, hundred year old vampires are adults! I'm only seventeen and my boyfriend's mom knows I was upstairs kissing her son, on a bed!"

Esme smiled again and fought the urge to laugh, I was bursting with giggles, "Bella! Aside from Esme and Carlisle, technically we are all new adults, and Jasper and I kiss on beds all the time. Seriously. I'll go do it right now if you don't believe me. I'll even let you take notes. Ya know for next time." I nudged her playfully.

That did it, she began to laugh with me now and Esme joined in. "I think I'll pass Alice." she said through her laughs.

When Bella finished her meal we decided to go out to Esme's garden and sit by the flowers. Bella was amazed at how lovely it was. "Esme is a genius." She gushed. "This is beautiful."

"Esme will be glad you think so, this is her sanctuary," I told her.

We sat down on the whicker bench and I turned to face her. "So, seriously, do you want some pointers?" I asked, keeping a straight face.

Bella was quick though and gave me a slap on the arm. It was like a feather hit me. Smiling, "What did happen up there?"

She looked at me stunned, "Alice, we're friends but I am NOT going into detail about kissing you brother!" she snapped.

"No, no Bella! That's not what I meant! I was talking about my vision."

"YOU WATCHED IT!" she shouted in alarm.

I stifled a laugh again, "Bella, you're impossible! I'm not talking about that, although I did hear fair share of it. No I'm talking about the vision I had of you thinking really hard and then Edward reacting as if he was hit by a truck."

She rolled her eyes at me, "Oh. That. Well, I'm not sure what that was exactly, all I know is that he didn't want to accept the fact that I didn't blame him or you for that matter, for the other night. So I was trying with all my mind's strength to let him into my thoughts. Then I realized it's not the strength in my mind that would allow him to read my thoughts, it was the love in my heart. And then he heard me."

Shocked, I just sat there taking it all in. Bella was like a poet, that was the one of the most beautiful things I ever heard.

**Bella:**

After the most embarrassing breakfast I had ever had in my life, (including the time I had to walk around looking like I had peed my pants after I spilled milk on my lap), Alice took me out to Esme's garden. It was beautiful. It had Esme written all over it, from the small fountain to the bird baths, from the bright red roses to the petunia's. It was grogeous. I just wanted to look around at everything for the rest of the day. Alice wouldn't let me of course, reminding me of my ribs and we sat down to chat.

We joked around a bit more and then I told her how I made Edward here my thoughts. After I told her I began to worry. She sat silent for a long time thinking after that. I had to shake her to snap her out of it.

"That's beautiful." Was all she said. Man, she was so weird sometimes. Then she abruptly got up pecked me on the cheek and told me she would see me tomorrow. I sat there for a bit wondering what in the world had just happened.

Then someones shadow appeared over me. I turned to find Edward smiling down at me. "Hi." he said.

"Hiya back." I said

We sat down on the bench and put his arm around me. We sat there like that for awhile. Me in under his cool arm, leaning my head against him. Breathing in his scent over and over again. It was such a good day.

"Bella, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You know, let me read your mind? I tried all night to get in there and I failed. Over and over again."

"You are persistent aren't you?" I giggled.

"Bella."

"Well. I had tried to explain this to Alice earlier. I'm not sure if it came out right. I was sitting in the bed worried about how you were beating yourself up, blaming yourself, and I wanted you to stop. I sort of started chanting, "It's not your fault, I don't blame you, and I love you" over and over again using all my strength to let you know. I pushed and pushed it out of me to get it into your head, and then I began to realize exactly how much love I felt for you...I dove deeper into myself and I realized it wasn't my mind that you had to hear, it was my heart."

He just sat there. Quietly looking deep into my eyes. He sat stone still smiling at me. "That's beautiful Bella."

"That's what Alice said. You two are more alike then you realize." I still didn't understand what was so beautiful about it. "It's just how I feel."

"Beautiful." he said again and still looked into my eyes for a long time. I looked straight back into them, they seem to deepen as I stared at them.

"What are you thinking?" I finally asked.

"Just thinking about you." he said simply.

"Oh? And what exactly are you thinking about me for?"

"Well actually I was thinking about our kiss..." he said.

"Weird!" I gasped in mock surprise, "Me too." I agreed. "I'd like to do it again."

He bent his head down told me not to move again, "Please try and restrain yourself this time." he hadded. His head went lower again starting on my collar bone, then to my jaw, then to my cheek. I started to swoon here it comes, his face was centered on mine, I closed my eyes waiting for our lips to meet, I could feel his breath on my lips, in my mouth, here it comes.....

and then..."I should meet your father first." MOOD KILLER! My eyes flew open and I just gaped at him. _Seriously? SERIOUSLY?_

I growled and he laughed, "I'd like to do this right Bella. And that means meeting your father, officially, as you boyfriend."

He picked me up and headed towards the garage. "Stupid, gentlemanly vampire, can't even have his way with me without being morally in the clear.."I muttered.


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay! I had a brief case of writers block. This chapter isn't all that great but it's coming back to me now. Things will start to pick up I swear. Sorry again!

Chapter 19: Hello Father

**Bella:**

Okay, so I was freaking out.

Literally freaking out. I had never even mentioned boys to Charlie and here I was on my way home with my...boyfriend.

Boyfriend. That really didn't seem to cover it. Edward was my...everything now. Literally. Spending the past couple days and nights at his house was fabulous. I mean granted, I was injured but still. Those injuries gave me reason for living. As pissed off and freaked out as I was about what could have happened if Alice hadn't of shown up, I shuddered just thinking about it, I couldn't begin to regret the fact that they brought me to Edward. They brought me into this whole new world of make believe. I'm not sure what gave me away, my nervous legs bouncing around in my seat or my nervous eyes flickering from Edwards face to the road to the spedometer.

"Really you do drive too fast."

"Bella, I could be staring at you the whole time and still we would not hit anything." As if to prove his point he began to stare at me. Not looking at the road....still not looking at the road.

"OKAY! OKay you proved your point! I would still rather you watch where we're going!"

"Bella, you are so jittery. Honestly we have the advantage here. I can read your dad's thoughts. I will be more than prepared for whatever he says."

"Yeah, but I won't."

"Are you embarrassed of me dear?"

Clearly he knew the answer because he batted his eye lashes at me.

"Stop that." I said. "You know that's not the reason."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Charlie is Charlie. And I am Bella. I am his daughter and I have gotten most of my personal traits from him. Meaning we don't display emotions or affections well. It's way too awkward when we do. So we don't. We know we love each other but neither one has to really say it, or has the guts to say it." I explained quickly.

"I think you display your emotions rather well as a matter of fact."

"Yeah well it comes so easy with you, I don't really even think about it."

"Well don't think about it with him."

"That's not the point! He knows I love him, he does not know, however, that I love you. This is going to be quite a shock considering I just moved here and only mentioned you as Alice's brother."

He laughed. "Bella relax. You can do this. You can do it for us. Parents love me!"

"How many girls parents have you met exactly?"

"Well including you...you would be the first." He smiled sheepishly. I had him.

"Well then...there we are, you don't know what he'll say."

"Bella I promise I will know what he'll say before he does." He mentioned with a wink.

"Still wait until he takes his gun off."

"Guns can't hurt me."

"He doesn't know that."

We were pulling up to the house. He wasn't home yet. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was going to have time to make him some dinner, that should make him happy enough to hear this...

As I made dinner Edward sat at the kitchen table watching me.

"You're sure Carlisle told him I fell down the stairs right?" I asked. We better have our stories straight about my injuries.

"Yes, Bella, please relax, you're making me nervous!"

"ME? I'm making you nervous? You don't look nervous."

"I'm not nervous about meeting Charlie, I'm nervous about you waving that knife around like a maniac. You don't have the best track record you know." He said as he pulled the knife out of my hand. He kissed me on the cheek and began to cut the chicken up for the stir fry.

I relaxed a little at his joke. _Funny. Jerk._ He stopped again.

"Bella, did you just call me a jerk?"

I looked at him shocked, "You heard that? Man I wasn't even trying that time." He laughed and swept me up in a hug. Hearing my Jerk comment through my thoughts made him oddly happy.

"Your dad's home." He stated and smiled still holding me tight.

_Shit! I'm not ready for this I hadn't thought what to say yet!_

Obviously he heard that too. "Well you better get thinking because he is definitely wondering why the Volvo is here, he knows it's not Alice's car. I wiggled out of his arms, _oh crap. oh crap. oh crap._

He began to laugh and went back to sit at the table while I ran to the stove and threw the chicken in the pan.

"Bella?" Charlie's voice rang through the front halll.

"In here Ch-dad!" I said.

Charlie walked in and paused as soon as he saw Edward. I took a deep breath. _I can do this. _I told myself.

Edward stood up and I made my way over to where they were standing, "Dad," I began sweetly, "This is Edward Cullen. My, my boyfriend." I blurted out the last bit.

Charlie stood stalk still and gaped at me. I could see his mind working making the connections...

"Hello sir. It's nice to meet you." Edward offered his hand.

Charlie continued to gape and I started to feel a little embarrassed for him. _C'mon Charlie pull it together!_

He snapped out of it finally and clasped hands briefly with Edward.

"Oh, hello Edward."

The hard part was over. Charlie then remembered about my injuries and begged me to sit down, Edward jumped up and stirred the chicken and vegetables. He didn't know how to cook but the ingredients were all in there all he had to do was stir it until it looked cooked and put it on a plate. He looked like he belonged in the kitchen completely fooling Charlie.

When he was finished he put it on two plates and placed them on the table in front of Charlie and I.

"You staying for dinner Edward?" Charlie asked.

"No sir, I already ate. Thank you. I'm actually just leaving, my brothers and I are going camping this weekend. I should get packed."

Charlie was pleased with that notion. "Alright, take care Edward."

"Bye Charlie."

I walked Edward to the door. "I'll see you tonight." he whispered in my ear as he hugged me goodbye.

I didn't get a chance to ask him what he meant by that. He flew out the door and into his car. I found myself walking back to the dinner table to finish dinner slightly depressed at his absence. He was only gone 30 seconds for it to set in.

I kept wondering what he meant all through dinner. Answering Charlie when he made comments about: he seems nice, weird hair and nice car. The comment that hit me hard was, "I didn't know you were interested in any boys in town Bells." I quickly answered, "Well Edward doesn't live in town." Charlie chuckled at that and let it drop.

He was okay with it, he just wanted me to be careful. I said goodnight early and headed to my room, I walked in and closed the door only to be scared stiff when I turned around again to find Edward on my bed waiting for me smiling.

After I regained my composure and dealt with my human moments I was ready for bed. I crawled on the bed beside my Golden haired statue. "Hunting trip?" I asked.

"Yep. For the weekend." I gotta say I was a little disappointed. He had told me that when the weather is nice they don't go to school and Alice had had a vision about sunny weather, so I wasn't all surprised but disappointed? Yes. Most definitely. I had just been introduced to this fairy tale and all of my fairy tale creatures were disappearing me. Surely to find me waking up tomorrow have realized it really was my mind playing tricks on me in some weird twisted dream. Apparently my silence and forlorn face did not go unnoticed.

"It's just us guys Bella. Alice is staying behind. She says she wants 'girl time' with you." He made air quotes and I had to laugh at the sight. Edward was not and air quote kind of guy.

"You'll be back Sunday?"

"Sunday as soon as possible."

"That's a practically a whole week!"

"Yes but I'm going to drink until I'm red in the face, no pun in tended, and make sure I come back able to stay with you for an absurd amount of time without running the risk of being tempted. Safety first and all that..."

I shook my head and sighed..."So this "girl time" Alice mentioned you didn't happen to see her envisioning me on another shopping trip did you?"

"I can't tell you, Alice gave me strict orders, apparently 'girl time'," he tried to use air quotes again but I quickly placed my hand over his and shook my head, he arched an eyebrow and continued, "is top-secret stuff. I'm not allowed to divulge any of it's sacred rituals and/or information regarding frivolity and foolhardiness."

It was my turn to arch my eyebrows, _seriously?, _I didn't believe him...

he nodded, "She made me sign something."

With that he said goodnight, and goodbye for the week and kissed me goodbye.

Again 30 seconds of him leaving my sight and I missed him.

I _so _missed him.

******************************************************************************************************************************

The next day I woke to a slight breeze coming through my window which was left open. I stifled a yawn and curled deeper into my blankets. I felt a weight on my shoulder and I tried to shrug it off. It wiggled on my arm but didn't budge. I was curious to what was on me so I peaked one eye open and glanced to my shoulder. It was that vixen pixie with fly away hair that was always perfectly placed in a misshapen way. _Perfect, a positively chipper wake-up call..._

I was not a morning person. Especially when feeling slightly depressed. Why was I depressed? Oh right my boyfriend of all of almost 3 days has gone camping and I miss him. _Stupid vampire, eating, bear wrestling, male, bonding time_. I felt almost as if a part of me, one I didn't know existed was far away with him...

"Go away." I murmured without, _No curse word? Impressive!_

"Nope. We're hanging out! Us girls are going to play while the boys are away!" Alice chirped excitedly.

"Well Alice, best friend of mine, lets start after the human is totally rested."

"Not a chance human girl, I have orders from my mother..and I always listen to my mother...nice try with that best friend stuff though." She added with a wink."

"SInce when do you do what you're told? Edward tells me that most days you are in your own world and we just live in it." I said dryly, trying to change the subject, slightly hoping she'd get mad and run off to chase down Edward and leave me to my depressed wallowing and sleep.

It didn't work. Alice looked like she was beaming. "Again Bella, nice try, don't you think I've already seen this taking place, I'm prepared. Always. Besides it's not _my _world we live in, in reality is Rose's world because she is _actually_ that vain." She said with a wicked glint in her eye, next thing I knew something very large and solid, resembling a brick, came whistling through my window, Alice simply ducked as the object came to a thud in my far wall. "Like I didn't see that coming!" She called out the window.

I sat straight up. Nothing like the threat of impaling bricks to wake you up in the morning. I looked from the wall, now imbedded with a full size brick, to Alice, to the window, and back to the wall and Alice again. Alice noticed my questioning look, "Rose." she said shrugging her shoulders and gesturing to the window.

"And what exactly am I to tell Charlie? "Oh sorry dad, I just got a little carried away after watching the construction show Holmes on Homes, figured I'd give it a try. Thought a brick might make that wall sturdier"?" I asked, I was angry now. Not morning angry, more like flying bricks into my room angry. I slumped back into my pillow and threw the covers back over my head.

"Well you're not cranky at all today are you?" Alice asked sarcastically.

I clamped my eyes shut, "I'm going back to sleep now. K. Bye."

Alice rolled her eyes in response, "Bella! Don't worry, it'll be fixed before you're out of the shower!" pulling back the covers from my face.

I rolled over to cuddle back into my sleep shape. I really didn't want to be up, moving, doing things, I wanted to stay right here in this position until he came back. I heard Alice breath a sigh. _Oh guilt. That's her game...not going to work. Not today._ I ignored her. My mind went back to Edward...he would be gone a week...a whole week...and I was going to what? Sit in bed? For a whole week. _Pathetic! Bella Swan pity party for one._ Man I suck. Maybe Alice was right, maybe we do need to play while they're gone.

Just as I was coming around to the idea I felt Alice swiftly lift from the bed, I then felt a quick tug on the mattress and the next thing I knew I was face first and crumpled on the ground. "Alice!" I yelled as I tried to untangle myself from my sheets and face her, "Couldn't you see that I was going to come with you after all?"

She had a twinkle in her eye again, "Yep."

"Then why..."

"More fun this way!" she said as I threw my pillow at her in response. It missed her by about 4 feet. Like I said _pathetic!_

I made my way into the shower to return to find a set of new clothes waiting for me on my newly made bed. _Alice!_ "I can't even pick out my clothes." I said, knowing she would hear me where ever she was, I heard her call up "Nope." in response and a twinkling laugh.

When I got to the kitchen there was bacon and eggs waiting for me on the table. "Geez Alice, I can cook ya know." I said as I sat down.

"I know, I just felt bad for..uh.. getting you out of bed. Thought this could be penance. Really bacon is disgusting, I don't know how you eat it, grease and fat...blah! Like rubber!" she rambled on...

I looked sadly down at my meal and pushed it away...Alice gave me the stink eye, "Sorry, spoiled your appetite didn't I?"

I got up and shoved a pop tart in my purse, put my hand on her back, "Not a problem! I'll eat later." I reassured her. It _was_ a nice gesture. "So where we headed?" I asked as we headed out to her Bentley.

"Well Rose is upstairs fixing her home renovation...and you and I will meet her back at the house. We have so much planned Bella! Esme, Rose and I are so excited to have another girl around to spend time with! We'll shop a bit, we'll catch a movie or two, we'll do some vampire ballet."

I cut her off, "Vampire Ballet?"

"You'll see." was all she told me.

******************************************************************************************************************************

The next few days were spent entirely with Alice. She would come home with me or I would stay with her and she would talk with me for hours before I fell asleep against her shoulder or cuddled in her arms. Rose and Esme tagged along for some shopping and movies and I even hung out while Rose worked on her Mercedes and Edward's Volvo. I had no idea she was into cars. Pretty girls aren't usually..handy. I immediately felt bad for my original thoughts about her. Yes she was beautiful, yes she was slightly vain and into her looks but as far as I could see she was actually very sweet and caring. The beauty thing was just a cover, Rose was just as insecure as I was and she would latch onto something she knew that everyone knew to be true - she was beautiful. She took comfort in it sure, but it wasn't completely her.

Her and I actually bonded over the week and I hoped it would last after the boys returned. I liked spending time with her just as much as Alice. Rose wasn't nearly as happy and cheerful as Alice and I was grateful, sometimes you need someone to burst the bubbles around you to keep you grounded. She was quite sarcastic with a wicked sense of humor and that side of her and me got along famously!

Today I woke up to find Alice already bustling in the kitchen, my clothes laid out at the bottom of the bed for me. They were just jeans and a sweater. Odd...usually Alice has me primped and ready to go out in public, and today I'm aloud to wear...normal clothes? SMiling I hurried to put them on, I wouldn't let her catch me out of them and her able to change her mind. I faintly heard someone say my name followed by the word no as I tried to jump into the jeans, literally, jump. In theory it was a good idea, two feet up, two feet in, no problem! In reality however, I jumped, two feet up, one foot came down early caught on the pants as I yanked on them with my arms and I took a tumble. I ended up slamming headfirst into the desk. Immediately I heard rushing feet on the stairs, and I could smell sault and a metal, I was bleeding. I..was...bleeding..._oh crap! Best friend's a vampire! Mayday Mayday! _"Alice!" I yelled,m "STOP! Don't come in here!"

"Bella are you alright?" she called from the hallway.

"Yes, fine, just fell over getting dressed, I'm bleeding though."

"Bella, is it serious? Do you feel faint at all? Dizzy?"

Usually blood made me queezy and faint sometimes but now I was so concerned about Alice getting the sight and smell of my wound my mind was on alert. No fainting today. "No, I'm okay, I just need to look in the mirror and stop the blood with a band aid."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to take you to the hospital?Or any help?"

"No. No Alice, I'm okay, get out of the house, this must be killing you."

I could hear the sadness in her voice. "I'm just going to step outside for some fresh air, call me if you need anything, anything at all. I'll hear you." She wanted to help.

I was heartbroken, I couldn't even make it through the week without putting my best friend into some sort of personal hatred and pain. Stupid jeans. I heard the door shut and knew she was outside. I ran to the bathroom after fixing my pants and throwing on my sweater.

It was a nasty gash, about an inch long, pouring blood down into my right eye. The sight nearly made me faint but I gathered myself quickly. Fainting was not an option, Alice would come in and find me and I wasn't sure if she could resist my open wound. I fumbled for anti-septic and cleaned the cut. The bleeding was slowing and finally stopped. I put a Powerpuff Girl band-aid on. _Powerpuff girls. Classy._ Charlie clearly forgot I was older than 12.

I got outside to Alice who was sitting in the Bentley eyeing my band-aid intently.

I opened the door slowly. "You okay?" I asked her.

She smiled and said "Yes Bella, fine, Powerpuff Girls? Classy."

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" I said, "You know, it takes someone with real taste and sound mind to pull this off."

Alice giggled, "Clearly." and she sped off to her house.

"So...today is the day we finally see the Vampire Ballet?" I asked.

"It sure is." She said.

I looked down..."Alice don't you think I am a little underdressed to go to the theatre?"

The driveway rang with Alice's laughter, "No Bella, this is different. We don't do it in the theatre, we're going to the woods."

"Clearly I missed something, you are going to the woods...for ballet...um why?"

"Because we can't do it in public! People would talk. Don't worry you'll see." Rose answered, I did a double take, I didn't even notice her come out to the garage.

"So..how are we getting there? Emmett took the jeep with the boys." I asked.

Esme came out then and the three of them shared a look. "We're running." they said in unison.

"Running?" I looked at all of them, "Hi, I'm Bella, I fell this morning putting on jeans, I can't run through the woods."

They laughed, "I'm carrying you silly." Alice said as she made me hop on her back and she shot off toward the river.

"Alice...Alice...WATER!" I panicked.

Alice kept running straight for the river, never failing a step, I held on tighter, if she was human I would be choking her. She got closer and closer and then we were flying through the air. I glance left and right, and saw Rose and Esme following behind both smiling. It was beautiful..."Amazing..." I said in awe.

We kept running for about ten minutes, it could have been more, I wasn't sure, I was enraptured by the speed and grace the women used to dart through the trees, always with even breaths and equal strides. Amazing.

We came to a clearing and Alice stopped running with Rose and Esme on either side of her. I slowly slid down to the ground. My legs were jelly and I slumped to the ground. They all smiled at me knowing I was impressed. "Amazing." I said again.

They giggled and Esme put her hands on my shoulders, "You haven't seen anything yet." And she turned to the clearing.

Rose pulled out a boom box that I hadn't realized she even carried. "Bella press play when we get out there." She said placing it down and nodding to farther out in the clearing.

They both ran off to join Esme. I pressed the play button. The music started nice and slow and gradually built. IT was elegant and instrumental. Typical Ballet music. I looked on and the 3 beautiful females began to move. Ever so gracefully across the ground. There hair fluttered behind them as their movements sped up, feet gliding on the ground it looked more like they were skating. Spinning and twirling, and then they leaped. Up and up they went. Weaving intricate patterns between the three of them. It was like watching the river leap from earlier. Then they twirled. It was the most beautiful movement I had ever seen. They twirled and flipped and jumped as soon as they landed. The ballet was airborne for the majority of the next couple of songs. Then the music ended and they continued to glide over to me with brilliant smiles on their faces.

I clapped loudly, "Amazing! Seriously wow! I have never seen anything so pretty!"

They smiled wider, "I knew you'd like it!" Alice squeezed me when she got to me.

We talked for a bit more, about the movements and dance they did, what inspired it and who designed the choreography.

"Could you...would you...do that again?" I asked suddenly, "I just feel like I didn't catch it all and I would really like to see it again."

All three eyes lit up and the clouds began to part. Suddenly I was staring at more beauty then I had ever seen before. I touched Alice's cheek. "Alice..you're...glowing.." She giggled at my touch and flabbergasted look on my face. "Like tiny little diamonds. You're beautiful!"

She pecked me on the cheek and hopped up, "That's why we don't come to school on sunny days, our skin gives us away, marks us as who we are."

"Amazing." I said once again and squeezed her hand. The three of them ran off and I began the music again.

As I watched I began to think about how Edward would look in the sun. As beautiful as he was he'd probably blind me. My spirits soared as I watched the dance again and the music picked up, I hopped up and did a twirl myself. I accidentally kicked the cd player and the music skipped and cut out then Lady Gaga's _Pokerface_ song came on. "Shit! Sorry!" I muttered as I tried to fix my mistake.

"Don't be! Leave it! This is sooo much better!" Alice and Rose yelled.

And they continued their dance and I hopped and twirled around with them, 5 feet away from the cd player. Then I was picked up and flying through the air on Alice's back. It was brilliant! For the first time in my life I felt graceful as she twirled and darted through the air.

Edward was not going to believe this when he came home tomorrow!


	20. Chapter 20: Run Bella, Run

Chapter 20: Run

**Edward**:

Everything was right in the world.

Perfect, wonderful, hopeful, home.

Back in Bella's arms once again.

I tightened my embrace. She snuggled into my chest. Cuddled on the bed, this was my place in the world.

"What was your week like? Did you have fun with the boys?"

I sighed and looked down at her, "This week has been the most bizarre of my life. Usually when hunting we give ourselves over to our instincts so we are better able to hunt down our prey. This week though," I flashed her her favourite smile, "oh this week, my instincts were MIA. I couldn't keep my mind off of you and wondering what you were doing every moment."

She mock slapped my chest playfully, "Edward! Are you telling me you hated your week because I wasn't there! I don't want to be the ruiner of "boy time"!"

"Well Bella, I had good reason too though, let's be honest, you would find trouble anywhere! I was seriously worried about what kind of accidents you were getting into."

"You know I have lived 16 years without managing to kill myself."

"Yes, but since you came to Forks you're number seems to be up. Plus, you still injured yourself, miss accident prone. How did you do this?" gesturing to her forhead garnished with a powerpuff bandage.

"You noticed eh? Well its kind of embarrassing."

"Well then I really need to hear it don't you think?"

She gave me the stink eye. "Nope."

I leaned in close lips only an inch apart, I blew a light breath on to her lips, they parted, it was working..."Please?" I breathed.

Her eyes glazed over, _definitely working._

"Well, I, sort of, tripped while putting on my pants."

I couldn't help but laugh. A little. "Tripped?"

"Well, Alice laid out my clothes and all week she took advantage of me dressing me in fancy clothes, and then yesterday there was just jeans and a sweater out! I got excited and tried to put them on quickly before she changed her mind. I ended up jumping."

"Bella! You did not jump into your pants!?"

"I sort of did, head first into the desk."

"That's my girl." I said through chuckles.

"So were the boys angry with your...distractions."

"Well, Emmett and Jasper both realized what was obviously going on in my head and tried to help in their own little ways. Emmett told me to..I was to leave a certain lady part at home."

"What lady part?...oh."

"Yep, and Jasper was actually helpful. He also got his jibes in at me but he let me know, in his way, how he felt missing Alice. He was also thinking constantly of Alice but he's been at it longer. He was able to have her in his head but instinctively hunt. It was actually very educational."

"Cute." Bella replied through a chuckle and ended with a yawn.

"I think it's time for the human to get some sleep."

"Okay, will you stay?" She asked looking up at me.

"Certainly. I'm not sure I could leave actually."

"Good." and her breathing slowed as she fell asleep.

I listened to her heartbeat steadily all night waiting for her to awake.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Bella:**

"Bella, Bella, Wake up!"

I faintly heard someone calling for me. "What?" I asked through the fog.

"Bella, sweetheart, you have to get up. Alice is here, we have to go to the house."

Instantly alert I sat up. "What? Why? Whats wrong?"

Edward smoothed my hair, before he kiss me on the head. "Alice will fill you in while you get changed. We need to be a fast as we can."

He hurried out the door as Alice bounced on to the bed. I turned to look at her. Her face was drawn and not as bubbly as normal. It was eerily disturbing. "Alice.." I reached out for her hand, "Whats the matter?"

She looked up at me, her eyes were full of sadness. "Bella...this is all my fault."

"Alice, you have got to stop saying that!"

"No Bella, it's true. It was my idea to take you and I hadn't been paying attention. I didn't see..."

I got up as she looked down. My heart was breaking, I didn't understand I hopped beside her on the bed and put my arms around her. "Alice, please, i don't understand. What didn't you see?"

She hugged me back. "When we went to the clearing for ballet. They saw us. They saw you. This is horrible!!" She began to sob tearless sobs.

"Shhh, Alice, who saw us?"

She pulled out of the hug and looked up at me. "The Volturi."

"The who?"

"Volturi...they're like the secret keeper of the vampire world. Government really. They go around keeping our kind in line, making sure we aren't exposed. Bella they go to extremes to keep the secret. People die all the time. Vampires die all the time. I'm not trying to scare you Bells, I'm trying to make you understand. I can't see how this will play out since they haven't made the decision yet but this could turn out bad. We're in danger, everything we've worked for, you're in danger."

I looked at her stunned..."I..they...I know. They know I know?"

She nodded.

"So...that means what?"

"Well they were waiting until Carlisle came home because he is our coven's leader. They are coming to speak to him about you..and us. We're all in grave danger Bella. Especially you...understand that. I'm so sorry."

I squeezed her hand..."What do you need me to do?"

"Get dressed right now. Then Edward will take you to the house." She began to head toward my window.

"Alice..?"

"I'm scared...I'm so sorry Bella, I...I have to..." and she was gone.

"Alice!" I called.

Clearly she was upset. Hell I was upset. My involvement with their family keeps screwing everything up, and now..putting them in danger. These..Volturi...sounded like dangerous people. Secret keepers she called them, sounded like they would go to extremes to keep humans in the dark about their kind. I couldn't even imagine what they would do to the vampires that broke the rules. I began to rush around for clothes not paying attention to what I was grabbing, my head was in a fuzz. I had to do something..I can't let this happen to the people I love...

Suddenly my rushing around had a purpose. I grabbed a duffle bag and began to throw some clothes in it, hair brush, wallet, jacket.

"Bella! You almost ready?"

I froze. _Shit._

"Yeah, coming." I threw the duffle under my bed and ran down stairs to Edward's waiting arms.

"Edward I was just thinking. I'm going to wake Charlie up and talk to him, you know, just in case this ends badly..." He hugged me tighter and I hugged him back, "I have to leave him with piece of mind so he doesn't come after your family. Tell him I left because I hate Forks..I'll think of something." We finished the hug he kissed me on the head.

"Want me to drive you?"

"No! No it's okay, I can't do this with you hear, go home, I'll meet you there."

"Okay love." He turned toward the door.

"Edward," I called as I ran back up to him, "I love you."

He bent down and kissed me fiercely, urgently, it ended too soon.

"I love you to Bella." and he was out the door.

I took in a deep breath and sighed it out. This was going to be rough. I missed him already. _Can't think like that. _I shook my head. I only hoped Alice was too preoccupied with her guilt and worry to see my plan. I felt bad for taking advantage but this was something I had to do. I took off up the stairs, stumbling 3 times in total, it was time for action.

I grabbed my duffle and sped down the stairs again. I rethought my idea on waking Charlie. He wouldn't understand. It was better this way. I wouldn't have to see the look on his face, when I broke his heart telling him I'm leaving, and I would save the both of us embarrassment at the emotions sure to be displayed. _Coward. _I really was...

_Charlie,_

_I didn't want to wake you. Thought it would be easier this way. I've gone back to Phoenix for a while, I need to clear my head. THIS IS NOT EDWARD'S FAULT! I need to be sure this is what I want. I really like him, maybe too much. _

_I'm safe. Don't worry._

_- Bella_

_I love you dad._

_p.s. I left the heating instructions for leftovers on the microwave._

I left the note on the kitchen table and ran out the door. My duffle was in the cab and I was on the road. I pushed my old truck to the breaking point going faster than I ever had before. I had to get out of Forks and fast. If I was right Edward and the Cullens would be searching for me in an hour or two. That would give me enough time to get out of the city and hopefully on the next plane leaving Port Angeles.

Tears began to poor down my cheeks. The people I loved were flashing through my mind: Esme with her motherly touch, Carlisle always stitching me up, Jasper the southern gentleman, Emmett my big brother, Rose, my sarcastic soulmate.

...Alice...my Alice....my best friend, my truest friend, my sister.

...Edward...my man, my love, my world...my life.

_Stop it girl! You can do this. You HAVE to do this. This way they can't get hurt, the Volturi will have to track you down and leave the Cullens alone. No human in their lives, there would be no reason to kill them. The Volturi will be free to end my life without the Cullens trying to protect me and the secret will remain safe._

I could do this. I wiped the tears from my face. They continued to poor. I sniffed. I can do this. I will do this.

Sacrificing yourself in the place of the people you love, if I had to go, I would go for them.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

**Alice**:

I left the house. I had to get out. The guilt was too much. I couldn't stay in that house with Bella, it was my fault she was in danger and I couldn't take seeing her face anymore. I was grateful I produced no tears, the painful dry heaving was like penance for putting my best friend and family in danger. I was foolish so I ran. I ran far away from Edward. I couldn't have him hear my thoughts. It would only add to the distress in his heart. My fears echoed his own, I couldn't allow myself to add to it.

I had to leave to collect myself. Return home only when I was prepared to block from him. Block from Jasper. Jazz would surely see through it after a while but for the beginning I could hide my emotions from him. Portray only a little bit that would be necessary for him to worry but not be suspicious to how I was really feeling. I didn't want him to begin to worry and have his thoughts about me add to Edward's thoughts about Bella.

I was breathing with my head between my knees, something that seemed to help humans on TV, personally, it didn't do much for my own distress. I stayed in that position, breathing unnecessary breaths, suddenly my vision blurred and was overcome with flashes. _Flashes again? Seriously?_ I began to get frustrated. It didn't turn out so well the last time I had only flashes as a vision.

I saw a plane, I saw sun, and I saw Bella.

That was it.

_Oh, that's helpful._

I tried to think of what it could have meant...Bella...sun...plane...

Bella....sun.....plane.....

Bella....sun.....plane.....

Bella....sun.....plane.....

BELLA....SUN...PLANE! We would send her to Pheonix or Florida or California, somewhere sunny, the Volutir couldn't follow her there without some serious work. It would be hard for them to track her down, only moving at night. _Perfect!_ We would speak with them tonight distract them and take Bella away in the mean time! "I gotta get home!" I jumped up and sped off.

When I arrived home I called out in my head, _Edward, are you home? I have a plan!_

I was positively giddy. I could fix this! I could set everything right again with this plan. I could hide my best friend and buy us time to work with the Volturi, convince them that the secret is safe, maybe strike a deal.

I busted through the front door. Edward met me on the landing. "What, Alice? What is your plan?"

"We hide Bella. We send her right now with one of us and hide her. Take her somewhere sunny, maybe phoenix, or Florida, Oh she would love Disneyworld!" Suddenly really excited about my plan, I wanted to be the one to take her. Disneyworld rocks!

Edward shook his head..."Alice, it sounds good, sun would definitely hinder the Volturi a bit but what do you suppose we buy time with?"

I was hoping he wouldn't ask that. He wasn't going to like this...

"Well I'm not totally sure, we could try to convince them that Bella is different, show them how she touched our lives, convince them the secret _is_ actually safe."

He shook his head again, "That's all very nice. But Alice, these are practically assassins here, this is what they do. They aren't warm and fuzzy and the convincing type. I'm sorry but all it will do is buy her time before they...before they hunt her down." He said sadly and headed to hang his head in the couch.

"Edward, dear, don't talk like that. We'll figure this out." Esme said to him trying to calm him down.

"What's the point? This is surely the end of all of us."

"You're not depressing at all." Rose said dryly before Esme gave her a stern look to quiet her down.

It was silent for awhile..I figured I'd let the seriousness of the situation sink in a bit more, allow them all to think of ways to fix this and find nothing before I show them our option, the only option.

"We could turn her."

All heads snapped up to look at me.

"What!?" Edward asked. I shook my head, he had heard me.

"We could turn Bella." I repeated.

He roared and came at me pinning me to the wall, "ALICE! I AM NOT TURNING HER! TAKING AWAY HER HUMANITY JUST SO..JUST SO..JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE A SHOPPING BUDDY FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY!"

Jasper was instantly between us pushing Edward off of me. I didn't struggle, he needed to hear this and I would take what he dished out gladly.

"You know that's not the reason..." I said quietly.

"IT IS! You're being selfish! I can't allow this! Strip her of life!"

I stepped forward and pushed Jazz aside, I let my hand fall on Edward's chest trying to calm him.

"Edward," he looked down, "no, look at me. This isn't about stripping her of her life, this is about giving her another. We hide her, we keep her safe, but for how long? They will come, they will find her. They have skills our family does not with over a hundred in their coven. How can we stop them from getting to her. They will kill her."

I let that sink in. He shook his head.

"They will kill her," I repeated because sometimes he had a thick skull, "and I don't know if I can sit idly by and allow it knowing the other option."

He roared again and took off upstairs, I made to follow but Carlisle stopped me, "Let him be child. Let it sink in."

I looked around, "Um..where exactly is Bella?"


	21. Chapter 21:Missing

Chapter 21: Missing.

**Alice:**

Edward remained upstairs brooding for some time. While we waited the rest of us tried to prepare for the Volturi's visit. If Edward would not agree to Bella being changed we had to think hard about ways to distract them from Bella. I could see no future because none of our ideas were real decisions. I felt blind, utterly blind. I couldn't even see when Bella would arrive here tonight.

I decided to call her cell...

No answer.

I waited ten more minutes...

No answer.

I began to pace...step step step step step turn step step step step step turn step step step step step turn....

Suddenly I began to feel a little different, not as antsy as before, calm almost drowsy...I growled and scowled at Jasper, "Do you mind?"

He looked at me innocently, "Do you? You're anxiety is killing me, not to mention everyone else. Rose is worried, Carlisle and Esme are concerned, Emmett's confused," I smirked at that, "You're going crazy slowly, and Edward is brooding like crazy."

"Sorry." I turned around back to my pacing.

"Alice!"

"Right, sorry." I went outside.

I figured if I couldn't see Bella coming, I could try to hear her, that truck was louder than an 747 jet engine for god's sake.

I began to pace again, another phone call...nothing. "Where is that girl?" I muttered.

I noticed the time on my watch, it had been an hour...

_Charlie and Bella are the most emotionally stunted people I have ever met, including Rose! There is no way her leaving conversation would take this long._

I ran inside, "I'm going to get Bella over here. We should ask her opinion on the subject." And it would help convince Grumpy Gus upstairs, but I didn't add that part, there was no need, we all knew it. They nodded and sent me off.

I drove to Bella's in my Bentley, I figured it was so cold out she wouldn't want to run.

I got there and parked on the street. The light was on in her room. I heard no voices so I hopped up through the window.

"Bella?" I called quietly.

Panic was starting to set in. I ran downstairs. "Bella?"

Nothing.

I began to sniff, I followed her scent all through the house, Jasper had always been the tracker but this was indoors, her scent wouldn't be touched by scents from outside. I followed her sent to the door, Edward's fresh scent was there too, then hers led me upstairs, to her bedroom and back down to the kitchen and there I found it.

The note to Charlie.

Bella was already gone.

My knees gave out beneath me.

"...Bella." I whispered. _What have you done?_

I began to sob again. Bella left us. She left Edward and she left me. What was she thinking?

Was she trying to run from this life? Was she running from commitment? Was she trying to protect us? Did she think we couldn't protect her? She really doubted us...

I didn't blame her, looking back, she almost got raped thanks to me, ended up with cracked ribs, hell she even cut her forehead putting on jeans that _I_ laid out for her.

I sat there doing some brooding that would give a certain older brother a run for his money for another ten minutes.

I heard Charlie cough in his sleep. My head snapped up. Charlie. He would be heartbroken seeing this letter. Poor Charlie. I had to do something to right this. I wouldn't fail her like she obviously thought I would. I grabbed the letter and crumpled it up, writing my own in Bella's chicken scratch. I said she and I went shopping, midnight madness sale in Seattle. Hopefully I could bring her home to him. I had to...I sat down and thought some more...where did she go? Did I pass her somehow on her way over to the house?

Plane...sun...Bella....

Plane...sun...Bella...

She already left! The vision was of Bella _leaving _not being _sent!_

I ran outside. The truck was gone, in my hurry I didn't even notice!

I listened hard. No sound. Bella was long gone probably already at the airport. I sped back to my car and tore off. The tires squealed around the quaint little town streets, I drove as fast as Edward, I had to get to her in time. Stop her foolishness!

I sped up when I got on the freeway. I would be there in 20 minutes.

**Bella**

My poor truck was puttered along, making odd noises every once in a while on the hour long drive to Port Angeles. It certainly wasn't use to long trips or going as fast as I was trying to push it. I had to stop for gas three times, putting a heavy dent into my timeframe and pocket money.

After the third stop I hopped back into the cab and headed back to the freeway. My cell phone buzzed again, the caller ID read Alice. The tears began to fall again. She had called a lot tonight, obviously worried about my absence. The excitement and determination was beginning to wear off, I was beginning to feel the full weight of my decision. I cried even harder. I felt like my heart was being ripped out, she would be so hurt by this, it would kill her. I never even said goodbye properly. And when she left earlier she was already hurting. Poor Alice. At this point I had to pull over briefly.

Surely they would head back to the house soon to find me missing. I sucked up the tears still falling, slower now, and took off again.

I arrived at the airport in an hour. I parked the truck and hurried to buy a ticket.

Suddenly I was very apprehensive. I kept looking over my shoulder feeling like I was being followed, expecting a gorgeous vampire to come out of nowhere. I was also keeping my eyes peeled for other beautiful people that I wouldn't recognize. I wasn't sure how the Volturi travelled. Would they fly through here? Would they recognize me?

I hurried up the desk. There was a flight leaving in 20 minutes to Phoenix. It was the earliest flight, I had to take it.

I bought my ticket and took my duffle as a carryon, I didn't have time to check my bag and wait for it in Phoenix. I had to disappear when I arrived home. My mom was away with Phil, so she would be safe, and I would be free to hide out at the house until they found me.

I boarded the plane hiding my face from onlookers with questioning expressions at my red eyes and puffy face. _Oh what lady? You'd look like this too if you left your whole life behind and were going to your death._ I was a little bitter.

Miraculously the plane took off on time. I would be in Phoenix soon.

**Alice:**

I made it in just over 20 minutes. I had to slow down briefly for a cop I saw hiding doing radar.

When I got to the airport I sped up through the parking lot, weaving through the rows looking for the big red truck. I finally found it, confirming my vision. Bella was here somewhere. I parked the car and noticed a plane had just taken off, I hoped to God it wasn't headed to a certain sunny city.

I ran faster than human pace across the parking lot slowing only in human range and at the front door to the terminal. I briskly walked up to the desk and a heavy set man waiting.

"Hi. I need to know the earliest flight to somewhere hot and sunny, sick of the rain ya know." I said.

"Well darlin' let me just look here." He prodded his computer at a sickeningly slow pace.

I tapped my fingers on the desk. "I'm rather in a hurry, is their one soon?" trying to make my point.

"Well dear there is one to Florida in 30 minutes."

"Is that the earliest one? I was thinking more humid, Phoenix maybe?" I prodded.

More clicking..."Well one to Phoenix just took off. I'm sorry you missed that...but there is another in about an hour and a half. You're in luck, usually we only fly to Phoenix once every couple of days."

"Yeah today's my lucky day," I muttered sarcastically, "I'll take the ticket to Phoenix! First class if it's available."

He rang me up and I headed off through security. Now all I had to do was wait...

I wasn't very patient. I ended up pacing through the terminal trying to ignore the peering male eyes that followed me. Seriously now was not the time...

**Edward:**

There had to be another way...I had to think of another solution to this...

Bella's face flashed through my mind over and over again.

I remembered her beating heart, her pulsing blood under her pale skin, her gorgeous brown eyes, so full of life and love. I couldn't be the one to take that away from her...to force her into this life. Force her into being a soulless monster...

I went over this over and over again while I waited for Bella, I had to find her some other way. I successfully ignored Jaspers attempts to try and calm me and ignore the advice from Emmett's thoughts to _Chill_ as he put it.

I just sat their thinking and trying to ignore everyone else. I couldn't think straight...in an attempt to clear my head for my own thoughts, I decided to employ my old technique. I would signal out each person's thoughts individually first, then put them together one by one and then just shut the whole bunch out. I breathed in deep to begin.

Carlisle:

_I wonder if Aro is coming. He and I used to get along alright. I'm sure I could tempt him with reason. Maybe if he met Bella...no, no, she should be far away at first, we do not want to tempt them before we hear them out...I need to ask Alice if he will be joining them or not._

Esme:

_Oh my poor boy. My poor family. What will we do? We can't take on the whole Volturi gaurd. It would be our deaths...there has to be another way. My poor Bella. She must be so frightened right now... I should make her some Chamomile tea to calm her nerves...humans like comfort drinks like tea..._

Emmett_:_

_Fight, fight, fight, please let us fight! I haven't had a really good one in years! What has everyone so on edge? Accept it dudes, if we're bound to die to protect Bells, we might as well go out taking out as many as we can! ...Wonder what's up Eddie's butt? Bella would be a great vamp. Must be commitment...my brother turning into a player maybe? haha no way! He loooves her, shame she wouldn't blush anymore though...maybe she'd still be a klutz! Hah that'd be super, the only klutzy vampire in existence. That has Bells written all over it!_

Jasper:

_I really just need everyone to calm down...and Alice has GOT to stop that fricken pacing. Shoot a little calm everywhere, give me a break for a minute...ooh didn't like that did she? oops. Did she seriously start pacing again! Alice! Please! Outside ya go. Excellent, go drive the birds crazy with your back and forth back and forth...again calm down everyone...Bella really should be one of us...everyone is going crazy with worry because of her, she's part of the family, one that fits in perfectly...minus the beating heart...you hear that Edward? If she dies, this family will...I see it already...and I don't need Alice's visions for it._

Rose:

_Shame. What a shame. I actually kind of enjoyed having that human around. She was pretty funny, the only person I had met to rival me in sarcasm. I'm going to miss her if this ends badly...although I'd still rather her end badly then us end badly for her...but if this were to work...her into one of my eternal sisters, not a bad idea. I could live with that.._

Alice:

.........

Alice:

..........

Alice wasn't here anymore. I couldn't find her mind anywhere within the house. Odd...where did she run off to? I looked around my room, the clock on the wall indicated it had been about an hour since I returned...Bella. Alice had gone to find Bella. I should have focused earlier, I would have caught this!

I ran downstairs. "Alice?" I called out knowing she wouldn't answer.

"Gone to get Bella." Jasper replied calmy.

"How long?"

_Bout ten minutes...she should be back in about 20 I'd say. Relax Edward, we have time. They won't arrive til mid morning._

I felt waves of calm wash over me, I nodded curtly to Jasper and turned on my heel to my piano. I played Bella's song a few times and Esme's once to help calm her down a bit, let her know I was okay.

40 minutes passed since Alice left. Something was off. They should have been here by now. Charlie wouldn't have stopped them would he? Alice can move like the wind, he'd be unconscious and in bed before he could blink, waking up later thinking it was just a dream...if it came down to it....so where were they?

I went to check the window. No sign of them. I went to the living room where they were gathered, everyone but Carlisle. He was pacing in his study searching tirelessly though books for something that might help...Esme was on the loveseat with Jasper rubbing his back encouragingly with Emmett and Rose snuggling by the fire. All four of them kept their eyes glued on the grandfather clock. Emitting a deafening 'tick tock' every second...taunting us... I could hear the family begin to panic in their thoughts...had the Volturi come early? I pushed the thought out of my mind...and I waited on the porch another 5 minutes of pure agony.

I headed back to the door murmuring a quick, "I'll be back." Turned and sped off through the forest to Bella's house.

When I arrived I found the house exactly the way I left it, the lights were on in Bella's room, I hopped through the window. She wasn't in there and neither was Alice...although Alice's scent was too, she had been here...

I headed downstairs, Charlie wasn't awake...I found this odd. I left her so she could say goodbye to him....did she even wake him? She lied to me...why?

I got to the kitchen and found a note. It was from Alice...in Bella's hand writing. The differences were subtle, Charlie would never know the difference but I could tell. It was messy but neat enough to be a forced mess where Bella's was incredibly unforced and barely legible.

Seattle? No Alice wouldn't go shopping... I looked around, outside there was only the police cruiser...Alice had taken her Bently and Bella her truck...I had been so stupid not to notice!!

_Speaking of stupid_...Would Alice go shopping at a time like this?

I thought about that some more...it would be Alice, a sale she couldn't miss...a little retail therapy to calm her nerves in a way Jaser can't...

Would she?

But not with her best friend's life on the line. No way. I pushed the thought out of my head. This was a cover up. They weren't in Seattle...where were they?

I paced in the kitchen as I called Bella's cell phone - it was off. Alice's cell phone - she had no service the call wouldn't even go through.

I left the note where I found it and took off. I had to speak to the family.

When I arrived I was met on the porch by everyone. Their faces fell when they realized I was alone. Panic set in again before Jasper calmed us. I nodded again in thank you.

"They're not there. They both are gone! She won't answer her cell phone and Alice can't get a signal!"

"Well where could they have gone?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I have no clue. Alice's note says Seattle, I could start there."

"Now wait a minute, you can't take off half-cocked searching if you don't have credible proof of where they went Edward!" Jasper scolded.

I snarled, "I have to find them!" I was so frustrated.

"Edward. Calm down. Look at me. We will find them, give it some time. Lets think, Bella had an hour to disappear before Alice even got to the house...maybe she got a vision and took off following her. She will find her. She loves her and she loves you, it's not in her to fail you both." Carlisle reasoned. "Just wait and see if she gets some service. She will contact us."

We went inside. Jasper was focusing all his talents on me..it seemed only to make me numb. I was thankful I felt like I was being ripped apart from the inside out. Not knowing where Bella was, if she was safe was torture, but knowing how scared she must be not knowing what to expect from the Volturi and thinking they're right behind her at every turn was worse...much worse...

We sat and waited for the phone to ring.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Gotcha!

**Alice**:

While I waited for my plane to board I finally came out of my thoughts. I had a vision of my family sitting in the living room staring at the phone. _ Oops._ I forgot to call them and let them know what was going on. No doubt Edward had been to the house to find both Bella and I missing. I picked up my cell: No Service. _In an airport? Glad my top of the line cell phone is worth its price..I'll just have to get a new one._ I looked around for a pay-phone...

I found one around the corner and rushed to dial the familiar number.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Hi Edward."

"Where are you? Do you have Bella with you? I'm coming to get you."

"No, no, calm down...listen I don't have Bella, wait let me finish, I don't have Bella but I'm tracking her down. I have a flight to follow her in a little while, I'm certain it's where she is headed."

"Tell me where."

"No. You can't know. Carlisle told us about Aro's talents, he will read your own mind, every thought you ever had, he will use you to find her."

"Well I won't let him touch me!"

"No. You won't be in a position to doubt him. They see us as a threat - second biggest coven and what not. Besides you have to let him. I'm not sure, but it might help let him understand what exactly Bella means to the family, to you. It might buy us some time."

"Well Carlisle can show him, I'll come help you find her."

"No Edward, you can not come. You have to stay with the family. You're the mind reader Edward, they need you to read the minds remember? The Volturi are known for saying one thing and doing something completely different. You're our only hope to know their real motives."

"Well Aro will know won't he, when he touches me, he will block his thoughts."

"Yes, he will try but if you focus, you might be able to catch his motives, to make a decision he has to think it on some level. Delve deep Edward. Plus I will see when he chooses. Not to mention the thousands of miles difference between them and us. We have a head start if this goes badly."

"On that note Alice, what were you thinking of with that note to Charlie?"

"Saw that did you? Well I couldn't leave hers for Charlie to find. He's a tough old mule but it would have broke his heart."

"So you think telling him you went shopping is better? If this ends...badly...if Bella doesn't come home....what do you think will happen?"

"I...I didn't think about that...regardless, Bella not coming home from a dangerous city is better then her leaving him, for fear of being like her mother and marrying early."

"HER NOTE SAID THAT!?"

"No...not in so many words..."

"What did you see then?"

"I can't say...the future is...fuzzy for her, for us, right now."

"Alice..."

"Edward I have to go, my plane is boarding soon."

"Okay, I love you little sis."

"I love you too, be safe Edward. And talk to Jazz, make him understand...he can't follow me, he will want to, you have to stop him, Carlisle needs the manpower if they decide to be violent."

"Okay, I will...and Alice?"

"Yep?"

"Bring her home to me."

"I will." _No pressure._

_"click"_

I boarded the plane in a hurry. I couldn't wait for the thing to take off. I needed to catch up to Bella. I needed to bring her home, make her understand. While I'm at it she can make me understand why she left. We finally took off mid-morning, the Volturi would be arriving at the house soon...I rested my head back on the seat and closed my eyes. Watching for visions of my family.

**Bella:**

We landed. FInally! I grabbed my carryon and waited impatiently for the flight attendants to let us off the plane. People were jostling me back and forth as they fumbled for their luggage, I was not impressed.

When they finally opened the bloody doors I sped down the walkway and through the crowd. I only slowed when I stumbled a couple times in my haste to be helped up with by a friendly tanned security guard, only mumbling a thank you and continuing on my way.

I got to the big sliding doors and was immediately blown away by the heat and sunshine. _Ah, I've missed you old friend._

I only indulged in my new surroundings for a few seconds before hailing a cab and giving him directions to my house.

He took off and I sat back in the seat, I was finally being hit by fatigue from an unfinished sleep last night. I must have dozed off because the next thing i knew I was at my front door. I unlocked the door looking over my shoulder the whole time. I managed to sneak in without any neighbors or onlookers witnessing my homecoming. Hopefully that was helpful if someone happened to come looking for me.

I went through the familiar house with one of Phil's baseball bats, just to ensure I was alone. I knew it wouldn't do much damage with me swinging it, let alone against the rock hard body of a vampire but it might catch them briefly by surprise allowing me to stumble run away.

Coming to the conclusion that there were no monsters in the house and under the bed I went around the house and closed all the blinds in the house so it was dark and blocked out the sun.

It reminded me of Forks. I sighed and I went to my familiar old room. I sunk into the bed and curled up with my legs against my chest. I began to cry. I would cry myself to sleep. I was lonely. I was tired. I was scared. I was going to die alone hopefully in my sleep if they were at all generous. I laid like that for what seemed like hours, not moving once, until I finally drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

I woke a while later thinking I had heard a thump. My eyes shot open instantly alert. They were here.

I laid there a little longer straining my ears for another sound. I heard none.

Suddenly, something in me snapped. If I was going to die for the people I loved was I seriously just going to lay down and take it? No. I wasn't going to sit by like a coward and let them find me on their own. I would go find them, do what I could to make this difficult, I swiftly and silently got out of bed, amazed that I didn't stumble. Remembering Alice mentioning fire's ability to kill vampires, I made my way over to my desk and pulled out a lighter I had hid from my mother when she attempted to try smoking. I picked up Phil's trusty bat and tied an old t-shirt around it's head. Then I opened a bottle of hair spray and poured it on the t-shirt dousing it successfully. _Vampire kabobs anyone?_

I hear another thump. I jumped but stifled a scream.

I put on a face of determination and slowly made it to my door frame. Thankful I never closed the squeaking door I peered out into the hall way.

I didn't see anything. I gripped my lighter more readily and stepped out.

I heard the front door open. _Perfect, killer vampires mock me coming through the front door._

I huffed and continued down the hall silently and slowly.

When I got to the landing I peered around the corner, I could see a silhouette focusing on slowly, silently, closing the door behind itself. _This is it Lara Croft, ready the lighter girl._

I stepped out from behind the wall after ensuring no other vampires were in the room. They only sent one to do the deed. I was that insignificant.

I suddenly wished I had thought of something genius to say to my assailant at this moment but I couldn't think of anything...I racked my brain...

"I knew you'd come for me." _Seriously? Thats the best you can do? _"And now you have me." _Better! _ I said as I lit the torch.

The vampire whipped around swiftly as the makeshift torch ignited filling the room with light and I saw my killer's beautiful face for the first time.

They shrieked as I shrieked and dropped my torch igniting the carpet.

"BELLA!?"

"ALICE?"

She rushed past me into the kitchen I faintly heard water running and she was back pouring the liquid on the burning carpet. I merely stood there shaking. I couldn't move until finally I sank to my knees. I realized that I was prepared to die a moment ago. I was ready. It was all for nothing. Now it would be even harder to do if Alice was here. She had to leave. I don't think I could do it, I don't think I could leave her like that, so readily if she was present.

She sank in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. "Bella! Are you alright?"

"I..I..I'm fine. Fine." I sad sadly shaking my head. I knew what I had to do. It was going to be painful.

"Bella what on earth were you thinking?"

I kept my eyes down, I could not look at her. "I was going to fight them."

"That's stupid!"

"It was all I had."

"Bella! It's okay, I'm here now."

"No. You can't be here Alice. I need you to leave."

That stung both of us.

"Bella look at me. I'm not going anywhere. We can fix this."

"No Alice, we can't, you need to leave. I have to do this on my own."

"What are you talking about do what on your own? Bella why did you run?"

I finally looked up into her topaz eyes. They were sad, hurt and afraid. "I had to."

"Why? Why did you have to?"

"I just did."

She shook my shoulders and peered into my eyes, "No! You tell me! You tell me why you would do that to me! Why you would lie to Edward!?"

I pulled my eyes away from hers looking down at my lap, "Sacrifice one for the many." I quoted from some history thing I couldn't quite remember...

Her hand dropped from my shoulders, "Sacrifice Bella?"

I nodded solemnly

"Sacrifice Bella!? No, you didn't trust me!"

I did trust Alice. With my heart and with my life, didn't she know that? Her voice was angry and accusing though, this made me mad, gave me strength to say what I had to to make her leave.

I sighed, my insides aching already, hurting just thinking about it. "No Alice. I didn't trust you," She sucked in an unnecessary breath sharply, I could feel her eyes burning into my skull, shocked.

She said nothing so I continued, "I don't trust you. I haven't for a while now. That night in Port Angeles," she shuddered at my hurt tone, "the potential rape? I said I didn't blame you...but deep down I do. It bothered me more than I thought. It just took awhile to sink in. I wanted to hurt you back, betray you back for putting me in that position just to get the ending you wanted."

"No, I don't believe you.." she whispered.

"You have to. It's the truth, I don't believe you actually plan on trying to save me. I believe you will put your needs, your life, ahead of mine if it came down to it again. You need to leave."

"No...no...I won't...Bella..."

"Yes. I want you to leave Alice. Now." I barely got the sentence out, tears pouring down my face.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please trust me. I feel terrible! Don't send me away, let me help! Let me bring you home! We can figure this out. You don't have to be afraid."

"I'm not afraid. If they find me I'm ready. But I need you to leave. Go home, go home to Jasper and Edward and run. Hide. Just leave."

"I'm not leaving you alone here to die!! No matter what you think I AM your best friend, your sister, I love you more than my own life. I will save you."

She was putting up a good fight. So badly did I want to pull her into my arms and hug her tightly, tell her it was going to be okay, tell her just how much I did trust her and love her.

I couldn't though. As her best friend I needed to send her away. Put her life above mine.

"No! For once in your very long life, will you do something for me? ALICE! YOU HAVE GOT TO GO!" I got up from our position and headed to the door. I whipped it open, "Go home Alice and tell them not to follow me again."

She grudgingly got up, shaking her head sadly. She was mumbling something and her chest was heaving up and down. She was doing their version of crying. I reached my hand out as she walked past me before hesitating and pulling back. I couldn't comfort her, she had to go.

She turned as she crossed the threshold, looking up at me, I looked away, "Just go. Please."

She said nothing and the next thing I knew she was gone.

She left.

I slammed the door harder than I should have. My knees gave out beneath me and on the floor by the door I began to bawl.

**Edward**:

After I got off the phone with Alice, Carlisle, Jasper and I talked tact.

Jasper was the military man in the family, having being in the civil war in his human life and onto a certain vampire wars when he was first turned. His idea was to station the males in front of the females like the gentlemen he is. Emmett with Rose and me with Esme. He and Carlisle would spear head the talks allowing me to take in the thoughts from the back ground.

Carlisle scolded us not to be jumpy. Aro was a testy man, who would say things just to see reactions. he liked to play chess so to speak. He would test his opponents. Carlisle directed this comment mostly at me.

"Edward you have to hold on to your self control. I know they are threatening our family, your Bella, but we can't be hasty. He will mention her death to be sure, he will mention our deaths. We will communicate before any violence. Aro is much like me in that sense. I'm not sure how many are coming, it could vary well be the whole guard. I warn you he is sick and twisted though. Pleasures in twisting and straining people nd relationships. We have to remain calm. We have to bid our time. We have to give Alice as much time as we can to find Bella."

I nodded curtly, I would try. I had to try...

We gathered in our positions in the living room. Jasper's idea. Instead of heading to the open outside we would gather inside, inviting only some of the guard inside to separate them and give us a chance if this went violent.

They would be here soon...

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The whole room stiffened. All chests stalled mid-breath. All ears picked up clothing move and swift feet.

Esme grabbed my hand.

They were here.

Carlisle and Jasper nodded to us all and headed out the door to wait on the porch.

"Aro my dear friend? What brings you hear?" Carlisle began.

"Carlisle. As if you don't know.."

"I see.."

"Bad business Carlisle, very bad business.."

"Please come inside. Although, there is not enough room for all of you."

Did he bring the whole guard? Esme gripped my hand tighter.

"Yes, yes, well some will have to stay outside. Come along Jane."

Carlisle walked in first followed by Jasper and Aro and about five other vampires all dressed in big black cloaks. Beside Aro was Jane, a small child looking vampire. I wondered what her gift was to be so apparently devote and important to Aro.

Aro nodded to us all. His mind was blank. He seemed to be taking inventory...

"We're missing some aren't we Carlisle?"

"Yes, my daughter Alice and my other daughter Bella."

"Bella the human."

"Yes. But never-the-less I see her as a daughter Aro. She is part of this family."

"Carlisle, Carlisle, how could you allow this to happen? You worked with us many years ago, you know what we do. How could you allow this human to live?"

"I know Aro, no rules on divulging the secret were broken, she merely found out. She will not expose us."

"How can you be sure? She is frail and humans are known for their carelssness."

"Not Bella."

"No?"

"No Aro, you would be blown away by this particular human. She is special. She does not shy away from us, she does not cringe at our touch, she is as comfortable as we are around her."

"Really?"

"Yes, quite extraordinary. We love her."

"Oh Carlisle that's disgusting. Am I going to have to kill you as well, or will you dispose of the weakness?"

My hands ripped into the sofa with my death grip. Jasper shot me a calming wave.

"We will not kill her."

"Alas, not what I was hoping to hear. Will you stand in our way?"

"You will not hurt us."

"You didn't answer my question."

"As it is we don't know where she is at the moment and we are severely outnumbered...so we couldn't."

"Yes I suppose...but what to do...I have to track her down yes...this can't go unchecked...not good for business so to speak...but should I punish you for your foolishness?"

"We hoped this wouldn't come to violence but mark my words my friend, we will not stand idly by and allow you to destroy us."

Before I knew it Carlisle was screaming in agony. He sunk tot he ground and writhed in pain. Before Esme could react I jumped from my seat. "NO! Stop!" I looked from Aro to Jane who seemed to be intently focused on Carlisle, he screamed again.

"Please!"

Aro looked up from Carlisle and met my pleading eyes . He signaled Jane and Carlisle was left panting on the floor.

"Edward is it?"

I nodded.

"And what do you have to say."

"Not much. I'd rather I show you." gesturing with my hand out.

His eyes lit up and he placed his hand in mine. Images flew through my mind through his mind. Bella's face again and again was before my eyes. Her sleeping form, her bold chocolate eyes, her scent even filled me, our kiss, our love.

He pulled back finally. I was left gasping for air I didn't need. His power to read every single thought you ever had was overwhelming. So much information it was nearly impossible for me to differentiate. But Aro had centuries of it. He could.

"Oh dear...this complicates things."


	23. Chapter 23

I couldn't let Alice suffer too long so I just had to get this chapter done. Starting the next one now...

Enjoy!

Chapter 23: Complications.

**Edward:**

"Oh dear...this complicates things." Aro had said after reading my thoughts, I tried to delve into his but I found no thoughts echoing his words.

He noticed my confused frustrating look, "Ah my dear boy, you will not read my thoughts anymore. I am sorry."

I took a step back. Trying desperately to hide my dispar. Alice was wrong. My touching Aro, showing him Bella, our lives, myself only helped him understand my own gift and be able to block me. I had been so stupid. We have no way of knowing his intentions.

Carlisle finally stood up and Esme rushed to his side. I looked to my right and saw Emmett with his arm protectively around Rose. Suddenly I felt sure what Jasper was feeling. Fright. Would we live to see our loves again? Would Alice and Bella survive while we perish? Would our deaths be in vain?

My thoughts buzzed through my head, Jasper flashed a questioning look my way asking if Aro was right, I nodded discretely. His initial shocked face disappeared the instant it showed on his face.

What did he mean complicates things?

"Carlisle this is a very difficult position you have placed me in. I don't know what to do...I know what I should do...you should all die. But you are an old friend...I do not wish to kill you and your coven."

"Family." Carlisle corrected him boldly.

Aro smiled briefly, "Right...but what to do?" he said almost to himself. "I can not merely let this slide - no matter how your boy and family feel about this girl. She should also die."

I growled. I couldn't help it.

"No? No you would be against that...hmm...the only other solution is to change her."

"NO!" I shouted, "NO YOU WILL NOT!"

Aro turned abruptly to face me, "Dear boy, you have no authority here. We outnumber you by many and we _are_ the authority."

Jasper caught my shoulder to restrain me. Emmett was on his feet in front of Rose. Carlisle stepped in front of Esme.

"No, you cannot change her. This was my fault. All my fault, punish me, not her." I tried to say calmly.

Suddenly I was being hit over and over again with a burning sensation that was above and beyond the aching burn when I was transforming to the monster I am now. I writhed on the floor screaming incoherently. Bella's face flashed before my eyes. Sleeping Bella, my angel. The pain never let up, it just kept coming in waves when I thought it would cease it started again more fiercely than before.

I faintly heard Carlisle shouting and someone at my side. None of it mattered. I would do this for Bella. I would take the torturous pain they savagely dished out. All for her. I would do what I could to protect her. My Bella.

The pain stopped.

I stayed on the ground. Out of breath and drained. I couldn't find the strength to move, scared the fire would erupt again.

"Thank you Jane." Aro said.

"Aro. Please. Have mercy."

"MERCY!? Carlisle I am being merciful. If I was not showing mercy you would all be dead at my feet as we lit this house on fire!" Aro shouted.

"No, please, anything but that."

"She has to die. Where is Bella? Son?"

"I will never tell you." I spat.

"I could always force it from you, Jane?"

"NO!" Carlisle shouted, "Not again. Aro listen, you saw his mind, I will allow you to check us all, scour our minds to find her. I am not lying when I tell you we don't know where she went."

Aro agreed and touched us all. Emmett was very reluctant at first but Carlisle forced him promising no pain. In fact he wouldn't feel anything. After he stepped outside to discuss with his guard.

He surprised us all a few minutes later by returning inside with no one on his side. "Carlisle we have deliberated. I'm sorry, the girl has to die. It is the only way to save your family." he said this as he turned around and began to head back out the door.

I jumped up from the couch only to hear a loud thundering clap as I was tackled to the ground by Emmett and Jasper restraining me. I struggled with all my strength. I had to kill this man! He couldn't have my Bella! "No! Not Bella! Take me!" I yelled futilely.

Aro didn't even flinch. He just looked down at me from over his shoulder, his eyes full of pity. "Yes my son. She will die. We will find her. They've already left." he gestured outside. I heard the family gasp as they realized there were only four vampires remaining on the lawn. The rest had indeed left.

"Alice...Bella....." everyone whispered in their own time as Aro disappeared with the remaining guard.

Jasper and Emmett let me up and stepped back swiftly. I was fuming. I felt so insignificant. I felt so useless. So utterly human.

I had no idea where to go, what to do...I took off upstairs.

I paced my room. Threw my stereo out the window in frustration and snapped the couch in half.

_Edward, calm down! Come down here and lets get a game plan. We need to warn Alice!_ Carlisle wisely thought to me.

**Alice:**

I ran. Again. Hurt. Sad. Alone. Heartbroken. I ran from Bella like she asked me to.

I felt like someone ripped my still heart out of my chest and stomped on it. That someone was Bella.

I had never known pain like this. Bella hated me. Actually hated me. The burning transformation was nothing compared to this. It filled me up and weighed me down. For the first time in my long life I didn't feel graceful, I felt heavy and and obtuse. I felt wrong.

She didn't just hate me, she didn't trust me, she loathed me for putting myself above her..._No! It's not true._ She was put above myself. I now knew my mistake after Port Angeles. I learnt my lesson. Never again would I ever fail her like that...

I found my way into an abandoned building and I sulked. I sulked for hours. Hours and hours.

I went over the scene in my head. Over and over again. It didn't make any sense. I mean, I made the decision to go to her, why didn't I see the vision of her screaming at me ahead of time? What did it all mean. Bella is essentially a gentle person why would she explode like that? It didn't make sense. I knew I hurt her, but she's not the type of person to become outraged vocally, she's more of the suffer in silence type...

_Suddenly a vision not including me came..it was brutal, horrid and scary. Bella was scared but defiant. She didn't even scream..._

So that was how it would happen. And she didn't want me to see it? She sent me away...should I go to her? She asked me not to...

I shook my head, I couldn't focus on that yet. I was missing something that went on at that house...it was right there in front of me and I couldn't grasp it...

I replayed my scene with Bella again. I felt like I was missing something key. I couldn't bring myself to do what she asked, to go home, until I found out what.

For the longest time I focused on her words. Over and over again spitting hate at me and asking me to go.

Finally, I pushed past the words this time around. I focused not on hearing the words that cut so deep, but seeing her reactions, watching her movements...

She wouldn't look at me...she was crying....she wouldn't look at me...the one time she did her chocolate eyes were sad, hurt, lonely just like mine...

Why wouldn't she look at me? Bella wasn't like other humans, she didn't ever shy away from us like humans naturally did...it was very uncharacteristic of her...why....

..why?...

_...She was lying._

She couldn't face me because she wasn't telling the truth! She knew I would see the lie through her eyes. She was a terrible liar. I didn't see the outcome of my decision to go over there because she wasn't expecting me, and I didn't see it when she realized I was there because she had never planned on saying it! She made it up on the spot.

Maybe she was hanging around us to much if she came up with that lie so quick..._Too quick?_ No I pushed that thought from my mind. Bella didn't mean what she said. She told me to go and wishing I would stay. I had to get to her...

_SHE WAS LYING!_

My phone rang. "BELLA?" I answered.

"No it's Edward. Didn't you see me calling?"

"I'm a little preoccupied right now. What do you want? Is everyone okay? Jasper's alright?"

"We're all fine. It's you we're worried about. Listen the Volturi are after Bella, we have to get to her before they do! Do you know where she is yet?"

I paused for a moment...I did know where she was...I should tell them, let them help. I can't take on the full Volturi guard by myself..._So why are you pausing?_

"No. I'm sorry. I can't find her here. She must have gone to Florida. Tell you what, you search there and I'll catch up to you." I hung up. I don't know what I was thinking but this seemed like the right move. Keep them away from harm and do my best to save Bella. Maybe I would get to her in time and we could hide. I took off from my hiding hole running faster than I had ever before. Why on earth did I put so much distance between us?

**Bella:**

I sat on the floor in my pathetic state for a long time. I never moved. I didn't go pee, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep. I just cried.

I hugged myself tighter. I felt like I needed to or else I would fall apart physically as well. I didn't feel whole anymore. Half of me was divided between the two people I cared about most. Half my heart was home in Forks with Edward and the other half was gone with Alice who was surely soon to join him. I deeply regretted my decision to send her away. That's not how I wanted her to remember me. Not at all. Deep sorrow over took me. Poor Alice was broken when she left, I really cut apart her marble body with my words. As much as I regretted sending her away I wasn't entirely sure I would take it back...she was better off away from here when they found me. She would try to protect me and die herself. I couldn't let that happen. I had to do this on my own, to protect her, protect all of them.

I cried some more.

Finally, hours later, there were no more tears. I was numb. I felt the sadness sweeping over me and around me but I couldn't respond. I wouldn't allow myself to respond anymore. I sat for a bit longer in silence listening to the house creek and move as the temperature fluctuated.

I weakly stood up. I spared one of the arms from around my torso to wipe the tears left on my eyelids. I was going to take this with dignity. _Better empty the tank - _dignity would require me not to pee my pants in fright.

After I went to sit on the couch. I kept no lights on. Not that it would really help if they came...I'm sure they could smell me.

I had a terrible foreboding feeling. They were coming.

They were close.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hello. Isabella, is it?" a voice came behind me. It sounded ancient but still velvety like..._Don't say it..._

I didn't even jump. I was expecting them. I didn't turn around either. Let them come to me.

"Bella, actually."

The voice chuckled and I heard movements of clothes. They came out from behind the couch before me.

I didn't look up. I just took a deep breath. It shuddered out of me.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Aro of the Volturi."

I looked up. I saw a beautiful ancient face, he glowed in the moonlight coming through the blinds. I didn't even notice the sun had set..._Be tough Bella._

"Hi. I'm Bella of Forks." I said smartly. I had no idea what gave me the courage but I wasn't afraid. I was ready to die for them.

"Ah yes," he laughed, "They did say you were different. Tell me child, are you afraid?"

They said? THEY SAID? HE SAW THEM? Are they hurt?

"Well that depends...are the Cullens alive?"

"Yes actually."

"And they won't be harmed...after."

"Not unless they act this foolishly again."

I paused to collect my relief. I looked into his eyes defiantly. "Then no, I'm not afraid."

He laughed again, the little vampire next to him gave me a terrible look and hissed. "Aro! She is defiant as she stands before her death!"

I looked at her serenly. _Maybe if you piss them off it will end quicker..._ "Actually," I looked around and down at me, "I believe I'm sitting."

Her face looked shocked for a moment as she looked at Aro and then back to me. She growled this time. I half expected her to claw at me like a cat.

I looked up at Aro amused, "You should put a leash on your pet."

Surprisingly he looked down at me, also amused, "Careful dear Bella, don't push dear Jane too far."

I looked back at her and smiled, "What? Will she hiss at me again?"

She looked up at Aro questioningly, he shook his head slightly.

"So Bella," he said, "You know why we're here."

"I have an idea." I said simply.

"Yes well, excuse the formalities but this has to be done right. You are charged with knowing the secret the Volturi Guard has struggled to keep safe these thousand years."

I continued to look up at him. "Should I stand for this?" I stood up hearing a satisfying hiss from his side.

"How do you plea?"

I looked at him and raised my eyebrows. Vampires really are that formal. "Um, I plea guilty."

"Have you any defense?"

"None."

"You have been sentenced to death."

"I figured as much."

"Smart girl."

"Does 'kitty-cat Barbie' get to do it?"

Suddenly Jane stared at me with startling intensity. For a moment I was scared before calm washed back over me as nothing happened.

I cocked an eyebrow. "You're going to stare me to death? It's less violent than what I imagined, I've got to say I'm a little disappointed." Her gaze hardened even more.

I looked up at Aro who was staring at me bewildered.

Suddenly I felt like I was missing something. "What?"

"Do you feel nothing?"

I thought for a moment...there was a gaping whole in place of my heart, but I decided to leave that out, "Just the carpet beneath my feet."

His face went into another form of shock. "Truly!?"

Before I could nod I felt a rustle of wind and a blow tot he side of my head that sent me flying across the room. I landed against the wall with a thud.

A loud crash and breaking glass followed my landing. I looked around dazedly, my vision blurring. Someone had leapt on and was clawing and ripping at her head. I saw Jane's body slump and fall to the floor...in separate pieces. The newcomer turned and rushed over to me, I closed my eyes.

I felt cool hands on my face and someone screaming my name.

"Alice." I said quietly, my voice laboring but relief flooding me.

"Yes, Bella, I'm here."

"I'm so sorry I lied." I mumbled hoping she'd catch that.

I felt her strong arms wrap around my body, lifting me up.

**Alice:**

When I arrived at Bella's house I sniffed. Volturi.

They beat me here. I listened hard. I wasn't too late. I could still here Bella's heart beating strongly.

I came to the window of the living room. Silently I peeked in. I saw a small vampire who Aro called Jane glaring at Bella. I held my breath. But Bella didn't move, no pain appeared on her face. Whatever Jane was trying wasn't working. I smiled. She had a chance. There was only Aro and Jane in there and Aro didn't seem that hostile as I watched more. No he looked interested not angry. He was asking Bella what she felt and Bella came back with a rude comment, _Where did that come from?_

The next thing I knew Jane flew across the distance and cracked Bella upside the head, I didn't have time to think, it was purely a reaction to the brutality, I jumped through the window and attacked. Seeing only Jane I let my instincts take over. I ripped and clawed at her unsuspecting face never giving her the chance to make full eye contact and release her force. Finally I managed to rip her head from her body and let it fall to the floor. I shot a look at Aro who simply smiled. He wasn't threatening at all so I made my way to Bella.

Her voice was frail and tiny when she called my name. Even smaller when she told me she was sorry.

I pushed it aside and picked her up. She needed to lie down. She became unconscious in my arms as I took her to her room. I sped to get some ice on her face where a deep bruise was forming. She was lucky Jane held back a little, it could have easily broken the bones.

I sat down on the bed with her as Aro appeared in the door way. I put my arm protectively on Bella's unconcious body.

He raised his hands, "I'm not going to hurt her while she's unconcious my dear."

I kept my arm where it was.

He smiled. "You must be Alice?"

"Yes."

"You're the best friend."

I raised my chin. "Yes."

"Interesting, interesting..I wonder how she could...how a human could possibly come to gain the affection from such a strong group of individuals."

"She's different."

"Yes, I have seen that clearly. Never in all my years have I met someone so...defiant...so humanly weak, but with a strong mind."

I looked down at Bella with affection. "She's our family."

"Yes, clearly! And ready and willing to die in your place."

I looked up at him.

"Oh yes," he said, "she knew her sentence was death and I asked her if she was afraid. You know what she said? She said no as long as you and your family were left unharmed. Quite remarkable..."

I smoothed her hair on her head. "We love her the same."

"Yes, I see that clearly too, her head is gashed and you, someone so young, are blinded by your affection, you are not even tempted by the blood."

I looked up at him. He was a weird old man. But strangely wise. Like a creepy grandfather almost. I felt a need to be honest with him. "A couple days ago she got this first cut here on her forehead, I couldn't even enter the room. Today, seeing her hurt, her life hanging in the balance, it makes me realize strength I didn't know existed. I'm able to put her above me. My bloodlust isn't even registering."

"Quite Extraordinary indeed."

"What will you do? What will happen to her?"

"Well when she wakes up I would like to test _my_ ability on her. And see where that leads. Then I will change her if the outcome is promising."

"No. You can't just change her, you can't force her into this life. Please, let her choose. Death or Blood." I said quietly.

"And Alice, if she chooses death where will you be?"

"I'll be in front of her protecting her from you."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Change

**Bella**:

Through the fog and blinding headache I was aware of someone beside me. I could feel a protective arm on top of radiating a sweet coolness. It was a loving touch. I could hear the conversation before me but I couldn't walk out of the fog. No body parts would move, my eyelids would not open.

I felt a cool hand brush gently over my head, it soothed my pain for a moment. I took refuge in the comfort.

They continued to talk and I slowly drifted from one foggy state to the next, still no movement but I was aware who was in the room. Aro and Alice. Alice was here by my side after I had been so horrible to her. I wanted to yell to her, call out, tell her to save herself, but I couldn't. I could only listen.

I listened harder trying to pinpoint their words..at first only mumbling then the words came clear...their conversation did not seem threatening.

It seemed for now Alice was safe. She was by my side facing death with me. My best friend. My sister.

I tried desperately to come out of my fog. I needed to tell her I loved her, tell her I was sorry, tell her I didn't mean it, explain what was happening! I had to do it before we died together! Her dying for someone she loved and thinking she was dying for someone who didn't love her back. I had to get to her!

Aro mentioned blood. My mind froze. Poor Alice. It must be agonizing to be so close to me right now. I willed myself to stop bleeding.

While I was popping blood vessels concentrating I heard Alice explain that the bloodlust was non-existant. Relief washed over me. I would spend the rest of eternity working to no cause Alice any pain. I'd do it from my grave if I had to.

They spoke more as if I weren't there, technically I wasn't I suppose, they spoke of a choice. I had no idea what they were talking about, only that it was mine to make. One option was death. I heard Alice respond to Aro's question about where she would be if I chose death and she replied in front of me protecting me, the fog cleared.

My head throbbed. I winced and heard Alice shuffle. Her cool hands on my face, I reached my arms up to grab her hands, to hold them on my cheeks. It eased my pain. I wondered if Alice had healing powers she didn't know about.

"Bella." she called.

"Alice." I mimicked and I heard her bell like laugh.

She hugged me full force not bother to keep her weight off me. I hugged her back as hard as I could. I tried with ever fiber of my being to radiate the love and need for her as I tightened my grip.

She pulled back and smiled at me. "I know Bella, I know."

"You never will..." I said. It was true she never would know how sorry I was. She never would fully understand the love in my heart, the need in my soul to have her near.

She reached for my hand and squeezed it, "We'll talk about it later hon. It'll be okay." she turned motioned for Aro to come closer never taking her eyes from me.

I looked from her to him questioningly. I cringed a little.

Alice patted my hand, "It's okay, this won't hurt. He wants to try his gift on you. It's like Edwards." she hinted.

Aro reached out his hand. He was practically bouncing. Strangely excited. I was instantly wary again. Alice flashed me a wink. I caught on - I wasn't to let him read my mind. I hesitantly reached out my hand to his.

I waited.

No pain.

He looked down at me solemnly and patted my hand with his others. "Interesting." he murmured.

I looked back to Alice. She smiled brilliantly, I returned it. Something pleased her.

Aro interrupted our moment, "Well Bella, it seems you have a choice to make."

I tore my eyes from Alice reluctantly, "What choice? Neck or arm?" I asked sarcastically.

Aro laughed along with Alice, "Oh dear, you are sharp, even with that wound. Amazing!"

He was giddy. I became wary again. I waited for him to continue.

"Well, its simple really. You choose, death or blood essentially."

I froze...was he...is he seriously asking..."You mean death or vampire?"

"Yes." he nodded.

"WHAT? YOU can do that!? That's an option!?"

He looked surprised, Alice merely smiled. Her eyes still on me. I'm not even sure she blinked.

"Yes Bella. Well I'm not surprised you don't know that option..given your boyfriends aversion to that choice."

"Edward...he's against that choice?" I looked down dejectedly.

Alice answered me, "Yes Bella, but not for the reason you are thinking. He loves you. And you know he thinks this life leaves you soulless and essentially hell bound if you ever do die. He is against you losing your soul, not against you being with him forever."

I looked at her sad eyes again, "I don't believe that. Alice your family is the most caring, kind, loving people I have ever met. Leaps and bounds above most humans. No I don't believe you don't have a soul. People like Jane on the other hand..."

She smiled. Aro broke the silence, "Touching, really. Touching. Now Bella, have you chosen?"

I paused, my breathing hitched, "You mean dirty worm meat or eternity with my family." I turned to Alice, "With you."

She nodded and squeezed my hand. I was thrilled. I couldn't imagine a more perfect time in my life. I could spend the rest of my years with the people I loved. I was curious however...

"Why me?" I asked Aro. "Not that I'm not grateful or anything. It's just one moment your a death dealer and the next your offering me eternity?"

"Well technically, I am still a death dealer, the venom _will_ kill you. You'll just come out the other side this way."

I smirked. Weird old ancient vampire.

He continued, "Well you see Bella, I have seen your mind work. You were able to block Jane's gift as you block Edward's and my own. I do not think I could willingly take such a gift away from the vampire world. I do believe greatness is within you my dear."

I smiled and raised my eyebrows a bit. I tinged when that hurt the forming bruise on my face... _Weirdest conversation ever._

I squeezed Alice's hand and looked at her. I took a couple breaths savouring this moment. Waiting for any doubts to surface. None came. "Okay. Let's do it."

"Bella it will hurt immensely. The venom spreads, it burns it's way through your body." Alice cautioned.

I shuddered, "You'll be here? You'll stay?"

"Remember the first day Edward brought you home? Remember what I told you on your sick bed? I'm not going anywhere Bella."

"Okay." I smiled.

Aro stepped forward.

"WAIT wait wait!" I screamed.

He paused looking at me intently.

"Can Edward do it?"

he sighed, "Bella you're not exactly in the position to negotiate. Your time is up. It happens now in my presence, to witness it for the Volturi Guard."

He took another step.

"WAIT! wait wait wait!"

He looked mildly angry this time but waited.

"Can Alice do it?"

Alice froze. Her muscles locked. I rubbed her hand soothingly. "Bella. That's dangerous. I'm not sure I could..I'm not sure you would...I could kill you. I might not be able to stop."

I looked at her intently, my eyes locked with hers, my hand reached for her face and I stroked her cheek, "Alice, you're my best friend, you're my sister. You can do this... I trust you." The words dripping with sincerity.

"You do?"

"Always, never wavering, completely, forever."

She took a deep breath, blinked once and smiled as the words sunk in, "Okay."

She slowly, cautiously, bent down closer to me, her face beside mine, her nose skimming my carotid artery in my neck. She sniffed deeply.

"I love you Alice." I whispered. "And if you kill me, I forgive you." I grinned. Why was I joking about my death?

She paused and looked up at me sternly. "Not funny."

I smiled wider. "It's okay, I'll have forever to make it up to you."

**Alice:**

I nearly choked when Bella mentioned me killing her. I was not impressed! No pressure. The little minx! She'll pay for it later...when we do this successfully.

_I can do this._

An eternity with my best friend. Totally doable.

I sniffed her neck again. No bloodlust bubbled. Hopefully I could keep it that way when I bit her. I had to.

"I love you too Bella." I whispered. "I'm sorry."

Before she could respond I bit down. The blood ran hot and smooth down my firery throat. It was delicious, I drank deeply, Aro put his hand on my back and I knew it was time, I paused and let the venom pool in my mouth. I administered it into her vain and pulled back.

Bella didn't even scream.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Two days. Two days straight Bella stayed silent. She never screamed once. She only flinched now and then. She was much stronger than I ever imagined to be taking this process silently. I noticed that she squirmed less when I was laying beside her. I hoped that my cool skin aided in quieting the fire.

For two days I lied with Bella holding her while she burned. My phone vibrated a few times and finally after one day I had answered it. It was Jasper checking in on me. I decided not to tell them about Bella's transformation or where we were. I only told them I hunted her down and was keeping her safe. I bent the truth a little, telling Jasper to tell Edward not to come looking for her, technically she did say that, just under different pretenses. I told him to say that Bella requested it so she could clear her head a little come to terms with what was going on...told him we would be home in a few days.

I told myself that this is what Bella would have wanted. To suffer in silence with me at her side. To show Edward after the transformation how dedicated to him she was. I also wanted him to hear it from her lips when she said she chose him. She chose this life freely. He wouldn't believe it through me. He needed Bella to help him understand her damnation in his eyes.

Maybe I was being selfish. I wanted Bella to myself for awhile before I gave her back. I was the one who had lost her completely in all of this. I was the one sent away for the worst five or six hours of my life! I deserved some time with my best friend, some girl bonding time. I wanted to help her understand her new self so she could go back to Edward completely confident in her new life.

Aro had left a few minutes after the bite ensuring the venom was too far spread for me to take it back.

I listened to Bella's heart. Beating it's final beats. It fluttered and rolled unsettlingly, gurgling and pumping harder to force blood through the veins. The venom was choking Bella's body. Killing the organs, filling her veins with stone. Her wounds had healed, there was no bruising from Jane's attack left over. The only darkness on her skin now was faint under her eyes. I felt her skin gradually becoming colder through the rest of that second day and into the third. I could practically feel her body hardening beneath me. Her features crystalizing, becoming more refined. She was beautiful. No one would think Bella plain ever again. Especially not when I get to dress her for the rest of forever!

It was mid-day of the third day when I heard the venom begin to seize Bella's heart. She began to squirm from the fire. Arching her back up into me as we lay there. I continued my hold no matter how much she twitched and writhed in my arms, I wouldn't leave her side while she was in such pain.

Finally her heart fluttered furiously and then went still. Never to beat again.

I didn't move. I was scared now. Jasper had told me a little about newborns. He hadn't said much about his life before me, only that he dealt with training newborns for war. He was covered in scars from their bites. They were hostile and unpredictable. Stronger than a century old vampire due to the human blood still left in their system. Some were wild and crazy, untamable, dangerous. I was very wary. Scared to move and frighten Bella. I couldn't remember my human life but I could remember the time I awakened after the burning like it was yesterday. A falling leaf had startled me that day and I went on a rampage before fleeing. I had to be careful...

I tried to speak, softly quietly, so quiet that if she was human she would not hear me.

"Bella, it's me Alice. I'm right beside you Bella. Do not be frightened. I'm right beside you."

I repeated it a few times and then I heard it, a beautiful sing song voice loud and clear, "Alice? Alice? I can't see. Alice I'm blind! It didn't work!"

She was starting to panic, I couldn't help but giggle, leave it to Bella to be a handicapped vampire. "Open your eyes silly."

Her eyes popped open, beautiful ruby red eyes. A little scary coming from Bella but amazing just the same. She looked around the room no doubt collecting the dust motes, the colours that didn't you know existed, the grain in the old wood above our heads.

And then she looked down at me. Her eyes popped open wider as she took me in. I smiled encouragingly. She stared for a while her eyes roaming around my face and body. I stayed perfectly still for her.

Her movement was so sudden it caught me by surprise, her arms were wrapped around me slowly crushing me. "Bella, Bella, gently, gently! You're stronger than me now." She pulled back a little but hugged me all the same.

"This is amazing." she whispered.

"I know. How do you feel?" I asked pulling back and getting off the bed.

She looked down and her hands, twisting them back and forth, examining her new skin, stretching, testing her movements. "I feel great! Better than great! Fabulous!" She screamed as she jumped up from the bed and spun nimbly on her feet and turned back to me. She didn't stumble. Her mind went to the same spot because her face lit up even more. "I didn't fall!" and then she laughed.

"Bella I have something to show you!" and I took off around to the bathroom with her in tow. "Ready?" I asked.

"For what?"

"For this." and I spun her around so she could face the mirror.

She jumped back a bit. "Oh!" She examined her face closely.

"What do you think?"

"Well the eyes are scary...how long will they stay like that?"

"About a year, but Bella look closely. You're in there, you're beautiful!"

"I guess...I do see bits of me in there. It's just weird, seeing one face for so many years and then seeing a new one now."

"You are modest even as a Vampire. Not thinking you're plain still are you? Same old Bella."

She paused and turned to me, I could practically see the lightbulb turn on in her head, she bolted around me and into the living room to the window. She opened the blinds and the sun poured in. It captured her skin and illuminated Bella, she was radiant. She marveled at the glow. "Amazing." she whispered. "This is way cool."

I giggled. "You're amazing Bella. So in control."

"What do you mean? I'm practically flipping out here, this is so exciting!"

"Well, at first when the change was complete I was a little apprehensive. From what Jasper told me about newborns I forgot to give you space, you were likely to be a little dangerous and unpredictable...but you're actually not. You're the same old Bella, I'm just wondering how you are doing it...isn't the thirst driving you insane?"

"What thirst? Oh." and she reached for her throat. My mentioning it must have made her realize, I took a step back. "No, no, I'm fine. I just wasn't thinking about it before...quick change my mind."

"Um, we should decide what you should wear on your first day of the rest of your life!"

she groaned. Same old Bella. I smiled and grabbed her hand, led her back to the bedroom. "Now Bella, what is in your closet?" I searched through as she watched me, "hmm no that won't do...neither will this...Bella you were hopeless here!" I turned to look at her.

she rolled her eyes, "I have a duffle full of clothes you bought me in the living room."

"Excellent! That's my girl!" and I took off to find it. When I got back I rifled through it looking for something suitable.

"Alice?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"What happened to Aro and Jane?"

I grabbed her a blue peasant top with a black sash and skinny black jeans. _Perfect._ I threw her the clothes and she started to put them on while I answered. "Well Aro stayed long enough to be sure I couldn't take back the venom, then he gathered Jane up and left."

"He gathered Jane up?"

"Well she couldn't gather herself." I laughed.

"She was in pieces, I thought she was dead?"

"To make sure she won't reattach and 'come back' the pieces have to be burned...I didn't have time to burn the peices, nor would Aro allow me to burn his pet. " I explained.

"Oh...so is she coming back?"

"I don't know. You did manage to piss her off pretty well. But she moves on Aro's command, I don't expect to see her without him..."

"But you would see it? Like if they did decide to return?"

"Of course. But Bella, you don't have to be afraid anymore, you aren't as breakable as before. Plus I'll always have your back."

"I know that, thanks. I just want to be ready, I owe her a few kicks to the head."

I laughed at that. "Yes you do! So...ready to drive?"

"Where we going?"

"Well we're in a very large city full of humans...we should get you out of here. I was thinking of driving back to Forks."

She froze as I mentioned humans. "I'm thirsty." Her eyes widened in fear. "Alice, I'm thirsty!"

"It's okay, I don't see you attacking anyone! I'll help you! We'll leave right now! You stay here, count to thirty hold your breath and come out."

"Thirty?"

"Yes, I need to find us a ride..."

"Okay."

I was heading to the door, I looked at Bella again who followed me. "Don't forget to hold your breath. Don't let it out until I tell you."

She nodded. I gave her a reassuring smile and took off. There was a bright yellow porsche around the corner. _Perfect! We'll ride in style and speed! _I hoped Bella wasn't too against grand theft auto...

I peeled around the corner back to the front of Bella's house. I beeped the horn and she was outside in a flash. Her eyes wide in fear. She really didn't want to harm anyone. She hopped in and I sped off to the freeway. When we got on the freeway I told her she could breath again. She gave me a grateful look.

We rode in silence for a while. I was allowing Bella to sniff the air on her own and smell the differences in everything from the car's leather, to the dry heat, to the dust. I wanted to ask her about what she said to me before Aro came. I also didn't want to push it. I let it go for now. Maybe after she ate so she wouldn't be so intimidating on an empty stomach.

I pulled off after three hours. It was a sixteen hour drive so we still had plenty of time to chat but Bella needed some food. I parked down an old dirt road in a pretty vegetative area. "Hold your breath for a second. Let me check if it's safe." I told her. I sniffed the air...no humans. I checked my visions. Nothing. We'd be okay here. "Okay Bells, out of the car!"

We hopped out and she looked at me questioningly. "We're going hunting." I said as I ushered her in to the woods.

"Alice, I don't know how to.."

"Not a problem, its instinct. Your body knows. But first we have to go further in." I picked up the pace and she followed easily. I wondered if she realized it was much faster walk than a human could do. When we got a bit further I stopped and faced her.

"Okay Bells, shut your eyes, absorb the darkness in your head, now listen." I paused as she did what I said. She grabbed my hand, and I squeezed it. "What do you hear?"

"I hear a stream, I hear..leaves rustling above...birds? I can hear something at the stream..to the West....drinking....heart beat...delicious sound....beating."

"Great! Now what do you smell!?" I couldn't contain my excitement. She was so good at this.

She sniffed the air. Her nostrils flared, I suppressed a giggle. "I smell...blood. But it doesn't smell like salt and rust like when I was a human it smells...good!"

"Thats wild boar..."

She crinkled her nose.

"I know, right. They're not nearly as good as say mountain lion but they will do for now. Now, what do you feel like doing..."

"Running? That way?" she pointed in the direction of the beasts.

"Lead the way.." I said. She smiled and took off with me at her heels. She was extremely fast, I struggled to keep up. We came in sight of the boars and she immediately took one down and I went after another. She broke its neck and dug her teeth in drinking deeply. When she was finished she stood up and wiped her mouth, her smile was infectious I beamed back. "What?" she asked.

"You didn't even ruin your outfit!"

She laughed and rolled her eyes the next thing I knew she was hugging me. "Thank you Alice. This is better than anything. Perfect!"

I couldn't agree more, and that's what I told her.

We continued our feast tracking down a couple more boars each. Finally we headed back to the car, hand in hand, Bella pulling me because she was so fast. Suddenly she stopped and I ran into her and fell back. "You didn't see that coming?" She asked laughing and helping me up.

"Well your mind works a lot faster now, that decision was unexpected! Why did you stop?"

She smiled sheepishly, "I wanna try something. I've never felt this strong, this fast, this powerful. It's a great feeling...I want to see what more I can do...and since you always put me on your back and ran without me hindering you I was wondering if we could trade positions for a minute. To test it out...make you feel like the human."

I laughed as she hauled me onto her back. "Plus," she added, "you're so friggen slow, I have to hold back and wait for you." SHe said jokingly, I slapped her on the arm and she took off again My added wait not slowing her down one bit. She was so fast I couldn't believe it! The only other time I felt this fast was when I was first changed, soon I was laughing and cheering in her ear, I was loving it! My cheers spurred her on and we went faster.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

We drove for a few more hours getting ever closer to Forks. I kept looking at Bella wanting to ask about our falling out, but she was looking so content I didn't want to bother her...really I didn't want to hear the wrong thing. I didn't want to hear that I was wrong and she meant what she said on some level...

"What are you thinking?" she finally asked me noticing my glances.

I sighed and looked at her. "I don't want to ruin this.."

"You couldn't possibly! Please tell me Alice."

"Well I was actually just wondering...about what you said to me...when you..sent me away." I blurted out finally. "Do you remember?"

She looked down, I couldn't read her face, was she sad? "How could I forget...it's one of the hardest things I've ever done" she said quietly.

I reached my hand across to grab hers but let it fall. I was scared to hear this. She noticed my hesitancy and grabbed my hand with both of hers.

"No, it was THE hardest thing. It broke my heart, every word. Alice I didn't mean any of it. I was lying! I wanted to tell you the truth tell you how much I love you, but I knew if that's what you heard you wouldn't leave! I had to lie, tell you I didn't trust you, tell you I didn't want you around. It was the only way I could protect you. Alice look at me, see the truth in my eyes now. Before we were best friends, felt like we were sisters, but now we _are_ sisters. We _are_ family. You made that possible, you were the one to bite me, its your venom that runs through me now, we're more connected than anyone in the family... and Alice, believe me when I say this: I wouldn't want it any other way. I wouldn't want it _any_ _other way_."

I veered off the side of the road threw the car in break and threw my arms around Bella holding her in a death grip to me. "I love you Bella, but don't you ever, ever do that to me again!" I pulled back for a minute to look her in the eye, "EVER! Do you hear me."

She hugged me back, "Yes, I know, I'm so sorry! I don't think I could ever do it to either one of us again! I love you Alice."

"I love you too." We hugged for a bit longer. It was dark out. We only had a few more hours left to go to get back to Forks. I didn;t want to rush this and neither did she. "Bella, are you happy?"

"That doesn't even begin to cover it."

Finally I pulled out of the hug and looked at her. "Okay, now that that's settled, wanna drive sis?"


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you so much for reading and the reviews are hilarious!! THANK YOU!!!

I hope you enjoy Edward's reaction!! It scared _me_ a little!

Chapter 25: Scurrred

**Bella:**

I finally knew why the Cullen's drove so bloody fast.

This was friggen great!

At first when I jumped into the drivers seat of the Porsche I began at my old leisurely pace of a human driver. I was being careful and reserved...

yeah, that lasted all of about 60 seconds!

I stepped on the gas and tore a strip off the pavement! I finally understood the feeling, it was almost like running through the woods, I had no fear of crashing and it wasn't because I was virtually indestructible now - it was because my reflexes were amazing. I was in total control at over 120 miles per hour! I could see the pavement clearly, take in full detail of each tree we would pass - I could clearly study the bark and count the leaves! I had never ever driven this fast and I wanted to go faster! I think I laughed like a maniac all the way to the Cullen's driveway, and only stopped when I finally pulled over before I turned into it.

I grudgingly had to put the top up, it had begun to rain. It was a shame to be cut off from the nights air, it felt suffocating to be shut out from the scents outside the car.

Alice waited patiently, she didn't say a word, I wondered if she saw this coming. I looked up at her. "I'm scared." I whispered, not that she needed me to clarify.

"I know sweetie. You have nothing to fear."

"He doesn't know? None of them know?"

"For the next three minutes or so it's our little secret - they don't even know we're coming home today."

"He's going to be pissed."

"He'll take it out on me." she said shrugging.

"No, this was my decision. Thank you for not telling him, making up that story that I needed time...you were right. It's better this way. It gave me a chance to adjust to my new life and be in control for this. Show him this was a good thing."

"That's all he needs to hear."

"It's probably tearing him apart."

"Don't worry we'll explain. Just give him a bit to adjust. I can't see the outcome of this, because his mind is still so scattered with worry and fear that you don't want to see him anymore. But I know Edward, he'll be glad you're alive...so to speak."

I groaned, "Not a time for jokes.."

"Damn. My comedic timing is usually flawless."

"Alice." I whined.

Her twinkling laugh rang through the car and it relaxed me...a little.

"Bella, seriously, Edward is stubborn, but he will accept this and be happy. He'll probably just be pissed at first because you're missing out on human experiences."

"I don't feel like I'm missing out on anything. This is what I want. I want you, I want him, I want my family for the rest of forever."

"That's what you tell him then. Let him read you mind... Honestly, I think Emmett will be more upset about all this, he won't be able to make you blush ever again."

"You are such a comedian!" I said dryly.

"Suck it up princess. Lets get this show on the road."

I gave her a dark look for the princess comment but put the car in drive and we turned up the driveway.

"Deep breaths Bells."

**Edward:**

I had never felt so useless in my whole life. When we went to Florida searching for Bella. I couldn't even find her scent or any minds that had seen her face. I gave up after a few days. She didn't come here. Jasper had called Alice for me, I was too worried to deal with her perkiness.

When he hung up and came into the hotel room he was blocking his mind from me. He was singing some Taylor Swift song...Alice's usual blocking technique...I was instantly suspicious.

"What is it? Is it Bella? Are they hurt?" I had said jumping up.

Thats when my heart broke into a thousand peices. That was 4 days ago now, when Jasper told me about Bella's request.

Instantly I wanted to track down the Volturi and have them kill me. The pain was so deep I didn't want to go on. Bella had finally come to her senses. She didn't want to be in love with a vampire. She wanted a life I couldn't provide.

Jasper thwarted my attempts to ditch him and find the Volturi with his gift but he couldn't stop me resenting him for it. Hatred poured out of me the whole trip home, he never let me out of his sight since then, scared of what I was planning to do, scared of what it would do to the family.

He was blocking his mind from me right now...Mat Kearny song Breathe in Breathe out, playing in his head. I got up to leave the room. "Not now, Jasper."

His hand appeared on my shoulder restaining me. "No, now is the time. Sit down."

Reluctantly he pushed me back onto the sofa. I had no energy to fight with him.

"Listen to me Edward and listen carefully. You have to stop. Your emotions are killing me. You try to pour the hate on me but I'm an empath Edward, you can't disguise the pain you're feeling! Without sounding like Dr. Phil I'd like to help you."

"Too late." I muttered.

He ignored that and continued with the lecture. "Look, Bella hurt you. We all know it and so do you. But Edward try to understand it on a human level. This is a whole lot to get your head around for her. On one hand she has her life which is in jeopardy, she is being chased by the most ruthless of our kind. On the other hand she has you and the intense love she feels for you. And don't you roll your eyes at me, you know it's true! I know its true, trust the empath the love you two share is as strong as any, maybe even stronger than that in this house!"

I hung my head in my hands. "She doesn't. Not anymore. She wants a different life."

"No you can not simply turn off that feeling. Give her some time. She'll come back to us. Alice will bring her back to you."

We sat there longer and I didn't resist Jaspers calming serenity. I didn't have the strength. I was half of my person. My heart was with Bella to do with it what she choose.

Our heads snapped up as we heard a powerful engine roar up the driveway. Jasper and the family flew to the door. I stayed where I was. My hopes would not be raised. I wouldn't allow it.

I blocked their thoughts, I didn't want to see Alice come home alone.

I heard them greet Alice joyously, they were happy, very happy. _Good for them. _I thought bitterly.

Alice's mind still squeezed through my defences. _Edward come out here and let me talk to you brother!_ She called.

"No." I said.

_Fine, I'll we'll come to you._

I growled and stayed where I was. _Wait, WE?_ My eyes widened, hope filled me up, "Bella?" I whispered.

"It's me." she whispered back. How had she heard that? I held my breath. I wouldn't believe it. It could not be real. I looked up as the door opened and the family piled in one after the other. I got up off the couch. The family slowly parted for me, revealing the most esquisite creature I had ever seen. Ribbons of shiny auburn hair sparkled in the moonlight, a flowing midnight blue shirt hung elegantly off her shoulders.

"Bella?" I said again.

"It's me." She repeated, her face was scared, worried almost.

I froze. There she was. My hopes, my dreams, my nightmares...stript of her humanity, forced into this life of self-loathing and bloodshed. Bella was now monster.

"You...you...ALICE!" I growled and tore my eyes from Bella, anger bubbling to my surface.

Ignoring Jasper's attempts to calm me and shoving him aside as he stepped in front of Alice, "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HER!? Three days of pain, suffering a fire shouldn't have had to bear!" I was furious, there was no calming me down, I wanted to kill her, take away her life as she stole Bella's.

"ALICE! You know how I feel about this! You betrayed me!" I was ignoring the strong hands attempting to hold me back, I was too quick, in one fluid motion I threw Alice out the window and jumped through following her. They were calling my name but I didn't care. I was going to tear her apart, put her back together and tear her apart again for doing this. She stood up, made no defense, no attempt to protect herself, she didn't even use her visions to see where I would strike when I struck her in her head. She fell back about twenty feet and suddenly I tackled to the ground. Blind with rage I began to swing fiercely at my attacker. I was hit back. I was eventually pinned on my back, my hands and me on my back, knees pressed into biceps, sitting on my chest was Bella.

I froze. I had hit Bella. Remorse filled me, I looked away from her eyes. She was screaming at me, I couldn't make it out, my head was a mess. She took a swing and slapped me in the face. "EDWARD! LOOK AT ME!" Her voice was powerful, amazingly beautiful. She placed her hands on either side of my face and forced me to look at her. Her hands weren't warm anymore, they were my temperature, perfectly matched, smooth as silk. Her ruby red eyes locked with mine. I could still see the faint chocolate brown underneath. It was bliss. No longer did her scent bubble venom in my mouth, it smelt delicious in a different way. Nothing existed to me right now but Bella, my anger ebbed, and slowly went away. Love took it's place. Pain took it's place. She didn't open her mouth. We just sat in silence as I calmed down a bit and we both took in each other's features.

**Bella:**

I expected Edward to be bad but this was rediculous! He didn't come out at our arrival with the others. Alice had told them to be quiet so he wouldn't know until he saw me. I followed them in last and waited for him to discover me. At first he froze when he realized the change. I felt self-concious and wrapped my arms around my body. He didn't look pleased. Perhaps he didn't like what he saw. Then I watched as rage filled his eyes. He tore away from me and focused on Alice. Shouting and spitting hateful words. Before I knew it he had shoved Jasper aside and thrown her through the window! "No!" I shouted and scrambled out the door after them. Faster than anyone could reacte they were 5- feet from the house already. Alice was getting up making no threatening moves before Edward hit her. I had never seen him so angry! So vampire like...so dangerous! "STOP!" I yelled. "She doesn't deserve this!" Especially after what I did before to her, she's been through so much! "EDWARD!" He wouldn't listen, or he couldn't hear me I couldn't be sure. Before he could lay another hand on her I launched myself at him.

There was a deafening clap of thunder and we rolled across the mossy grass. He swung at me. He hit me! He didn't know me. I swung back. I was stronger. I was faster. I managed to flip him onto his back and I hopped to sit on his chest and dig my knees into his biceps, pinning his heads above his head. He stopped squirming. I kept shouting. I wasn't making sense. I shouted his name, Alice's name, stop, idiot, my fault - none of it mattered, it wasn't registering with him.

"Bella do you need help?" Alice asked. Jasper was at her side making sure she was alright.

"We'll be fine. Go inside, get away from his sight Alice. I can handle him."

She turned and dragged Jasper with her, he looked ready to kill Edward, I thought I heard Alice mumble "I don't doubt that."

I focused on Edward. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He looked ashamed...destroyed. "EDWARD LOOK AT ME!" He wouldn't. I grabbed his beautiful marble face in my hands and forced him to face me. We locked eyes. I looked deep into his black eyes, watching them slowly change back to my favourite topaz butterscotch and I was home. I just looked at him. Our eyes were locked but my peripheral vision was perfect, taking in all of his cut features, his defined chin, jaw and cheeks. Flawless. I took in his sweet honey lemon scent. I leaned closer and breathed in deep. I sighed in relief. Better then I imagined it. I could smell it when the fire burned but I didn't do it justice. I could fully appreciate it now with my heightened senses.

We were silent for a long time. Suddenly a brainwave hit me. He wouldn't listen to my voice, he would listen to my heart. I let down my guard allowing him in. _Edward, can you hear me?_

He nodded.

_Good. Now listen to me. Hear only me. Do not listen to your own thoughts or anyone else's for a moment. I need to tell you this. _

He nodded again, I nodded as well and raised one knee off his arms at a time. He didn't move. I repositioned myself so I was lying on top of him in the moonlight. My head against his hard chest. I sighed, and so did he, I felt his hand wrap around me pinning me against him. I smiled. He would listen.

_Let me tell you my story..._ I replayed the events in my head, from lying to him in Charlie's front hall, to the drive home with Alice. All of it. All the tears, the pain and the words I said to Alice. He was silent and winced a couple times, chuckled at my mouth to jane, and continually rubbed his hands across my back. My own arms were pinned between his and my body so my hands played with his chest, traced the contours of his muscles.

Finally I got to my point, I whispered out loud, "This wasn't Alice's choice. It was mine. ALL mine. It was this or death. Aro offered me a choice between death and eternity with you. Is it so bad that I chose you?"

His arms tightened around me, "No, I just...I didn't want this life for you. You deserve better."

"Oohhh so you'd rather I be dead." I teased.

"Bella." he said sternly.

"Too soon for jokes? Sorry, Alice's comedic timing has gotten to me." A book whistled through the air and landed an inch think in the grass beside Edward's head.

He had to chuckle at that and I couldn't resist making him laugh harder and taking a stab at Alice again, "Sheesh, her aim's terrible."

I kissed his chest. "This is what I want. You happy."

"I am. I just wish this didn't have to be this way. You deserve human things Bella."

"Stop." I said breaking his hold and raising my self on my arms and looking down at him, "Not another word on what you think I'm missing out on. Do you hear me Edward Cullen? I want you. You and I - forever. This right here is perfect. Eternity. Together."

He didn't say anything, he simply gave me his crooked smile I love so much and raised himself to me, I leaned in and captured his lips. My lips no longer molded around his, they held their own now! His breath went into my chest, he tasted amazing, my lips parted more allowing his tongue in.

"Do you mind! Quit making out and get in here so we can talk to our baby sister!" Jasper shouted.

"Yeah, quit hogging the newborn!" Emmett added.

We ended the kiss slowly, taking our time. _I missed you. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'm so sorry I made you doubt us._ I told him telepathically.

"I missed you to love. I'm sorry you felt you needed to run, but I NEVER doubted us, I doubted me._ I'm_ sorry."

I pulled him up from the ground and led him toward the house, "Besides, we have eternity to make it up to eachother!" I giggled.

He surprised me as he swept me up bridal style in his arms, "Starting now." He flashed his crooked smile and I felt myself melt.

When we got inside we found the family waiting in the living room.

Edward put me down and held me at his side. He was beaming. I had never seen him so happy. I beamed as well. Esme came forward with Carlisle following and they both hugged and kissed me, "Welcome to the family...officially." Esme added and gave me a wink.

"Thank you."

Next Emmett came up, He wrapped me in a big bear hug, it felt like he was trying to squeeze all the air out of me, I returned the favour, I was strong enough now. He released and stepped back rubbing his ribs, "Ow." I smiled wide. he gave me a wink as well, "I'm really gonna miss that blush sis." Rosalie surprised me when she thwacked her hand upside his head. "Rose!" He groaned.

She hugged me and squeezed my hand, "Welcome Bella. I'm really glad you didn't die."

I laughed, her dry humor matched mine stride for stride, "Thanks Rose."

Jasper appeared in front of me. I widened my eyes, he and I had never been so close. He startled me further when he wrapped me in a hug as well. I hugged him back excitedly, "I've been waiting to greet you properly like this." he said. "Thanks Jasper!"

Alice pulled Edward and I to the couch with her and Jasper, Edward pulled me onto his lap.

"So Bella, would you like to tell us your story? Alice won't tell us, she said your transformation story is special, the first time it's told should be through you." Carlisle prompted me.

When I finished the story the room was quiet. Finally Carlisle broke the silence, "So Aro gave you the option?"

"Yep, he said he couldn't take my life away, he seemed to think I had some sort of power, mind blocking thing. His gift, Jane's gift and Edward's won't work on me. Though I figured out how to let Edward's work."

"And to do that you would lower your guard instead of forcing your mind into his correct?"

"Yeah but..oh...he was right? I have a power?"

"It certainly seems so." he said happily.

"So I have what..mind blocking?"

"Well we have a lot of time to think of a better name Bells!" Alice cheered while she laughed at the look on my face.

"Bella dear, can I ask...why did you leave us? Why run?" Esme asked.

I looked into her eyes, "I wanted to protect you. I knew they would come, and if I was here they would have more reason to kill you. I ran so they would follow and leave you alone. I ran because I knew if they tried to kill me you try to stop them. I couldn't take it if one of you got hurt because of me." Edward wrapped his arms around me and I put my head against his chest. I loved to curl up on his lap. I put my head in the crook of his neck. I breathed deep. Delicious.

"Bella, can I ask, how long have you been a newborn?" Jasper asked interestedly.

"Since the transformation began or since it finished?"

"Finished."

"About...twenty hours."

Everyone froze. Everyone but Alice. She was sitting beside me bouncing up and down excitedly. A huge grin on her face. "I know right!" she shouted.

"Not even a day old..." "So tame..." "Amazing.." "How?" "Dangerous!" A bunch of words and thoughts came out of different mouths.

I looked around curiously, wide eyed....this was not good.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Here's the next chapter folks! I hope you enjoy. This sort of explains more of Bella's powers, I'm slowly going to evolve it and make her a better character cuz she drives me nuts. So this chapter is a filler, setting the scene for upcoming ones...I hope you like it, the next update will most likely be after christmas and after my birthday on boxing day (turning 20, do you believe it?)!! Although I'm enjoying thinking of this next part of the story so I may post tomorrow.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! :D

Chapter 26

**Bella:**

Perhaps we should have lied about my newborn age.

New to the vampire life as I was, I began to realize that 20 hours apparently was something they did not want to hear. When I divulged that little gem to the room Emmett and Jasper immediately hovered to put their bodies in between their spouses and I. Jasper even growled before Alice chided him for it - reminding him that she was the one with me when I first woke up.

Edward jumped up infront of me. Like I needed someone to protect me, I rolled my eyes...._I'm stronger than you right now honey. _I told him, _Plus, they won't attack, they are just worried...you need to calm down too. Don't make this so..Face-off like._

Edward merely repositioned himself to be at my side, a protective arm over my shoulders..._ah my knight in marble skin..._I couldn't help but poke fun at him. He only smiled briefly as him and Jasper began to shout at each other. The shouts weren't particularly hurtful...to anyone but me. Jasper seemed to have a serious bone to pick. I wondered what his problem was. The things he said stung but I let them roll off of me. I had to calm them down somehow. I stepped in between them slowly, measuring each step trying desperately not to provoke anyone. "Boys, boys, calm down. Esme already as a broken picture window, she doesn't need more holes in the walls or broken furniture."

I don't know how but that seemed to work. Now everyone was staring at me. Alice was excited, Esme smiling at me for protecting her house, Emmett stunned - mouth hanging open - Rose closed it for him with her hand smiling. Jasper looked angry still...maybe jealous? Edward was beaming but surprised.

Carlisle was merely amazed.

"it's incredible!" he said. Then they immediately went into discussion as to the reason of my...tameness.

As they discussed me I began to tune them out...they went on for hours, talking like I wasn't even in the room. Finally when I was fed up I simply stood up and walked outside. The conversation didn't even have a gap at my exit. _At least, now I'm actually not there! _As far as I walked outside though I could still hear them talking.

The theories ranged everywhere from the difference of being informed beforehand of what I was becoming and discussing the possibility of it being an ability.

Edward joined me eventually by the oak tree in the back yard. "Bella? What's wrong?"

I looked up at him from my sitting position, "I had to get out of there."

"Why? Did we offend you?"

"No..not really. I think I'm more...disappointed I think."

"In what love?" he asked as he knelt before me.

I huffed, not wanting to tell him but I suddenly realized I was acting like a child. I took a deep breath. "It's just..look I am all for giving me a better ability than a "Mind shield" as it's being called now, but tameness? I am seriously getting ripped off here! You get mind reading, Alice gets futures, Jasper basically controls people and I get personal mental aptness? W-T-F."

Edward laughed.

"You're not helping." I told him.

"I'm sorry. It's just you don't seem to understand how foolish this sounds."

"Really? That's the game your bringing to cheer me up? I gotta say telling me I'm being foolish is not working..."

"No. I mean yes...but no."

"Now who sounds foolish..." I interrupted.

"Bella, let me finish. Where was I?"

""No. Yes, but no."" I quoted.

"Right. OKay, well Bella, let me tell you something. When a new vampire is born, created, whatever you call it, they are always, always ravenous, dangerous, unpredictable and hostile."

"Always?"

"Always. They never are able to control their emotions, differentiate between anything. All they can focus on is the smell of blood. They are always preoccupied with the thirst. It takes years to be in control of that need."

"Alice never really explained..."

"Well, that's why we are all so amazed at your progress. You are acting...normal. Something vampires don't begin to exercise until they have many years of practice."

"Except I'm not acting normal. Normal would be basically acting nuts and flying off the handle trying to drink the blood of these birds up here...I'm even inadequate as a vampire. Alice was right I am handicapped!"

He just laughed at me and put his arms around me. "No Bella. You are doing great. That is why we think you're ability has something to do with...self-control lets call it, you shouldn't be able to worry like this, or love me like you do. Do you understand?"

"I'm beginning to. One thing though, can we work on a better name for it than "mind-sheild" or "self-control"?"

"I promise! Besides it may grow into something more...a little while and it could develop."

I smiled at that. Development would definitely be okay with me. "Oh and Edward, I think if I _was_ a normal newborn I would still love you like I do."

"Thanks love." he kissed my hair and I began to think. It lasted moments, mili-seconds but in my head it felt like minutes, I almost hesitated when I acted, thinking the moment had passed, but I acted, I wiggled out of Edwards hands and pushed Edward over. I hopped onto him and began to kiss his neck, I traced his hard body with my hands as my mouth made it's way up his neck to his jaw, around and to the corner of his lips before I captured him full on the lips. I turned the tables on him and breathed my breath into his mouth, followed with my tongue briefly and ending with another breath before I peeled my lips off of him and hopped up. He looked daze and I laughed, "How's that for self-control?" I said with a wink and took off full speed towards the woods.

I could hear him laughing and following up behind me. I kept running and we both laughed like idiots the entire time, eventually I slowed and let him catch me. He wrestled me to the ground and tried to kiss me again. I almost let him before I pushed him off me and into a tree and took off again. I liked when he chased me, it was nice having this power over him. When I was human I chased him, always trying to be close to him before he would think we went far enough and pushed away.

"Bella!" He called and I stopped abruptly. He sounded worried. I whirled around assessing the scene behind me for danger. His face relaxed and he smiled, "Planning on going to Canada?"

I looked at him stunned. I didn't realize how far we had run. "Oops."

"Wanna hunt?"

"Yes please! Show me how you do it!"

"Didn't Alice already help you?"

"Yes but that was her style, graceful, almost a dance...I'd like to see yours."

"Okay. Tell me if I scared you." He sniffed the air, and took off to the East. I followed him holding back a little so he could lead. I could have outrun him in my sleep! His style was more aggressive, definitely resembling his favourite mountain lion. After he had taking one down and drained it he turned to face me. "So?" he asked.

"You are a very scary monster." I said breathlessly hamming it up.

He laughed quietly and told me to try.

I went after an Elk two football feild lengths away. When I was finished I looked at Edward and copied his actions earlier, "So?" I asked.

He looked stunned. Like he was in awe. Like he had seen the light for the first time. If I was still human I was sure I would have blushed. He took a few quick strides to me, "Bella...that was...sexy!"

"Sexy?"

"You looked hot! Your strides were graceful and powerful all at the same time, amazing I have never seen anything like it."

And then he kissed me. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before. He wasn't holding back. All of his previous inhibitions were gone with my new found...sturdiness. We rolled on the ground for a long time. A LONG TIME.

Finally before we went...too far we mutually stopped. I wasn't ready for that yet. Right now as far as we went was far enough.

"Home dear?" Edward asked me.

"Yes sir!" and we ran off towards the house hand in hand, the contact not slowing us a bit.

Suddenly we both stopped. Sniffing the air and eyes roaming the woods. I looked to Edward and he looked pained. The scent was beautiful, I instantly wanted a taste, my mouth filled with venom, "Bella, have you ever smelt human blood before?" he asked slowly tightening his grip on me.

"No...is that was that is?" I asked shocked.

"Yes..." he added a second hand to keep me stationary.

Suddenly the scent changed. It now smelt pungent, sour, rancid even. I scrunched my nose up.

"Bella? What is it?"

"I..I'm not sure. At first, the smell was amazing, I had never smelt anything so good before, besides you of course. But then the smell changed...it now smells really gross. I wouldn't touch it with a ten foot pole!"

His eyes widened and he released the death grip from my hand and arm.

"What, what is it? What does that mean?" I asked worried at his reaction.

"Answer me this first, the smell changed when?"

"Umm, when you told me what it was.."

"Wow...." was all he said..I waited...he didn't continue. I gestured with my hands making him realize I was waiting for an explanation, "Wow...what?" I asked.

"I..wow...you...wow! Bella...we have to go home." and he grabbed my hand and we sped off again.

When we got to the house Carlisle was waiting for us on the porch. Alice must have seen us coming.

"Edward. What is it?"

He repeated the story to Carlisle. "Amazing!" Carlisle shouted.

He didn't continue either. I rolled my eyes and muttered to Alice who was now bouncing at my side, "People really need to start finishing their thoughts around here."

Carlisle heard and snapped out of it, "Sorry Bella. I was just gathering my thoughts. From the sounds of it, your power has already evolved."

"Seriously? You got all that from a smell I had?"

"Well yes. Think - at first your instinct was to drink the blood, hunt it down and take it as your own. Then - when informed what it was, the smell changed. It changed to something that didn't smell appetizing at all."

"Oh. Wait. How does that mean it evolved...doesn't it mean something is wrong with my nose?" was all I could say.

"Well when Edward mentioned humans what did you think?"

I thought back..."Well, at first i thought delicious and then I was worried, I didn't want to kill someone."

"Excellent!"

"Excellent?" I asked.

"Yes child, that helps prove the theory! Basically, it sounds like, your brain made the connection for the blood that has a humans life tied to it and it immediately changed your reaction to it, it made an aversion to human blood. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I guess...Wow." I said.

We were all silent for a moment.

"Bella this is amazing! Do you know what this means!?" Alice said excitedly.

"What does it mean Alice?"

"It means you can continue with school! It means you can see Charlie! It means we can SHOP!"

I rolled my eyes at the last comment. But focused on the others, I could see Charlie. I could finish school? I could be around humans with my family! Then I was worried, "I can't go to Forks high like this." I gestured to my appearance. "They would definitely suspect something! I mean I know their not the brightest in this small town but lets give them some credit, I went from plain to..well... not plain. They _will_ notice."

"Beautiful..always beautiful, never plain." Edward whispered as he nudged me.

"Yes well...maybe they will...maybe they won't" Carlisle said.

I cocked and eyebrow at Carlisle.

"Maybe we could play it as plastic surgery?" he said stroking his chin thinking.

"What!? I'm not that vain! Geez Carlisle I wasn't _that_ plain!"

"Well _we _know that! How about we play it you were in an accident. Got plastic surgery to reverse the effects...a really good surgeon, a colleague of mine. That would explain the many days away from school. We could keep you out another week or two, make the recovery time just." Carlisle resolved.

They were so good at coming up with lies. I was amazed. Centuries of practice and I'd be that good maybe! We all looked to Alice. It sounded plausible to me. Alice got a far off look in her eye, we waited...

"IT WILL WORK!" She yelled as she pulled me from Edward and towards the Bentley. "Come one Edward! We're taking Bella shopping! We need contacts and other stuff..."

I glanced over my shoulder, at first Edward grimaced at the shopping word but then he perked up, his face was vibrant. I was worried. What did they have planned? I have been around long enough to see that some unspoken thought from Alice perked him up.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Alice:**

I was so excited! Bella would come back to school with us, our family would grow and be complete finally!

Contrary to what Bella said as we headed to the car, now was _so_ the time to shop!

I forced her into the passenger side of the Bentley as Edward was crawling into the back seat. "What, not forcing the three of us into the Porsche?" He asked.

"Well... the serial numbers need to fixed, and it needs new plates. Oh and some proof of purchase needs to be tied to it first." I said.

"Alice....are you telling me that I DROVE A STOLEN CAR?!" Bella shouted.

"Maybe.." I shot a fearful glance at her.

"Oh my god, I'm a criminal! I'm a criminal. I'm an accomplice to Grand theft auto, thats jail time for sure. Alice you sent me to jail! Oh man, I'd be terrible on the inside! I can't believe I'm getting sent to the big house!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh don't be so dramatic. I'll track down the owner and anonymously give them enough money to replace this one! Plus they will also get insurance money for it! And Bells, don't you worry, we'd be on the inside together, you can be my bitch! I'll protect you!" I stated cheerfully, just to bug her.

Bella just groaned, "hilarious...". Edward and I both laughed. "I won't let them take you, I'll hide you myself convict." he snorted.

Bella growled, "Where are we going anyways?"

"You'll see."

"Uh-huh and why is Edward here? No offense."

"Non-taken. I'm here because Alice thought you might like my opinion." Edward said.

"Oh god, Alice, tell me we're not shopping for lingerie!" Bella pleaded.

"Would that be so terrible?" Edward countered.

"Only slightly mortifying!" Bella said as she sunk down in her seat.

"Don't worry Bells, you can't blush anymore so you're safe!" I said to her, she shot me a glare and I piped down. Best not push the newborn too far, no matter _what_ her gift is.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************************

We drove straight through to Seattle ignoring Bella's complaints. I had to remind her on more than one occasion that this celebratory shopping trip required big city stores compared to small town grunge.

She grumbled while I parked, she grumbled while we walked into the mall, she grumbled through the first fifteen stores.

I was getting annoyed.

"Bella, can you at least _try_ to enjoy this. Or pretend, yep, at this point I would take you faking it."

"I'm sorry Alice, I know I'm being particularly bad right now it's just this smell. It smells terrible in here!"

"That's because it's full of humans." Edward whispered.

"I know, how do you guys stand this?"

"Well watching you walk around with your nose scrunched up in that adorable way is making it tolerable." he said to her jokingly.

"Bella you know if you keep your face like that it'll get stuck." I reminded her playfully as we entered the next store.

She stuck out her tongue in reply, "Oh that's very mature." I added.

We found some new clothes for all of us in this store. Seriously some really excellent choices. I even got some things for Jasper and Rose. This was going to be a great day! I couldn't wait until later, it was only going to get better! I couldn't wait until Bella saw her surprise. She hated surprises but Edward and I loved them so we didn't care. Rarely someone can surprise us so we like to do it to the others. Plus this was a good one she would even appreciate after she got over the initial irritation at the cost.

I smiled thinking about it, when Bella asked me what was up I just commented on the top we found her._ Smooth._ _Honestly I'm a chameleon, adapting and adjusting to every situation that came up. _My thoughts ended there when I realized Edward was laughing because of it. _Perfect._

Shopping for Bella's vampire body was a lot better than shopping for her human body. Mostly, it was because Bella had more confidence. She still complained that she wouldn't feel that comfortable in the clothes I was picking out for her, but that eventually ended as she realized she could pull it off. She could always pull it off, she had a great body as a human, but I thought it better not to mention it.

After we finished carting our shopping bags out to the car for the fourth time we packed up and headed for Bella's surprise. "Close your eyes and stop breathing!" I instructed so she wouldn't know where we were.

She reluctantly did as I told her and I maneuvered my way through traffic to our destination.

"Okay Bella, open your eyes." Edward said.

"Can I breath too?" she asked before doing it.

I just rolled my eyes, she really was a smart-ass sometimes. I watched as her eyes opened and slowly grew. In front of her was a high-end car dealership and detailing facility.

"No.." was all she said as she looked back and forth from us to the cars.

"Yep. Get over it. You're one of us and we value your sanity, you will no longer drive the senior citizen truck. It can't go above 60 mph!" I said.

"You can't just buy me a car!"

"We can." I said.

"We will." Edward added. We were a great team.

She didn't say anything, she just looked around the lot at all the cars she could see. "Are you sure about this? Carlisle won't mind?"

"Honey, he has spent 300 years saving this money, it's our job as his children to spend it." I said.

"Annnd, it was his idea, it was all of our idea. It's a gift from all of us." Edward said making a better case than me.

"Can it count as my birthday presents for the next hundred years?" she asked us.

"Sure." I lied. Like I would miss a chance to dote on her some more, honestly.


	27. Chapter 27: Motor running

Hope you all had a wonderful holiday!

Chapter 27

**Alice:**

Bella got out of the car to look around. "I don't know anything about cars. I don't know what to look for or what kind or anything."

"I knew you'd want my opinion." Edward said confidently.

He grabbed her hand and led her through the parking lot into the dealership. Bella's eyes widened, "There's so many! How do you choose?"

"You pick one thats fast and looks great." I replied.

"What does it matter what it looks like? I thought we were supposed to be inconspicuous in town being what we are..you know try to blend in."

"Oh Bella, what it looks like means everything, your car says a lot about you. Take Edward for example, Volvo, very fast after he and Rose tweaked it, and it is kind of nice, but it's a common car - soccer mom's drive Volvo's - Edward wants to blend in more than any of us so that's the car he got. Don't let it fool you though, he's still got a little James Bond in him when he drives his Austin Martin." I added with a wink before continuing, "Rose's car is flashy and red, it stands out and grabs people's attention just like Rose does. Emmett drives the monster jeep, very tough. Jasper drives a black Audi, extremely fast and super sexy - enough said." I explained.

"What about you Alice?"

"Well, I drive the Bentley. It's classically fashionable. I have great taste and when people see the car they know it."

She thought about that as she looked around the room. Her eyes wandered over many cars none keeping her attention for more than a second. She really had no idea.

Edward picked up on this, "What car was your dream car sweetie?"

"Dream car?"

"Yeah, the car you wished for when you grew up? Did you wish for a Ferrari, an Audi, a Cadillac?"

She looked at him incredulously, "I don't speak car and driver."

We laughed and I stepped in, inspiration just hit! I slung and arm through Bella's and sauntered off around the big circular showroom. There was no one here, no salesmen approached us. I had called ahead of course to let them know we were coming and what we expected. They would come when we were ready.

I introduced Bella to a Cadillac, she thought it was too nice for her. I showed her an Audi, she liked it a lot but we decided to keep looking just in case. The BMW's she also liked but the Audi was her clear favourite so far. I could tell she was starting to really enjoy this as she began to drag me to the different cars, asking Edward about them and asking me if they would look 'good on her' Her and I both chuckled when Edward showed her a hummer. She gave him a 'yeah right' look raising her eyebrows at him.

And then she stopped, her head whipped around to the left down the line about 4 cars. "That's it." she said.

**Bella**:

This was all so interesting. I wanted to know more and more about these cars. I was reluctant at first but now I was really enjoying it and getting excited! Don't get me wrong I love my truck but this was a brand new car where my truck is '53. ANCIENT. A senior citizen. Practically an antique!

They explained to me about the cars, I asked Edward's opinion on them all, whether he would drive them, what he thought etc. Then something caught the corner of my eye.

I took off down the row of cars and stopped in front of it. "This one!"

I turned around to look at my companions, "Well? What is this one? Is it any good?"

"Well this is a Mini Cooper S Bells. Very tiny, but can be very speedy. Rose can tweak it even more and speed it up for you. Actually, I'm not all that surprised you like it, it suits you. Its a small car but great, it is also on the common side, you don't have to be a millionaire to own one. It's very much like Edwards, stands out a little but still fits in at the same time." Alice told me.

"It's perfect!" I said.

I turned to Edward, he looked wary, "Bella look how small it is, what if you got in an accident? The thing would crumble around you!"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm practically indestructible now Edward, I'd walk away. I think I'd actually do more damage to it! Plus look at it! It's like half a car! It looks like two full size cars had a baby! It's so cute, I want to pinch it's little fender cheeks and talk in a baby voice!" My excitement was coming through my words in waves. I could feel it - this was my car.

Edward looked at me for a while then his face softened and he laughed at my continued ramblings into my baby coo voice. "If this is what you want, we'd be more than happy to give it to you." he said.

Alice squealed and hugged me, when she released me I gave Edward a very sturdy hug as well. He pressed his lips to the top of my head.

"So Bella, what colour do you want? What about interior? Leather? Accent colours? Rims? Upgrades? Sunroof or do you want a convertible?" Alice rambled off.

"Um...I don't know." I said taken back, I did the hard decision, and there was still more?? "Tell you what, I think I like black or silver, and you two can choose the rest because I really have no clue. Oh and not a convertible, we live in Forks...when would I ever have the top down?"

Alice smiled and signaled for someone to come help us. They appeared out of no where and they began hashing out the details. I didn't pay much attention to what they were talking about, I decided I really didn't want to know the price so I didn't listen. The finished product would be a surprise, it would be ready in about 4 or 5 days. That was perfect! It went with our story of why I was out of school, so I could continue to 'heal' from the plastic surgery. We would stay in the city and wait. Over the next few days Edward took us to the theatre, to the mall (again) and to see all of the sights in Seattle. We had a great time. Honesty one of the best of my life. I had never laughed so hard in my life! It was bliss.

As the hours ticked down to getting my car I began to think. What was I going to tell Charlie? "Oh don't worry the Cullen's just bought me this car. No big deal." He wouldn't let me accept it! When I voiced my concerns to the other two they thought for a moment.

Edward came up with an idea, "Now don't flip out, but I think we may need to destroy your truck. Say it was totaled in the accident and we felt the need to replace it."

"That would work! Charlie knows you need a car, he would be okay with it. Honestly he'll just be glad your okay." Alice said. I knew this was true, Carlisle and Esme were calling Charlie everyday telling him about my 'progress' in the hospital, telling him I couldn't talk because of the swelling and he couldn't visit because too much excitement would be detrimental to my recovery. They were brilliant. CHarlie liked Carlisle immensely so he trusted that I was being looked after.

And I didn't flip out about the truck but I was concerned. "We don't actually have to kill my truck? Do we? I mean can't we just let it die out in the woods by the stream or something. Let it go peacefully, I don't want to roll it!"

They laughed at me the entire way to the dealership, "Honestly Bella, you're the only person I've ever met who would consider letting an inanimate object 'die peacefully'."

"Does that mean I can?"

"Yes I suppose. No one will find it in the woods."

When we got to the dealership there was a sheet over what I assumed was my car. We all hopped out and Alice ran forward to hand one of the men her camera and then shot back to my side. When I looked at her questioningly she said "So the rest of the family can see your reaction to it." That made sense. I prepared myself.

The other man slowly pulled the sheet off. It rolled off the front and slowly revealed the back end. It was painted all black, with white racing stripes on the hood. The white stripes had midnight blue pinstripe detailing along the edges. The tire rims were shiny and chrome. The license plate said "Bells". I was frozen in shock. The car was beautiful. It didn't look cute anymore, it looked..tough..sexy. I liked it! I shuffled forward to get a better look, one of the men opened the front door for me, I thanked him and slid in. The interior was black leather with blue pinstripe outlining the seats. I put my hand on the steering wheel. It was smooth, gorgeous. The car also smelled fantastic! So different from my trucks tobacco and peppermint scent, this one smelt new. Clean leather and a hint of pine, there was a tree air freshener around somewhere... The keys were in it. I reached forward pushed in the clutch and turned the key. The thing purred to life. An amazing sound, exhilarating! I revved the engine a couple times before turning it off and hopping out. I flew to Edward.

"IT'S PERFECT! Amazing! Awesome! Fantastic! Wow!" I said as I hugged him tightly. He hugged me just as tight back, my excitement was infectious. "That's perfect then Bella, if Alice is right, and your car says a lot about you, then I think we got it right." If I could blush I would have. Only a century old vampire would say something like that. I stood on my tip toes and crushed my lips to his. "Thank you." I whispered against his lips.

I was vaguely aware of the dozens of pictures being taken but I didn't care. I was thrilled and when I pulled out of Edward's arms I landed in Alice's. "I knew you'd like it of course! But this reaction is so much better than in my vision!" She told me as we hopped up and down together.

"Let's go home! I'll drive!" I shouted.

Alice kissed me and went to the Bentley. Edward and I got in the Mini. My smiled was radiant as the man handed me the camera after one more picture of me in the front seat through the window. "Thank you!" I practically shouted at him. Then I revved the engine and shouted at Alice, "Race ya!" And I took off through the parking lot.

The car handled amazingly, the slightest touch produced amazing results. Turned perfectly, sped up and braked in sync with what I wished. It was like I was controlling it with my head instead of my body.

***************************************************************************************************************************************

I beat Alice home.

I couldn't decide if she let me win or not but I didn't care. I was happy.

"You look really good behind the wheel of this little runt." Edward told me when we got to the driveway.

"This little runt could kick your soccer mom car's butt!" I told him jokingly.

"We'll see about that." He said as he slid out of the seat ran to the garage and got in the Volvo. No one had come outside yet so I promptly turned around and sped back down the driveway with him following.

We go to a secluded section of road and I slowed down allowing him to come up on my left. I turned to look at him, he was giving me his goofy smile, I could tell he was enjoying this. I lifted my left hand, I stuck up my first finger, "One....", second finger, "two...", third finger, "Three...GO!" I shouted and the tired squeeled as we peeled off down the road. Normally I would be against street racing, hell I would be against speeding but I felt the need to do it now. I couldn't go fast enough! I also knew there was no way Edward would allow anything bad to happen to either one of us or anyone else. As we raced through the night me ahead of him sometimes, him ahead of me mostly, we both suddenly screeched to a stop. The tires skid on the pavement and I hoped to hell I wouldn't roll my baby.

I peered out into oncoming darkness, it was twilight now, we had been racing for a long time. In the middle of the road staring at us was a huge Russet coloured bear? No wolf. Definitely wolf. It was a monster, I'd never seen one so big before. For a second I was scared, but then I remembered what I was now. I even chuckled lightly, a wolf's teeth wouldn't even puncture my skin. It's ears perked towards me and a snarl came from its chest when his lips curled. "Easy pup." I mumbled.

I looked around to see Edward had reversed his car to be beside me again, he was staring at the wolf intently. "Bella, home. It's time to go now." I heard him say. I put the car into reverse and turned to go home.

**Alice:**

Bella had beaten me home. I knew she would she was too excited not to, she hardly touched the brake the whole way home. I had a vision while I was heading through town, her and Edward had gone off to race. Bella challenged him in the Volvo, she questioned his manhood mentioning the soccer moms, I laughed when I saw that. Bella had spunk.

I decided I had a few hours before they would get home again to allow the family to see her new car. I would be there for that but now i needed to go see Charlie. I knew Esme and Carlisle were calling him giving him updates but he was partial to me, I needed to warn him some how about how different Bella would seem to him.

When I pulled up to his old house the cruiser was in the driveway and I could hear the baseball game playing over the TV. Instead of knocking I just walked in. "Charlie? It's me Alice!" I called.

"In here hon." he called back. _Duh. _I smiled and entered the living room.

"Hi Charlie." I said as he got up and gave me an awkward hug. He reminded me so much of Bella, when she gave me awkward hugs when we first me and began hanging out. She was desperate for contact but didn't know how to get it.

"How are ya Alice?" he said returning to the lazyboy.

"Just fine thanks."

"What are you doing back here? I thought you were with Bells at the hospital? You weren't hurt in the accident?"

"No sir, Bella was driving the truck,I was thrown from the truck, just some minor scratches. Bella took the brute of the injuries unfortunately."

"Don't say that Alice, there is nothing to feel guilty about. These things happen, the most important thing is the two of you are all right."

"That's true."

"So..how is she? Your mom and dad have been giving me updates, it's killing me not being able to go see her."

"That's why I came home early, it's killing me not being at her bedside right now but she asked me to come visit you. See you in person and fill you in. She's really doing great!" I didn't lie, "She is really coming around. Her injuries are healing. Nothing broken, just some burns and cuts."

He cringed as I went into the fake details. "She's going to be fine though, the swelling has gone down greatly since the plastics doctor finished. He did great work, it looks very natural."

"She...does she...is she still Bella?" he asked so worried.

"The change is significant, but she's in there, you can see her. Its still her face, just structured and defined really. You can even see her pale skin where the bruises have faded away."

He nodded. "Carlisle mentioned her eyes..."

"Yes...her eyes are different. They were injured when the fire broke out around her, burned her a bit, they did the best they could at repairing it, the chocolate is still kind of there but right now they are reddish gold. We're not sure if they will stay gold or fade back to the brown after." I fibbed. I had no idea how eye surgery worked, I just made it up hoping he wouldn't know either. He seemed to buy it thankfully. I was glad I had thought to mention the gold her eyes would retain after a few more monthes thanks to our diet.

"I can't believe you weren't burned Alice." Charlie said in awe after hearing Bella's ordeal.

"I know..." and then I paused...I could see Bella and Edward in my vision, they were driving and stopping abruptly then she and he vanished. I couldn't see anymore. It was like they had no vision. I came out of my vision and hid the shock from my face. I glanced at my watch, "Oh dear, sorry Charlie, I have to get home. Rose and I were planning on seeing a movie and catching up. I haven't been home in a long time."

He followed me to the door thanked me when i told him bella would be home soon. WHen I got into the car and began heading home I called jasper. "Jazz, is Edward and Bella home yet? No? Oh dear. No, its okay, I'm not sure yet, but just make sure everyone is home waiting, I'll be home in 3 minutes."

**Edward:**

I was sure Bella had no idea what had just happened. After she sped off down the road I stayed behind to make sure the wolf would not follow. He was on the border of our territory...surely he would not cross. I growled to try to intimidate him, heard him think _Bloodsucker_ and then he took off heading for the reservation La Push.

I wheeled around and sped off after Bella.

When we pulled up the drive we found the family waiting on the porch. _Edward, what happened?_ I heard Alice ask as she showed me her vision...hmm peculiar...

"I take it you can't see werewolves sister.." I mentioned as I parked.

She gawked at me but it was Bella who spoke, "Werewolves? That's what that was? They really exist?"

We all looked at her, "You're surprised?" Rosalie quipped.

Bella chuckled lightly..."Good point."

I hastily explained the situation with the wolves to her. She quietly listened to the story of our treaty and boundaries, never interrupting just taking it all in. She handled it very well.

"So...what does this mean...why was he growling at us.." she finally asked when I finished.

"Well Bella, we're naturally enemies. They don't trust us and we don't trust them. The both of you were dangerously close to the boundaries this evening. Crossing it could have ensured a war between their pack and our family." Carlisle answered.

"Oh..." She said.

"Yeah no pressure there...you just almost you know, killed us all...._again_..." Rose said, I think she meant it jokingly but the true meaning of danger was evident in her voice. Bella even shuddered.

"I'm so sorry. I keep doing this to you guys...trouble follows me...I should go home.." Bella said, she clearly felt terrible she looked down at her feet.

Before I could get to her Rose surprised us all as she spoke up again, she felt bad for her comment, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean it like that... You're family now. If danger follows you we'll fend it off together. We can handle a bunch a newbie wolves." SHe even smiled. Everyone else just gaped at her. Rose was being nice to Bella. Rose was rarely nice to anyone...what the hell happened when I was gone?? I looked to Alice who was in Jaspers arms, she was smiling widely...

Rose hopped over the railing and landed beside Bella who didn't even flinch. They smiled at each other.

**Bella:**

Rose's comment hurt. She said exactly what I feared, I was putting them in danger again. When she apologized I began to realize how she meant her comment to go. She meant it as a joke but had struggled to hide the truth behind it.

When she landed beside me all I could do was smile. She smiled back and I felt more comfortable with her again.

"So Bella, lets see this ride." I showed my family my Mini. They really liked it and took it out for little spins each. When they were finished Rose asked me if I would like her to take a look at the engine. Sure, i had told her and drove it into the garage for her. The family gave us some privacy and Rose and I hung out for the first time since I had changed alone.

I was nervous. I wanted her to like me. I liked her.

She was looking in at my engine with her tools, as she reached in with a wrench and I held the flashlight for her.

"Bella, I need to apologize."

"No you don't. If anyone should it's me. I should be for the rest of forever!"

"No. None of this was your fault, it's life, it's fate, whatever you want to call it - you and Edward were meant to be together. Let me explain... At first you realize I wasn't very kind to you and I'm sorry. I was jealous, jealous of you finding Edward so easily acceptable and you getting on so well with Alice. I was being territorial, I had them first, I felt you didn't deserve them. You were human. I still don't fully understand your relationship with Alice...I have never seen one like it and I had thought Alice and I were close!"

She paused and I realized it was my turn to speak, she was waiting for my explanation of Alice and I..I thought about it before I answered...

"Rose. I didn't mean to impose on you and Alice. She loves you very much I would never want to step in the middle of it, Alice would never allow that either. But, Alice and I are close. I think, well I think she's my soulmate, my twin...except for the shopping and bubbly spirit...Actually, I guess she's more like my other half. My sister and my best friend." I mused...

Rose nodded and looked a little hurt, "Yes I can see that."

I reached to put my hand on her arm, she didn't pull away, I smiled, "Rose, I hope this doesn't bother you, I know we're not the greatest of friends and that you possibly hate me, but I do hope that changes. Now that I think about it...I was right, Alice _is_ my other half but you see, I also think of you as a part of me, we are the same person in a way. Well you're insanely beautiful but aside from that...you have a wicked sense of humor, the only person I had ever met to match my own sarcastic nature. It's something we share, along with this secret now."

"Well I suppose that will work for us." she said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes.

She turned to face me, her face lit up, "Everyone hates my sarcasm but I found you to be just as or even more sarcastic than me. I surprised myself when I enjoyed spending time with you during our girls week." she leaned back against the car and I leaned next to her.

And then I wondered, "Why did you mention me being human?" I asked her. "You said it like..forgive me if I'm way off base, but as if you were jealous of it?"

"You're right. You really are perceptive just like they all said." her eyes got a far off look in them, she was remembering something, "I was jealous of your humanity...you were human and that's all I wanted. It was taken away from me when I was turned... and you, you just waltzed into this life, befriending Alice, falling for Edward with no regard for your life. Even after you found out about us, you stayed when I expected you to come to your senses. I felt like you were throwing your life away." she sighed.

"So you regret being changed?"

"Yes and no. I regret losing my humanity, ability to have children...it's all I wanted when I was human, have a family of my own. I regret the way I was raped by my future husband and left in the street to die..."

"Oh, Rose.." I moaned, and before thinking I gathered her in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

She hugged me back as she continued, "I was going to die anyways. Carlisle gave me a second chance at a family."

I rubbed her back as we parted..."I don't regret meeting this family and certainly don't regret saving Emmett. Besides, Carlisle's gift allowed me to kill Royce."

I shuddered but was enthralled, Rose was an amazing lady, a lot deeper than anyone gave her credit for, "How?"

A wicked smile came across her face, "I hunted down his friends one by one and took they lives, and then I slipped on my wedding dress and haunted him before I murdered him."

I was impressed..."Classy." I said as we both laughed and she then pulled me into a hug, "I'm glad to be your sister Bella."

"Thanks Rose, the feeling's mutual."


	28. Chapter 28: Jasperrrr

Chapter 28:

"So what was that about?" Edward asked me as I sat down beside him on the couch.

"As if you weren't listening." I said.

"Well I had to, I was dying of curiosity." He told me. I didn't buy it, I saw right through his "curiosity"

"You thought she might attack didn't you! Aw, look at you still trying to save me even though I'm unbreakable?"

"It's all I know."

I playfully nudged his shoulder. "It's okay with me." I told him.

"So...you're friends now?"

I thought about that. It was quite the chat I with Rose. She welcomed me to the family, we bonded...while working on a car no less! "Better. Sisters." I told him and smiled widely. He placed his arm around my shoulders.

I leaned into him and put my head on his shoulder. I breathed in deep. "Seriously, do you know how good you smell?" I asked.

He looked down at me and sniffed my hair and sighed, "I have an idea.." he said.

I sat there in his arms for hours. It was early in the morning now, the sun wasn't even up. Time didn't matter much to me anymore. The only thing that was changing now was the shift from dark to night, I had no use for sleep, no worries of getting older, all I had was eternity in Edwards arms. Neither one of us shifted for hours, perfectly content and comfortable. Vampires didn't have to move, I understood now why Edward and the rest of the family shifted every once in a while, it wasn't very human like not to fidget. Realizing this I lifted my hand and began to trace the muscles of his arm that was holding my other hand. Then for good measure I crossed my legs...it felt funny, unnecessary, I giggled.

"That was very human like."

"I noticed you guys doing it. I decided to practice."

Just as I finished my sentence Jasper walked by and glared at us on the couch. I froze watching him pass, I stopped breathing and instantly became wary. My senses were on alert, did Jasper want to attack me? What was the look for? When he left the house swiftly through the front door I turned to look at Edward. He wasn't smiling but he wasn't unsmiling...he looked smug but worried..."what is it?" I asked.

His face changed to hide his worry now he only smiled, "He was blocking his mind from me."

"Okay...what do you _think_ he was thinking?"

"I don't know."

I rolled my eyes, "You've spent over a hundred years reading peoples thoughts and seeing the reactions that go along with them and you're telling me you can't even give the slightest guess as to what's in his head because he is blocking you out? Oh you poor baby! I feel so sorry for you. You know regular people feel like that all the time." I chided him.

"Well I have a guess, but just for the baby comment I'm not telling you. You should ask him."

"Wait let me get this straight you are now _sending_ me to the dangerously glaring 200 year old vampire?"

"Yes. Don't be such a _baby_. He won't actually hurt you...I don't _think_." he mocked.

I stood up shaking out of his arms. "Fine. I'll go elsewhere for answers." and I turned and headed up the stairs.

"She won't help you." he said quietly as I ignored him and headed into Alice's room.

I was about to knock when I heard her call "Come on in Bella."

I should have known really, of course she saw me coming. "Hey Alice."

"what's up chicken butt?" she asked as she bounced sitting up in the bed.

I hopped down beside her. "Oh ya know...just wondering what's up with Jasper."

"What do you mean?"

"Well at first when we came home he had come closer to me than he ever had before, he hugged me, welcomed me gladly. I thought it was going to be different, he and I could be friends, but he's been so distant ever since we told them how old..or young...whatever I was."

I waited for a response but she didn't say anything so I continued and got my true fear out there, "Just now he was headed out, and he gave me the death glare, he looked violent. Alice, I think Jasper hates me."

That got a response, instantly she contradicted me, "He doesn't hate you Bella."

"How do you know?"

"Jasper doesn't hate you."

"Says you."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes but you're not giving me a reason to believe he doesn't hate me when clearly he does. I can see it in his eyes."

"Well it's not really my place I suppose. All I can say is he doesn't hate you."

"So how am I supposed to find out whats wrong, how do I fix this?"

"You could always ask him. He's hunting right now, go find him."

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I began to head out the door, "What is with this family and sending me right to the source of the issue? SInce when did we get so logical?"

I was down the stairs when I finished my rant. "That's the spirit." I heard her say.

I playfully glared at Edward as I headed to the door, "What not coming to eavesdrop? Protect me from the big bad Jasper?"

"No. I'd like to see you handle this on your own without your knight in shining armor." I squinted my eyes in response and sauntered off into the woods.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I ran for what I could only guess as about 40-45 minutes before I caught up with Jasper. I had followed his scent up the mountains and found him sitting out on a cliff looking out on the valley below. It was an extraordinary site. Peaceful. I could see why he would come here.

"Jasper?" I asked as I paused about 100 feet away.

He didn't move, he didn't turn to look at me. "Sent you to find me did they?"

"They pushed me, but I wanted to come."

You don't have to be afraid Bella.

"I'm not afraid."

"Empath Bella, remember?"

"Right. Silly me." I went about 2/3's of the way closer still on alert. and I went silent.

Finally Jasper moved, he turned and looked over his shoulder at me, "You can calm down, I'm not going to attack you."

I blinked judging whether I could trust him. He looked at me calmly and I waited. He didn't use his gift to calm me, he was going to let me decide for myself whether I would trust him. He was trusting me to trust him. "Thanks." I said in reference to not using his gift he nodded and patted the rock beside him.

I closed the space quickly and sat down. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them. I took in the scenery, breathed the fresh air that flowed here. "Beautiful isn't it?" he asked.

"Incredible." I said, I was relaxed, calm, I felt no tension with Jasper. I was still confused but I knew he would be open to telling me what was wrong. "How did you find this place?"

"I come here after hunting, before hunting, when I need time to think, when I'm hiding from Alice and her shopping adventures." We laughed.

"I can see why, it's so peaceful up here, just you above the whole world."

"You sort of have a God complex don't you?" he asked jokingly.

"Maybe a little." I replied back still joking. This was very peculiar, for an empath he was a master at jumping back and forth between emotions, one minute he was staring at me like he wanted to kill me and now he was teasing me?

"I know I'm confusing you. I can feel it. I'm sorry."

"No Jasper, I'm sorry, whatever I've done to upset please tell me. Maybe I can fix it, make sure I don't do it again."

He surprised me and laughed, "No Bella I don't think I would even allow you to fix it."

I looked at him more confused than ever..."Then...what? Why?"

"What did you do? Well...did anyone tell you my story? I know you know Rose's and Edward's, Alice's is a mystery and Emmett's is closely tied to Rose's."

"No, all I know of your story is that you were in the civil war and were new to this life...this diet."

"That's correct, I was changed when I was a soldier and the good soldier I was, when I was turned I became a soldier again. I fought in Vampire/Vampire wars for many years. I was second in command for many of those years until one day I was fed up. War was not worth the torture I felt, no - not the scars, though they hurt very much, but the pain of killing innocent people everyday. It was a living hell. I went off and roamed for a few years, hiding from my maker when she came looking and keeping contact with no one. Until one day I went into a diner. I walked in and she hopped off her stool and came up to me, "You've kept me waiting." she said. I did what any southern gentleman would do and nodded my head and said "I'm sorry ma'am." She extended her hand and I took it. For the first time in a century I felt hope."

"Alice..." I murmured.

"Yep."

"That's beautiful Jasper, I mean tragic with the war but you got your happy ending!"

He nodded and looked solemnly out across the valley. "I suppose that doesn't really answer my reason for staying away from you and acting as I have...I'm sorry about that by the way, I realize I am being extremely rude. It's just, Bella when I was in the wars I dealt with newborns. Alice told you that, yes? She doesn't even know the full extent of that life I led. I was the one to train them into fighters, into bloodthirsty cutthroat murderers. It was terrible. I saw first hand what newborns were like, feeding on anything that moved, killing each other for looking the wrong way, or acting on their impulses. Seeing you - a newborn, taking it so...well. With so much civility is disconcerting. I myself am a newborn in a sense, I spend over a century feeding on humans and now I'm struggling to feed on animals, you noticed yes when I had to keep my distance during your human life. You do it without batting an eyelash. I guess I'm sort of jealous that is seems to come so easily to you. You make me question everything I thought I knew. I could never let someone so pure and innocent fix this mistake that is not theirs. I now believe the mistake is mine." He sighed and looked at me. "You just made me wonder if it really is as hard as I make it out to be, am I weak? Or do I just have the wrong attitude?"

I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know what to say, I felt so sorry for his life before Alice. She was his lifeboat, just as her and Edward were mine. I understood what he meant about me not being able to fix it. I would have to slip and kill a human...he would never allow me to.

"You know, it probably is as hard as you think. I'm only able to keep away because of my head, Carlisle and Edward think it's my ability...avoiding human blood."

"I know but...I still wonder..."

I grabbed his hand, "I can tell you that I think you are amazingly strong, Jasper. Before my power kicked in I had smelled human blood, it was amazing, it made my mouth water and I wanted a taste so bad, my throat burned at the scent. I could only imagine how hard it is to smell that everyday and avoid taking the taste. I don't really think I'd be able to do it. You are very brave Jasper." I squeezed his hand.

He looked up to my eyes, seeing only truth, sincerity, "Thanks Bella. You're very kind." and he looked away again thinking. I kept his hand in mine. He didn't seem to mind and neither did I.

Suddenly I thought..."Jasper...I wonder, did you train newborns with abilities?"

"Yes..some...why?"

"Well could you train me?"

"TO FIGHT?" he yelled.

"No...well yes I suppose that would help, if something happened...it would help if I wasn't completely useless. We'd have to keep it from Edward of course, but I was actually thinking of training me to use and develop my ability. Understand it...who knows maybe eventually I could use it to help you, help all of us? Keep us from ever breaking our diet and having to uproot everyone if one of us slipped."

He thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose we could try. Keep the fighting from Edward, of course you won't have a problem with it but I will have to work on blocking my thoughts better. It will take me a while to figure out what to do to develop your gift, I'll have to do some reading."

I squealed as Alice would have, "Excellent! Thank you Jasper! Thank you!" I gave him a hug.

"Let's go hunt newborn." he said to me.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A few days later Carlisle called me into his office.

"Ah Bella," he said when I entered, "please sit down."

I felt like I was being asked into the principles office. I sat down in his leather guest chair across from his desk. I had never been in his office before, it was filled with books, more than the Forks library had I'd bet.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Fine."

He smiled, "You said that a lot when you were human. What I meant is how do you feel in terms of your 'recovery'?"

"Oh! Are you saying I could go home? I can start school again!" I heard Alice scream in joy as my voice raised. "Not that I don't love it here, you know I do, you're family but Charlie is also family, he's all alone. He hasn't seen me in almost 3 weeks."

"Yes, yes, dear I know. I think - if you're feeling up to it, if your ability is still making you invulnerable to human blood, then you could go home and yes start school again."

"It is! I was at the mall again yesterday with Alice! No problem! I can do this."

"Bella, it's going to be hard. You are going to have to watch what you say, how you act, everything has to be impeccable to keep our secret."

"I understand."

"Lets give you a few days more to practice acting human, I know it's sounds silly, you were just a human not too long ago, but you'd be surprised at how much your actions have changed."

I nodded as he showed me out the door. I was ready. I would pick up everyone's tips and be as flawless as them. I would work on moving at human speed as well - I had the most trouble with it, I just was in super fast mode all the time. I left Carlisle in the hallway as I headed to Edward's room. I wanted to start right now. When I got to his room he, Rose, Alice and Jasper were waiting. They knew what I wanted.

"Okay," I said, "Let the lessons begin."

They all began to shout instructions at me at the same time. "Shhh...one at a time. Let's do this right." They boys then decided to set up a lesson plan and I sat down beside Rose while I waited. "Where's Emmett?" I asked.

She began to laugh, "He wasn't allowed to come, he really wouldn't have been much help. He finds it hilarious when you do vampire things."

I laughed with her, that did sound like my big bear of a brother.

When the boys were ready we began with the sitting thing. Something easy they had said. Sitting, I can do sitting right?

Not too still, I was told, fidget with your nails, scratch your neck, play with your hair, cross your legs, uncross your legs, move your head around. "BELLA YOU ALSO HAVE TO BREATHE!" Alice scolded and I could hear Emmett laughing loudly somewhere downstairs. I began to breathe, every 2 seconds, then I was told to blink every 3-8 seconds. It was a lot to remember but I had enough room in my head, i was amazed at how much information I was able to keep cramming in there with an abundance of space left over.

Next we moved on to movements. We decided to move outside when I had accidentally broke Edward's door, I had ripped it right off the hinges when I was trying to SLOW down my actions... I'd have to apologize to Esme later.

We went out into the side yard. They set up a little obstacle course for me. I was to start sitting down, walk to the garden steps, walk to the fallen tree, climb over it, walk to the stream, bend down and splash the water around, pick up a rock and throw it. Then there were sports equipment I would have to use. Now this was silly to me because I had never been good at sports as a human, but I was told that we have gym every year at Forks and I would have to learn to do it all at human pace again...just not as clumsily. The first couple times I went through the course walking I was moving very fast, I was nervous, Jasper calmed me down and I tried again, I had slowed significantly but I was still a tad too fast for human walking. I tried about ten more times before I could do it perfectly.

Then the hard part came, I had to do it running. It was pitch black when I finished. I had moved so fast so many times in the track that I practically burnt a trail through the yard. Again I would have to apologize to Esme for that. Eventually Emmett came out with us and laughed at me the entire time, his favourite part was when I was trying to toss the rocks or kick a soccer ball, each going inhumanly far. I threw one rock right through a tree and even popped a soccer ball or four.

This was a lot harder than it looked. But by morning I could to it all perfectly. I would continue to practice the next few days and then I would go home to Charlie.

**Edward:**

Bella was incredibly determined to accomplish the human actions. She was so cute when her face would scrunch up in concentration or she would look at me sternly. She was very sexy, especially when she screwed up and got angry at herself or Emmett and Jasper for laughing. There were no angry tears like before when she could actually produce them, now it was just her jaw set and eyes flashing with passion. Incredible. The entire day and night I just wanted to take her in my arms and never let her go. I wanted to crash my lips on to hers and feel them moving as one. I was sure she wouldn't be opposed to a break or two but Jasper was the one to keep me in line. _Edward would you please stop thinking whatever you are thinking! I keep having the urge to throw Alice aside and make out with Bella!_ Oops. I apologized with a look and saved that thinking for later.

Morning came and Bella was perfectly tuned. As we came inside I led her upstairs. As she walked into my room she saw her reflection in my mirror. Her face fell.

"Bella love, what's wrong?" I asked rushing to her, I wrapped my arms around her and stood behind her. She looked up and we were both in the mirror. I kissed her neck as she put her hand on mine.

"It's my eyes. They are so scary looking. I don't want to frighten Charlie, or the kids at school."

"Well Charlie has an excuse for that, and everyone else will hear the same. They will buy the story Bella. You have nothing to worry about."

"You know me, I worry."

"Even as a vampire you are self conscious?"

"My Achilles heal." she said joking.

She was joking but I saw the truth, "You still cannot see your beauty clearly? Even with your perfect vision?"

"No, I can, I do, I know I'm not plain anymore. I think I'm just nervous for going back to school. I was very unhappy you know. I had no friends, nobody to talk to for a very long time. You don't just get rid of the fear of people not liking you."

I kissed her neck some more, "It" kiss, "would", kiss, "be", kiss, "impossible" kiss, "to not" kiss, "like you." I stopped and looked into her eyes through the mirror, "To not love you." I said sincerely.

"Thanks Edward...."

"Did that not help?"

"You might have to continue to kiss me better." she said dramatically.

And I did, though I never took my eyes off of hers in the mirror.

"Really, thank you though. I just wish I could get rid of the amber colour, it will certainly frighten people, draw attention."

I paused. She stared back at me. "What? What is it?" she asked.

"Your eyes..."

"What about my eyes?"

"They...changed colour."

"What? How could they?" she looked in the mirror. She blinked. She blinked again. "That's not normal right?"

"Nope." I said simply. She turned away briefly to glare at me, "What? It isn't!" I said laughing.

Carlisle came in the room and Bella spun around. "Are they a different colour?"

He looked and had his pen light out flashing it in her eyes. Left then right and back again. "They are definitely different. There is significantly less red in there. Bella how did you..?"

"I have no freaking clue." she said whipping around to look in the mirror.

They were shades lighter, definitely more golden than red now.

We were silent for a few minutes when Carlisle broke it.

"I wonder if it has to do with her ability...our minds control bodily functions...a thousand times enhanced with her vampire senses...perhaps...perhaps it can control her eye colour?" Carlisle mused.

"That sounds logical actually...Bella you are incredible..." I said.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Alice:**

A few days later after Bella's first crash course in acting human, we were getting ready for school. It was Monday and Bella would be returning home to Charlie after school was out.

I went to her and Edward's room to find her sitting brushing her hair.

"Bella.." I said as I entered the room.

"Hi Alice."

"Why so glum chum?"

She cracked a small smile, "I'm just nervous. People are going to talk about me...my change."

"They're not going to even come close to the truth."

"I know that, but I don't like being talked about no matter what the truth is you know?"

"I do know. And you're right, they will talk. But will you choose to listen?"

She thought about that for a moment, then she looked up determined, "No, I chose this life, I chose you. I chose this family. I'm happy... Let them talk."

"Atta girl." and I dragged her out of her seat and down the stairs.

She seriously brightened up as she saw the Mini. Edward was driving Rose, Emmett and Jasper and Bella would drive me. She kissed Edward and slid into the drivers seat beside me.

She flew out the garage behind him and down the driveway. We were at the school in minutes. Bella was parked beside Edward with her head against the wheel. She was taking deep breaths.

"Ready lady?" I asked after a little while.

She looked up at me, "Now or never right?"

"That is correct." I drawled.

Her breath gushed out and Edward opened the door for her and offered his hand.


	29. Chapter 29: School

Chapter 29

**Bella:**

Edward offered me his hand when we got to the school. I looked at it for what seemed like minutes but were only seconds. I turned to look at Alice. "You can't foresee any trouble? I'll be okay?"

"Nope not seeing any trouble Bella."

_Hmmph...is it just me or did she emphasize the word trouble? _"Alice, you would tell me to keep my head up if this was going to be...bad...right? Give me some warning of things to watch for?"

She looked shocked now, "Of course I would Bells! You know that! You'll get through today I promise!"

"And you get to see Charlie tonight. Now get out of the car."

I brightened as Edward reminded me of my dad. "Okay." I said shakily. I was secretly flipping out here and I wasn't entirely sure I was keeping it hidden. I was going to have to toughen up - I was a vampire now for God's sake!

I took Edward's hand and let him pull me out of the car. I looked into his eyes and I was instantly calmer, he gave me his crooked smile and I tried to smile back, then he kissed me quickly."Come on sweetheart." he said as he pulled away.

I turned to face the high school and began to take a few steps and then I froze. The whole school had stopped to stair at us. My eyes popped wide opened and I glanced around to see if the Cullen's had noticed. None of them seemed to be paying attention to anyone else, they were eying me curiously and giving me encouraging smiles.

_Bad idea...bad idea...abort abort abort! _I tried to turn around and head back to my car, "I'll try again tomorrow." I muttered before I was caught but Edward's hand and Rose and Emmett stepped in front of me blocking me from the car.

"Seriously Bella? Wimping out already?" Emmett chuckled trying to get a rise out of me, only in the next instant to be hit in the chest by Rose. "Leave her alone. This is hard for her, it's hard entering an old place that knows you as one thing only to be reintroduced as another."

She smiled lightly at me. She really understood. I wondered if that is how she felt before she saw her husband that last time...She walked forward and placed her hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "You'll be fine. You could always just stick your chin up in the air and act like your too good for them. _Give_ them something to talk about."

I nodded as she and Emmett headed into the school. I was shocked to see that no one even glanced Rose's way like usual. _Great they are to caught up with my new look to even notice Rose's flawless beauty. I'm sure thats going to go over well. If these people screw up our friendship I swear I'll find a way to turn off my power and start sucking blood. _I thought bitterly.

I realized I was being dragged a few feet farther forward by Edward. I snapped out of my musings with a shake and tried to make my feet move so it didn't look so awkward. I was managing to place one foot in front of the other now. This small accomplishment helped my confidence. _Left, right, left, right...._

I kept my head down and tried not to notice everyone noticing me. _Pretend their not there. They don't exist...except they smell horrible! NO! Don't scrunch your nose. It's good they smell terrible...think of Jasper and Edward and Alice..._ That helped, my face relaxed a little.

Edward led me to my locker following Jasper and Alice. He stopped me and began working my combination. "Bella," Alice said, "I know you're afraid but honestly, you'll be okay. We'll see you at lunch." and she kissed my cheek and danced to her first class. Jasper nodded, put a calming hand on my shoulder and whispered "Good luck." to me before following her. I sighed. It was harder now that it was just two of us...I had found more strength in numbers.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked me after gathering my books and offering his arm.

I took it trying to ignore the eyes burning into my skull. "Yes?" it came out at a question. He chuckled to himself and led me to my English class. He kissed my forehead at the door, "Breathe." He whispered when he buried me in a hug, "I'll be right down the hall." I nodded and for some reason I knew that if I was human I would be crying right now. If I was human I would be flipping out outwardly instead of inwardly. I was thankful that I had the power to control that much of me at least. I took a deep breath and turned into the class room quickly striding over to my desk. I had 2 minutes until the bell would ring signaling class's beginning...

_Two minutes..._I stared at the clock, at my hands, at the desk, at my shoes...everywhere but the people looking at me.

The Bell rang after what felt like years. _One hour left._ I tried not to pay any attention to the heads and eyes flicking towards my profile. I tried very hard to pay attention to the english teachers lecture on short stories. _Wow he is boring..._ It wasn't working...._ 30 minutes left...._breathe breathe breathe, blink, blink, blink, flick hair, shuffle feet, adjust posture. I went through the motions, concentrating on my body movements was helping. _30 seconds..._ The teacher ended the class. _Whew..._ I was getting up throwing my books into my bag. I turned and nearly ran over this girl with blonde hair. "Oh.." I said as I stopped abruptly.

"Watch where you're going." she said looking up at me. Then her mouth started to hang open in a very unattractive way. This girl smelt aweful...like old meat...I held my breath to help stop my reaction of giving her the stink eye.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." I replied turning my head and inconspicuously taking a breath of fresher air.

"Well I guess I'm not that surprised." she said sourly and turned and stalked out the door.

It was my turn to stare with my mouth hanging open. _Rude!_ How freaking rude! WHat did I do to her. I stopped before I crashed into her. I said sorry! I fumed for a moment or two when I heard someone clear their throat.

I turned around, "Sorry about her...she's kind of rude sometimes. I'm Mike Newton, by the way."

Not who I wanted to see right now. This was the boy that I owed so much to. He almost crushed me with his van and managed to inadvertently introduced me to the Cullen's. "Oh. Thanks." My thanks had a double meaning he didn't notice.

He blushed. _That was new. _I had never, ever, in the existance of being Bella, made anyone blush before. It was eerily flattering. He looked down and took a breath before looking into my eyes, I blinked a few times. "You're Isabella right?"

I swallowed, "Yes."

"You look different."

Here it was. Time to lie. "I know. I was in an accident, had to have some reconstructive work done."

He kept staring, it was starting to bother me, he reached his hand to rub his neck, "You look bea-they did a great job."

I cocked an eyebrow. Was he just about to say what I think he was..."Yes, they are miracle workers. Excuse me, I have to go to class." I turned and left him there. I sped out the door and went headfirst into a wall. Except the wall had hand and caught me. Edward.

I buried my head in his chest. "Let's get out of here," I mumbled, "quick." I wanted distance between Mike and I.

"Bella! You didn't enjoy that?" he laughed as we sped down the hallway.

I looked up at him, "You were peeking!" I hissed.

He smiled, "I couldn't resist!"

I put my hand over my eyes, "This is so not happening."

"It's not that bad, I was just curious as to their thoughts of you. Would you like to hear them?"

"NO! Never! I have a pretty good idea what they were thinking through the reactions. One girl hates me and I have only ever said two words to her. And that boy, that boy is hitting on me!"

Edward laughed loudly, "I know!"

I gave him a push, "Not funny!"

"Kind of funny."

"None of this is funny."

"You're reaction to them is funny."

"Mortified is funny?"

"Worried I'd call it."

"What? I'm not-"

"You are." he interrupted. "You are extremely worried about what they are thinking of you."

"Am not." I said as I turned into my next class leaving him there. I wasn't really angry with him, I was angry with myself. He was right. I hated it when he was right about stuff like this. He knows me better than I know myself sometimes.

I was early for this class. I sat down in my usual spot beside a girl with curly brown hair. She was not paying attention to me. I was grateful. Then she dropped her pencil, it rolled under my seat, I bent down and picked it up for her. "Excuse me, you dropped this."

The girl whipped her head around so fast I thought she would have gotten whiplash. I watched as she took in my appearance, her eyes widening with every second. I pushed the pencil forward trying to get her attention. "You look different." she said.

I fought the need to roll my eyes. "Not much." I said.

"No, you do. A lot actually. What happened? What did you use?"

She was digging for gossip I realized. "I was in an accident." I had practiced the speech in the mirror, I could deliver it flawlessly.

She cocked her eyebrows at me, "Accident?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Some accident. You look amazing."

"The doctors did a great job." I said.

"Doctors..." her eyes widened and she bent her head low to whisper, "you had plastic surgery?"

I nodded swallowing slowly. She was kind of dense.

"Wow was he like totally hot, or were you to mangled to see his face. I bet he was gorgeous. Plastics usually are. Smoking like Dr. Sloan on Greys Anatomy."

Definitely dense. "Um, he was alright." Even though it was a he that did this to me at all, and they didn't exactly use needles and scalpels.

She swooned, "Lucky!"

I had just told this girl I was in a dangerous accident and she was calling me lucky? I know it's a lie but I was a little hurt, this girl is not very nice. I'd hate to be her friend and have no idea.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, sorry we didn't meet earlier when you first got here." she said.

"Bella." I said. Like she was sorry she didn't meet me. I tried to smile and be nice to her when I first came to the school and she ignored me. Thought she was too good for me. _Fake._

When class ended Jess asked me if I wanted to sit with them at lunch. "No thanks, I'm sitting with my boyfriend and his family."

She squealed when I said boyfriend, "Ohh who is he?"

I glanced at her. "Edward Cullen."

Her eyes widened and her mouth sagged open. I wondered vaguely if thats what I used to look like when I thought about him and his perfect godlike features. "OH MY GOD." She said. "Seriously lucky!" then she turned and sauntered off to a group of girls, I was sure to gossip. I rolled my eyes as I heard her say "Figures he would go for her after she had work done!"

The next class was only full of people staring. No one said anything to me and I was grateful. Lunch came and I headed to the door where Edward was waiting for me. I apologized for being rude before. I told him he was right, I was worried about their thoughts of me, and when he smiled smugly at me I slapped him playfully in the chest, "Don't push it."

We walked through the cafeteria, through the line up for food we weren't going to eat and over to their usual table. We made it through lunch all right, talking in whispers about my day, hearing what we overheard people saying about me. I didn't really want to hear that but some things made it through. Mostly - the boys thought I was hot and wanted to date me. The girls seemed to hate my guts. _Awesome._

I was glad when Biology came. I had it with Edward. It was so comforting to have him beside me through that class. We held hands under the table and he draped his arm protectively over my chair back careful not to touch me and get us in trouble with the teacher.

Finally the day ended. A few more incidents of rude remarks and questions about my face but it passed over me. I stopped listening.

The family was gathered outside the school at our cars, Edward and I met up with them. "Where's Jasper?" he asked.

"Inside, speaking to his history teacher, there was some issue with his project on World War 2, even though he lived to see it first hand." Emmett snorted laughing loudly.

Alice was bouncing in front of the car and she danced forward to meet me, "Don't." I said. "Whatever it is, I do not want to know." She giggled and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

"So Bella, how was your first day back?" Rose asked.

"Weird-" before I could go any further I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I rolled my eyes as suddenly no one was looking at me anymore, I had a feeling I knew who it was. I slowly turned. And sighed, "Hi Mike."

"Hi Is-Bella." he fixed as he drove his hands into his pockets. "That's a nice car, is it yours?"

"Yes. Mine was totaled in the accident."

"That's too bad."

I nodded...what did he want? I was aware of Edward's soft chuckles and Alice beaming...I was missing something. I looked at Mike questioningly. "So.." I said hoping he'd get the hint.

Mike looked around at the faces who were not looking at anything in particular. They were conveniently looking anywhere but at him and I. "Iwaswonderingifyou'dliketogooutwithme?" he blurted out.

I choked, "What?" I had heard him but..._what?_

He looked down, "I was wondering if you'd go out with me." he said.

My mouth opened...I closed it...what was I supposed to say. _Sorry you stink really bad. It wouldn't work. _Or, _Sorry, my boyfriend here is a vampire..I'm not sure you'd like to provoke him. _Or..._You wouldn't give me a second look before and now that I'm flawless you care. _This last one struck a nerve with me. It was completely true...suddenly I found myself angry and I answered before I could stop myself.

"You almost killed me with your van a few weeks back. I don't think it would work out. What would we tell our kids?" I said sarcastically sour. Then I turned and stalked off into my car, Alice and Rose also piled in. Alice in the back because she was so tiny. I started the car and ignored them. I was fuming. I tore out past Mike who was still standing there shocked. When I got on the road, the girls burst out laughing.

"That was incredible!" Alice yelled.

"DId you see the poor boys face! I'm not sure if your killing comment got him or the mention of kids! His whole life flashed before his eyes!" Rose laughed loudly.

"Not funny." I muttered. Though it was a little funny, his face was pretty priceless.

"Oh relax Bella! It was bound to happen at some point! All of the males in that school were wishing they were with you!" Alice said.

I sped up the car, "You couldn't have given me a heads up on that Alice?"

"Uh uh uh, I tried remember." she said wagging a finger at me.

I thought back. She did. Thats why she was hopping. "Crap. Sorry." I said. I was regretting my temper already.

"Don't worry about it. That was funny enough to make up for your temper!" she squealed laughing again.

I joined in when Rose imitated his reaction, "He's probably still there! Edward will have to pick him up and move him just so he can get his car out!" We laughed harder at the mental image. The days stress and events began to roll off of me. I felt much better now. I wasn't going to let these people of Forks High get to me. I would no longer care what they thought. I would play my fake story and sell it so they had no doubt and allow them time to move on. They didn't matter. These people, the girls in the car, the boys in the volvo, the parents at home - they mattered. The only ones.

**Edward:**

Bella did marvelous today! I enjoyed listening in on everyones thoughts. It was the first time in a long time that I got some joy out of it...at the beginning at least. The girls were mostly jealous, especially when they saw Bella and I together. The boys however. Almost everyone of them were thinking vile thoughts about my Bella. They were impure and thinking of ways to take Bella's innocence. As if she would fall for any of their parlor tricks.

My day brightened marginally as Bella doused Mike Newton's hopes and set them on fire. It took him five minutes to regain himself after Bella took off. And he gaped at her parking spot when he finally snapped out of it and only left when Emmett and I gave him our most intimidating stares. That was fun.

We got back to the house and the family went over the days events together. Esme scolded Emmett and I for scaring the boy but applauded Bella's reasoning at being so rude to the Newton kid.

I played a few times on the piano for Bella and Esme before it was finally time to get Bella home. It was 4:30 and Charlie would be home soon. She was gathering up a few of her new clothes Alice had bought her. "Ready love?"

She took a deep breath as she looked up. "No."

She was nervous. I crossed the floor to her side and pulled her into a hug. "There is no way this can cure everything." she mumbled about the hug.

"Doesn't mean I won't try love." I told her as I kissed her hair.

She kissed my neck, "It _might_ help a little I guess."

"Mmmhmmm...and how about this." I pulled her head up to mine and kissed her deeply. Passionately. Finally I released her lips. To my pleasure she swooned. I loved that I still had that affect on her. She smiled dazedly at me, "We should try that again. I'm not sure it really changed anything." I laughed and kissed her again. She pulled her body tighter against mine this time, crushing us together.

I pulled away again ending the kiss. "Well?" I asked.

She sighed, "Eh, I've had better." she said as she turned to the garage.

I laughed and followed her getting into the passenger side of her mini, "Me too." I said playfully.

She got in and glared at me. I have her the smile I knew she loved. The smile that would make her face lighten, the smile that would make her forgive me. It worked. She smiled back and laughed.

When got to Charlie's the cruiser wasn't there. We had time to make him some dinner. Bella boiled some water and made him spaghetti. "It doesn't smell the same..." she said curiously as she made the sauce.

"Does it smell as bad as the humans?"

She thought about it..."It kind of smells like mothballs." she said as she wiggled her nose. I laughed and then stopped and looked outside. "Charlie?" She asked.

I nodded, "You ready?"

"Yes, I think so. I have to do this."

"He loves you. Remember that. He'll be fine, he's prepared."

"You won't be far?"

"Right outside." I nodded and we shared a quick kiss before I slipped out the door.

**Bella:**

I took some calming breaths before Charlie rolled up the drive way. "Bella!?" he called loudly. He was excited. I was too.

"Yeah dad! In here." I called from the kitchen.

I heard him take off his gun and boots before he came in. He paused at the doorway. "Bells?"

I turned around slowly to face him. "Yeah dad."

He did a double take and took a step forward. "Bells! Is that really you?"

I nodded...did he not recognize me at all?

His face lightened, "Well you look great!" he said as he gathered me in a hug. "Geez, Bells your freezing!" he said as he held me.

"Its the meds they have me on, blood thinners, my body runs cold now." I hoped he would buy it.

He let go of me, "You okay, no pain?"

"No pain." I nodded and smiled.

He looked taken aback,"All healed up eh? Alice said it was bad... Wow. You're beautiful Bella. I mean you were always really pretty but you always looked too much like me, now you look just like your mom." I smiled. I thought I did too. "But your definitely in there! Your eyes are amazing. You know they remind me of Alice's"

"Yeah they do I guess sort of look like hers. Maybe it has something to do with spending so much time together, going through a life changing experience?" I said.

"Kind of like when pet resemble their masters? Or when people who are married grow to look like each other?" he chuckled.

"Exactly" I said as I laughed. "I made you spaghetti dad! Sit, eat!"

Charlie began to shovel the food into his mouth, when he inquired about me eating, I told him I had to watch what I ate because of the medication. I felt terrible for lying, but he bought it easily.

"So who's car is that parked in your spot? Cullen's let you borrow one?"

I shifted my eyes out the window to view the Mini, "Not exactly." I said slowly.


	30. Chapter 30: Barriers

Chapter 30 - Barriers

I am very proud of this chapter...I had a great time writing, found it very exciting! I have some great ideas coming up for this story and our favourite foursome of Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper...so I hope you stick with me!! I have to warn you though...some deaths might be on their way.

Enjoy and tell me what you think!

**Bella:**

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Charlie asked me.

"I mean they didn't exactly let me borrow the car."

"Don't get smart with me Bella, where is your truck? Why is there a very expensive looking Mini Cooper in our driveway?"

I took a deep breath, I could smell the Charlie's aftershave, the spaghetti on his breath, his blood...I could even here the his pulse racing...he wasn't too happy. "Well.. the truck was totaled in the accident. They sort of bought the car for me."

"They what!?"

"Yeah.."

"And you let them!?"

I raised my chin, "Yes I did."

"You hate attention, you hate gifts...why?"

"Carlisle and Esme felt terrible about the accident, it was Alice's idea originally to go shopping...they wanted to fix it and the truck was beyond repair."

"That car is worth 3 times the amount I payed for the truck!"

"I know. I told them it was too much. They wouldn't hear of it."

"Well they're hear of it from me! This is way too much, I feel like we're in debt to them."

"It wasn't charity dad. They think of me as family. They were concerned."

Charlie closed his mouth at this and grunted glancing out the window. He mumbled "too much." under his breath. I must have got him with the family comment...I stayed silent while he thought.

"So...they think of you as family?" he asked finally.

Didn't I just say that? "Yes."

"And this is because of you dating Edward?"

My eyes widened, I wasn't sure where he was going with this. "I...guess...not completely, I'm best friends with Alice...she's like the sister I never had. They've welcomed me with open arms. I love them all."

Now it was Charlie's turn to look shocked, "A-a-all?" he stammered.

Oops, I forgot he didn't know how serious I was about Edward. "Yes. All, including Edward."

"Isabella Swan! You have only just met the boy for Christ's sake! What are you thinking? Love? You don't know what love is!"

"Dad, relax! You're going to have a heart-attack! Yes I know we're young but you know I've always been mature for my age. Yes, it's true, I never knew what love was..but that was before I met Edward...it's not a crush dad, I'm pretty crazy about him."

Charlie stayed silent as he pondered my words, "And how does he feel about you?"

I thought about that, I figured I owed Charlie the truth where I could give it, "He loves me too, he feels like he doesn't deserve me. He would lay down his life for me."

That caught Charlie's retort, I'm assuming he was going to make a comment about teenage boys and hormones...but my words stunned him for the moment. I continued, "We're in love dad and I'm positive it isn't just puppy love."

Only after I finished my sentence did I realize that those might have been the wrong words Charlie's head looked like he was going to explode as he jumped to a conclusion..."Has he...have you....did you...?" He stammered.

_Oh god!_ "DAD WE DID NOT HAVE SEX! It's not like that! You know me better than that! Him and I are both old fashioned, neither one is ready for that!"_ Although, I'm not entirely opposed to it..._

His face was tomato red, he was so embarrassed. He turned around to hide his face from me. I took a couple steps closer facing his back..."Dad.." I said as I put my hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. You were just concerned. You have nothing to worry about, I'm your daughter I can take care of myself."

He didn't look at me, he was looking at the car, "You still got the pepper spray I gave you."

I rolled my eyes - like I would need it! "In my purse."

He nodded and turned to face me, I grabbed his hand, "You happy Bells?"

I smiled, "Incredibly." and hugged him tightly.

He grunted, "Geez Bells did they reinforce you with steel or something? You're solid now!"

I quickly got out of the hug, I had hugged too tightly. "I've always been solid, how do you figure I made it so long with my clumsiness and only five broken bones?"

He laughed in agreement. "So, you wanna take it for a spin?" I asked him and his face lit up as we headed outside.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Six months had gone by since the first night I came home to Charlie's after my transformation. I was home everyday before he got home from work and I left every night after he was asleep. It was all a little tedious. I hated lying to Charlie everyday. It was really starting to drain me, I would make up stories on the spot as to why I wasn't eating and I was beginning to get quite good at it. Lying wasn't something I ever wanted to be good at though. I had a good reason for doing it but it didn't discount the guilt I was feeling. I needed to do something but what? Would I tell him the truth? No, the Volturi would be a danger to him then....

No matter how much time I spent working on a way to make the lying stop I couldn't come to a solution...this really was the best way.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"Nothing."

"Bella.." _right he's an empath..._

"Sorry Jazz, it's just Charlie. I hate lying to him."

"You're protecting him."

"I know that but I still feel guilty." Jasper put his arm around me and I felt the calming sensation take over. We had been on his cliff again and again, at least once a week for 6 monthes. Three times this week alone trying to work on my power and fighting. "I also feel guilty about lying to Edward about this." I gestured to him and I.

"I know, but honestly I think he would have a heart attack if he knew I was teaching you combat. And that's saying something because technically he can't have one."

I laughed at his attempt to cheer me up. It didn't erase the guilt I felt though. "He does get a kick out of being the one to save me. Not having to be saved would be a nice change though. I don't want to be the damsel in distress, thats why I hate most disney movies."

He laughed, "You're a vampire now Bella - hardly the damsel in distress type."

"Yeah, i guess you're right. Well what do you want to start with?"

"Well we ended with combat last time, tonight I think we will start with combat, go over what you learnt, teach you something new as well. Then we can move on to your power."

"Sounds good." I stood up from our rock, and took about 20 steps away from him. The cliff was very wide but not totally cleared of trees. I was always a little nervous training here worrying that I would trip on something and go flying off the cliff. That would be just like me.

Though, when I voiced my concerns Jasper only laughed and said it was a perfect location - far enough from anyone hearing us - he also reminded me that I would most likely land on my feet - no matter how huge the fall was.

Jasper also stood and faced me. "Okay Bella. Ready?" I nodded. "Prepare yourself."

Jasper crouched low, his knees bending, his body still maintaining a fluid motion...his arms were dangling, swaying beneath him. _Distracting._ I thought. He was not to attack yet. I also crouched. My crouch was more solid, less fluid than his, I could feel my body going rigid, my senses were raging looking for the dangers.

"Bella, you're scared."

"No I'm not." Jasper growled and a spear of fear hit me. He was using his gift to instill terror in me. I began to look around for escape. _No. You fight, he is trying to make run. You have to fight it. _He had warned me that he would eventually not fight fair, body to body, he would eventually try to infiltrate my mind and senses. He was doing a very god job. I was having a hard time focusing on anything but the immense fear I was feeling.

He growled again. This angered me this time, I growled back - startling myself as I felt it rip through my chest, I had never sounded so scary before. I gained back some courage. I fought against Jasper's impeding fear on me.

I then looked into his eyes, out of my peripherals I noticed his knees lock for the tiniest fraction of a second. _Poised to attack._ He launched himself at me at vampire speed. I was ready - just as he was to land on me I bent my knees further and leaned backwards, my hands sprang out and caught the ground behind me. I lithely flipped up backwards and thrust a kick upwards. I felt it connect with Jaspers jaw as he went flying backwards.

He got up rubbing his jaw and impressed look briefly crossed his face before he regained himself and crouched again. This time he did not wait, he sprang at me and connected with my torso wrapping his arms around me and spinning all in midair. I felt him release me and I went sprawling 30ft into a rock. It cracked.

_My turn._ I smiled and bounced up. I landed on the split rock gracefully. I judged the distance between Jasper and I and launched myself into the air, In a ginat arch I flew through the trees, missing the tree branches on the way up, I tucked and spun to avoid a flying bird, then I began to rocket towards the earth. Jasper was crouching, I had not been fast enough, he spun and sent a roundhouse kick to my side. I landed back by the rocks with a thud. I sprang up and dusted myself off.

I hadn't mastered attacks yet...but inspiration hit, I needed to even the odds. He had mentioned before about using the surroundings...I looked around very fast.... I felt another wave of fear hit me sent from Jasper and it staggered me as I headed for the broken rocks, easily i picked one half of a boulder up and rifled it at Jaspers head. He had to react quickly to swing a punch and shatter the rock but he wasn't prepared for me to be coming right behind the boulder. I landed a punch to his surprised head, my momentum from my jump carrying me onwards, I grabbed jasper's turned body by one arm and curled my body. I rolled through the air over him, my grip tightening on his arm as I flipped throwing him into the trees. Loud cracks ensued as Jaspers broke about 4 teenager sized Fur trees.

Smiling I stood up. i was pretty proud of myself. I had never been able to get Jasper yet. I looked through the fallen trees and Jasper also sprang up rubbing his jaw. "Very good Bella. Quite ingenious to use the rocks. Caught me by surprise!"

"That was the plan." I said smugly.

"Ah ah ah, don't get too cocky. We have a long ways to go. Now be ready, I'm going to use new tactics now..."

Well that wiped the smile off my face. "Right. Sorry."

"No, don't be sorry. Confidence is a good thing! Just be sure the opponent is finished before you begin to gloat." As he said this he crouched again. This time he shot fear and uncertainty through me as he attacked. He landed two good punches and tripped me to the ground. I then rolled as he leapt in the air to drive a punch downwards. His hand landed in the muddy grass with a squelching sound. I threw a kick from my new positions that nocked him over. He ninja style sprang onto his feet from his back and sped over to the trees. He grasped a large branch and tore it from the tree.

From what I heard Jasper was very good a baseball, and he was carrying a very large trunk like a bat. I took a couple steps backwards looking for a way to counter his new weapon. I didn't have time to break off my own branch...he was advancing faster now, I was looking for an escape...I was being backed towards the towering edge of the cliff. "Jasper." I said nervously, the panic setting in, I felt it instantly doubled with his power. "Jasper....I don't like this cliff." I stammered.

"I know." Was all he said as a cruel smile played on his lips.

He was close now, too close, he swung the branch, I ducked. He swung again I rolled sideways avoiding it. I looked to my right, I was about a foot from the cliff. "Jasper!" I screamed terrified. He swung again, it landed on on my shoulder and glanced down my arm. "Aggh." I groaned as it nocked me off balance. He was preparing to swing again and I was getting more and more pissed off with how he kept pushing me towards the cliff. This time as he swung I also swung my fist. The timing could not have been more perfect, the location of my punch was spot on, I hit the branch in the middle and shattered it, Jaspers hands continued the swing and before he could pull out of it I landed a kick to his gut. He landed on the ground with a thud. I sprang up and landed on him trying to pin him to the ground. Jasper regained his composure quickly and flipped me off of him to land on me and pin me. I struggled beneath him trying to free my hands. I couldn't.

I realized his was sitting on my pelvis not allowing my feet to raise off the ground. I smile as another wave of inspiration hit. It would be playing dirty but I had to try it, I thrust my hips upwards forcing him forwards, the shock look on his face was priceless at my move his hands flew from mine to land on certain private areas of my chest. This shock was all I needed to get free, I quickly bent my knees to brace myself as I used all of the strength in my arms to throw him off of me.

He growled roughly when he landed on a rock and nimbly turned to face me again. This time I attacked, I spun through the air and he caught my leg before the kick could land. He forced me backwards and as I landed in the mud I felt a ripping shred into my marble skin. I screamed loudly and thrashed against him. He released me and backed up. I was still screaming in pain, my right hand flying to my left shoulder. It was burning. I had hoped my cool skin would sooth the pain but nothing happened it continued to burn. "What did you do?" I growled.

"Calm down Bella."

"Calm down, it hurts! More so than getting hit, it burns! It feel like when Alice..." my voice trailed off. I looked down at my shoulder. "You didn't..."

"I did Bella."

I sprang to my feet on alert again. Had Jasper lost his control and actually attacked me? "Why?" I growled at him.

"Calm down Bella."

"Stop. Just stop trying to calm me down Jasper! I want to know why the hell you just bit me?"

He held his hands up in surrender, "It's not what you think! I didn't lose control, I told you I was going to use new tactics....I bit you...I am trying to prepare you. This is the only way I know. Defend and attack, defend and attack. Vampires bite Bella, our teeth are one of the only things that can break our skin, you have to learn that other vampires fight that way, it caused more severe pain. I was trying to make you ready. You might have to bite someone someday as well."

I instantly felt horrible, remorse filled me, "I'm sorry Jasper, I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion."

He shook it off, "Hey why should you jump to any other conclusion than me losing control? It's all anyone ever does. You don't know any better."

I crossed the gap between us and grabbed his hand, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, "No, I do know better. I know you are in control, you deserve a chance. You prove your control every single day."

He looked up into my eyes and saw nothing but sincerity...mixed with some pain from my shoulder, "Thanks Bella. Now lick your fingers and put your venom on the bite, it will heal it."

I did as he said and was amazed as the wound closed and instantly hurt less. There was just crescent shaped scar there now. I chuckled as I looked at the scar.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Oh just thinking how ironic it is that Edward was so worried about biting me before and now I have two bites from you and Alice."

He laughed as well. "You might want to keep that one covered up. So I think thats enough combat today. Let work on your power...unless you want to head home?"

"Not a chance. Let's do it." I was eager to learn, I wanted to help Jasper anyway I could and if that meant developing my power with him then so be it. I really did trust him. I had learnt so much in our meeting here on the cliff. It was nice to spend some time with him. He was fascinating. I loved to hear about his war stories, he even began to go into detail with them as he realized how much it was helping me understand the combat and mental strategies involved. I don't know why I was so keen on learning so fast. It was almost like I could feel something coming. Something I was preparing for...were the Volturi coming back? Were the wolves going to attack? I had no idea...but the feeling in my stomach was spurring me onwards in my studies. I would have to remember to ask Alice to look for trouble in the future.

Jasper and I sat down on the rock overlooking the valley below. We faced each other.

"Place your hands in your lap. Close your eyes. Now breathe...in through your nose, out through your mouth." Jasper instructed. I did as he said and I felt calming relaxing waves hit me, soothe me as I let them. "Good now keep breathing. Clear your mind, see nothing in your head but blackness..." I did as he said again. I could hear the trees rustle, and Jasper's breathing. I could smell some elk down to the West, the damp moss beneath me, the pine needles on the forest floor....I heard Jaspers hand touch glass as he spoke.

"Okay Bells. Just listen to my voice, keep your head clear...relax....I've got a vile here with some human blood in it....calm down I didn't kill anyone, I got it from the hospital's bank...breathe...good now, I'm going to open it. When I do try to smell it without allowing yourself to block it. Try to smell it for the delicious scent it is and not the putrid bile you think you smell. Can you do that?"

I nodded. I would try...I wasn't quite sure what he meant by "block it"...I heard him stop breathing and then a faint sucking sound as he pulled the stopper out.

Instantly I was hit with the smell of rotting meat. _Blah!_ I gagged inwardly. I tried to keep breathing. My eyes remained closed as I tried to keep my head clear...._don't block it, don't block it... _I had no idea how to do that! I kept trying to clear my head, the scent was overpowering I could only think of how disgusting it was.

A long time passed when I heard the stopper be put back on. "Bella I can feel the frustration coming off of you! You have to relax."

I opened my eyes. "I tried, I'm sorry, it smells terrible! I tried to keep my head clear but the smell kept driving my head to think about it. Plus I have no freaking idea what you are talking about "blocking it".."

He smiled. "Right, I should have explained that. Next time you don't understand please tell me, maybe we would get somewhere with this." He laughed. "Well remember last time when I had you tell me more about what you were smelling? I was trying to have the scent in my head for when I would smell human blood. It didn't work thinking like that, it still smelled amazing to me. So I was thinking, along with Carlisle, that it's not a thought process going on in your head so much as a force impeding the scent, it is blocking the reaction of liking the scent and diverting it to not liking it. Making it smell terrible to you."

I thought about this for a moment..."So it's like a forcefield?"

"Yes perhaps it is. What I'd like you to do is try and let it down and allow the scent to take it's rightful course, allow yourself to enjoy the scent."

I closed my eyes, "okay." I began to breathe and relax.

Jasper opened the vile up again holding his breath, I inhaled. Terrible. I began to imagine the forcefield, blocking me from the scent. I remembered what it smelt like the first time I had smelt it, beautiful bouquet of a fragrance....I sat there breathing in and out fluidly. After a long time the scent was not as strong, I had to be doing something right, elated I tried harder. I was breathing deeper allowing the scent to fill me up. I imagined allowing the barrier to fall. Again and again I pushed it down.

And then something beautiful filled me up. My eyes popped open shocked.

I had done it. The blood smelled so good, too good, I froze staring at the red liquid, my throat burned, I fell off the rock backwards as I felt the barrier come back up. It was like an elastic band had jumped back at me snapping me into shape. I laid on the ground my head whirling.

"Bella?" Jasper asked, "You are feeling so much right now, confusion, elation, pain, remorse...its scaring me...did it work? Were you able to do it?"

"I did it." I whispered.

"You did it?" He said as he sprang to my side. I jumped up to my feet.

"I did it!" and he gave me a crushing hug.

"I knew you could do it!" he said and he let go of me, "now tell me why you're feeling like that."

"I just, I'm confused because this is really new to me and elated because this is like huge!"

"And the sadness, the pain?"

"Well, suffering through that sweet smell again reminded me of what you guys go through everyday, it hurts me that it hurts you. I feel bad that I can avoid it."

"But you understand your gift better right? And that was a huge breakthrough!" he said happily.

"Yes, I do understand it better. It's almost as if a barrier blocks it, and went I forced it down...it wasn't so much as a force but I let it drop maybe....but then when the smell was too good I'm not sure if I forced it back up or if it flung back up...like tension in an elastic band. It knocked me over it was so strong!"

"Hmm...interesting. It does make sense though...you can allow Edward into your mind only when you choose....I suppose you can allow the scent in when you choose as well."

Something occurred to me..."Hey Jazz, what it...what if I was able to project my power....like you do with yours?"

"I project and manipulate _emotions_ Bella."

"Yes I know that, what I mean is you allow others to feel your powers effects...what if I could make you feel my powers effects, I could create a barrier from the scent for you, for all of us!"

He paused as he thought. "It could possibly work...but you're so new at this...how could you possibly be in that much control over this?"

"Maybe I was just born for this...Aro seemed to think so - why else would I be able to do it as a human?"

"Hmm..well I doubt you could sustain it for a long time...it would drain you...being so young."

"I'll keep it up at school...leave it down at home....only put it up when it's needed..."

He thought a bit longer and then his face beamed, "Okay lets try it!" he said enthusiastically.

We tried and tried very late into the night. I had managed to get my barrier down easily now and I was beginning to feel my barrier expand. Jasper and I sat very close on the rocks now, the proximity helping as I pushed the elastic band out. I could feel it after every try getting looser. It was getting easier. The vile stayed open and Jasper would breathe when I told him to. At first there was no change but eventually he said he could feel the scent lose some potency.

I continued pushing the force to encompass him. Finally it worked, the blood disgusted him! We tried some more and I discovered I could do it from distances. We were 100 yards apart now and I no longer had to push my barrier to him, I simply encompassed him in his own. I guessed it had something to do with being so attuned to him, I could use my senses, to find him, his musky, spicy scent, my eyes, my memory of him...all of it was used to be master it. This would work, I would be able to help Jasper at school! I would be able to help him out and about with Alice, I would be able to help them all! Any danger of breaking our resistance to blood and I could stop them from acting on the bloodlust, I'd be able to divert them at a moments notice!

I gave Jasper a gratifying hug and kiss, thanking him for his help. I was elated the whole way home, after we fed on the elk I smelled earlier...my face was beaming, I could feel it, I hadn't stopped smiling since I had been able to use my barrier with Jasper in it....

My bubble burst as soon as I walked in the Cullen house and saw Edward's scrutinizing face turn into a glare as he took in our appearance.

"And where were you two this evening?"


	31. Chapter 31: Accusations

Chapter 31: Hurt

**Bella:**

"Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked as he rushed forward, his face speculative now. He took in my torn and muddy clothes, my disheveled hair...his eyes glanced over the bite mark on my shoulder. Fury flashed on his face...

I looked down at myself...I glanced at Jasper....he looked worse....I grimaced...._Okay...this looks bad....say something....say anything....Crap look at the fury in his eyes...he is burning on the inside! _I didn't understand, why was he so furious. Does he not know Jasper and I at all? We would never! His face now masked with boredom. A smile crept to his lips. Now he was smiling..._SMILING?_ It as almost a resigned smile....like he knew something I didn't.....he couldn't fool me, I had seen the way he looked at us when I first came in, he was pissed.

I thought of something, "We were hunting. It got messy." I wasn't sure why I was lying now...he obviously thought something much, much worse was going on....

"Hunting?" he drawled.

I continued with my lie, "Yes. I've never done it Jaspers way before...I've gotta say - my way is less gross and certainly not as violent."

He squinted his eyes...not impressed with the joking? Okay....

"That's bullshit Bella."

....Did Edward Cullen just swear at me?

"Come again?" I said, certainly I was mishearing him.

"You heard me. You were not hunting the entire day and night! You're lying....JASPER!! Do not even attempt to calm me right now. I will deal with you.."

"Don't you yell at him!" I shouted. He didn't deserve any flack from Edward, I had asked for his help after all. I was getting angrier by the second.

"I will yell at who I please, and you are defending him? He should know better!"

_Well that was a slap in the face, _"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing...he's just older."

Edward really did think so little of me. The truth comes out. He thinks Jasper took advantage of me, thinks that I let him, thinks that he needed to save me. Now that I thought about it I was pissed as well! He popped my balloon, he was ruining a perfectly good night! I had almost mastered my gift, leaps and bounds above what I should have been able to do! Who was he trying to ruin it!? I cannot believe Edward thinks I'm cheating on him!

My eyes widened, fury burned within me, my temper flared. I couldn't contain it. I was angry, I had never been so angry, the mistrust was hurting me and fueling the flame! I stared around the room, Jasper was stalk still afraid to move and provoke him, Edward was clenching and unclenching his fists, and Alice, Alice was on the couch staring in horror at the scene.

My temper calmed a bit...did Alice think Jasper was cheating on her as well? Did she think that he seduced me, or I seduced him? My temper flared again, no - She would have seen it! She couldn't be thinking that - why wasn't she telling Edward! He would believe her!

Finally she spoke up, "Bella don't go. He thinks your cheating on him with Jasper." Go? Apparently I was leaving...

"I know." I said unable to keep my voice pleasant.

"He doesn't believe me, I tried to tell him. You have to tell him yourself....ignore his remarks, his accusations and tell him how you feel. Make this better, only you can."

My eyes widened, my unneeded breath quickened, fury boiled over as I began to huff and puff, if those 3 little pigs were here their house would be _so_ down!!

I couldn't control it, my emotions were running haywire and Jaspers attempts to calm me were bouncing off. I swear they were just glancing down and hitting the floor now. Finally I heard Jasper scream in frustration and tear out the door. I realized this was causing him more pain than anyone. Feeling the tension and influx of emotions like he does. I tried to put my barrier on him, it took everything I had to make it to him in the garage. Everything - my barrier was completely gone from me, protecting Jasper.

I was too weak to sustain much longer...my anger spilled out into an explosion of words, to Alice, but directed at Edward, "Why would he believe me then? He knows me."

My eyes flashed to him, "He knows me better than I know myself. He knows how much I love him and yet he allows himself to think that I would hurt him? I would hurt you Alice? Me and Jasper together? It would kill the both of you! I would never ever allow myself to hurt you that way. And neither would he. Everyone seems to underestimate us. We haven't had any slip ups though have we? You think we are weak and unable to be vital in this family. We're on the sidelines to be somewhat problematic only to give you people something to do with your immortality! Without the weak links you would get pretty bored I'd bet! You keep thinking that we aren't able to control ourselves as well as you all, well I have learned and so has he!"

My words echoed throughout the entire house. I could here the breaths stop in the two rooms above us. The two people with me in the living room just stared at me. Immobile at my words. They were harsh, but I felt them to be true. I was sure they weren't moving because they knew on some level they were. Everyday they followed us through the school thinking they were being sneaky, unseen, watching our moves, making sure we were in line. Edward constantly trying to protect me, lately he had started to be extra rude and even snarled from time to time at Mike Newton. As if I couldn't handle the human boy? At first I thought it charming, now it was pissing me off a little, I realized why now. He wasn't doing it to protect me, he was doing it thinking I would leave him! He had to be! He thought I would go for Mike Newton over a God like Edward? _Foolish, stupid, rotten, stinking volvo owner. _Unable to take it anymore I willed my legs to move. I felt my barrier snap back to me as I headed out the door. I meant to keep it on Jasper, but I couldn't control it anymore, lowering it completely allowed my inhibitions to fail and I was able to speak my mind tonight. I was drained and I didn't have the mental capacity to work my ability anymore. The events were catching up to me. I had to get out of here. I was exaughisted and I knew it. I had finally snapped. Mentally fatigued from the nights work to be able to control myself any longer. I had to leave lest I do something I would regret.

I ran off into the night. My newborn legs still able to carry me faster than Edward, though I heard no one follow. I had slow down a bit over my 6 months but I was still fastest.

I found myself stopping in a familiar meadow. It was perfectly circular, surrounded by thick trees but a gaping hole so you could see the sky. The ground was grassy and lush, full of wild flowers. It was my favourite place. It was Edward's and mine. Our spot. Our secret getaway in the middle of chaos. We could avoid everyone and everything here. This is where we were alone, away from school, the family, even the rain - The trees had a peculiar way of shielding the circle from rain. The rain usually fell sideways up here and the trees blocked it from entering our haven.

I began to think back when Edward and I found this place. We were frolicking, yes frolicking, like school children through the woods, hand in hand, top speed, chancing a quick kiss here and there when we stumbled out from the trees to find a beautiful sunny patch. You could see the suns rays shining down. It lit the circle ablaze, beautiful colours broke into my sight, greens, browns, yellows, even that eighth colour of the spectrum I didn't know existed. That was the day when I first saw Edward's bare chest glistening like diamonds, the beautiful marble statue shining before me. I felt every piece of his rock hard chest that day, allowing my hands to roam as I curled up with him, kissing him now and then....

That day, we talked the entire daylight away, lying in the sun, lying in each others arms. That day we shone together for the first time.

I snapped out of my daydream. The events that took place at the house enveloped me. Remorse filled me. I could see no way to right this. The things I said, they cut deep. Not just Edward, but Alice, Esme, Rose, Emmett and Carlisle. I sobbed tearlessly. I sat there for hours, the sun was finally coming up. The sky lightened, the birds sang. "Remember when you found this place?" A voice asked me from behind.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would find me here. "As a matter of fact I do Alice."

She laughed quietly, "I suppose you would. I saw it all in a vision about two days prior...it was beautiful...epic...I had never seen something so beautiful in all my years." My pixie best friend said as she sat down beside me.

"It is a gorgeous meadow." I agreed quietly.

She pulled my hand and placed it in both of hers. "I wasn't talking about the meadow Bella." She squeezed. "I was talking about you and Edward."

"Yeah we sure proved tonight how trusting, loyal, and compatible we are." I said sourly.

"You know why he jumped to the conclusion he did. Hell if I had not seen what you and Jazz were up to ages ago I would have thought the same."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

"I did. He wouldn't hear it from me...Bella you know he feels like he doesn't deserve you."

"Maybe it's not meant to be. If something like this can set him off, maybe he's not undeserving one..maybe I am."

"No. Do not even think that. You two are meant to be. You know it and he knows it. In your hearts you are drawn to each other in such a strong bond it could never be broken. Its unbending, permanent."

"I used to think that...before tonight. Does he really know it? Maybe he's questioning it now...maybe he's regretting it...why else would he explode so easily without even asking first?"

She pulled me closer, putting a hand around my shoulder and allowing me to rest my head against her own. I instantly felt calmer, safe even. Almost reassured. "Have you not noticed that Edward is a little prone to over exaggerating?" She asked mockingly a smile on her face, "Sweetie, don't be silly. He loves you, you know that...What is really going on Bella?"

I stayed silent for a few moments. "I'm not sure really. It's like I expected this to happen. For a long time I could feel something coming. A foreboding....something was wrong. It was perfect. Too perfect. I began to worry, think a lot and feel immense guilt. I was considering telling Charlie our secret, you know that? I considered putting him, putting us all at danger...like I was forcing something bad to happen to break the perfect cycle."

"It was too good to be true?"

"Exactly." I sighed. We were silent and I let her console me, rubbing her hand soothingly down my arm.

"Bella, maybe next time you should leave the predictions to me." she quipped.

I groaned. "Comedic timing really is not as flawless as you think." I chuckled despite my mood. I grabbed her hand, "Hey Alice?"

"Yeah B. Swan?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have exploded like that. I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean them."

"Yes you did. And you were right, we had been babying you guys. Untrusting. I feel terrible, I should have known better. You have nothing to apologize for, everything that came out of your mouth, including Edward's part, no matter how harsh, no matter how deep it struck, it was true. Honestly nothing to worry about. I'm kind of glad you did finally say what was on your mind, if not I was sure you would implode eventually. You can't suffer in silence for too long without causing damage you know."

"Thanks buddy." I said wrapping her in a hug. "I still feel like I should apologize to everyone."

She kissed me on the cheek. "You wouldn't be Bella if you didn't."

Alice sat with me for a few hours. Mostly in silence.

"You should hunt." She finally said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"Because, when this is over you'll have to explain your gift to us, you need your strength."

"I don't think it's something I can tell you, it's something I have to show you." I told her as she left my side.

"I know." She chuckled and began to walk back into the forest. "Come home soon Bella. He needs you." She whispered when she was out of sight.

So I hunted.

And hunted.

And hunted some more.

I had been to Canada...twice.

**Edward:**

What had I done?

What in the world had I done?

I just practically pushed the love of my life out the door. She would never return. I hurt her too much. I had seen her mind as she monologued my failure to trust her, to trust us. It was bitter, full of sadness, and anger. Her words were true though. I was wrong. I felt terrible. And I just watched her leave. I practically waved goodbye. I didn't move. I didn't follow her. I was sure she didn't want to be followed.

"I'll go talk to her Edward." Alice said as she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I should go after her." I said quietly almost to myself.

"You are in no shape to. She needs some space. Time to think. She's mentally drained...not to mention emotionally."

My eyes widened in horror, she needed time to think alright - time to think about how to tell me she's leaving. If she would even tell me...

"think.." I mumbled.

"Yes think. She's a lot stronger than you give her credit for. She can handle herself without you around to hold her hand now."

I nodded slowly. She was stronger. She didn't need me...I knew and she just realized it. I would never see her again. I was sure of it. My reason for existing was out of my life now. I sunk down onto the couch. Resigned to my fate alone. I began to sulk. Her face, beautiful, determined, kind flashed through my mind again and again. My Bella. What have I done to you?

"Maybe you shouldn't go Alice. Maybe you should just let her leave our family. If it's what she wants, we cannot allow ourselves to step in her way." I said quietly, defeated.

Alice growled, "Edward why on earth are you so determined to ruin your life! Bella is the greatest thing to ever happen to you in over 100 years and your determined to let her go because you think she's better off, that you deserve to be alone. For fuck sakes man grow up already! If you are meant to be alone for the rest of your miserable life for being what you are then that means we all are! I should be alone, Jasper should be dead, Emmett should never have been saved, Carlisle and Esme torn apart.... It's common sense, you suffer for being a monster - so do the rest of us right?" She tapped her foot impatiently. "I've never seen you so happy, there has been such a change in you! And Bella? The change in Bella is amazing, she sacrificed her world as she knew it for you. That is love. You two are the embodiment of love and devotion. Don't you think she deserves to make the choice for herself whether she returns or not? You can't give up hope...if you do all is lost." She then threw a very large encyclopedia at me hitting me hard in the face forcing me to look up. "Besides, I wasn't going to her as your sister - I was going to her as her best friend. She needs me."

And she was gone. I sighed. Alice sure did know how to make a speech. What's more she knew how to get through to me. I wanted to believe her. I wanted to think Bella was coming home to me. But I couldn't. After the way I yelled at her..cursed at her...I was a maniac...how could she love me after my actions.

I went to my bedroom. I looked dejectedly at the bed. It was our bed, I had bought it for us. To be christened on our...wedding night...now never to be....I sunk to the floor, leaning against the bed. I closed my eyes. I lost myself in picturing Bella's loving face...now and then flashing to the pained one I had caused earlier.

I sat there for hours. Hours upon hours, I had no sense of how long. I didn't move, I didn't hunt, I didn't listen to any thoughts. No body bugged me, nobody came to cheer me up. They left me alone to sulk. They left me alone to think of Bella's face. Beautiful and pained.

_It was bound to happen, 100 years alone...6 months of bliss._.."couldn't possibly last forever." I said the last part out loud.

"It will." An angels voice cooed. It was just like Bella's, my mind had done it justice. "It will." the angel repeated as I felt strong, smooth arms wrap around me, folding and molding it's body against me, it felt so real, just like Bella. My imagination was truly amazing. If I could not have her in this life again, my mind would keep her with me, my heart would stay with her. The sweet honey, lemon scent filled my nostrils.

"It will last forever." The voice said and I could almost feel Bella's lips press against mine, "it has to." she whispered in my ear. I felt the breath and my eyes flew open.

"Bella?" I whispered.

I felt her tighten her body against mine. I wrapped my arms around her as well. Her head went to the crook of my neck. Her favourite spot. She was seating in my lap, her legs wrapped around me, her rising and falling chest against my own.

"I'm sorry." we whispered together.

I smiled and continued, "Do not apologize to me love. I don't deserve it. I was so unkind to you, you should never forgive me and it would be too soon." I could feel her eyelashes brush on my skin. She placed her hand on my chest, the other gripping to my shirt, clutching to my body.

She began to shake. I realized she was crying..well as close as we could get to it. I used on hand to smooth her hair. "Bella please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I love you."

She leaned back to look at me. Her face was so sad. "Edward...I should have told you. I started this mess, the blame, it's entirely on my shoulders. I would never cheat on you. I couldn't. Not ever. I just... I thought you knew."

I kissed her cheek, "I do know...you are too pure for that...it's just...I'm terrified of losing you. I keep expecting it to happen. Then I could feel you pull away the last few months...I thought you were regretting your choice to become one of us....and then I noticed Jasper would be disappearing when you were...then thought that you were simply regretting your choice of vampire. Tonight was the last straw...I saw his bite mark."

"Thats idiotic. I would never, nor have I ever regretting you for one moment. Not even a fraction of a millisecond. You are my life. Jasper was only trying to help me, and I was trying to help him."

"Did he hurt you? Why did he bite you." I kissed her head, inhaling her scent deep. Then and there I vowed to fight for her with every fiber in my being, I would fight as long as I could to keep her in my life.


	32. Chapter 32: Homecoming

**A/N: First off I'd like to apologize for this chapter and its lameness. I kind of hate it but I had to write it and try to tone down the excitement a bit. The story was going a bit too fast, I felt like too much excitement was piling up causing confusion. I was getting carried away with Bella's views and forgetting Alice's views on this mess!**

**Anyways as I tried to tone down the excitement, I inadvertently toned up the suck - I am so sorry about that. As I would write this I kept getting line ideas for the later chapters and I would scurry off to jot them down before I forgot - then come back to this and be lost...so this is a filler chapter. PLease don't get discouraged with the terribleness of the chapter because I have a couple exciting plot twists coming up and as a warning they will be most likely including your favourite speeches. I can't help but write them...**

Thank you so much to those who have stuck with this story and it's slow beginnings! Those who favourite it and review - you rock my world!

Chapter 32:

**Bella:**

"Did he hurt you? Why did he bite you?" Edward asked me as I cuddled in his arms. I was so comfortable. I was home, his strong arms keeping me in place. I never wanted to leave. The pain we both had transferred between the both of us and slowly melted away. Just being with him, in his arms took the pain and drove it back, it made me whole once again.

I decided to tell him the whole truth, "Yes he did hurt me. Stop! Before you go tear him apart, just listen. I asked Jasper to help me. I asked him to train me. He was teaching me combat and we were working on my ability."

"You were fighting..." he said slowly, "with Jasper."

"Yes."

"You were fighting with a trained killer?" He said more loudly.

"Relax Edward, he would never hurt me."

"Bella he bit you! It hurts!"

I rolled my eyes, _stupid vampire paying attention, _"Yes, okay he did bite me and it did hurt but it was part of training. He was preparing me."

"Preparing you for what exactly?"

"Anything! What if we are attacked by the wolves?" I said louder.

"Bella, I won't let anything-"

"Edward Anthony Cullen do not even finish that sentence!" I scolded as I pulled back to face him.

"Sorry." He winced at his full name, "It's my nature. All I know is to protect you. When you hurt I hurt. I wouldn't be able to continue living if anything were to happen to you. Bella, you are my life now." He said sheepishly. He flashed his crooked smile and I was reduced to jello.

I gazed at him, lost in his eyes, my arms locked around him, "I love that smile. It dazzles me." I said.

"I know." he said.

"You know!?" I said shocked snapping out of my stupor, "How?"

"Your eyes still glaze over...just like when you were human. You get this goofy smile on your face. I can get you to agree with almost anything... my heart warms and beats again with yours."

"My heart doesn't beat anymore." I teased, had I really been that see through?

"In my head it does. You'd be surprised...It's a pretty powerful smile.." he joked cockily as he kissed me on the lips.

"Your a magician Edward."

He chuckled softly and I felt him hesitate. "Bella...where did you go?"

"Canada."

"The entire time?" he asked seriously.

I shook my head against his marble chest, "No." And then I let my barrier down, I showed him where I went. I knew he wanted me to show him all of it - he wanted to be able to take that journey with me...even if it wasn't at the same time. So I showed him our meadow. I showed him when I had arrived there, the memories that flooded back of our time spent there. I showed him Alice arriving and talking me through this. I showed him the intensity of my love, returning to the place it bloomed most ferociously, most secretly. It was our sanctuary, our heaven smack dab in the middle of Forks, Washington. I showed him my hunting trip, including Canada - twice. I brought him back to our meadow. Me silently sitting alone gathering my thoughts. My words of what I would say to make him take me back, how I would approach him and tell him I needed him. I showed him how my love drove me home. To Edward, my Edward. He sighed as my memories ended and kissed the top of my head. I traced kisses along his neck and shoulder, gently nipping and randomly sucking here and there.

We sat silent for a while just breathing in the others scent. I allowed Edward's smell to fill me up, it was like a drug, I felt euphoric. We didn't say anything else. There were no more words needed. It was so unspoken, cradled here in each others arms was all the apology and forgiveness we needed. We showed each other through touch how strong the emotions were, we pulled each other close, as tight as we could...we were one, one being, one person - living for the other. Loving forever.

**Alice:**

When I got home from speaking with Bella I immediately found Jasper. I had gone to Bella first because she needed me most. Jasper knew that I didn't think anything was going on with him and Bella, he knew I loved him. He had to. "Jazz?" I called entering the garage.

"Over here." he replied.

I waltzed over to the farthest side of the garage. He was in the corner by Edward's Vanquish. I took in his appearance. He still had on his muddy clothes, his hair was in disarray, his chest was heaving up and down, he was curled over himself as he sat on the pile of snow tires. He looked...broken. I scooted closer to him. I knew I had to be cautious, he was still reeling from the emotions previous, he needed some time to gather himself. My heart often broke for him, feeling everyones pain, their betrayal, the guilt and hatred - it was Jazz who cheered me when he always told me with all those emotions comes good. He also felt every tremor of happiness, every sigh of relief, gratitude, and most importantly love. This is why I loved him with my entire being. He would take all the pain in the world just to feel one moment of happiness. He would suffer to great ends just to enjoy the exultant joy of love.

"Thank you." He said as I watched him.

"For what exactly? My good looks or my bubbly personality?" I asked jokingly.

He looked up seriously at me, "For loving me Alice. The pain is leaving and it's all your doing."

I crossed the space between us knowing he would be okay with me near him. I climbed into his lap and placed my head on his chest, "Oh it's not biggie, I didn't have anything else scheduled right now." I joked.

He groaned and laughed, "Bella is right, you're comedic timing needs work."

"What? No way, I am the master of funny. The people in this house just don't realize a comedic genius when they see it."

"Uh huh." he said incredulously, "I'm sure that's the issue."

I leaned back and narrowed my eyes at him joking, thankful to have been able to cheer him up so much. He laughed at my serious face and rumpled my hair, he knew I hated when he did that. My hands flew to my head trying desperately to fix the damage, he grabbed both my wrists and pulled them around him. I complied. Really, was I going to deny my Southern Beau? We kissed passionately before he swept me in his arms and we ran off to...plant... in Esme's flower garden. I giggled the entire way.

***********************************************************************************

The next few days were erratic. Jasper had to leave, Edward's despair awaiting Bella's return was killing him. He would be back today. Bella was coming home. Rose and Emmett were driving us all crazy talking about how sad and pathetic Edward was. They had finally been sent from the house by Esme for a few hours on an impromptu hunting trip. The first day Carlisle talked with me about the blow up. He was worried about Bella and he was worried for Edward. He had seen the actions in his son, he knew if Bella were not to return the worst would happen. I reassured him over and over agian saying Bella would come home soon but he didn't listen, he went to Edward's room to try to help him and ended up having to plaster the wall in his study when Edward threw his stereo out of his room and into it. Esme was simply worried about the both of them. She knew better than to bother Edward, she knew better than to pester him with her pleading thoughts - she ended up spending the days baking and cooking all of the human food we had in the house just to stay busy. I chose not to mention that her garden needed to be tended...she didn't need to know that Jasper and I had done our own...gardening. It would only upset the poor creature, really the garden was no longer a garden - it was reduced to a big dirt patch filled with crushed flowers and a broken fountain.

When I had tried to talk to Edward again on day two he didn't react the way I expected. I expected anger, rage and denial but he rudely shut me out. Actually, he hadn't even shut me out, he didn't do anything really. He just sat there staring at the floor...no life within him to yell at me......There was nothing in him now - no fight within him even when Emmett called him a little girl.

I hoped Bella would kick her butt into gear and get here soon!

***********************************************************************************

Finally she had made her decision - she was on her way. I ran out to meet her in the woods.

"How is it?" she asked nervously.

I couldn't lie, "It's bad Bells."

Her face fell as she nodded. "I thought so." I grabbed her hand trying to give her courage but needing to warn her before she headed off to see him in his poor state.

"I've never seen him like this before. He just sits there on the floor. I'm glad he doesn't need oxygen because if he did I'm sure he'd be dead by now. I don't even think he blinks. He doesn't move...seriously not at all, the last time I saw or heard him move was two days ago when he decided to install a stereo in Carlisle's office." I told her.

Her eyes screwed up, "You're telling me he's depressed... too depressed to even breathe but he can put a stereo in Carlisle's office?" she asked me confused.

I smiled, "Well he didn't install it so much as throw it through his door and had it embedded in Carlisle's wall."

Her eyebrows raised, "Oh...not good."

"Yes. Bad times. He needs you - good times. He needs to know Bella. He needs to know your here with him - for good. He;s truly afraid he''s lost you." I kissed her on the cheek as she tore off the rest of the way to the house. When she arrived the family that was left in the house had come to join me in the woods. Carlisle, Esme and I. We were giving them their moment together for their apologies. They needed some privacy for this.

***************************************************************************************

A few hours later I finally decided it was time to break the lovebirds up. Jasper had come home, Rose and Emmett had also appeared a little while after him. We were getting anxious, we wanted to see Bella's gift in action. All Jasper would tell them was that it was truly amazing, unlike anything we'd ever experienced before. I reminded them that Bella wanted to show us, not tell us and that included us not hearing it from Jazz.

We entered the house slowly and positioned ourselves in the living room. _Edward, could you and Bella come down here...if your not too busy._ I called sweetly in my head. They then appeared hand in hand on the stairs. I saw a flash of what was going to happen now. I stifled a sigh. Honestly, there was no need for this, I was getting impatient, I wanted to see Bella work her magic already!

They stopped at the bottom stair and surveyed the room. Bella spoke first. "I just want to apologize to you all for what I said. I know you heard it, I know it what I said involved you all, but I was out of line. I am new to this life, no matter what my gift gives me, it does not give me the right to think myself above your careful watch. You protect the people of this family, I have no business questioning the motives and tactics used."

I rolled my eyes...moving on, we all knew she felt terrible - it was who Bella was.

"Dear Bella, you were not the only one at fault sweetie, we should have told you rather than secretly watching over your shoulder. That goes for both of you, we're sorry, we owe you a lot." Esme replied gesturing to Jasper and Bella as she crossed to kiss Bella on the cheek.

"Geez Bella, you could make a corpse cry." Rosalie said sarcastically as we all laughed at the ironicalness of her statement - knowing full-well that Esme was "Vampire crying" as we called it. Emmett laughed loudest of course.

Carlisle smiled when he put his arm around his wife and looked at Bella with affection, she was his daughter and she had made him so proud standing up for her actions like that.

_Now Edward it's your turn and make it snappy! _I told him, and shrugged as he shot me a look. _What? You know I've seen this all already and you also know how impatient I am. I really, really want to see what Bella can do! Pleeeaaaase hurry! _I pleaded. He merely narrowed his eyes silencing me.

He took a step forward, bring Bella with him. He didn't seem to want to let go of her. He pulled her close to his side and turned to Jasper.

"Jasper I owe you a very big apology. I deeply regret the things I said, the things that I thought. I know better than to judge so quickly, I saw it in your head that nothing was going on, but I chose not to believe. I know you better, I know you would never, could never do anything to hurt Alice and I so. I acted rashly, without trusting you. I am so sorry brother."

Jasper stood to face Edward, "I know. I am sorry we didn't tell you earlier, we could have avoided all of this." Jasper said as he extended his hand. Edward and him shook and then embraced in a manly backslapping hug. I rolled my eyes and sighed, _Boys..._

**Bella:**

The only time Edward had let go of me from the time I returned to now was when he embraced Jasper. As soon as they parted he grasped my hand tightly. I had no problem complying with his request - I too needed his contact. When he first released me I felt longing to be with him again. Just to touch him, even one finger tip on his body would be enough to quell the need.

He smiled at me, I returned it as he chastely kissed my lips. "So Bella, before Alice drives me up the wall begging me to hurry this mush moment up, would you care to demonstrate what you and Jasper have been working on?"

I looked over to Alice who looked as if she were to wait any longer she would explode. SHe was bouncing on the cushion of the sofa beside Rose. Each time Alice landed back down Rose would lift a little in the air from Alice's enthusiasm. She looked mildly irritated when this happened shooting glares at her. Alice of course, was oblivious and staring at me intently.

I sighed, dragging the moment out, trying to tease her..."Well...I'm kind of tired..." I said.

"BELLA!! You are vampire now, we don't get tired, get your butt outside this instant." Alice screamed. I cringed at the shrill sound in her voice...I guessed I shouldn't push her patience any further. Suddenly I was nervous. I had only just practiced the other night, I hadn't worked on my barrier control since trying to use it on Jasper the other night.

Alice had bounded up to me and was dragging me by my free hand out the door. I kept Edward in tow easily. Carlisle came next, his enthusiasm equalling Alice's now. He was followed by Rose, Emmett, Esme and Jasper. We gathered on the front lawn. I turned around to face them all, they were in a semi-circle facing me with curious looks in their eyes.

My nerves shot up a few levels, and I nodded to Jasper and whispered my thanks when they receded. _Okay...here we go..._

I wasn't sure really where to start...I guessed I should explain a bit before I demonstrated. "Okay, so you all know we discovered that my ability had an affect on my sense of smell. I don't lose any potency, it simply changes the smell of human blood to one that is unappetizing compared to one that is nearly impossible to resist. The scent that attracts you all pushes me away. It smells rancid to me, I don't want to go near it." At this I noticed Alice zip into the house, I looked curiously after her before I realized what she was doing. I continued, "So, Jasper and I were working together. I wanted to hone my skills to find a way to help him. He was teaching me combat and helping me understand my ability." At the mention of combat Emmett and Jasper shared a quick high five.

"She any good?" Emmett asked laughing. I assumed he was thinking back to all my klutzy moments during my human time with them. I rolled my eyes.

Jasper nodded, "Very. She could take you I'd bet."

I brightened at that, Jasper believed I was good at the fighting stuff? I had wondered if I was doing well, he had told me I was, but admitting it around the family meant it must be true.

"That sounds like a challenge." he said as he looked at me, his muscled rippled under his long sleeved shirt. Carlisle interjected for me, "Maybe some other time boys. Let Bella continue."

I nodded in thanks and thought back to where I was...Alice returned now and danced to my side, she handed me a blood vile like Jasper and I had used. The family looked curiously at it. "Right, so we used a vile like this to see if I could somehow smell the human blood the way you guys do. We tried for a long time, the most I could do was make it lose it's potency." The family were concentrating hard now absorbed in my story, my eyes flickered to Edward who was gazing at me intently. "When Jasper and I spoke some more about my minds ability we thought back to the way I can allow Edward hear my thoughts. I had been too focused on forcing the blood to smell different, I needed to allow it to smell different. You see when Edward reads my thoughts, I can feel myself let go of something, he enters my head, it felt like a barrier - a sort of shield. Realizing this I applied it to the blood. It took a few tries but I finally was able to let the barrier down and smell the blood for what it is."

Carlisle clapped his hands nodding enthusiastically, "Amazing! Simply amazing." he said.

I giggled. He was so happy learning about my power, almost as happy as I was about what I was about to show them. "It gets better." I told them.

"I then began working on somehow pushing the barrier outward. I forced it out and allowed it to encompass Jasper. The result was what I was looking for - the scent of the blood changed from delicious to disgusting. We had done it! I can help you guys now."

The family was shocked. They were stunned really that I had been able to control it like this so early on in my new form. Questions then bombarded me, "how far can you push it? How long can you hold it out? What does it feel like? Does it drain you? Can I try?"

I realized that all of the questions had come from Carlisle who had stepped forward in the semi-cricle and looked like a kid in a candy store. I laughed at his face and held up my hands begging him to stop with the questions.

He stopped and waited for my answers. "Well, the farthest I have been able to use it was me in the living room and I had on Jasper in the garage the other night. But I think with practice I could use it farther, I'm sure I could use it on all of us at school." I looked at Jasper who mouthed the words thank you. I waved his thanks away, it was not needed. "When I had pushed my barrier out to Jasper I had pushed all of it out, it left me completely. I believe that's why I was so rude that night. I had weakened myself, freeing the words in my head from my inhibitions."

"Yes, yes, that makes sense." Carlisle nodded vigorously. Esme beamed at me, she was thrilled that this could potentially make life so much easier for our family.

I continued to answer his questions. "Again, with practice I think I could hold it out for long periods of time, possibly an entire school day. It feels like a rubber band expanding, the more i push it out the easier it becomes...the more the elasticity weakens. When I bring it back up, it snaps back at me, sometimes with such force I stumble or fall." Emmett squealed with glee at this, thrilled that I would show signs of my clumsiness at some point. We turned to look at him all with eyebrows raised, his glee came out like a girlish scream and as he grunted and tried to butch it up we all laughed. He even tried to prove his manliness by pulling Rose into a rough kiss. She kneed him in the groin to make him release her, laughing harder than anyone. "You're so tough Em." she told him sarcastically.

When our laughter died down Carlisle repeated his second last question and I answered. "Yes it does drain me. It mentally fatigues me...I discovered that feeding helps me recover though."

"Excellent." Was his reply.

"So who wants to try it first? I'd love to demonstrate for you guys. I want to prove I can help us."

Carlisle's hand shot into the air, I was surprised when he even beat Alice's up. I stood him five feet away from me and had him open the vile. He inhaled deeply gathering the luscious scent, I also took a deep breath and pushed the barrier, I felt it encompass him. The family watched pleased and excited when his face wrinkled in disgust. I let the barrier snap back at me stumbling, to be caught by Edward's arms as he shot death glares at Emmett who was rolling on the ground laughing.

After he dusted off my knees that had hit the ground he threw a rock at Emmett, pegging him in the back of the head - that sobered him up.

After Carlisle watched everyone have a go with my gift before hugging me tightly telling me how proud he was and rushing off to his study. Everyone else seemed just as pleased as he was with my influence over them.

"We can avoid anybody slipping up. We can avoid any singer's blood that comes our way, we can function easier." I told Emse who danced around with Alice in joy.

"We should celebrate!" Alice yelled happily. "There's a storm coming tomorrow, we should have a game!" Esme nodded and Jasper and Emmett highfived again. They all went into the house happily and left Edward and in the yard.

"Game?" I asked turning to him confused.

"Baseball." he said wrapping me in his arms.

I cocked my eyebrow, "Vampires play baseball?"

"It's America's favourite past-time." he informed me.

"Okay...explain the storm..." I told him.

"You'll see." he laughed. "Oh and Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm very proud of you, thrilled actually. You're remarkably absurd being able to control your gift so young. I also want to thank you, you've made the entire family very happy."

If I was human I would have blushed, he was leading me towards the garage. "It's nothing." I told him.

"It's not nothing. You coming into our lives has never been "nothing"" he told me, "Bella you brought us together you complete us." He kissed me on the lips as he opened the door to the Mini. Ah right, I had to go home to Charlie. I was sad now I hated leaving this place, even for a few hours, I didn't want to be a part from him anymore.

"I hate this part." I said as he released my lips.

"Kissing me?" he asked coyly.

I playfully slapped his hand, "Yes that's dreadful." I told him sarcastically. "No, I hate having to leave, having to go home to Charlie."

"You love Charlie." he reminded me.

"Yes, but I love you more and you know I don't like to lie to Charlie, it breaks my heart."

"I know, it's okay, we'll fix this some how. Let me think on it, okay?"

I nodded and kissed him quickly before sliding in and starting the car. "I'll see you later." I promised him.

Driving home to Charlie's was especially hard today. I felt like my time with Edward had been tainted by our issue a few days back. Really I hadn't seen much of him in the past month. I had been disappearing a lot to work with Jasper, and during the evenings and weekends I had to spend some time with Charlie while he was awake. Ever since Charlie had found out just how serious and deep the feelings Edward and I shared Charlie had imposed a strict limit on our amount of time together. Edward was allowed to come over after school only if Charlie was around and after dinner Charlie would make him leave. Weekends we were only allowed one date on saturday night only. We spent the time when Edward was banned and before Charlie went to bed watching sports while I did homework. He was trying to create some father daughter bonding and I allowed him that. He didn't know of course that as soon as started snoring I was out the window and off to Edward's.

Even with the sleepless nights I had spent with Edward and the Cullens I found myself wanting more. It wasn't enough. I felt like I should be with them all the time. I felt a little lost and lonely without one of them being near. I missed my vampires. I missed Edward most and I felt terrible for being a part so much. My extended hunting trip for a few days alone had made it clear - I could not exist without them, without him.

"Hi dad." I said as I entered the living room.

"Bells, where have you been?"

"Where do you think?" I countered. I remembered now that I had no idea what Alice had told Charlie.

"Well Alice called saying you and Esme had gone to wine country..." he said slowly.

I caught on...he didn't believe the story, it was my turn to lie again. "And you thought I was with Edward." I said knowingly, "I can honestly tell you I was not with Edward, I saw him when I left, and I saw him when I returned." That part was totally true. "Esme and I went to wine country, she felt we needed some bonding time knowing how Edward and I felt about each other. It was very nice, she reminds me of mom."

He nodded slowly still unsure, I took this moment to quell his curiosity, I knew what would stop his suspicions, "She gave me the sex talk." I told him happily.

He choked on his beer, "The what!?"

I smiled brightly, "Yep. Sex. She said she knew it wasn't her place but she had done it with Edward and she knew mom wasn't around, she was concerned. She felt I should hear it from the female perspective. Really, you should thank her."

Charlie stared at me wide eyed. "Thank her..." he said slowly, what I said registering, I knew in his head he was thanking god he wouldn't have to do it. I even saw his head come back to him, his father instinct kicking in, "But you two haven't...."

I shook my head.

"Good. Don't. Did she...did she tell you not to?"

I almost laughed in his face. Esme was a mother through and through, in every aspect of the word I was now her daughter and Edward her son, there was no way she would _encourage_ us to 'do it'.

"Charlie! She did not consent to it, she handled it like my mother should, she warned me and helped me understand. She thinks of me as a daughter you know!"

He held up his hands, "Okay, okay! Enough said! I don't need to hear anymore." A smile crossed his face, "Thank her for me eh Bells?"

"Sure dad." I said plopping down on the sofa. Settling back into our routine of sports and homework. The sports reminded me, "Oh dad, tomorrow night I'm staying over at Alice's. I've been invited to go play baseball with the Cullens."

Charlie laughed, "You? Baseball?"

"Yes." I said. Charlie knew my human self I reminded myself, he thought I was still that person who couldn't move without falling, let alone catch or hit a ball.

"Is HE going to be there?"

"Yes dad, he is a Cullen. The whole family will be there. You know how outdoorsy they are."

He nodded, and then laughed loudly, clearly remembering my previous attempts at taking up sports, "Well good luck." he said.


	33. Jocks and Balls

I have the plots pretty much set for the next 3 chapters so get excited people!

Will update tomorrow...or later today considering its 1am.

Chapter 33: Rocks and Baseballs

**Edward:**

Bella was amazing.

Her gift was phenomenal.

I saw the joy that she brought to this family. Her presence alone lifted spirits, thoughts brightened and changed moods. Bella still would not understand what she meant to this family. She never has seen herself fully. She never saw truly how breathtaking she was. Even with the added boost to her confidence that came with her vampire perfection. The entire family was smitten with her. Even Rose, that surprised me the most and only enforced Bella's presence on this family.

Rose had always been a little bitter. She is rough around the edges at the best of times. Somehow Bella was able to break through the carefully placed enforcements and befriend Rose. It still baffled me, the only person I had ever seen Rose really get along with was Emmett and she still ended up slapping him from time to time. Her and Alice were close but usually only for sisterly things like shopping and their girl talk. Since the first day Alice befriended Bella I knew Rose was jealous of their closeness, I had heard her thoughts on the subject. But to everyone's surprise, excluding Alice who no doubt saw it coming, eventually Bella and Rose became very close as well. That relationship had nothing on Alice and Bella's, who were two parts to the same whole but there was definitely compatibility there. And the three of them together? Uncanny. NO words to describe it other than to say Emmett, Jasper and I had no chance at breaking them up when they were together. Even thinking about it had them throwing Rose's stiletto heels as weapons.

Bella and Esme were also very close. Esme was every bit as much her mother as Renee. They loved each other very much. I knew Esme was happy for the both of us being able to find each other. She had called us soul mates. I didn't agree vehemently disagreeing that Bella was my soul. That only made her even more happy, 'over the moon' Carlisle had called it.

Carlisle was immensely proud of Bella. Her progress and attitude adjusting to her new life could not have made anyone happier. He was her father just as Charlie. Guiding her, helping her understand our lifestyle and her new self.

Emmett loved Bella as a little sister. He teased her yes, but lovingly. Certainly a way a big brother would. As much as it embarrassed Bella I knew she liked it, she liked Emmett very much and had called him her teddy bear of a brother. She told me she imagined having a brother when she was little and the dream brother and Emmett were uncannily alike. He was funny and supportive and always gave her a squeeze when she needed it.

Jasper was different. He and Bella were practically strangers until very recently. While she was human he kept his distance. And when she was first turned he remained away, jealous and unsure of Bella's tameness. Now he and Bella were close, not intimate I knew now, but close none the less. They shared things Bella and I did not. Bella allowed me to recount her memories of her training but I had not been there in person, I did not fully share the experience. I was still a little jealous, I wanted to be able to teach Bella something, give her a piece of my own knowledge...but what?

Maybe I would teach her piano.

I mused while I observed her using her ability on the rest of us. I could hear the families impressed thoughts as she demonstrated.

_This is seriously cool! I wonder if she could make anything stink? Apples? People? Maybe we could prank Mike Newton, make him run out of the Cafeteria screaming like a girl..._ Emmett - pranks were in his blood, I swear he lived for them as much as he lived for Rose. Although I still hadn't forgiven Mike for thinking so perversely of Bella on her first day back to school, I wondered if we_ could_ use this against him...I'd have to ask Bells about it...she certainly wasn't a fan of Newton's...

_Bella is doing so well, aside from that spot of nervousness earlier she's doing great. She really has learnt a lot about her gift in such a short time. And look at Alice, she can't put that smile away can she. Oh hello Edward, baseball tomorrow Alice said, should be good to give Emmett a razzing when we beat him again, _Jasper thought as he realized I was paying attention. I smiled at him and gave him a wink. I liked Jasper, him and I got along on a more intellectual level where Emmett got along with us competitively.

Esme was deliriously happy and thinking curiously, _I wonder...no I shouldn't think like that, they're both so young still and Bella is so new to this. No way she would be ready....although he has been around over a hundred years....waiting for her. Oh what a wonderful idea! I should restore that cottage on the property, it would be marvelously perfect._ I had no idea what she was thinking about...her mind kept wandering and ending her thoughts as quickly as they sparked. I decided to move on.

_I wonder what Aro would say if he saw Bella now. Would he try to take her? A gift like this, him consenting to her transformation...I wouldn't put it passed him to declare her gift as his own. Take Bella away from us...no no he wouldn't expect it to be so pronounced so early, he won't show his face for many many years...still...I should read, maybe find an answer...keep our family in tact. Oh, sorry Edward. Don't worry my son, we'll protect her. Alice will see it if they do, and I'm certain Bella's barrier would keep Demetri from using his own gift to locate her. Don't worry, I'll go see if I can find anything more about what is going on in some of my books. _Carlisle's thoughts worried me until he reminded me that Alice would indeed see them deciding to pay us a visit - giving us plenty of time to disappear. I heard Bella laugh, it was like singing, so beautiful, it cheered me up instantly.

Rose was just enjoying the fact that Bella's gift would keep us safe. _Holy crap this is perfect. Leave it to Eddie to bring the human shield into our vampire lifestyle! No more would we have to worry about having to relocate if someone slips thanks to her preventing it! Wait a minute...I wonder...she can block him out....oh my god I can't wait to tell Alice, we can have girl talk all we want about anything we want and Edward won't be able to eavesdrop! _I stopped listening to her at this, I hadn't thought of that - she could help people hide things from me...would she? If they asked her to she would, it's who she Bella is. I always felt bad about everyone having next to no privacy around me, but secretly I enjoyed that we had no secrets within us...

Once again Bella's laughter brought my worries to an end. I watched her fondly as she sent Alice to the forest so she could test her range. Carlisle took off into the house, no doubt to study. Alice came back and mentioned the baseball game Jasper informed me about.

I couldn't wait to show Bella our kind of baseball. She was sure to enjoy this sport.

I glanced at my watch and began to pull Bella over to the garage. Charlie was already home from work. He wasn't going to be pleased if she stayed any longer. It hurt me to let her go, I'd only just gotten her back but I knew he needed her and she needed him. It hurt her as well to leave me, I could see it in her eyes, feel it in her touch. She didn't want to leave but she had to. Bella was responsible. She would go home to Charlie and do her duty as a daughter.

I have to think of a way to fix this. I can't keep letting her leave like this. I want her here with me. I wasn't even allowed over to the house much anymore and weekends were limited. We had every night when Charlie was asleep but it wasn't enough. I wanted to be close to Bella all the time. I bid her goodbye and went to find Alice. Maybe she could help me out.

"Alice!" I called out.

_In Jasper's study. _Came my answer. _With Jasper._

I paused before taking a step in that direction...I really hated to ask but, "Are you decent?" I said quietly.

I heard her twinkling laugh in response, _yes, of course, we were indecent earlier._

Ew. I did not need to know that. And that's just what I told her when I got into the study. Her laugh sparkled and quelled my earlier disgust. Alice was hard to be mad at.

"So..can you help me?"

"With what?" she asked innocently from her perch at the window sill.

"You know what Al."

"I do know what."

"So?" I asked again.

"So what?"

I growled in frustration, she was doing this on purpose! "So can you help me out, give me some idea to fix this, it breaks her heart to leave as it breaks mine but she has to remain well with Charlie."

"Yes...issue I see."

"Alice stop talking like Yoda." Sometimes she was a little too smart-allaky for her own good.

She laughed as I pulled up a chair beside her. Jaspers study overlooked the backyard. I glanced out where she was looking, Esme's garden. Destroyed. I looked from her to the garden, Alice's earlier indecent remarks, "Oh you did not-" I shouted.

She clapped a hand over my mouth "Shhh! She doesn't know yet. And no we didn't..._that_ was done a few days ago." she giggled.

I rolled my eyes. The sexual behaviours of my family was something I definitely knew about, I mean how could I not being in their heads? But it was one thing to hear it and quite another to see it...or it's destruction. I smiled at Alice slyly, I have and idea.

I cleared my throat loudly hoping I would grab attention and quickly got my sentence out before Alice could see me do it, "Esme! Why don't you go and garden!" I said loudly, I heard Esme pick up on my voice, she was thinking about going outside, Alice hopped off her perch and came at me. I stood tall to keep her hands from reaching my mouth as she tried to stifle me, "Yeah, Alice and Jasper mentioned that they were _gardening_ earlier!" i called.

Alice growled and shoved me towards the door. "Just for that I'm not helping you out Edward Cullen!"

I froze, I forgot I needed Alice's help. "No Alice I-" she slammed the door in my face. _Damn. Now what?_

_Why don't you throw a rock at her?_ Alice thought to me. A rock? A rock? Why would I throw a rock at Bella? I turned confused and headed to my piano. I would need some inspiration...why was Alice being cryptic..._Rock_....stone....

_You're an idiot._ Alice thought to me from upstairs. I laughed quietly as I began to play Bella's lullaby. She was so bitter about me ratting her out. I could hear Esme heading outside with her gardening gear. Things were about to get ugly.

************************************************************

Esme was furious.

I had never seen her so angry, apart from when the Volturi came to our door searching for Bella.

Rose and I were the only ones who knew the real reason behind Esme's love for gardening. Rose knew because like Esme she was missing a key component of human life - they both wanted to have babies. Rose had been so close to getting her dream family before it was ripped out of her and Esme had a lost a baby, that's why she jumped off the cliff and Carlisle turned her. We always said she fell but she jumped, she was depressed that she lost her son so young. Now the closest she could get was growing flowers, digging earth and planting seeds. Esme and Rose had bonded over creating this garden together but had always meant more to Esme. It was where Rose and her became mother and daughter, friends sharing their heartbreak, where Carlisle and her shared secret kisses, where Jasper and Alice had renewed their vows a few years back and where Bella and I fell in love. This garden to Esme was a piece of our families history, a piece of it's love.

I'm sure if Alice had of known Esme's feelings behind it she and Jasper would never have...been there. I was sure she knew now - Alice and Jasper apologized profusely and helped clean up. They threw out the dead flowers, attempted to salvage others and whispered low about something I didn't hear. When I tried to listen to the thoughts but they were both blocking me. Alice was reciting the Tiffany's catalogue and Esme was reciting french love poems.

I played my piano. I decided to record my own songs for Bella. She's like that. I could go home with her every night this way, all she had to do was listen. Bella returned later that night after Charlie went to sleep. We hunted together, visited the meadow and I tried to teach her some piano.

She was a quick learner. She played slowly but she was able to learn the notes. She almost had her lullaby down, remembering the keys just slowing the tune making sure she had it right. I loved sharing this with her and she really seemed to enjoy learning. I backed off and let her explore the grande. Her fingers traced the keys, coming up with some pretty interesting combinations. Her face was alight with wonder at the sound she could create.

She turned to see me beaming at her, "I'm going to write one for you." she told me.

"I can't wait to hear it." I told her truthfully.

"Well it won't be nearly as good as yours but I still want to do it for you." She turned to stradle the bench, her hands into mine entwining like we had been doing it our whole lives.

"Bella," I kissed her on the lips, then on the cheek, then on her nose and forehead, "anything that comes from you is golden. You'll do great and I'll love it. But you have to go home and spend some time with Charlie before our game. Wait here." I told her and I tore up the stairs to my room. It was a perfect idea.

I entered back into the room to find her toying around some more with the keys. "Here," I said, handing her a keyboard, "you can work on it while we wait for this evening." Her eyes lit up - she really was excited to make something for me. I brought out the CD I recorded as well, "take this too." she looked at me confused as I ushered her out to her car. I kissed her on the lips and bid her goodbye for now, "Don't play it 'til you get home." I watched her back out of the garage and down the driveway.

My cell phone rang. "Bella?" I said answering it.

"I love you."

I laughed, "I knew you couldn't wait until you got home." I could hear Esme's song in the background of her car.

"It's perfect Edward, it's like get to take you home with me."

I smiled wide. "I'm glad you like it. I figured it would be more acceptable than buying you a grande and trying to squeeze it in your bedroom."

She snorted, "Yeah Charlie would definitely be down with that."

"I love you Bella. See you tonight."

"Yes...tonight...it sounds so far away doesn't it?"

"Every second a part feels like a lifetime too long." Every word was true and she knew it.

"You're so sweet to me boyfriend."

"Goodbye my love." Boyfriend...it sounded so trivial...she was more to me than just a girlfriend...a friend that's a girl....

....Oh my God. I know what to do with Bella.

Alice appeared before me, she was radiantly smiling. "Geez Edward it took you long enough to take the hint."

I laughed as she hugged me, ignoring the jibe at my intellect. I was to euphoric. "Any chance you're going to help me now?"

"Only with the wardrobe, and when you make a dumb choice, so yes I will be helping you a lot. This has to be perfect."

***************************************************************************************

Alice and I schemed while we waited for Bella to return to the house.

"She'll be here in five minutes!" She announced happily. "Here let me hide these notes." She gathered our papers and headed off into her and Jaspers room.

When she returned to join me walking downstairs I began to wonder, "Alice, are you going to..give me a heads up on this?"

She laughed quietly, "Where's the fun in that?" She then made sure everyone were in their baseball uniforms ready for Bella.

We heard her car pull into the garage. Everyone's face lifted at once. Baseball was one thing we all loved, we did it together and had a great time. Bella would be joining us for the first time ever and everyone was excited to share this with her. Every head turned as the door knob twisted.

**Bella:**

My afternoon with Charlie was pleasant. He questioned my musical capabilities with Edward's keyboard up until I showed him how far I had progressed in a day. He was surprised to say the least. I had all but mastered my lullaby and was working on some more notes for Edward's song. I had no name, nor half of it done, but the intro was perfect. It begins slow and deep with a light note thrown in here and there. I decided it should be like our relationship. It began dark, he and his sister wanted to kill me, but then got exciting when he saved me. The inspiration was there I just had to work on my melodies and have Edward teach me everything he knows.

When it was finally time for the ball game I grabbed a grabbed a backpack. It was just for show, I had two closets full of clothes at Edwards, and a toothbrush in the bathroom - but Charlie didn't know that. It would probably kill Charlie if he knew. I searched my room before I left and realized the only thing remotely athletic I owned was my torn up sweat pants that I used to sleep in. That would never fly with Alice, I would simply have to borrow from Rose.

I kissed Charlie goodnight, told him I loved him and slid into my Mini. I revved the engine and slowly made my way down our street...until I was out of sight of the house - then I flew to the hidden driveway in the country. I parked my car and made my way inside, I heard the family in the living room waiting for me. My spirit began to sore, I was home again. I missed them all very much. Being away was dreadfully painful. I smiled as the familiar scents entered me as I walked through the threshold. I was immediately overwhelmed by an overly joyed Alice who squashed me in a surprisingly big hug from such a tiny person. "Woah, Alice, what's gotten into you?"

"Can't I be excited anymore Bella?" she said as she squeezed even tighter.

"Yes excited is normal for you...but you're practically bouncing off the walls, you look like you've been eating caffeine and sugar all day!"

She rolled her eyes as she let go of me but not before she gave me a peck on the cheek. "You're silly Bella. I don't eat remember?" She turned to look at Edward, "Holy smokes Ed, you think you could have picked someone a little quicker? She's one of us and she forgets we don't eat?" It was my turn to roll my eyes and then give her a stern look for her jibe. "I just missed you B. Geez can't a girl be happy to see her best friend?"

"Uh-huh." I said doubtfully. She was hiding something, I chanced a glance at the others who all avoided my looks. Edward didn't he beamed, he was more toned than Alice but the excitement was not lost in his eyes. His excitement made mine jump about ten notches up, he looked like a little boy on christmas morning. I liked this look on him, carefree and jubilant.

It was then that I noticed what they were all wearing. They honestly looked like a professional baseball team. Each one of them had nike runners on their feet, baseball socks pulled up to their knees and white pants with a black stripe down each leg. Their torso's were layered, under each was some form of Underarmour gear, the girls had black mock turtlenecks on, the boys had short sleeve spandex heat gear shirts. Over each body were jerseys. Seriously dad's MLB teams would be jealous. They were a dark navy blue with capped sleeves, they had red pin-striping outlining the shirt and "Cullen" across the front in white cursive outlined with red. On each head was a ball cap, some where red and some were navy blue. I assumed they had already split into teams. "Wow." I said gesturing their attire.

Alice huffed, "Don't worry goof, you're stuffs upstairs." She dragged me vampire speed to her room. I changed quickly into my very own underarmour shirt, pants, socks and nike's. Only to be dragged back down the stairs barely after I had finished tying my shoes. The family was turned around now to face the stairs and I stopped frozen on the last step when I realized Esme was holding up a jersey. "For me?" I asked.

"For you dear Bella." she stepped forward and handed me the jersey. It was light and airy but sturdy. "You're design?" I asked Alice as I stared at the front, "Rose and I." She stated proudly, "Wow." I said back. I hope that would comlement it enough, it was all I could think of. There were no words to this shirt, to how I felt right now, to anything. Just wow. I flipped the jersey around to look at the back, I hadn't even noticed before - it had BELLA written across the back and the number 7 below it. My smile, if possible widened as I traced my hand over the name and number. Perfection. I threw it over my head and turned to face the family again.

"Welcome to the family Bella." They said together.

"Thank you so much guys, this is...wow. There are no words."

"Enough of this mush-fest let's go play some ball!" Emmett whined as he threw Rose over his shoulder and ran out the door. I heard them laughing the entire way into the woods.

The rest of us piled out after them, Edward and I last. I wanted a moment before we left. It had been over 5 hours since I saw him last, we were more than overdue for a kiss! "We'd better go Bell," he said breaking our kiss off right when it was getting good. "I can hear Alice fuming all the way from the middle of the forest."

I laughed as he placed a red cap on my head. To my delight, him and I were on the same team.

********************************************************************

We got to the clearing about 5 minutes behind everybody else. It was the same one we had used for Vampire Ballet during out girls weekend. They were standing in a couple loose groups. Esme, Alice and Rose talking in whispers, and Carlisle watching a pile on the ground. I noticed as we got closer that Emmett and Jasper were rolling around wrestling. I was informed that Jasper made fun of Emmett when he finally put Rose down and to retaliate for the caveman behaviour she kissed him so well that when she finished he fell over onto his face. I laughed loudly at that and high-fived Rose, "Well I had to use my own.. weapons, I'd never make him fall using strength alone!" she said.

Esme hushed us down and tossed a bat into the air, Carlisle caught it and he and Rose battled hand over hand for first bat.

Rose won. The teams were split red: Rose, Edward, Jasper and I against blue: Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett.

Emmett and Carlisle headed way, way out until I could barely see them even with my vampire vision, Alice took the pitcher's mound and Esme was halfway between Alice and Carlisle, only then did I realize she was covering the bases. The field was HUGE. Rose offered me the bat first, I decline and told her to have a go. I wanted to witness this before I made a fool out of myself.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34: Predator

**Bella:**

Rose took a couple practice swings, I looked around to everyone and realized they were waiting for something. "What are-" my question broke off as a thunderclap echoed in the sky. "Oh." I said remembering that they needed the storm for some reason to play.

"It's time!" Alice shouted.

I watched as she looked to the outfeild and then down at Rose who was poised and ready. Then Alice's leg gracefully pointed into the air as she wound up, the ball flew from her hand at a speed I realized would be too fast for the human eye to catch it. It zoomed right passed Rose and into the waiting hands of Jasper who was playing back catcher until his turn to bat.

"How do you know if it's a strike?" I whispered to Edward.

"If they don't hit it - it's a strike. There are also no foul balls. You hit the ball and try to run the bases just like normal baseball, only it's much harder because the bases are so far apart to account for all of our speed and strength." I nodded as Alice pitched again. She didn't fool Rose this time who shattered the bat as she connected with the ball. I realized instantly what the storm was for, you needed the thunder to cover the sound.

Rose's ball was hit into the tree line. I wondered if it was caught, we waited until Emmett came roaring out of the trees and threw the ball, Rose was rounding first to second, Esme was on 2nd waiting for the ball. "Safe!" Jasper called the sliding play Rose had to make to beat Emmett's throw.

"You're turn Bella." Edward smiled at me.

Oh god. This was it. Not once in my entire life had I ever made contact with a baseball, well that's not exactly true, I had managed to get myself hit with one on many different occasions but hit it with a bat? Never. I thought back to the fuzzy childhood memories of Charlie trying to teach me. I remember I hated it, but I liked spending the time with him so I never told him. Eventually he gave realizing I was coordination challenged.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. I stood in front of Jasper as he handed me the next bat, I realized that there was a bag next to him that was full of them. My guess was that bats breaking were a common occurrence here. I felt Jasper shoot me waves of confidence. I whispered my thanks to him and put the bat on my shoulder.

"Bella," Alice giggled, "You have to back up, you're standing on the plate."

I looked down. I was standing on the plate. _Well that's not embarrassing at all._ I swallowed and backed up a step and a half.

"Okay Alice, bring the heat." I said trying to sound like I knew what I was doing.

I didn't fool them. Everyone within hearing range seemed to giggle at my words.

I poised myself for Alice's pitch, her leg gracefully rose up again, her ballerina point perfect, and her arm came down over her shoulder. I gasped as I realized I could see the ball perfectly, the speed did not affect my eyes, I judged it coming towards the plate I was fairly sure I had the timing down I just had to have the level of my swing correct. I closed my eyes and swung as hard as I could.

The bat went flying out of my hands and almost took Rose's head off.

"Shit! Sorry Rose!"

"Geez Bella, you don't have to kill the ball! Let's just work on making contact!" Rose laughed.

"Try keeping your eyes open as well." Edward whispered trying to help.

"Right," I said picking up another bat.

Alice threw again, this time I focused on the ball, my eyes open the entire time, 3...2...1...SWING! I heard a loud crack and the ball popped into the air. I hit it. Me...I hit it. I watched it go flying towards the woods, I think it was going farther than Rose's had.

"BELLA! RUN!" Jasper and Edward both shouted.

I took off towards first base, I passed Esme who was smiling proudly at me, stepped on the base and turned for second as I got closer to it I could hear Carlisle flying out of the woods with the ball, he called Esme's name who was now standing on third base in front of me. I chanced a quick glance behind me to see the distance between Carlisle and her, I thought I had time. I could beat the ball there. I sped up. I landed on the base seconds before the ball was in Esme's hand. I was safe and Rose had scored. Our team was up by 1.

Edward's turn was quick, he hit on the first try but Emmett caught it, so he was out. Jasper was next up and to my amazement Alice struck him out. I heard him grumbling to himself, something about cheating...I wondered what Alice was doing to him, but I stopped as soon as I realized Edward was shaking his head and grimacing, I had a feeling she might have been sending some lust Jasper's way. I giggled as Rose stepped up again. She crushed the ball on the first swing but Esme did an amazing leap into the air and grabbed the ball.

It was our turn to play the field. Rose would pitch, Jasper would play the bases and Edward and I had the field. I was put out there only when I pleaded that I had no clue how to actually play the bases.

I positioned myself in the left field and watched as Edward did in the right. Esme was up first. Her hit was a grounded that had a mind of it's own, it bounced right through Jasper's grasping hands and kept going. We laughed as he struggled to chase it down. She was safe on first. Carlisle came next hitting the ball my way. It was in the air and I suddenly realized it was going to go over my head, inspiration struck me as I turned around to back up, I was near the trees so I ran to the tallest and clawed my way up it and leapt off to catch the ball. I landed on my feet with bent knees, Edward was at my side as soon as I landed congratulating me and giving me a kiss. "That was very, very good." he said.

"Knock it off you two!" Jasper called. I realized then that I had some pretty powerful feelings for Edward running through my mind, all this adrenaline was getting me excited. Edward just grinned stupidly and headed back to his side of the field. I found my self watching him from behind the entire way. "Bella." Jasper cautioned. _Right. Baseball. Not to mention that his entire family is here._

I sobered up and payed attention to the game again. It was Alice's turn to bat now, she stepped up with a wide grin on her face. Rose wound up and fired the ball having it curve slightly on it's way in, she didn't fool Alice though who smashed it. The ball flew into the trees as Edward and I sped off after it. I ran toward the direction I heard it land in. I began sniffing, something was different in the air. I sniffed and sniffed ignoring the ball's leather scent trying to figure out what the other one was. "Bella!" I heard my name. I snapped my head around to see Edward giving me a crooked smile, "The ball's right by your left foot."

I looked down, "Oh." I said stupidly. I picked it up and tossed it to him. He gave me one last brilliant smile and took off towards the clearing. I watched him go and took an extra second of sniffing...what was that smell? Spicy, it almost hurt my nose, then the wind changed and the scent was gone, I shrugged my shoulders and headed back to the game. When I arrived back Rose and Jasper had Alice in a run down between 2nd and 3rd base. Each one throwing the ball to the other as Alice changed direction. They were at it for awhile before Jasper fumbled it and Alice landed on 3rd with a grin on her face.

I assumed she cheated again with Jasper's feelings. I smiled to myself, she was hilarious.

I took my position back in the field again, Edward on the other side. Emmett was up now, I saw Edward take a few steps back, I copied assuming Emmett's burliness would mean a huge hit. Rose made him strike the first two times, and on the third he crushed the bat against the ball sending splinters everywhere. The ball flew up into the air. it was to the right so I began to run for it, picking up speed and not taking my eye's off the ball. I leapt into the air diving for the ball when suddenly I collided with solid marble. I landed with a thud on the ground and the ball kept going into the woods. I began to laugh as I realized I had hit Edward and he had a worried look on his face. His face lifted when he saw I wasn't hurt and this only made me laugh harder.

Emmett had cleared the bases by the time we sobered up enough to notice when suddenly we heard Alice, "STOP!" she shouted shrilly. She sounded panicked, my head snapped up to her direction and made a B-line straight for her, arriving just after Jasper.

"Alice?" Jasper said "Darlin' what is it?"

I recognized the look on her face instantly, she had just come from a vision and looked scared. My head snapped from Edward to her and back again. The smile that had been plastered to his face all day had vanished, he looked serious and angry. I wondered what they saw. I wondered what was coming. He stepped closer to me and put and arm around me, I was slightly relieved as I placed my own around his torso and clutching to his side.

"I...I didn't see...they heard us playing, they changed directions." Alice said looking at Edward fearfully.

"What didn't you see?" I demanded.

"Others." Edward stated.

Others...others...."OTHERS?" I shouted, "Like _others_ others, other us others."

"Bella hush you sound insane." Rose told me.

"Sorry. But like other vampires are coming? Huh maybe that's what I smelt before."

Edward turned to look down at me, "You smelt them earlier?"

"I think so, I can't be sure, I don't know what any but you smell like. It was spicy, kind of hurt my nose...when I was standing in the woods after Alice hit the ball."

He nodded solemnly, "Do we have time?" he asked Alice.

"No. They're too close."

The wind shifted again and the smell drifted back to me, I turned to see where it was coming from as did the others. "What's the problem Edward, you're scaring me." I whispered and his grip tightened.

"Don't be afraid, we're just not sure how this is going to go, they aren't like us...these ones are nomads and they feed on humans."

I shuddered involuntary, the only human feeding vampires I had met were the Volturi's and something told me that these would not be as civilized as a 3000 year old coven. Our family was tight around eachother, Edward had now positioned himself infront of me as Jasper did with Alice, I grabbed Alice's hand relieved that she was beside me. Esme was on my other side and Rose behind us. Emmett was behind her with his hands on her shoulders protectively. I realized than that this was not random, they were in a formation. Protection in front and behind. Carlisle stepped out and in front of Jasper and Edward and looked towards the trees.

That's when I saw them, three inhumanely beautiful people walking towards us at vampire speed. The man in front was darker than the other two, with dreadlocks and a revolutionary looking jacket on. Behind him walked a girl with flaming red hair and a fur shawl was draped over her shoulders. She walked cat-like and her eyes shifted over all of us. Then beside her was another male. Long blonde hair tied at the back of his head, a leather jacket on and tight pants. He looked like one of the rock stars I saw on TV. As they approached I noticed the female wasn't wearing any shoes. They looked mildly dirty, and I reminded myself that they lived outside for the most part calling no place home.

"Greetings." The first man said with a slightly french accent. I cowered when I realized their eyes were bright red, like the way mine used to look. My eyes now were only tinged lightly with red, they were more golden now definitely. The eyes staring down at us now were terrifying and dangerous.

"Welcome, welcome." Carlisle said stepping forward.

Watching the two groups I realized that their group all were catlike, half in a crouch, ready to attack. The Cullen's were all standing erect, tall and civilized like. I was hit with another wave that I had been brought into this family and not with other's of their kind. To me the Cullen's were normal.

I watched as the newcomers took in our appearances and our eye colour, staring intently.

"I believe this belongs to you." The first man said tossing Carlisle the ball. I had forgotten all about it.

"Yes, thank you. I am Carlisle and this is my family."

The males eyes widened at the word family, "Greetings, I am Laurent, this is James and Victoria."

"Hello. So are you passing through?"

"Yes we just came from Ontario and we weren't sure who was in the area, we have not crossed another coven in a long while."

"Well my family and I live here and keep a permanent residence. You understand if I ask you to not hunt in the immediate area, it would make life...difficult for us."

"Yes, yes of course. Permanent you say? How strange. But yes of course, we would not hunt on your territory, in fact we will not stay long, we only heard your game, we were wondering if we could join. It has been awhile."

Carlisle hesitated briefly and glanced at Edward, I couldn't see Edward's reaction though. Carlisle turned back to them, "I'm sorry, we were just finishing up."

**Edward:**

The newcomers had me on edge. They didn't seem to be thinking anything dangerous but I didn't trust them, I had a very bad feeling.

The leader, Laurent simply wanted to play ball but the other two were not as interested. The feline Victoria was just as hesistant as I was and the other, James, was taking in the family. He wondered what we were hiding behind Jasper and I. I stifled a growl...Bella was behind me.

Carlisle had glanced at me when Laurent asked about joining I sternly looked back hoping he would catch on. They shouldn't stay and we should leave, my bad feeling was growing as I watched Laurents flanks look at the family curiously.

As of right now they were not thirsty, but we all knew how fast that could change, if they slipped in the area I was sure we'd have to move - even if it wasn't us slipping.

Alice was having a vision but I kept only catching glimpses as was she. Something was off here. Nothing in her vision made sense. There was blood, and them and our family, a baseball, Bella... It made no sense. It was like she was seeing what was before us minus the blood and the body. I wondered what was going on with her ability. It slowly made me wonder if the other's here had an ability we did not know about.

They would have to think of it to allow me to know for sure...all I had was this feeling.

"Oh just one game, what harm could it cause, we still have the storm's protection for now." Laurent said.

Carlisle nodded, he wouldn't want to be rude, "I suppose we could have some more innings."

He tossed Laurent the ball, "Okay! we'll be on the red team." he said excitedly.

Against my wishes Carlisle split our team up, now it was James, Bella, Victoria, Laurent and I vs. Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Alice.

I wanted to continue in the outfield with Bella but she pleaded with me to take the infield while Victoria pitched and Laurent back-catched, she didn't know how to play the bases and James was insistent on being on the outskirts.

I stifled another growl as the family dispersed and went to their positions. He had watched Bella the whole way out to the field his mind racing with images I didn't approve of. I reluctantly turned my back from the two of them, but I kept my mind on James's. Bella wouldn't care for me much if I got over-protective on her during a baseball game.

Esme was up to bat again, her line drive came right to me and I tossed it back to Victoria. James's thoughts were still on Bella, he was watching her, I could see it in his mind. Carlisle came next and his ball went into the woods. Both James and Bella went off after it. I began to follow when Alice stopped me, _Edward don't. She's a big girl._

I sighed and waited for them to return. James was not looking very hard for the ball, he was following Bella. He watched her from a distance, and enjoyed when she bent over for the ball. I snarled again. _Edward! Be polite!_ Esme scolded. She of course had no clue why I was snarling. If she knew I was sure she'd be doing it with me.

I swallowed the venom in my throat when Bella appeared again safe and sound. She tossed the ball into me and I smiled at her before reluctantly turning again and giving it to Victoria.

Alice hit next and the ball flew to the are between James and Bella. He made a spectacular catch and I knew he hoped Bella had been impressed. If my eyes had the power to light someone on fire, I was sure James would be a pile of ash right now. I could feel the hatred rolling off of me as Jasper tried to calm me down. _Edward, chill out man! I'm about ready to rip that guys head off!_

I seethed, two on one sounded like good odds to me. I realized I wasn't the only one worried about James's interest in Bella. Victoria was becoming vicious as well, I gathered that they were mates. Only her anger was not directed on Jame's it was towards Bella. As if it was her fault. Her wild pitch caught Emmett off gaurd, he swung and missed. Her next throw was perfect I saw it in his mind, he was going to smash this ball. A loud crack resonated in clearing, Bella and James tore off into the woods after it. The ball whistled through the air for some time, I knew this was the farthest he had ever hit. Emmett was jubilant as he rounded the bases and I seethed some more and worried as I saw just how far into the woods Bella and James travelled. I was in his mind, he was following her now, watching her from behind as she gracefully pranced through the woods. He caught up to her and she stopped realizing how close he was to her now. He inched forward and sniffed her hair. Bella said nothing. He sniffed again and a hand was placed on her shoulder. I was frozen, I nearly stumbled as I watched a pixie haircut whiz passed me. I followed close behind. I kept my mind in James's.

The family only realized now that something was wrong, I heard them drop their things and follow.

James's hand was moving down Bella's shoulder and down her arm, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Pretty little thing." he hissed. James was a predator.

"Bella!" I called.

She didn't hear me, we were too far off, she was frozen, stunned as she looked in James's red eyes. I felt her lower her barrier, _Edward._ she spoke to me. _I'm coming Bella. I'm coming._ I willed myself onwards hoping she heard my thoughts.

James stepped closer, his body touching her. His other arm slowly reaching behind her to keep her from leaving. "We should get back. You should take some steps back from me please." Bella said clearly.

"No. I think we're just fine here my pet." A new mouthful of venom pooled in my mouth at his words. Then his head bobbed forward and he grasped Bella's face pinning her entire body to him, forcing her to kiss him. She fought against him but he was as strong as Emmett, his hand pinned her helpless body to him. He growled, enjoying himself.

Alice and I came into sight of them, seeing it with my own eyes brought me closer faster. I snarled loudly, and launched myself at his side. Just before I landed my tackle he turned from Bella and placed her in front of me. I couldn't stop, I crashed into her terrified face. There would be no laughing this time. I spun round and faced James putting myself between Bella and him.

**Bella:**

I hadn't notice James's presence until it was entirely too late. My heart sunk as I realized he was standing too close to me. He breathed in my hair and I didn't move. My mind raced back to the night in Port Angeles. The men surrounding me, punching, kicking, softening me up until I had no fight left in me for them to take advantage. I swallowed the venom that pooled in my mouth. I grimaced as I did, I had never had it pool like that, I realized I would have thrown up had I been human still.

He spun me around and whispered words at me. James was a predator. _Edward._ I thought. I couldn't tell if my barrier went down enough to get that to him, I was scared to try again. Any attempt would leave me vulnerable and I wasn't sure if James had some sort of ability. Somehow I knew Edward was coming for me. I had faith in him. He would get to me. He was coming.

James forced himself on me. Closing the gap between us and pinning me to him. I was repulsed and managed to stammer out the need for him to let me go. He didn't listen, he was enjoying himself I realized. Then he kissed me. I had never kissed another person on the lips ever - only Edward. James pressed his face to mine and held me there, his tongue forcing it's way into my mouth. I tried to hit him but he grabbed my arms and pinned them at my side. I couldn't move, I stood there wishing my lack of enthusiasm would stop him. It seemed only to drive him further, he pressed against me more tightly, the kiss was fierce and violent, nothing at all like Edward and I kissed. I wished I was with Edward right now.

Then James broke the kiss off and pulled me forward placing me in front of - Edward. He hit me full force, he was already in the air and couldn't stop himself, but as we landed I felt his marble arms wrap around me protecting me from the fall. The only impact had come from his initial hit, before I hit the ground he cradled me so I didn't even jostle.

He looked into my eyes for a second. They were black as night. He spun around and faced the predator.

"You shouldn't have done that." Edward snarled.

I felt strong tiny arms gather around me and pull me off the ground, "Bella." she whispered, it was Alice. Relief came to me, James was outnumbered and I was safe from his reach. "Bella, are you alright?"

"Yes, Alice. Fine." I said. I watched James crouch low and Edward mimicked him.

James glanced at Alice and I and a disgusting grin crossed his face, "You're right, I should have taken the both of them."

My arms automatically locked around Alice's body, an arm around her shoulder and one across the front of her torso, "You will not touch her." I snarled. I would not let him near her. He would have to kill me.

His grin became a sneer, as Edward launched himself again just as the family got there. Jasper ran forward and stepped in front of Alice and I. I didn't relinquish my hold on her. I couldn't.

I saw only bits and pieces but by the sounds of it James had avoided Edward's lunge. "Oh struck a nerve have I?"

"James!" Laurent shouted. "That is enough. Not here." I wasn't sure what that meant. Did that mean they were leaving? They were going to do this somewhere else? Maybe where the teams were even?

My head whipped around from Laurent standing with Victoria apart from our family and to James - who still crouched, and shrugged his shoulders, "For now." he said, "I think I just made up a whole new game." he said as he stared at Edward, his eyes flickering to Alice and I. I growled deep at him.

And he let out a barking laugh.

I tried to ignore him and his looks, "Edward." I said. "Edward let's go. He's not worth it." Edward was still crouched and I could see him battling with his desire to rip James to pieces and his desire to return to me. "Please."

It was Carlisle who decided for him, he stepped from Esme's side and put himself in front of Edward, his back to James. "Go to Bella." he whispered. Edward rose out of his crouch, still facing James and began to back towards me.

James, Victoria and Laurent took off the way they had come. All of them laughing menacingly.

I shuddered as Edward and Jasper pried Alice and I a part. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I was scared, shocked and worried. The way he looked at Alice, it was how the men in Port Angeles looked at me. I was worried for her. She gave me a brief smile as Edward picked me up bridal style and took me home. The family followed.

********************************************************************************************

The entire run home Edward had his head buried in my hair. He was breathing deep. I didn't recognize that I was copying him. I was filling myself up with Edwards scent, comforting me as it began to fade the memory of James's musk.

Arriving home Edward took me up to his room. He placed me on the bed and sat down beside me. I could feel him staring at me, but I was still in shock. I saw his hand reach forward and drop hesitantly, his face pained.

"Edward, are you alright?" I asked looking at the floor. Was he made at me for not being able to fight James off?

His voice was soft, much too soft, too quiet, "Bella, you're asking me if I'm alright."

"Yes." I said.

"You were just manhandled by a disgusting vulture and you're asking me if I'm alright."

"You look mad." I said still looking at the floor.

"I am mad."

I turned my head too look at him, sadness welling up in my eyes, his were still black, I didn't like them. "I'm sorry, he was too strong, I couldn't fight him off."

"What?" he said screwing his face up.

"James, he was too strong I couldn't stop him from kissing me."

Edward was instantly at my side his body tight to mine, I felt his body wrap around me and pull me onto his lap. I clutched to him.

"Bella. Shhh. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him."

He kissed my hair, I snuggled into the crook of his neck and kissed him. "I was scared." I admitted.

"I know. I heard it in your thoughts when you called out to me." his hands rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs.

"I'm still scared." I told him.

"You have nothing to worry about. He won't come near you."

I shook my head, "No, I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for Alice, did you see how he looked at her. He wanted her."

I felt him stiffen, "I know. I saw it in his mind. He is vile and disgusting. His kind of human are the kinds I used to hunt during my rebellion days. The sinners."

"I feel like it's not over." I admitted to him.

"I know, you're in shock...shh shh it's okay, you and Alice are both safe."

I heard the family arrive home. I could hear soft footfalls coming up the stairs, Alice danced into the room with Jasper in tow. I was sure that he was not going to let her out of his sight for a while. "Alice!" I said getting out of Edward's lap and dashing forward. I gripped her into a hug. "Bella, shouldn't I be comforting you?" she giggled.

I sniffed her hair and took in her sweet scent. "No." and I pulled her to the bed where Edward sat. I plopped down beside him, held his hand and she curled beside me, her head on my shoulder. Jasper sat on the floor leaning on Alice's legs. Her left hand running through his blonde locks.

I took comfort in being with my family before I asked, "How did you _not_ see that coming?" I asked Alice half jokingly.

She giggled, and flashed a look at Edward, "I was...preoccupied with other things." she said. I wondered what the look was for but I dropped it.

"So, you didn't see anything?"

"Well I saw them make their decision to meet us and then since the moment they arrived in the clearing the visions I had been getting were only bits and pieces. It was like one of them was interfering with my sight. Speaking of, did you catch any of it in your head?" She asked Edward.

"Only the bits and pieces, not enough to make sense of it." he told her.

"Well were any of your gifts impeded?" I asked Jasper and Edward.

Jasper said not that he knew, everyone was calm until we got to the chase scene, he called it. Edward also shook his head, "No I don't think so..."

"So what do you think he meant by a whole new game?" Jasper asked.

"I'm not sure, James is a predator, his mind works in a fashion thats very unpredictable. He seemed to enjoy Bella's scent and looks, taking advantage of their time alone, his excitement raised when I interfered. He enjoyed the challenge. His mind was just as vile when he saw Alice. Disgusting, he was getting a real kick out of our reactions to protect each other." Edward answered.

I shuddered as I relived it all again, "So...he saw it as a game? The whole thing, life and death, goading for reactions?"

"That's sick." Alice said.

We all agreed. I knew the rest of the family were listening somewhere in the house. Esme was rearranging the furniture, Carlisle rifling through his books, Emmett playing rock band on the Playstation and Rose tinkering in the garage. We stayed for a long time together thinking about the night, the tension began to build in me as I relived James's attack again and again.

"Bella, why don't you go practice on the piano?" Alice piped up.

I nodded and asked Edward if he was coming. He said he'd be there soon. I left the room, excited because I knew the black and white keys would help ease my tension. I had really begun to have a passion for this and I knew why - it was Edward's thing, I wanted to share it with him. I sat down and began to play my lullaby, slowly tuning it into perfection. I toyed around with the keys some more and different melodies. I taught myself 'chop sticks' to Emmett's delight. I had fun then trying to teach him it. He wasn't very good. A laugh behind us came from Edward as he finally entered the room.

Emmett showed him his song before departing to find Rose. Edward sat down beside me and I put my head on his shoulder. "What was that about?" I asked him.

"Alice and I just wanted to go over the snippets in her vision. Try to figure it out."

"And?"

"Nothing."

Our voices melted away as Edward began to play Esme's song. I could hear her humming away in the kitchen now and I joined her. The humming was soothing, I relaxed into a stupor as Edward played and played for us.


	35. Twilight

Alright guys, thanks for the reviews. I hope you liked my baseball drama. This chapter is fluffy at the end so be prepared. But I think it's adorable!!

PS. this will be the last update until probably tomorrow night or Saturday, I have a 16 hour drive back to my university on PEI tomorrow.

ALSO I apologize for Bella's speech I know we have all heard that sentiment in some form or another, but I just thought it was perfect for this moment....you'll see.

ENJOY!

Chapter 35:

**Bella:**

When morning came I reluctantly headed back to Charlie's, I had chores to catch up on from my time in 'Wine Country with Esme'. The lie Alice told Charlie to make up for my absence during the fight Edward and I had. Charlie was at work for the day so I was going to do some laundry, cook some meals for the week, clean the bathroom and vaccum the house. Charlie was not terribly messy but if I didn't stay on top of this stuff, it seemed to get out of hand.

I put on a load of laundry and went into the living room, I turned on the TV and began to vacuum. It was still early morning and the news had come on. With my extra hearing I could pick up on every word the news crew said even over the vacuum. The weather lady did a brief summary - rain tomorrow - _big surprise there_, then they did a heads up on the sports and a special news bulletin. A body had turned up on the outskirts of town, I didn't recognize the name mentioned but the police had no suspects. Thought murder or animal attack. Murder in Forks? I guess it was about time somebody in this small town cracked...I just really hoped it wouldn't turn into a killing spree like those dumb horror movies Charlie likes so much.

I finished straightening up in the living room and started the kitchen. I liked to cook some meals ahead of time for Charlie just in case I was out and he wanted to heat something up. As I waited for the lasagna to cook, I got a phone call from Alice. She didn't have any real reason for calling, she just wondered what I was doing for the day. I told her my plans and that I wouldn't be over until after Charlie was asleep. Then we hung up.

My mind drifted back to our baseball game. I was having such a great time last night before the nomads showed up. I had never felt that free, I was making catches and laughing with Edward when we ran into each other. The whole family seemed to really enjoy the recreation. After James's little stunt though I had a feeling we wouldn't be playing for awhile.

I took the lasagna out of the oven and decided to do some grocery shopping in town. I stopped at Edward's favourite music store and looked around. I shook my head realizing he already owned every single record in the store. I settled for a poster of Mat Kearny for myself and Alice, and a CD of Metallica's greatest hits for Charlie. I never understood Charlie's taste in music, but then again, Metallica was full of old guys now just like Charlie. After I went to the book store and bought a new version of Jane Austen's collection of works, mine was getting a bit ratty from overuse.

On my way home I mailed a letter to my mom in Jacksonville and ignored some old lady making rude comments about my speed. I smiled the entire way home, my chores were almost finished and I would begin work on Edward's keyboard until tonight.

When I got out of the Mini I had the faintest hint of James's smell in the air. I tensed sniffing but the wind carried the scent away. Maybe it was him leaving by the freeway on the other side of the woods. Or maybe I was still in shock from last night.... I shook my head and brought my shopping inside. Charlie was home for lunch and he was parked in front of the TV. I said hello and began to unpack the groceries.

**************************

"Charlie?" I said for the third time. I went into the living room to check if he had fallen asleep. I remembered that he had a murder investigation going on, he was probably stressed. When I entered his eyes were wide open staring at the TV, I finally began to pay attention to it - there were no sports on, it was live coverage of another murder. I gasped as I glimpsed the picture of the I.D'd dead body, "Charlie! Isn't that your Deputy, Dave!?"

My voice snapped Charlie out of his shock. "Sorry, Bells, I gotta get back in there..." He said grabbing his gun from the hook.

"The news said it might be an animal?" I stated, but it came out like a question.

"Yeah, they're pretty brutal, 2nd in less than 48 hours. You're not in Phoenix anymore."

"Be careful dad. Love you." I told him.

"Always am Bells." he said snapping the door shut behind him.

I nodded staring at the TV. I decided to flick it off. I couldn't watch anymore, I went upstairs to my room - needing to calm down, I was worried about Charlie. Animals attacking so violently? I certainly wasn't in the city anymore. I played for a few hours on the keyboard. Edward's song was nearly complete and I couldn't help but be stunned at how quickly it came to me.

My cell phone buzzed on my desk and I picked it up checking the caller ID.

"Hi Alice."

"Bella! What ya doin'?" she chirped.

"As if you don't know."

"You caught me, I do know. But now I need you to come over."

"What about Charlie and his rules?"

"He's busy at work, tell him your scared to be home alone, he'll let you come over."

I nodded before I realized she couldn't see me, "It'll work?"

"Bella!" she sighed into the phone, right of course it would work, she knew it would work, "Just get your butt in gear and come over! We have so much work to do!"

"What work?"

The phone was dead. She hung up on me? I laughed to myself as I dialed Charlie's work phone. Alice was right the story would work, Charlie said he would rather me there than home alone right now anyways. I got changed and left some directions for dinner on the table for Charlie.

*****************************************

When I got to the Cullen's it was about three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Hello?" I called as I walked in the door.

"She's upstairs with Rose!" Esme called out to me. She and Carlisle were on the love seat in deep conversation. I was close to them and I couldn't even hear what they were saying.

I went up the stairs into Alice's room.

"Finally! Any slower Bella and you'd be going backwards." Rose laughed as she hugged in greeting.

"Nice to see you too buddy." I said.

"Bella! Finally!" Alice said behind me.

"Where's Edward? What's this about?" I said turning to face her. My eyes widened. "Oh no."

She nodded, smiling at the make-up and brushes on her vanity, "Yep. No complaints either. It's Bella Barbie time so get over it."

"The boys are out, doing boy things. It's girl time." Rose told me.

Her and Rose forced me into Alice's bathroom. "Shower! And if you're not out in fifteen minutes I'm coming in to pull you out!" Alice ordered.

I grumbled through my shower, but began to relax as the hot water poured over me and the scents of herbal essences encompassed my hair. The door burst open and popped my serenity bubble, "ALICE!" I shrieked

"I warned you Bella Swan!" My hands flew up to cover myself up, as she waltzed into the room, "Oh relax! It's not like I haven't seen it all before!" I bitterly remembered my first embarrassing encounter with the pixie - it was after the accident at the school and I had awoken in different clothes than what I had worn to school that day. I had been mortified that some stranger had seen me naked.

She handed me a towel and I hastened to cover myself up in it, "You were never taught personal boundaries as a child were you." I said sourly.

She paused and looked at me shrugging her shoulders with a twinkle in her eye, "I wouldn't know." _Right. Of course not._

I stepped out of the shower, "Well allow me to give you your first lesson," I said as I quickly shoved her out the door and slammed it.

"Bella! We're on a schedule!" She whined.

"For what?"

"We can't tell you."

I rolled my eyes. I hate surprises. They know I hate surprises. "Let me dry off at least..._alone_." I emphasized the last word. I could hear her grumble to Rose who simply laughed at the squabble.

"Alice I don't have any clothes in here." I said looking around.

"Clothes come after hair and make-up." she informed me, "Just put the robe on, it's hanging on the door."

When I reappeared in Alice's room I was guided over to the vanity and forced into the chair. Then I was attacked. Well pretty much. Rose was brushing my hair and Alice was blowing it dry. I sat there in silence as I watched them work through the mirror. I would never understand their fascination with dolling me up. I hated it and they knew it. I grumbled loudly, "You made me rush over here for this?"

"Rush? Bells it took you over thirty minutes!" Rose snorted and I ignored her as she began to attack a tangle.

"Just sit still, this will be worth it - trust me." Alice said.

I decided to comply because I obviously was not going to win against the both of them. We ended up actually having a good time. We laughed as they reminisced about their 80's highschool days, big hair and puffy dresses, shoulder pads and gaudy jewelry. We laughed harder about their description of the boys, all with their iconic blazers with pushed up sleeves.

As much as I laughed, I knew each and every one of them pulled it off flawlessly.

Finally Alice was finishing the touches on my make-up, she complied with me and kept it light, just some mascara, a bit of brown eyeshadow and some eyeliner.

Rose had straightened my hair out, and curled certain strands creating a beach styled california hair do. I liked it a lot. I would never be able to do it on my own, but I liked it.

Alice handed me a pile of clothes and sent me to change. She gave me a pair of dark wash denim jeans with a slight elegant flare at the bottom, a plum lace tank top and a white, flowing, peasant top with a plunging neckline for overtop.

"Perfect!" Alice said when I came out.

"Just need the finishing touches," Rose stated as she disappeared for a second. When she returned she handed me a long silver necklace with a platinum, fancy apple on the end of it, and a pair of black heels.

I cocked my eyebrows at the heels. "Seriously?" I asked.

"Shh. It completes the outfit and you're a vampire you can walk in these now!" She told me.

I put them on and and Alice took a picture. The she set it on a timer and it took a picture of her, Rose and I all huddled together.

Rose looked at her watch, "Whew, just in time."

"In time for what?" I looked at my own watch, it was 6:30pm. "What were the pictures for!?"

"We were just documenting the first Bella Barbie time that didn't include you whining about the experience all night." Alice stated smoothly.

Instead of answering my first question they pulled me from the room and dragged me down the stairs. I was impressed that Rose was right, I could walk in heels, even being dragged by two over-excited sisters.

We stopped at the door. I looked around, everyone but Edward was there waiting. This meant the boys were finished with boy time as well, "Seriously, what is going on?"

No body answered me they just gave me hugs, said have a nice time and Rose even slapped my butt for good measure as I was headed out the door. On the porch I looked around. My eyes stopped as I found what I had been missing all day.

"Edward." I smiled.

He stepped forward towards the bottom step, looking up at me, "Bella." He smiled, "You look...wow...you look beautiful."

I looked at my feet, embarrassed, "You'll have to thank Rose and Alice."

"I plan on it." He said as he stepped forward and extended his hand to me. He wouldn't take his eyes off of me, I stepped forward and placed my hand in his. Taking each step easily.

"Edward, you look so handsome. No not handsome, dashing..." I struggled to find the right word, "Incredible." I blurted out finally. He was wearing a navy blue button up collared shirt, two buttons left undone so I could see his pale skin underneath, his dark pants accenting his long legs and a very nice pair of black shoes...Italian I'd bet.

He laughed lightly, "Thank you love, you should also thank Rose and Alice." He pulled me down the steps and into his arms. I clutched to him and put my lips on his neck.

"I missed you so much." I told him, in his arms I realized just how true those words were.

"And I you." he said as he kissed me deeply. There was something different in this kiss, more passionate than ever yet almost nervous...it began to make me nervous. I had no idea just what exactly he had planned for our evening. If this kiss was any indication it was bound to get a bit more physical.

I heard Carlisle clear his throat inside, I smiled against Edward's lips embarrassed. "We should get going." he said.

I nodded..."um where?"

He laughed and grabbed my hand. "Oh this little spot I know in the middle of no where." he told me.

We took off into the forest hand in hand, I knew that spot, i loved that spot, I missed that spot. I hadn't been there since our fight. I needed that spot right now. And we needed to be there together.

Before we got to the meadow Edward slowed. "Bella close your eyes."

I looked at him curiously but complied. He led me onwards, never letting me go off our path, I trusted him completely and just focused on his smell and the electricity flowing through my hand.

"Okay, Bella open them."

I opened my eyes and gasped. It was twilight right now, my favourite time, right between day and night. The time of dad where the moon was at war with the sun, the stars were shining overhead. Our circular meadow was lit with a thousand candles in no particular order, giving off a soft wonderful glow. If I had thought it beautiful before, I was mistaken. I looked around slowly taking every detail in, "Edward, it's beautiful. How did you do this?"

"Everyone helped. Alice especially. We wanted this to be perfect."

"It is."

"You like it?"

I shook my head and looked at him his face fell, I reached up and put my hand on his smooth cheek, "I love it."

He reached his right hand around my neck and pulled me close for a kiss. "Good."

He then led me towards the centre of the meadow and spun me around in a dancer's twirl, stopping me and putting both my hands in his. I looked up into his eyes and found them a beautiful deep golden colour accented by the candlelight. They were magnificently caramel, I had never seen them so bright and burning before, the colour yes but the intensity - never. I fought the urge to reach up to put my hand on his face, I settled for stepping closer and reaching for another kiss.

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

"I need to apologize-" He held me close, his sweet breath touching my lips.

"No. No you don't we already did." I shook my head, why must he always feel sorry, he apologized already, we both had! "It's over, let's put it behind us."

"I do. I need to do this. Please let me." He got down on his knees, still keeping a firm grasp of my hands. I used my thumbs to rub against his hands, reassuring him that I wasn't going anywhere, I pulled them to my mouth and kissed his knuckles. I nodded my head only when I noticed that his eyes were filled with remorse, I was sure if we could cry he would be. I let him continue, as I refused to break contact with his eyes.

"Bella, I am so sorry I made you think I didn't trust you with Jasper. I am filled with regret over my actions. I told you before that I would never doubt this, never doubt us and I failed to keep my promise. I let my self-conciousness override my heart - a mistake I will never make again. I vow to you now that I shall never let you walk away from me again, I will fight with the very last fiber of my being to keep you with me, keep you safe, as long as you'll have me."

I was speechless...sure give me the vampire who delivers speeches like a pro, makes me believe him with only the look in his eye. I could never doubt him. "Edward...get up...this is silly. It's over. We're okay." I didn't know what to say...

"Shhh, I'm not finished." He said as his eyes smoldered, "My words are not enough, the only way is to show you just how much I love you, how much I need you." He took a steadying breath, "I will love you better than anyone, anywhere has ever loved anyone in the history of this world. I love you and I need you Bella Swan. I don't have a soul...you _are_ my soul....will you marry me Bella?" He put his hand in his back pocket and pulled out a tiny blue box. He opened it for me, and a diamond sparkled, the size of a peice of corn. It shot spheres of light off from the candlelight, it reminded me of Edward in the sun.

Now I definitely didn't know what to say.

I waited....I still had no idea what to say.

_Marriage? At 17?_

I pulled him off of his knees, I took my right hand and cupped his cheek, "Edward. Are you sure about this? Marriage is a huge step."

He didn't smile. I could feel him trembling in my grasp, he was so nervous, I had never seen him like this, "You're already living immortal with us, are you afraid you'll change your mind?" he asked me quietly.

I couldn't believe he just said that. I grabbed his hands and placed them around my back stepping closer to him so as much of my body as possible was touching him. My hand went to his smooth cheeks, forcing him to look at me, "Do you feel this Edward? Do you feel me standing here before you? Please don't think I could ever want anything but you. This right here is us. Real, unbridled devotion. My mind, body, and soul are yours to do what you will with them. Forever."

He nodded, "Then..what's wrong. I don't understand."

I sighed, "Charlie and Renee's marriage failed, married at 18 and divorced after I was born...it's not the greatest example." He nodded slowly, face falling. I kept looking at him, I could feel our love pulsing between us, I let my barrier down, allowing him to enter my mind. _I thought some more. I thought of Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme....our love was like that. I didn't believe in my heart that we could fail. _I took a deep breath not believing what I was about to say.

I looked deeper into his smoldering eyes, he hadn't blinked once, body still shaking with his nerves, I stifled at chuckle, "Edward..." I kept one hand on his cheek and reached down to grab one of his, he kept his other secure on the small of my back. I kissed his palm and entwined our fingers, "I don't like you - I love you. I don't want you, I need you. I won't miss you, we'll never part....because....because you can't have my heart - you _are _my heart. I would love to spend the rest of forever as Mrs. Edward Cullen.**"**

His eyes smoldered again and turned an even deeper gold colour that I had never seen on him before. His eyes were amazing and dazzling at the best of times, but these eyes....they were....my new reason for living - then and there I vowed to make his eyes smolder like this any and every chance I got.

He placed the ring smoothly on my left hand and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waste as we crushed into eachother. We were both elated, i could feel his happiness mingling with mine. His lips surfaced on my own. "Thank you, Bella." he whispered.

And kissed me passionately, his tongue slipping across my lips and begging for entrance, before I let him though I pulled back slightly, "P.S. I hope you enjoyed the speech because I'm going to use it as my vows." I quipped. Edward laughed, "I'm totally serious by the way." I added.

I leaned into his kiss again and his tongue entered my mouth, swirling, flicking, battling for dominance. My hands twined into his messy hair, one of his own twisting in my own locks. I felt him lower me to the ground as he gently placed himself on top of me.

His lips moved from my mouth, a burning trail left down my jaw and onto my neck, my collar bone. I could hear myself moaning everytime he nipped or flicked his tongue. "Mrs. Edward Cullen." he whispered against my skin.

I smiled, "Mmm I might just make you call me that all the time." I said. Enjoying the sound of it. He repeated it as he sucked my neck where my pulse point used to be.

My hands explored his arms, beginning at his forearms and rising slowly across his biceps, triceps and shoulders. My hands crossed to his chest, fingering the fabric where his buttons were undone. On a whim, I began to unbutton the others. I couldn't get them all because his torso was against my own, I pushed him backwards off of me and onto his back. I straddled on top of him and finished the buttons. I pushed his shirt open examining his chiseled chest. My fingers began to outline his pecks, trailing a line down his stomach. Then I put my body against his, I had never lied on top of him before like this. I was enjoying the power it gave me over him. I kissed his lips, his cheek, his eyelids, his jaw, his neck. I nibbled and sucked in the exact point that he had on me. Producing a feral rumble in his chest, I assumed he liked it. His hands were tracing patters on my back, we kissed again and I felt his hands grasp me harder. His hands then sliding beneath my shirt and onto the skin of my back. Contact like this was never made before - We had reached new territory here.

"Edward." I whispered his name.

"I know Bella, I know, we have to stop."

I groaned as we disengaged our lips from the others body. He kept me in his arms though shifting smoothly so I was sitting in his lap.

"We should probably get back soon." I said sadly, realizing just how dark it had gotten since we arrived.

"Yes, we should. Alice is probably having a very hard time controlling her excitement right now."

"I feel sorry for Jasper, he's probably bouncing around with her like a giddy schoolgirl." I laughed and Edward joined in.

He lifted me up and stood. We blew the candles out never letting go of each others hand before we took off towards home.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fluffy because some hard times are coming.**


	36. Engaged

Chapter 36: Love and Heartbreak

**Sorry for the delay! I was busy and this chapter took me a long time, I had to make sure certain things were perfect.**

**I know I promised action but this chapter had to be written...first - its coming I promise!**

**Also I tried to incorporate two of my favourite songs into this chapter and the next, I thought they fit perfectly. I know a lot of people do it, I just wanted to give it a try myself. Bella's song for Edward in this story are her own words but in real life it is actually called "If I Didn't Have You" by Amanda Marshall (DL it kind of rules.)**

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**ANNNND Seriously Thank you so much - I dedicate this chapter to you**** Fo****.2013**

**Edward:**

Bella said yes.

Bella said she would marry me.

There was never a person on the planet as happy, euphoric and excited as I was right now. In the history of the Earth there had never been a person more thrilled with their life, not the cavemen discovering fire, not the invention of the telephone, colour TV, or automobiles. No one. EVER. Well except for maybe Bella, she has the exact same goofy grin on that I do. It was impossible to stop smiling.

I was so incredibly nervous when I was waiting outside the house. I listened to the finishing conversation between her Alice and Rose, glad that they managed to not ruin the surprise. When Bella exited the house and stood on the front porch my nerves calmed, I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with her no matter what - I just preferred we we did it married.

She was stunningly beautiful. She always was, but tonight was special and Bella looked perfectly special. Her hair was more done up than I have ever seen and I enjoyed the change. I loved when Bella's hair curled, and cupped her face but the parts that were straight only proved helpful, accenting the auburn and golden hues in her curls. Dark jeans bringing out her pale skin and deep purple accenting her golden eyes. The heels were a very nice touch, accenting her thin legs and she almost looked extremely confident - I chalked that up to the fact that she could now walk in the heels without nosediving.

The entire day was special, well after the morning anyways. After Bella left that morning Jasper and Emmett went to do some detective work on the deaths in town. There had still been no key evidence that anything but an animal had committed the crime. We were still concerned, should it be an animal we could hunt it down and dispose of it for the town, but there was a chance it was werewolf or even vampire. The bodies had been ripped and shredded, no bite marks merely claws, and an extremely large amount of blood was always at the crime scenes. This made us believe it was not a vampire, how could they resist such a strong pull? When they got to the scene they couldn't even smell anything, no vampire scents, no wolf scents, nothing but bleach. Each crime scene was public and had to be cleaned up as soon as possible.

While they were gone I spent the morning with Alice. We had gone for a quick walk putting the final touches on my plan. She was a huge help. Alice kept tabs on Bella throughout the day, watching for visions and calling her to make sure she wouldn't be surprising us. Alice and Rose picked out my clothes for me after watching me struggle in the decision. They of course waited until I had put everything I own on... twice, making me even more nervous when I couldn't decide and commenting that I should just go naked - "Bella would definitely enjoy that." Rose had joked. I took her seriously and that only made her laugh harder. Finally, after tormenting me a bit, they stepped up and made the choice for me. I was so grateful, I promised them both diamond earrings.

The boys returned and it was time to tell the family the news. "I'm going to ask Bella to marry me." I told them all excitement dripping from my words. Shaking just a little. Alice had kept it a secret to everyone but Rose. Esme knew it was on my mind hearing from Alice that there was indeed a wedding in the future, but she didn't know how soon, it could be years away. She knocked me to the ground in her enthusiastic hug. Carlisle shook my hand and said that he'd love Bella to become a Cullen officially and when Emmett heard his words he made a sex joke playing on those words, twisting them for his sick ends. Jasper and Rose made him pay for his comment forcing him to the ground and making him eat an apple we had in the fridge. They were all extremely happy for me and wished me luck. Esme, Alice and Rose went to the meadow and placed the candles and the boys took me out for a 'pre-game meal'.

Everyone was giving me tips on what to do or how to act.

Emmett: "Don't go down on one knee it's too old fashioned."

Alice: "Go on one knee - you _are_ old fashioned."

Emmett: "Kiss her to soften her up first."

Jasper: "Speak with your heart. It's all right there. I can feel it, you'll find the words."

Rose: "Buy her another car if she says no, then buy her another one and another one until she says yes."

Carlisle: "Relax."

Emmett: "Bring a blanket in case you need to..lie down...you know show her your _commitment_." (Emmett and his sex comments were starting to bother me.)

Esme: "Make her feel special."

I decided to go with the ideas that weren't ridiculous and I was so glad I did. I apologized as an opening, I felt compelled to do it, to make her understand that I would never make the mistake again. I wouldn't doubt us, I wanted to show her the level of commitment we had. It worked, Bella has said yes to me and only hesitated slightly thinking of her parents marriage. She amazed me further when she showed me her mind processing the request. She thought of the family, Alice and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle even Emmett and Rose. All marriages that worked, all devoted and complete together. Our love was like that and even non-comparible. As strong as ever and tough as nails. It could never end. Neither would let it.

When we were celebrating our engagement we had gone a little too far physically. It was something we both wanted to wait for. As special as our engagement was that level of intimacy was to be saved, preserved for our wedding night when we would belong to each other in every sense. I wasn't entirely sure how long the both of us could wait though.

We reluctantly disengaged and began to head home. I refused to let Bella out of my grasp the entire way home. The distance was already too much and she was only an arms length away.

Returning home we slowed before crossing the river. "Edward." Bella breathed looking at our entwined hands.

"Yes love?" I said watching her examine our touching skin. "Are you looking for the electricity?" I quipped.

She laughed lightly, "No, it is weird though, feeling it with every touch but not being able to see it." I pulled her closer, her chest against mine.

"I can see it. I see it every time I see your smiling face, every time your eyes grab mine, every time you speak my name."

She looked up as if on que, "You're really sure about this marriage thing. Attached in every way for the rest of eternity, stuck with me at your side."

I palmed her face with my right hand, "Bella you are impossibly insecure. Of course I want to be beside you, until the end of time. Mrs. Bella Cullen." And I kissed her again, forceful, passionately, hands tangled in each other's hair, desire spilling out of us.

Finally she pulled away after her hands found my button to my shirt again. She locked eyes with me coyly, "If you are going to keep kissing me like that Edward Cullen, I am only going to keep losing control, I'm already bordering the edge of insanity with my...passion for you."

I laughed and gave her her favourite smile. "I apologize, shall we be five feet a part until our wedding night?" I asked.

"Not unless you don't want me to live until our wedding night."

I hugged her, "I feel the same way."

She sighed, "You nearly gave me a heart attack with that distance talk mister."

I laughed, "Like I have the strength to do it!"

We walked at a slow and leisurely pace the rest of the way home. It was probably killing Alice. I smiled, this was all thanks to her. Bella and I found each other thanks to Alice's meddling. Bella's life was no longer as dismal as she found it when she first moved here. She had a best friend now, sisters, married parents, brothers and a fiance. I knew it, Bella was definitely as happy as I was right now.

"You ready to be introduced as my fiance?" I asked her.

"How weird is this going to be?" she asked nervously, the smile still plastered on her face.

"I have no clue, Alice is in there though so I wouldn't be surprised if there were decorations."

"But everyone else, they are okay with this, we have only known each other for like 7 monthes."

I leaned down and kissed her cheek, tightening my grip on her hand, "Bella I waited for you for a hundred years...it was more than enough time. And as for everyone else, why don't you just turn that knob and find out?"

She nodded, kissed me on the lips and did as I suggested.

**Bella:**

The house shook with all the noise coming from it when I opened the door. Sure enough there were gold and blue streamers hanging throughout the house, everyone had a party hat on and a noise maker in their mouths.

Esme was the first to greet us, "Congratulations!!" She blew on her noise maker before taking it out and pulling us both into a huge hug. "I am so happy for you two!" Her excitement rivaled my own.

Carlisle was next with congratulations, he shook hands with Edward and hugged me. "You'll have a wonderful wedding Bella, we'll be sure of that."

My attempts to tell him I didn't need a lavish wedding were quieted and cut off by Rose. She nudged Edward playfully in the ribs and kissed me on the lips quickly before crushing me against her. "I'm beyond thrilled that you said yes. I cannot wait until you marry this loser and become my sister officially....And you look fantastic by the way, this excitement has put a faint blush to your cheeks, you're glowing Bella."

"Thanks a lot Rose, for all your help." I turned to look at everyone in the room, "Seriously, thank you, it was a wonderful surprise and perfect night."

Jasper hugged me, joked with Edward about running away with me, and went back to his video game with Emmett. Emmett yelled his compliments, told me I looked hot, and asked if we 'got busy' in the meadow. Instead of being embarrassed I merely rolled my eyes, he had been making a lot of sexual innuendo's lately, I was getting used to it. As embarrassed as I was I knew Edward was just as uncomfortable and that soothed me a little. We were in this together. His response was not as calm as he then proceded to wrestle with Emmett until Esme told them to stop or take it outside.

They began to play halo as I searched the room. I had not seen her yet since I left, I would have thought she would be one of the first one's to jump on us. I walked further into the living room, Rose came with me. She pulled me to the couch. "So have you given any thought to what your dress will look like?" Rose asked me.

"Um, white?" I said distracted. My head was whirling, worried, where was Alice? I craned my neck to search the room, I was having a very hard time looking through the three male vampires jumping around while they were playing Halo.

"No silly, off the shoulder, backless, strapless? Hoop skirt, short skirt, floor length?"

I sighed, I was having no luck catching a glimpse of Alice, and these questions were not helping me. "Um, I don't know, it should be white. That's about as far as my thinking has gone, Rose. Look we have plenty of time to discuss the plans, let's just enjoy this party."

"Are you saying I get to plan the wedding!?" she asked me excitedly her hands landing on me.

I stopped looking for Alice, thinking, did I just ask Rose to plan my wedding to Edward? Her face was right close to mine, searching my eyes for the answer. "Um, yes, I think I'd like you to do it." She pulled me into a fierce huh, "BUT, I get ultimate veto power on the final decisions! If something is not me I get to say no." I cautioned.

"Oh yes of course! Don't worry I know you, this will be totally you and Edward!" She said hopping from my side and upstairs. I assumed she was going to get started. I rolled my eyes, she was becoming more and more like Alice everyday.

Esme came to sit at my side next. We watched the boys play their game for a little while before Edward was killed so many times he gave up. "Bella, would you accompany me somewhere, I have another surprise." he said holding out his hand.

"Another? Edward I have to warn you, after that one, I'm not sure any other surprise could top it." I said taking his hand.

He laughed, "Good. I'm glad, but I still have one more. I'm sure you're going to like it."

"Did you spend money?" I asked as he led me from the room, I quickly scanned it again...where was she?

He ignored my question. "Trust me okay."

"I do."

He was leading me towards his piano room. "Bella, I got you an engagement gift." He informed me kissing my wrist.

"No fair! I didn't know this was coming, I didn't get you anything!" I whined.

He chuckled softly and stepped into the room, as he stepped aside pulling me in he revealed two large black grande pianos. The one I expected, the second one however, blew me away.

"Edward." I breathed, this was so unexpected.

"Do you like it?"

I stepped closer to examine it pulling him with me. I ran my hand along its smooth lines. Walking around to the bench I pasued, studying the shape, texture, smell and location of the gift. It was across from Edward's, still on the raise platform facing the other. Excited I sat down, pulling Edward down beside me. He put his hand on the small of my back cupping my hip. The lid was open and I could see perfectly through to the other. If Edward was there I'd be able to watch him. I smiled widely.

"This is perfect. It's beautiful." I said.

"Good surprise?"

"Definitely, it's giving the proposal a run for it's money." I laughed joking with him.

He kissed my neck, then my cheek, I turned to face him. Smiling. "Thank you so much. This means the world to me." And it did. This was something we shared. I loved to play and I loved having him teach me. I knew how to play thanks to him. I was rubbish at everything I tried, never being good at anything but with him teaching me I began to do pretty well at it. With one look or touch, he was always giving me encouragement, motivating and inspiring me.

"I'm glad you like it Bella."

I shook my head, "No, I love it. I don't think you realize just how much this means to me. Edward I love to play the piano - something I never thought I would be able to do - not in a million years! And to actually be decent at it? Never."

I kissed him on the lips. Then I had an idea. I pulled back slightly to find his eyes that beautiful gold colour, deep and warm. "I do have a gift for you." I said smoothing out his collar and leaning forward to kiss his exposed neck quickly. I turned to face the keys again. His hand remained holding me close to him, hand on my hip. Secure. "Don't laugh, this is very rough. I only just finished it. Plus, I can't sing."

His eyes widened. "Bella...are you telling me you wrote me a song?"

I nodded slowly.

"In less than 4 days."

I nodded again.

His smile was huge now, it touched his eyes. He looked impressed, touched and excited. "Please, Bella please play for me. I would love to hear it and I'm positive your singing will be music to my ears. How could it not be, your voice sounds like singing even when you speak."

"No laughing." I told him.

"This is not a laughing matter."

I nodded. He'll see and then he'll have to bite his lips to prevent his laughs. I couldn't sing, I knew I couldn't, my mother told me all the time in the car to 'not quit my day job'. She found herself hilarious. I enjoyed singing, I loved to do it, even if I was no good I belted the tunes in the car. I knew I was no good, but I didn't care, with her I sang and sang and sang. She didn't judge me too much, usually she joined in. No one here had heard me sing before, I embarrassed myself daily in front of them, but this was different. Singing was something I did just for fun, if they laughed I would be self conscious about it forever...

"We won't laugh either!" I heard Rose call. Of course she knew why I was hesitating.

"Much!" Emmett added loudly, to which the response came a loud thwacking sound. Maybe a phonebook?

I rolled my eyes and smiled despite the situation. I was really nervous all of a sudden and Edward looked for damn excited, pleasantly waiting. I didn't want to disappoint him.

"Maybe we should wait. I should work on it some more."

"Bella." he said sternly. "Please play, I would love it even if it was one note, one word. The fact that you even wrote me a song means the world."

Then he did it. He dazzled me right out of my friggen mind. I felt my eyes glaze a bit as his breath hit me, I inhaled and swooned, his hand went from my hip slowly up my back, tingling the entire way. I leaned forward wanting to capture his lips, he leaned closer as well, an inch apart, "Play." he whispered, his cool breath entering my mouth.

Then he pulled back. I snapped out of it pouting. I leaned forward again. I wanted my kiss.

"Not until you play."

My mouth fell open. He was holding his lips hostage! Well I had to save them from himself. I turned my head back to the piano. "Okay." I took a deep breath.

I played the intro, hands gliding over the keys. I knew the notes, I let go of my inhibitions reveling in the fact this this was my piano and I was playing for him. I would play here everyday with Edward.

I began to sing his song, my voice quiet but sure, the world began to melt away for us,

_I don't know what I was thinking_

_'Til I was thinking of you_

_I don't remember a thing before I opened my eyes_

_And you came into view_

_I don't know what I was doing_

_When there was nothing to do_

_Must've been waiting for someone, baby_

_Now I can see - I was waiting for you_

_I'd give up my sight just to see you_

_I'd beg, I would borrow and steal_

_I'd cut off my hands just to touch you_

_And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel_

_There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me_

_If I didn't have you_

_Driving myself to distraction_

_Until you got in my way_

_I was just whistling Dixie 'til you struck up the band_

_And they started to play_

_I don't know how I was living_

_Until you came in my life_

_I always knew there was something wrong_

_Then you came along_

_Baby, you made it right_

_I'd give up my sight just to see you_

_I'd beg, I would borrow and steal_

_I'd cut off my hands just to touch you_

_And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel_

_There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me_

_If I didn't have you_

_I was alone in the silence_

_'Til I was hearing your voice_

_I couldn't see my way clear until you parted the clouds_

_And you gave me a choice_

_I couldn't pick up the pieces_

_'Til I was falling apart_

_I didn't know I was bleeding_

_'Til your love fixed this hole, baby, here in my heart_

_I'd give up my sight just to see you_

_I'd beg, I would borrow and steal_

_I'd cut off my hands just to touch you_

_And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel_

_There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow_

_There's no place that I'd rather be_

_This life without you would be hollow_

_This love is a gift, and you gave it to me_

_All that I am, you have made me_

_And baby, I know that it's true_

_I'd give it all up in a heartbeat_

_Just to spend every moment with you_

_There's no place that I wouldn't follow_

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me_

_If I didn't have you_

I played the ending, every last key - just for him.

Right here in this moment I realized that that song really was me and every word was for him.

I turned to face him. He was staring at me. Eyes smoldering, mouth slightly open, hand on my hip. When he didn't say anything I started to panic. He hated it. I scared him off. Too much devotion maybe? _Of course there was too much bloody emotion, you were bound to f*ck this up eventually! _I turned back to look at the piano, this was it, the end to our story. I had screwed it up all with a song. _Your terrible singing. Nail in the coffin..._

"Edward," I whispered, "Please say something." I had to hear it, he had to tell me how bad it was. He still had nothing to say, I turned to face him again. I lifted my leg over the bench straddling it. He continued to stare at my face, following my movement with his eyes, but body never moving. I had to touch him, make sure he was still in there somewhere. I reach up and cupped his cheek, "Edward, what's wrong? Did you hate it? You can tell me."

He blinked a couple of times at the touch and the words from my mouth. His mouth still hanging open slightly he turned his head to the side like a puppy that didn't understand. He looked stunned.

His next move shocked me, it would continue to shock me until the end of time, I was sure. Out of nowhere his hands slid up my thighs, tightening their grip and lifting me, he pulled close, slipping in between my legs and standing up, he pushed against the piano and my butt crashed on the keys. A long resonating sound was emitted from the movement and I didn't have time to comment on it, my lips were busy. My head swooned Edward's tongue entered my mouth, he kept pushing up against me, hand roaming, fingers blazing a heated trail in their wake. As shocked as I originally was now I was into it, my hands found his body, curiously traveling and locking around his neck and in his bronze hair. The piano kept emitting sounds with every movement we made, keys were hit and I realized this was the most beautiful sound I would ever hear. A beautiful mess of notes. Describing our sexual frustration, need and want for each other. Our love confusing and rushed, forceful and passionate. Loud and unruly.

His lips disengaged from my mouth and moved to my neck, licking and nipping, teeth grazing across my marble skin.

My mouth free and my mind coming back to me I laughed, "Does that mean you liked it?"

"Mmm" his response against my skin leaving a wonderful sensation in the pit of my stomach. I had to stop him. I grabbed at his neck trying to push him back.

Finally using all of my force I got him to stop nibbling my neck, he looked at me curiously.

"Remember what I said before?"

He smiled remembering my comments about pushing me too far. He nearly had me ripping his clothes off then and there. _With his parents and sisters a room away! _I shouted at myself inwardly realizing just how far he almost pushed me over the edge. I would never live that down. Emmett would torture me every single day. I leaned my head on Edward's chest. My favourite pillow.

"Bella, that was amazing. Thank you." He said quietly, just for me.

"You liked it? You're not just saying that?"

He kissed my head still with me entangled around him, "Every part. I loved it. Bella I have never heard something so truthful, every word was our relationship. Every word was me to you and you to me. You have a gift sweetheart."

"The inspiration was there." I said aloofly, thrilled at his words. He caught my meaning in them and reciprocated the sentiments. "Best gift ever?" I asked.

He smiled against my hair, "Best Gift Ever." he agreed.

"Bella that was beautiful. You have a wonderful voice." Esme's voice drifted from the doorway.

Too comfortable I didn't even bother releasing from the compromising position he and I were in, I merely turned my head, "Thank you Esme." She liked my singing. Now that I thought about it, my voice did sound kind of good with the music, it didn't sound near as frail and weak as when I was human. I can sing now. _Sweet. I might just have to do this more often...especially at the response I get from Edward._

She was beaming at us, not offended at our position at all, no she seemed thankful, glad and she kind of looked like she was admiring it. She thought we were bewitching together.

"Come on you two," she finally said, "Carlisle would like to toast you."

Edward lifted me up and place me on my feet. "I love you Bella." he told me.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah I kind of like you too." I joked as I led him into the living room....

Arriving in the living room, everyone was in their positions smiling at us. At this point I didn't care that they heard me singing, Edward liked it, that's all that mattered.

"Who knew that you could sing?" Emmett commented.

I was smiling stupidly, not bothering to get embarrassed, Edward head me firm at his side now, his hand on my hip, his other twirling in my hair.

"Don't listen to him Bella, it was excellent. You really do have a talent." Rose complimented me. Everyone agreed as my eyes roamed the room.

"Alice." I breathed. I found her leaning against the threshold between the kitchen and the living room. I realized why I hadn't seen her earlier, if she had been there the entire time, every position I had been in was blocked by Esme's huge plant thing that took up half the room.

"Congratulations Bella, Edward." She said nodding and remaining against the wall. Her face masked. No excitement was there like I expected, no joy, nothing actually. I wondered what was wrong, concern filled me. I left Edward's side and headed over to her, before I could get there though Carlisle entered sliding passed her and forcing me back to Edward. He had a tray in his hand with crystal wine glasses. At first I thought they were filled with wine and then I realized they were filled with blood. Not a lot, just about two gulps full.

He and Esme handed out the glasses, a disgusting scent entered my nose and I grimaced before I realized what this was. "Human blood!?" I asked nervously.

"It's just the end of Carlisle's stockpile when you had first come here." Edward calmed me, "O negative, small enough amount that our eyes will not remain reddened and no frenzy will start. It's okay, pull down you barrier."

"Yes Bella, we are celebrating, and as no one died for this blood we can indulge." Carlisle added.

I lowered my shield. A wonderful bouqet of scents filled me, the blood was warm, thick and smelled delicious. Like raspberries and steak. It was an odd combination but wonderful.

Our heads turned to face Carlisle, I noticed Alice had still not moved from her spot. She had a glass though and appeared like she was going to join in on the toast. Still no usual spark of life on her tiny face. "We raise a glass tonight, to Edward and Bella. A romance for the ages. An unlikely pairing and a love leaps and bounds above loves that exist in this lifetime. To a love that has proved that even after death it can continue. Love is enough kids. Congratulations!"

Everyone raised there glasses and drank deeply. I thanked them and noticed Alice only sipped hers. I squeezed Edward's hand, and pulled him from the room. I stood on my tippy-toes to reach his ear, "What's wrong with Alice?" I whispered so only he would hear.

"I don't know. She is blocking me out with a Lonestar song."

"Can you do me a favour? Can you take everyone out hunting, I need to speak to Alice. I have to ask her something and find out if she's alright."

"Of course love." he wrapped me in a hug holding me close.

I put my head in the crook of his neck, "I'm sorry to do this on our engagement night, I would love nothing more but to spend the rest of tonight never leaving your sight until we have to go break it to Charlie....but I'm worried about her."

"I know, it's okay. You two have an adoration that I pity anyone who tries to get in the way of it." he said releasing me.

He kissed me before I led him back to the room, he squeezed my hand tightly before releasing it and I slowly crossed the room, weaving between the bodies over to Alice. She said nothing and only glanced at me.

Edward cleared his throat. "Everyone? I would like us to go out hunting as a family." Everyone cheered and began to head out behind him.

Alice made to move forward from her position, she took a step past me and I grabbed her hand to stop her, "Not us." I said.

**A/N: Excitement begins next chapter, Im gonna grab some dinner and start working on it for you! Should be up late tonight or early tomorrow. This was supposed to be longer but I was switching to another POV so I thought it would be better if I split it. So some things got moved to the next chapter.**


	37. Fright Night

Chapter 37: Silence

**Warning, this chapter flip flops through the POV's try to keep up!**

**Alice:**

I was so happy for them! No one deserved each other more than Edward and Bella. My favourite people besides Jasper. When Bella left with him I kept looking to their future, getting more and more excited as I saw them getting to the meadow. Bella's reaction was just as we wanted it. His words were perfect and imperfect all at the same time; so wonderfully Edward. He laid himself out before her and let fate take the reins. Her words in reply to his request were bewitching. I had never heard sentiments so true, and so powerful before... Well until I heard her song at least. Now _that_ was beautiful. It reminded me just how much music helps us all process feelings and deal with our lives. It is a powerful thing, taking our emotions and twisting them with melodies and bridges delivering our thoughts, hopes, dreams, and desperation to each one of us in it's own way. And Bella's song was her and Edward in a nutshell. She knew it, and so did he. I think we all did...well except Emmett he seemed to think it was only about sex.

As thrilled as I was, I found myself pulled back, withdrawn from everyone during the celebrations.

I quickly blocked my head from Edward. I didn't want to ruin their night, not at all. I would figure this out...eventually. Maybe I was sad, maybe I was hurt, maybe I was angry, or maybe I didn't care right now, I wasn't sure which one was exactly how I was feeling. Something was wrong. I was glad that Jazz respected me enough to let me deal and process it on my own. It started when I heard Rose and Bella talking. I think I felt replaced, but I couldn't be sure so much was going through my head right now. I mean, Bella didn't even ask anyone about me when she came in and I knew for damn sure she didn't see me, hell I couldn't see her. I refused to move though. If she didn't want to see me as well as everyone else then I wouldn't force it. I wonder what I had done though, was she really upset about Bella Barbie time? She usually gets angry but I thought she sort of enjoyed it this time. I am stubbornly sour right now.

This wasn't how I saw this going earlier today. I saw everyone, including me, laughing having a great time, enjoying the company and the celebrations of the promise of a new life.

Right now though, I was in my head. Confused, worried and lost in my thoughts. I felt off right now...could it really be just because Bella and Rose were close...dangerously threatening Bella and I's relationship? Was I seriously that selfish? Or was something else going on...I mean if I was human I would consider it PMS but that's impossible for me...what the hell is going on? I only half realized I had a drink in my hand, Carlisle was giving a toast to the happy couple. I found myself only toasting half-heartedly. That wasn't right, Bella and I were best-friends I should be fully into this, hell I should be giving the toast!

Bella came towards me and Edward announced a hunting trip. I began to follow everyone out, maybe I was thirsty...

A tight grip on my hand pulled me back, "Not us." Bella said.

I turned to look at her. Oh no, she noticed something was wrong...I can't talk to her yet, "I..I can't do this now." I told her passing her and heading to the stairs, I had so much going on in my head right now, how could I talk to her while I was dealing with this? What ever it was.

I got to my room and shut the door behind me. I slumped onto the bed. Had I seriously just walked away from her like that? Dramatic as all get out? I hung my head in my hands covering my face and scratching my head. I was twisted, this isn't me.

A knock came to the door.

I ignored it.

**Bella:**

I made Alice stay with me. I could tell something was wrong, I just had no idea what. I had made her stop but it was evident she didn't want to talk to me. She proved that when she waltzed past me and up to her room. I stood frozen where I was, had she just walked away like that? Had I done something to her? Was she mad at me for being congratulated by Rose first instead of her? I hadn't even seen her all night before the toast...what the hell? I continued to work through the day and night in my head...I couldn't find anything that I did wrong...unless my original complaints against her and Rose forcing me to get dressed up counted. Didn't she know how thankful I was that they didn't listen to me?

And what exactly did she mean by "I can't do _this_ now." What was the _this? _What was going on with her?

I waited a few minutes. Alice was settled on her bed. I sighed, if she was upstairs upset, sad and angry I was not about to let her be alone as well._ I can't fix this if I don't know what is going on._ I marched softly up the stairs. I knocked on the door.

No answer.

I knocked again, a little louder. "Alice?"

No answer.

"Alice, I followed your scent up here, you can't fool me I know you're in there." I tried to joke.

No response. _Bella_ Swan,_ Original laugh riot ladies and gentlemen. _I thought dryly. Now was so not the time for jokes. My comedic timing was failing and it was all Alice's doing. I smiled briefly. She was why I was crashing and burning out here, I had to fix this.

I knocked again, "I'm coming in, put some clothes on!" _More jokes? Seriously?_ That one just slipped out. _I am a terrible person._

I turned the knob and shut the door behind me. Surveying the room I found Alice sitting defeated on her bed. I took a couple steps forward. Now that I was here I had no idea what to say. I cleared my throat, i was suddenly terrified. What if I said the wrong thing? Best friends don't say the wrong thing, they know what to say to their person. Alice was my person, she always knew exactly what to say to me. But was I hers?

I was silent for a moment, maybe she would start this. ...She didn't.

"Alice, are you alright." I asked slowly.

"Do I look alright?" she said sourly.

_Good start, _I blew a breath out. I really am a terrible person.

"Okay...moving on, what's wrong?"

No reply came from her tiny form. She merely fell back on her sheets and curled up with her head buried into her knees and chest. She looked so tiny, so fragile in this moment. My heart was aching. I had no idea what sort of pain she was in.

Suddenly I decided that it didn't matter. None of it did, not the cause or the reason for her pain, all that mattered was that I was here to be her shoulder to lean on. I walked forward to the bed and crawled up beside her. I moved her so fast I'm not sure she noticed. I scooped her into my arms and repositioned her so she was not curled into herself, she was curled leaning on me. I had my arms protectively around her flattening her hair trying to sooth her. The position was reminiscent of the day I met Alice. The day I curled into her and she held me while I cried. That gave me an idea of what to say.

"It's okay Alice. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

This got a response, her arms disengaged from herself and wrapped around my torso. Her head on my chest. I held her there in that position, I would not let her go, I sort of liked the feeling that Alice needed me. As selfish as that was, it was true. I could be her person and I was determined to be it. I liked holding her and being able to sooth her, just like she was able to sooth me with only a word or only a look in her eye.

I kept stroking her hair.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I will be here for whatever you need." I told her calmly. It killed me to say the words, I wanted desperately to know and to never let it happen again, but I said what she needed to hear.

"I don't deserve you Bella."

Well, I did not see that one coming.

I actually snorted, "You don't deserve me? Alice you crazy girl, I think you have the roles reversed."

"No. Think about it, here we are on your engagement night and you are curled up in bed with me instead of Edward."

I snorted a little quieter, I should be with Edward. I didn't seem to care though, Alice was in pain and she needed me. Edward and I could wait. "Alice its perfectly alright, by the sounds of it, proposals and weddings happen every fifty years or so." I quipped.

She sniffed, coming around the more we talked, "That's true. But still you should be enjoying your night, not sitting here with me whining into your shirt."

"Alice I am enjoying my night." I said slowly, "I had time with Edward, Rose, everyone but you. Now I'm with you and you need me, I'm perfectly okay. My question and only worry now is are you?"

"I don't know." she answered truthfully. "I'm not sure what is going on."

"Walk me through it?" I said resting my chin on her head.

"Well I was fine, thrilled when you guys got home. I backed off allowing everyone their moments with you...and then I saw you and Rose. I heard you talking...Then I felt overwhelmed, scared, angry, hurt, all of it at the same time. I felt like I was losing you and it terrified me. I stayed where I was, scared that if I moved I would fall a part at the seams or maybe kill Rose."

I nodded slowly, I think i knew what was wrong. "Alice were you jealous of Rose and I?"

"I don't know, I've never been jealous of anyone before." She said thinking.

I wasn't as shocked as I should have been. Alice wasn't a normal person, she wasn't vain or vapid, she wasn't hateful or angry - she wasn't a jealous person. She was wonderful, happy, loving, caring, and free. The most secure person I had ever met. It seemed perfectly normal to me that she didn't ever feel jealousy before. "You sort of just described you being jealous." I informed her.

She thought about it, "Huh, I guess you're right...I've seen it in movies, read about it, and observed it at school but never felt it...Bells I don't like it."

I laughed and kissed her hair, "You wouldn't be my Alice if you did."

She was quiet then, "Bella, do you love me?"

"Of course I do."

"How much do you love me?"

"Alice what kind of question is that? You know you and Edward are my world, my everything. I'm not me without you, when you hurt I hurt and when you're happy my whole world shines bright." I said twisting and shifting down so we were face to face.

She looked down embarrassed.

"Alice what's this about?" I grabbed her hand, silently pleading with her to tell me.

"I just...I thought you and I were soul-mates. You know? I thought that we shared everything, joy, pain, sorrow, love? Why does Rose get to plan your wedding? Why is she your matron of honour?"

I almost laughed in her face. I put my forehead to hers and brought her hand to my lips before I dropped it to cup her face. "Alice look at me."

She finally complied, making contact with my eyes, and then started to ramble, "Bella, I just don't understand, I was supposed to do it, I would be the best wedding planner you've ever had!"

I laughed lightly, "Alice, it'll be the only wedding I've ever had."

"That's not the point! And you are not funny!" She said hurt.

I sighed. Like I would deny her? Still cupping her face, I rubbed my thumbs along her cheeks, grazing the corners of her mouth, "Alice, I didn't ask Rose to be my matron of honour."

Her eyes brightened a tiny bit, "Really?" she asked quietly.

"Of course not. Alice honestly, there is no choice involved here. Best friend's are the person who knows you better than you know yourself. They're with you, standing at your side through thick and thin. That person completes you and loves you unconditionally. That person has always been you. It will _always _be you. No one will ever come between us, I won't let them. And the maid of honour is reserved for the best friend. You always had it. It's always been yours."

She beamed at me, her face was glowing now. Liked I had just made her life, she pecked me on the lips, "I never saw that coming! I never had a vision! A total surprise!" She announced, she sounded like she would have been crying excited joyful tears, "I love being surprised! It so rarely happens. Oh thank you Bella!"

I nuzzled her nose affectionately, "I love you Alice, you crazy mixed up girl."

"Unconditionally?"

"Forever."

"Two parts to the same whole." she commented and we both smile wide. That was us. Me, slightly unstable, dull and sarcastic - Alice, balanced, bubbly, and good-natured.

I sighed as I took in this perfect moment, I had my best friend back. I had a fiance. The love of my life. A wonderful family. I was on cloud nine right this moment. I never ever wanted to come back down from here. I wanted time to stand still and back off. Leave us alone and never return. I was scared that if time found us this moment would leave me and I would never get it back. I wrapped my arms around Alice I would keep this moment from time, or at the very least try my hardest to fight it off.

I looked past her briefly, something on the back of her door caught my eye.

"Alice," I said looking back into her eyes, "Where did you get that poster?"

She smiled, "Your house."

"How? When? I just bought it this morning!"

"Well not too long ago actually, while you and Edward were in the meadow. I was having a hard time controlling my excitement, and I was sitting with Jasper so so did he. We ended up jumping around a lot, on the furniture, on the ground, on Emmett....anyways one thing led to another and Rose almost caught fire so Esme kicked me out to calm down. I ended up at your house staring at Mat Kearny poster I saw you buying for me earlier. And honestly why she had a candle burning anyways I will never know."

We began to giggle like little kids. Uncontrollable fits of laughter were happening and I was glad I didn't need air because if I did I would be suffocating. I was laughing so hard at the images in my head of Jasper and Alice hopping around and Rose almost catching fire.

**Alice:**

I was laughing so hard! I wished Bella had been there at the house for that! It was incredibly funny and the fact that we just kept laughing at it made it even more hilarious, I couldn't stop until...a fog rolled in, my eyes clouded over and a vision came.

"Oh no." I said when it finished, it was in bits and pieces, I looked at the clock. I froze in shock, my muscles tensed, fear tingled through me, paralyzing me in Bella's arms. She also froze frightened as well, "Charlie." I whispered so low I'm surprised she heard me, her face contorted with pain, "We're too late." I said sadly not wanting to believe it true.

At my words I saw Bella snap out of it, she grabbed my hand and pulled me off the bed with her. "The hell we are!" She yelled, not needing an explanation. The next thing I knew we had both launched out the window headfirst and hit the ground running.

**Edward:**

I gave Bella and Alice their space. Something was going on there and I didn't know what. I trusted Bella to be able to fix it.

The family and I stayed relatively close to hunt. We didn't separate too far, finding a large herd of Elk and a bear or two. When we finished we decided to go to the meadow and clean up the candles. We enjoyed each others company, reminiscing about previous weddings and engagements. They each shared their engagement stories one at a time.

Esme and Carlisle were engaged a year after her change when she was tame. He had proposed on a beach on some remote island in the middle of no where. Now bought and paid for declared as Island Esme. He had proposed at midnight, with the moon over head and reveling in a pale glow.

Jasper knew he was going to marry Alice the moment they touched hands. Hope he said he felt; it coursed through him filling him up and easing his pain. He had proposed on a rooftop in paris overlooking the Eiffel tower. No extravagant gifts, or ploys, just himself standing before her. A man loving a woman.

Rose and Emmett, and this is where I assumed Rose got her joke from earlier that day, Emmett _was naked_ when he proposed to her. They were in a compromising position and a certain release occurred when he blurted out the words. They laughed at the fond memories where the rest of us gagged in our mouths. They always had been the most physical of the group.

Esme proposed that the wedding be held on our property, the location of where our loved bloomed. It seemed only right that this was the case. More specifically she said in the garden where Bella and I went after confessing our love. When I asked her where she got that idea she said that that was how Alice had calmed her down after Jasper and her destroyed it. She promised Esme a chance to have others become as attached to the garden as she was. Plans were already drawn up for us, the perfect garden wedding.

While we chatted some more, taking our time in the meadow we all tensed. All heads shot in the air sniffing. We gathered in tight, grimacing at our location. A perfect circle. We all turned outward to face our own part of it. A perfect circle for a perfect ambush.

The wolves were here.

We waited, afraid to move and force them to attack, we would never make it out alive if we ran and separated. I could hear low growls and their thick paws rustling the leaves thudding on the ground.

_They smell terrible!_

_Easy jake, control yourself, we take this slow. Talk first no attacking._

_Why Sam? We know they did it, it had to be them! They have to die._

_Jake no. Let me handle this, you stand your ground._

I could hear the wolves thoughts. That was mildly helpful to our situation. They wouldn't attack straight away, I informed Carlisle in the lowest whisper I could manage. He heard me and responded with a nod. None of us moved. The wolves were surrounding us as we finally saw them emerge from the bush. Slow they all stopped along the edge of the meadow coming no further.

Then a man emerged, tall, dark impossibly large and wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Cullens, we will not attack, we want to talk...first." he said loudly.

Carlisle stepped towards him. "Sam Uely." he said greeting the wolf.

I slowly glanced around us, there were 8 wolves. We were outnumbered. This had to go well, otherwise there was no hope.

"Carlisle." He said with fierce eyes and a nod, "You have to understand, with the deaths in town... we know it was not an animal, we had to come."

"It wasn't us. Sam do not break the treaty. We have done nothing."

"THE HELL IT WASN'T BOODSUCKER!" A large tan boy changed into his human form and shouted at us, naked. I recognized him as the russet wolf that Bella and I almost ran into on the road that one night. I growled low at him.

"Jake! Quiet." Sam told him. Jake piped down but kept staring at me and morphing into his wolf form, hunching low, he looked like he was poised for attack if Sam gave him the order. I mimicked him crouching low as well. Emmett and Jasper also crouched, shifting their weight and making sure they had an eye on Rose and Esme.

_Excellent! This should be fun! 'Bout damn time some real action started! _Emmett was thinking, keen on a fight. I suppressed a shudder, I didn't want a fight, I wanted to go home to Bella. The odds here were no good.

"Please do not lie to me, who else could it be? It was no wolf it had to be vampire."

"Yes, I agree with you there, if it wasn't you it would have to be vampire. But not us."

"Can you prove it?"

Jake had morphed again, he was fuming, "Too late, they broke the treaty, Bella Swan was changed! They bit her! My dad is friends with hers, she is different - she's vampire now!" He was screaming, his thoughts were everywhere, he remembered Bella from when he was younger. Angry that we had taken her away from her dad.

I snarled this time, "Bella is still with Charlie. She is perfectly capable to spend time with him. They are happy." How dare this pup accuse us and her like that!

Carlisle held up his hand, "Now, now let's calm down. I can prove it, you know our eyes would be blood red if we had human blood in our system, none of our eyes are red. We could not have done any of it." He told them. I was extremely glad he had only given us sips of human blood to toast with. So little that our eyes had only been red for about ten minutes. Also thankful that we had a large helping of elk not long ago, giving us a golden luster. "Bella has been changed yes, but she was changed because her life was in danger. We had no choice, it was this or death. Charlie Swan is glad to have his daughter. Besides her change occurred in Phoenix, outside of our treaty zones. Sam Uely she did not lose control and kill those people either. Bella is gifted, it allows her to be immune to human blood. She has golden eyes as well."

I wondered if the wolves had done any investigating of the murders. Didn't they know there were no bite marks? Jasper and Emmett's thoughts mimicked my own. Esme was worried about Carlisle and Rosalie was furious.

"Then who did it!?!" Jake snapped at him unbelieving.

"Jake!" Sam cautioned. Jake phased again.

"I have an idea. Not long ago we were visited by a group of nomads. They had caused some trouble with us, they are violent and uncivilized. I think that they are causing the deaths. I have every intention of dealing with it."

"How?"

"We will track them and if it comes down to it kill them." Carlisle answered, just thinking about taking a life was killing him but if we had to do it to protect our family - he would.

Sam thought about this. He nodded slowly and spoke again, "Fine. We will let you track them and deal with it as long as it's on your side. We will cover the treaty lines, if they cross we will deal with them. I must ask you to caution your coven, we will not discern between you and them, if they cross you let them or else you will die."

Emmett growled at this and lurched forward, Jake responded by pouncing towards him. Before he made contact with Emmett Sam flew through the air, phasing and taking him to the ground.

_We're leaving...now. No Jake, we can not be the ones to break the treaty. Home now. Patrol the lines, if any vampire crosses you kill them._ Sam thought to the pack. They howled and took off towards their land.

"Damn it! I was hoping he would of let that mutt attack." Emmett whined and Esme scolded him.

"We're not animals Emmett." She had told him sternly.

I hadn't stuck around I had already took off towards home. There in the meadow with the wolves, surrounded and outnumbered, I was scared. Scared i would never see Bella again. I had to get home now and hold her in my arms.

When I returned I bolted through the front door listening for signs of life. I ran following the freshest scents to Alice's room, opened the door and found no one. "Bella?" I called. Then I walked forwards and looked around, they weren't here. I heard the family arriving just now. I walked to the window and realized it was broken and I was stepping on glass. "BELLA!" I screamed. Something was wrong. I was panicking, a dozen different scenarios were going through my mind. James, the wolves, all ending horribly bad. Someone entered the room behind me,

"Edward? Whats wrong?" it was Jasper.

"They're gone." I said and then I turned and sped off past him, I knew where to start looking. I didn't wait for anyone's questions, I didn't have the time. I had to track them down.

**Alice:**

We ran and ran, flying at speeds too fast for human eyes. As we got closer I could smell them. James had been here, though I had no idea if he was still here. I tried to look but again all I got were snippets. I had a sneaking suspicion that he or that girl had a gift as well and it had given them the ability to prevent mine or even absorb it. I knew I was not getting the full visions whenever they were involved. It was the only logical answer. Coming to the street I tried to slow Bella down.

"Bella," I whispered, "Bella slow down a bit, we have to be cautious."

She slowed, "Alice we have to help him. Can't you see what's about to happen?"

"No! That's just it I can't see." I told her and then explained my theory.

She nodded slowly and became as cautious as I was. She didn't like being blind and neither did I. We human pace ran towards the house, making sure to make no noise. The house was dark except for the hall light. "Bella, slow..." I reminded her. I wanted to tell her to prepare herself, I wanted to warn her but I didn't have it in me. I didn't want to believe it myself.

She nodded and we walked through the door. The knob had been broken. There were claw marks through the hallway, leading everywhere in the living room. The couch was torn to pieces, springs hanging out and stuffing on the floor. This looked like a horror movie scene and the dim light was not helping the situation. I was scared. I grabbed Bella's hand looking for comfort. She squeezed back and I followed her, on my guard now. Afraid of someone popping out of the shadows at us. I stopped trying to see the future, I knew it was pointless and I needed to be in the now, I had to be prepared for an attack. I knew Jasper had been working with Bella in combat and I was thankful but I didn't know for sure how much she had learned or if she'd be able to apply it here. I had to protect her and myself.

We followed the claw marks up the stairs. Two of them were broken and had to be jumped over. The stairs creaked eerily and then I smelt it. Blood and lots of it. I felt Bella put her barrier over me as she tightened her grip and ran up the remaining steps her caution forgotten, her worry taking over.

That's when we found him.

Lying beside his bed, mangled from head to toe. Bruises covering his body, blood pouring from the rips in his chest legs and arms. The sight was powerfully heartbreaking, painfully terrible. I felt the barrier snap back to Bella, her emotions taking over as she witnessed Charlie's body. She stumbled forward slowly, letting go of my hand. I was frozen where I stood. Staring at Charlie's lifeless body, my emotions flying off the handle, pity overwhelmed me for Charlie, and sadness, as deep as an ocean for Bella. This was tearing her a part I could see it in her body language. Slow, stunned and laboured she shuffled towards him and sank to her knees. I began to whimper silently at the door where she left me.

"Dad?" She whispered, kneeling in his blood, soaking her knees. Her voice was far away, cracking with grief.

Charlie, to my surprise stirred slightly, "Bella?" he rasped.

"Dad! Oh dad! I'm here!" Bella said grabbing for his hand.

Charlies breath hitched, I listened for his pulse, weak...too weak. I knew the outcome without seeing the future. I shuffled forward, standing behind Bella. Still crying for them both. The blood didn't phase me, Bella's pain and my sadness and compassion for Charlie made the thirst non-existant.

When the blood cleared his eyes, Charlie smiled weakly, "Bella." he rasped again, his eyes fighting to focus on her.

"Shh dad don't talk, listen I can save you, I can save you, one bite and you can love forever with me." Bella rambled desperately.

"No Bells." His breathing was so haggard I was amazed he could get it out, he didn't seem to even notice the bite comment, "You can't save me, it's my time. Let me go."


	38. The debt that all men pay

Chapter 38: Death

**Alice:**

The site before me was staggering. Leveling me with every single second that passed by so quickly and at the same instant time stood still. in this moment I could feel the world falling apart.

Charlie was on the ground dying from wounds James and his partners had created. Left there to die, all for us. He was mangled, shredded, murdered all for our benefit. A pawn in a game for James to goad reactions from us; he was getting it, this was destroying us both. I feared for when Edward would arrive, this pain that was caused, seeing Bella hurting would nearly kill Edward or send him off the deep end. He would go after James.

I was cemented where I stood, no idea what to do or say, how to help. I only watched...powerless.

"No dad! You don't understand!" Bella shouted, breathing faster, the panic setting in. Her eyes darted around Charlie's body trying to assess his wounds, trying to see if there was anything that could be done.

Charlie tried to shake his head as an asnwer, and Bella turned to me, "Alice, we have to save him. He doesn't know what he's talking about." She was desperate I could hear it with every word, pleading for my guidance, asking for my help. and here I was, immobile in shock, the one that had to break it to her...

It was my turn to speak, I tried to come off strong but I couldn't, my voice shook, dripping with the remorse I felt, "Bella. Listen to his heart beat... Its too weak, the venom would never be pumped through his system before it killed him." I tried to explain.

"No we have to save him!" She pleaded with me, eyes full of fear. Charlies hand still grasped in hers, her other reached out to me. Trying to reach me through the gap between us.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm sorry, we can't...it would only cause him more pain." I said sinking to my knees behind her, silently asking her forgiveness. My head hung low, and my shoulders sagged. I didn't want to be the one to tell her that her dad was about to breathe his last painful breath. What choice did I have though? I was the only one here and if there was one gift I could give Edward on the best and worst day of his life, I would be the one to break it to Bella, not him, I would be the one to cause her world to crash...all in a sentence.

"He's dying Bells..." I said in a whisper. Defeated.

Bella gasped, pain filling her own body as she heard the brevity of my words. She shuddered, "Dad?" turning her face from me to him.

"Bella it's okay, sweetheart. Let me go." He told her, sounding strong but so weak and tired all at once.

"No...no...you can't! ...Dad I'm engaged." she then blurted out.

Charlie tried to laugh, his heart beat slowing even more, fighting to stay conscious, he glanced to his hand wrapped in her left one, "I see that. Who's the lucky man?" he joked. Charlie was joking despite the situation, he was as astounding as Bella was; fear did not course through him as it should be, he had accepted his fate. Gracefully.

Bella offered him a brief smile, as amazed as I was right now with Charlie, "Oh dad.." She said quietly, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

His body then shook, tremors of pains coursed through him, then she settled. He took a gasping breath, "Bells, are you happy with your choice?"

She nodded, "He's everything to me and I'm his whole world." She told him truthfully.

"That's all that matters then... Live happily ever after Bella - you deserve it." He took his eyes off of her to see me, "Take care of her Alice...you two take care of eachother."

I nodded making eye contact. A silent vow to him that I would protect Bella with my life. Charlie smiled at us both, takig one last look at his daughter. His last breath was gargled, the blood ceasing to flow in his veins. The blood pooled around us already staining the carpet. Bella sunk farther down to the floor, off her knees and into a twisted fetal position. Her torso buckled so her chest and face were on the floor. She was lying in his blood her hand reached from Charlies hand to his face, wiping the blood off his lips.

"I love you dad. I'm so sorry." she whispered her head turning from Charlie's corpse to me. Then she began to cry. Actually cry, venom tears coming out, stinging with every drop. I was very sad Charlie was dead, I was too fond of him. My heart was tearing apart for myself but also for Bella. She was broken on the floor. Not breathing, no blinking, just staring at me.

"Bella." I breathed to no response. I struggled to find the words to make this tragedy okay. I found none. I looked deep into her pain, venom soaked eyes, my chest rising and falling as the grief overtook me.

I had to think of someway to snap her out of it, if she stayed like this she would have a very hard time coming out of this grieving state. I had promised Charlie I would take care of her, and I had no idea where to start. Bella was shuddering, tremors coursing through her as she cried. My own venom tears then pooled around my eyes and spilled to my cheeks, it stung but I let them fall. The pain reminded me that she and I still lived and loved enough to feel something...we each still had something to live for.

She looked tiny curled uncomfortably on the floor, her eyes never leaving mine. Their colour had faded, no longer golden...more grey almost black now. My heart was physically in pieces, I decided the only way to hold it together was to hold Bella. I crawled forward at vampire speed and sat behind her. I placed her between my legs and wrapped my arms around her keep her together as well. Her hands wrapped around my own and her crying increased even more. Allowing the tears to fall out of her one by one. Safe in my arms but still in pain. "Okay, okay...Bella I'm right here... Shhh Shhh. We'll make it B, I promise." I whispered and began to rock her back and forth. I could feel her tears dropping and landing on my arms, stinging me with every drop. We were both covered in blood and tears, our legs were soaked with a dark red stain, we now each had blood on our own hands.

So much had happened today. So much love occured and so much heartache. Through hell and back we travelled today...and it was only just beginning.

I did the only thing I could think of at this moment. I sniffled and thought back to my words about Bella's song for Edward. A way to get your feelings across, a way to process grief and joy. I began to sing to Bella, resting my chin on her shoulder and whispering the words in her ear. Our favourite song, perfect for this sad, sad moment,

_Breathe in, Breathe out_

_Tell me all of your doubts_

_and Everybody bleeds this way_

_Just the same_

_Breathe in_

_Breathe out_

_Move on and break down_

_If everyone goes away_

_I will stay_

_We push and pull_

_And I fall down sometimes_

_I'm not letting go_

_You hold the other line_

_Cause there is a light_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_Hold on_

_Hold tight_

_If I'm out of your sight_

_And everything keeps moving on_

_Moving on_

_Hold on_

_Hold tight_

_Make it through another night_

_Everyday, there comes a song_

_With the dawn_

_We push and pull_

_And I fall down sometimes_

_But I'm not letting go_

_You hold the other line_

_Cause there is a light_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_There is a light_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_Breathe in_

_And breathe out_

_Breath in_

_And breathe out_

_Breathe in_

_And breathe out_

_Breathe in_

_And breathe out_

_Look left_

_Look right_

_To the moon_

_And the night_

_Everything under the stars_

_Is in your arms_

_Cause there is a light_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

_There is a light_

_In your eyes_

_In your eyes_

Bella's head now leaned against my own, her eyes closed, I sang it again for her. Feeling it soothe her, helping to wash away some of the bloodshed.

**Edward:**

He had been here.

I could smell him as soon as I got close to the house. Bella and Alice had also come this way. I followed their tracks and paused at the door, it was ajar and broken. I knew Carlisle and the rest of the family were not far behind, I should wait for him in case there is an ambush awaiting me in the house...I knew jasper was coming soon, worried about Alice... But Carlisle had stayed to discuss our options, we could run, find the killers ourselves or maybe call the Volturi. None of that helped me, I needed to make sure Bella and Alice were okay before I calmed down to listen to their plan. Ignoring the voice in my head telling me to at least wait for Jasper, I walked into the house.

I could smell the blood when I reached the stairs, I sped up them to find Alice and Bella curled together in Charlie's blood. Sadness coursed through me seeing Bella, she was paler than usual and listless. Her body sagged in Alice's arm and her head leaned against her for strength and comfort.

_James_ Alice thought to me

I stood silent, afraid to do anything. I nodded.

_We have to move the body, he has to be put in the woods. If we want the human's to believe it's still an animal attack he can't be inside. Fabricate evidence, gather some of Bella's memorabilia for her - the house has to be burned down. There is too much damage to go unnoticed..._

I nodded again silently weeping for my beloved, I wanted nothing more than to comfort her myself. But rage was coursing through me, I knew my eyes were black and I was more afraid to scare her. She was okay in Alice arms for now. I swiftly and silently walked to Charlie's body, taken back by the large amount of blood. HIs body was ripped and broken, I had to move it from Bella's presence.

"Bella," Alice whispered, "Honey, I know you don't want to but, you have to say goodbye to Charlie, Edward is here to take his body."

At the mention of my name Bella moved for the first time since I arrived, her eyes opened and she scanned the room for me. She found me not far from her. I smiled weekly looking down so she couldn't see my eyes. "Edward?" she whispered as she tried to come to me, she struggled to find the strength to leave Alice's arms.

I crossed the gap and knelt down, I kissed her forehead and breathed in her scent, "No Bella, stay here, I have to protect our family first." I lingered a bit to have my scent enter her nose, I knew it calmed her as well.

"No." she whimpered, "Don't go." and I couldn't help it, I looked up. I looked in her eyes, they were almost as black as mine, but more grey. She didn't flinch at the site of me. She looked terrified and sounded worse.

My heart ached for her again, "I'll be back sweetheart, I promise, stay here with Alice right now." I smoothed her hair and kissed her chastely on the lips. Keeping eye contact.

Bella nodded and leaned back against Alice's cheek, Alice kissed her cheek and told Bella to say goodbye to Charlie one last time. Bella sniffed and looked to his body, "Ignore the marks Bella, just focus on his face." Alice told her, "Try to remember him smiling and laughing...like he would want."

Bella was silent, a new wave of sobs coming to her, "...Goodbye Dad....I'm so sorry." her voice was almost non-existent.

My heart was aching relentlessly for Bella, saying goodbye to her father much too soon. Saying she was sorry when this wasn't her fault - This was James's doing. I scooped Charlie's body up and left quickly, I could still hear Bella crying and I almost dropped him and ran back to her side. I wanted to scoop her in my arms. Take her and run away. Take away her pain if I could, allow her to transfer it to me. I went out the back door, kicking it down in the process, the anger coursing through me. I ran to the woods and placed Charlie's body down, I whispered an apology and told him I would protect her and began to dial Carlisle.

"Edward?"

"Carlisle, it was them, you were right. It was them all along."

"Damn it! And Alice and Bella? Alice and Bella, tell me they are OKay."

I chose my words carefully, no they were not okay, I doubted any of us would be okay again, "They are not harmed. He was gone before they arrived."

"Oh thank god."

"Charlie was the only casualty."

"No!...how is Bella?"

"A mess." I said sadly.

Carlisle sighed before taking a very serious tone, "Edward, listen to me, do not leave the house. She needs you right now. Do not do anything rash... I will be there soon." and he hung up. I hesitated before heading back to the house. I wanted to leave and find James. Hunt him down like the stinking dog he is. He deserved pain and tons of it. I could still hear Bella crying in Alice's arms. Her tears kept me here and her tears led me back to her. I slowly ascended the stairs, calming the raging beast within me. I would stay for Bella, she needed me. I could hear the faint footfalls of Jasper arriving behind me.

I went to Bella's room, Alice had moved her. They were on her bed, still cuddled together, afraid to leave the other's comforting hols. I was so grateful for Alice, she had been here for Bella, able to help in any way she could. Able to be there when I had not. But I was here now, and I wanted to help Bella just as much, "Bella?" I said to her as I entered. She stirred at my voice but continued to stare at the wall. Bella looked like a trembling child, she seemed to be in shock.

Alice looked at me, seeing my decision in her head. _She needs to get out of this house, but she won't leave. You have to talk to her and make her understand. I'll pack her things. Renee shouldn't be called until the body is located by the authorities._ Alice told me through her thoughts._ Oh thank God, Jasper._

Relief flooded Alice's face when she saw Jasper behind me, She kissed Bella's cheek and I quickly crossed the gap. Alice and I switched positions without even jostling Bella. Alice crossed the room at lightning speed to Jaspers waiting arms. She was clutching him for dear life as she began to cry. Her thoughts were wild, relieved, sad, hurt, angry, worried...she was thinking about everyone involved, too much for me to keep up with. His were only about her. They stood staring into each others eyes, it was so intimate I felt like I was intruding, finally they left the room and allowed me to speak with Bella.

But what do I say...

"Bella, can you hear me?" I whispered in her ear. "Bella, love, please..." I laid a kiss on her hair, then her ear, cheek and neck. "Bella..." I breathed.

She stirred, coming around with my touch. I decided I needed to see her face and I nimbly turned her body so she was facing me. "Love, I'm so sorry...I...sorry...." I stammered.

Her eyes found mine finally, they filled with venom and they began to fall, I kissed her eye lid and traced the sour tear down her cheek, catching it before it went to her neck. "Edward..." she breathed, sounding relieved, finally realizing i was indeed holding her now.

"I'm here love."

She flung herself at me landing on my chest hiding her head in my neck taking in my scent calming her down. She kissed me where the pulse point should be. "He's gone." she said.

"I know love, I know. I'm sorry." I said stroking her back, "I'll get James for this, I promise. He will pay for causing you pain."

Her head left my neck and shot back to stare at me in the eyes. Horror filled her features, "No! Edward! No I forbid you to! Just let him be." she cried. She was hyperventilating now.

"He can't hurt me anymore than he already has Bella, you're in pain and he has to pay for causing it." I said as calmly as I could, the raging beast wanting to come out and hunt him down right now.

"NO!" She shouted at me, panicking, "No! Edward! No! I can't lose you!" she wailed. "If he hurt you? I...wouldn't make it...my whole world would go up in flames."

I pulled her back into my chest, holding her firm. "Shhh..it's okay, I'm right here Bella. You're safe, that's what matters." She was worrying about me at a time like this. _Silly Bella, think about yourself._

I held her as I listened for Carlisle. He had arrived and the rest of the family were preparing the house to be burned. Alice was slipping in and out of Bella's room, grabbing photo albums, a few things of Charlie's, some clothes, Bella's memory box. She grabbed anything and everything that was significant to Bella and anything that would remind her of Charlie. Help preserve his memory for her. Alice knew Bella inside and out, she knew what to take and what to leave behind.

Eventually Esme popped her head in. _Should I give her a hug now, or wait? _She asked in her head, concerned for Bella. I shook my head indicating she should wait. _Okay, you need to work on getting her out of the house. Take her home sweetie._ I nodded stiffly.

"Bella... we have to leave now."

"No. I won't go."

"Love, we can't stay here."

"I can't leave him."

"He would want you to move on."

"He only...died," she hesitated on the word, "a few minutes ago! I can't abandon him!"

He hadn't died a few minutes ago, he had died a few hours ago...but I understood, time was at a standstill for Bella. Her own personal armageddon.

"Love. I need you to look at me." She did, I cupped her face, tracing her lips and cheeks with my thumbs, "We have to leave to protect us all. We can't stay here and let the police find the house in this state. It would compromise us all...put us at risk of exposure." I knew that if I told her we were doing it to protect the family she would see passed the fact that we had to leave Charlie behind to protect us all.

She stared at me taking in my words, "Where did you put Charlie's body?"

"Out back in the woods." I brushed my lips across hers.

"What will happen to the house?"

I sighed, "Bella we have to burn it. It's been to...compromised." I said.

She pulled back to me and hugged me close. "I told him about us...our engagement."

"Did you?" I said honestly shocked that she had thought of us at a time like that, while she was saying goodbye to her father.

"Yes, I had to tell him, get his blessing for us. He asked me if it was what I wanted...I told him you were my everything, and I was your whole world."

I kissed her hair, "You are." I whispered.

"He took it very well."

I nodded deliberating whether I should tell her or not. "Bells? I had already talked to him about it."

She pulled back to look at me, "You...what?"

I shrugged giving her half a smile, "I'm old fashioned, I needed his permission."

She lunged forward with her face, smothering my lips with hers and moving back to the crook of my neck. I picked her up in my arms and she wrapped her legs around my waist. "He gave me quite the speech you know. He loved you very much. He told me promise to take care of you, give you everything you desired, and work as hard as I could to keep you. Bella, I promised him all these things and more. We already had his blessing..."

"Oh Edward, thank you." she whispered and kissed my neck.

"No Bella thank you."

"Edward...I'd like to go home now." she said so quietly I almost didn't catch it.

I left her room with her still attached to me. I wouldn't let her go. We passed the family as they began to light the house, "Bella close your eyes, you don't need to see this." I told her before running as fast as I could to get her out of the sight of Charlie's flaming home. I could hear the family's footfalls far off behind me.

**Bella:**

Edward carried me all the way home. He carried me away from our fright night. Away from the pain in that house and away from Charlie. The only thing that made tonight a tiny bit easier was knowing Charlie approved of my choice. Charlie approved of Edward. The entire way home I just relished in the fact that I was alive and so was Edward. He had scared me so much when he mentioned going after James...too much. The pain caused by my fear of losing him was almost enough to kill me then, forget tearing me apart and burning the pieces, if someone wanted to kill me they would just take Edward away from me.

His eyes were still black but they didn't frighten me. I could see the pain and torture this night had caused and found the eyes fitting the situation. When we arrived home Edward stood me in the living room, allowing me to decide whether I stood or sat. He never left me though, a body part of his constantly on one of my own. I liked standing here, so I did. Not moving as I heard the family coming up the drive.

Finally Edward spoke. "Bella, I have to help Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett, we have to make a perimeter. Make sure the area us clear."

I looked to him fearfully, he was leaving? He must have judged what I was thinking, "I won't be far love, within hearing range if you speak." he told me. "Rose, Esme and Alice will watch over you while I'm gone."

I nodded slowly, fear still gripping my insides. He pulled me close and kissed me. Passionately and forcefully. I responded just as much, realizing I would forever more kiss him like this, if tonight taught me anything it was that our lives were precious. Being immortal in no way guaranteed living forever, especially with people like James around.

He ended the kiss, "Hurry back." I whispered. He kissed my lips one last time and parted. As he left the girls entered.

Esme rushed in first sweeping me in a crushing but sensitive hug. "I'm so sorry Bella. I wish there were something I could do for you dear." she whispered stroking my hair. I hugged her back just as forcefully, gripping her to me, relishing in the fact that it was a mother's love surrounding me. I needed Esme's hug. "This is enough." I told her truthfully.

**The song Alice sung is Breathe In Breathe out by Mat Kearny. DL it - it's beautiful.**


	39. Vengeance is a cold hearted bitch

Chapter 39: Revenge

**Thanks for the reviews guys, i know I'm a terrible person creating so much pain in Bella's life - but what can I say I like the dramaaaa...**

**And thanks Emmettsmyfav I went back and fixed my boo boo ! It is now Charlie's body again instead of Carlisle's...it's those damn C names...**

**This is going to be in Bella's POV because it gets pretty intense and I didn't want to flip flop and confuse myself as I wrote it !**

**I really really hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it puts a little faith back in you for me!**

**Bella:**

I was standing in that room, the immaculate white walls, the comfy, chic furniture, in Esme's strong mothering hold. Wrapped in her embrace more tears began to fall. I couldn't hold them back. They twinge when they were produced and they hurt my cheeks when they pooled over my eyelids, leaving a stinging trail in their wake but I enjoyed it. It made me focus and remind myself that even if he was gone I was still alive. I still had love in my life and was thankful I was able to feel pain. When Esme released me I began to feel empty again.

I looked to the left to find Rose. She was standing looking forlorn. She opened her mouth hesitated and closed it again. I crossed the divide and pulled her into my arms, "It's okay Rosalie, I know."

"I...I am so sorry for your loss Bella." she said unsure of her words. "I just..I don't know what to say, I don't know how to act...there's nothing I can do...I feel so helpless."

"...So do I." I admitted.

At my words she pulled me tighter and more tears spilled out. I wondered idly if I would ever run dry...Rose and I separated, "Let us know if there is anything you need okay Bells?"

I nodded.

I was left standing all alone, hollow inside. I was missing my heart. Where was Edward, he had been gone too long already, I missed him. No one seemed to know what to do or say, we just stood awkwardly in the living room. Alice was by the picture window, I assumed she was looking to the future, her face was worried and contorted in pain. I didn't like it, I had seen that face before. I wondered if it had anything to do with Edward and his earlier remarks about James...

I had to get out of this room and think. I knew Alice would follow eventually after she let me focus my own thoughts first. SHe was perfect like that, knowing just what I need when i need it. _Mental note: When this is over - if it is over - and I'm left standing, I should take her shopping, she'd like that I took the initiative._ I slapped my forehead, _Perfect Bella, there goes the surprise! _Now that I've decided she'll see it at some point. Everyone had turned to stare curiously and worried at me with my hand to my forehead, I began rubbing it to cover up my moment.

"Alice, I'll be in your room." I told her, departing and going up alone.

I sat on her bed. I thought back to when her and I sat there giggling loudly what seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had happened today. I was now engaged, had a wedding to plan, a psycho killer on the loose, and a dead father. I wondered if life would always be this complicated.

I ran through the days events... I had never been so happy and sad in my life before. Earlier tonight I was giddy and elated, thinking I was untouchable, nothing could dampen my happiness, and then the world fell apart around me.

Alice had gotten a vision and her and I had run off to find Charlie gasping for air in his own blood before he died.

I thought about her singing to me, her angelic voice easing my suffering. I thought about Edward arriving to Charlie's and I remember I could actually feel some of my pain transfer to him as he held me.

Now that I thought about my time with him I began to worry. He had never answered me...he never actually promised me he wouldn't go after James...which meant he was still considering... _Not good..._I had to do something.

"Your right." A voice came from the doorway startling me. It was Alice.

"Right about what exactly?" I questioned.

"He is thinking about it."

I froze. Alice had just confirmed my worst nightmare. I shook my head sadly, "He'll kill him." I stated. That was why she looked like she was worried and in so much pain downstairs - she had been seeing Edward's future as his mind flip flopped between killing James and not killing James, changing his plans of attack.

"It doesn't look good if he does go." She told me truthfully.

"Why would you tell me that? What the hell are you thinking crazy?" I shouted, hysterics coming to me easily. I could feel my hands shaking as I gripped Alice's bed sheets.

She hung her head, "I'm sorry. I just...I couldn't find it in my heart to warn you about what we would find a Charlie's and I can't do that to you again...I respect you too much to sit and watch you be destroyed without warning again." She said very quietly, she sounded afraid...I immediately regretted my earlier shouts.

I sighed, "I'm sorry I shouted Alice, I'm not angry with you. I'm just worried...He can't go. Al, he just can't." I said just as quiet. Truthfully I wasn't angry. Alice was being up front with me and I respected her for it. I understood her words not that she explained them and I knew why she was telling me. She was hoping that, God forbid, the worst were to happen it wouldn't hit me like a transport truck, I would be somewhat prepared...though...I wasn't sure the warning would have any effect on my reaction. I would destroy me. I knew and she knew it, she was just hoping it could help.

"He's seriously considering ditching the boys and going Bella." she said whispered. Neither one of us were able to speak above a hush right now, I felt like I had no voice with this topic. It killed me every minute.

"No. He can't die by their hands." I breathed.

And then the plan popped into my head as I looked down at my self, examining my hands and body.

I was still wearing his blood on me. It stained my hands red and my dark jeans were soaked through to my skin. I was carrying Charlie with me...I thought back to Rose's story about her revenge on her fiance. It gave me an idea. She had been raped and left for dead by her fiance, as revenge she 'haunted' him showing up in her wedding dress before she killed him. I wondered what it would be like to carry Charlie with me like this and murder James... Edward was right, he deserved it. I wanted to tear him apart. No - that wouldn't be enough - I wanted to tear him apart, put him back together and tear him apart again just to enjoy his pain, just to enjoy is scream of horror as I bite and tear at his marble flesh. And I would kill his girlfriend, right in front of his eyes, make him suffer. And kill Laurent without a second thought, I didn't beleive him to be as cruel but he had sat idly by while they murdered for fun. He deserved to die as well. They would all be killed and burned together like the rotten carcasses they are.

_Calm down, you are twisted!_ I had to tell myself. Though a small hint of smile was on my lips. The plan becoming more and more clear.

The air rustled as Alice fell to her knees in front of me, "Don't go Bella." She had seen my decision, she was whispering quietly, rushed.

"I have to." I resolved just as quiet so Edward wouldn't hear our conversation. I was suddenly thankful our topic earlier hadn't let me speak above a whisper. Edward said he would be within hearing range and I didn't want him to hear me...not yet anyways.

"No it'll kill him." She said catching on to the level of my voice, knowingly keeping him at bay.

"He'll go by himself if I don't."

She shook her head scared, "Bella, don't do this. He is a killer. This is fun for him." she pleaded.

I looked into her eyes and made her stand with me, I was beyond pleading. I knew what I had to do. This was my problem and I intended to deal with it. Charlie was my father and James his killer - it was only right.

"Alice, it's the only way. I can end this and make them leave - I am who he wanted and now he has me. They won't expect me to come so soon, I can catch them off guard and try to take them out." I knew my words were pushing it, I had no luck of coming out alive but it didn't matter as long as I got my revenge and Edward wasn't killed by them. In my head this was noble, my life for his...again. I could do it, I had done it before. I braved death head on before - this was like that, exactly - except this time I could put up some sort of a fight. And that thought thrilled me.

Alice began to sob, "Bella that's crazy. You don't have a chance and you know it! What about Edward? WHat about me? Do you honestly expect me to stand by and watch you sacrifice yourself for us again?"

It was now or never, I had to put my plan into action - now! I spoked loud this time - "Edward. Come home soon." I said almost shouting and then I piped down again and began to rush. It wouldn't take him long to get here, I had to be gone before he returned. I knew if he came home he would be safe, Esme and Carlisle would keep him here - safe.

I took Alice by the shoulders, "Yes. I do." I said sternly hugging her. "You have to stand by this time and let me do this. Don't follow me Alice. Please stay behind. For once listen to me and save yourself. Stay. Stay with Jasper, please, please, please! Do not get hurt for me." I kissed her on the lips as a goodbye and launched out the already broken window.

I hit the ground running and sped off into the woods, I sniffed, thankfully the boys were out on the East end of the property scouting for danger. I had to head back to Charlie's street. I had to find James's scent and follow him. From what I had learned from Jasper, tracking is all about the scents...the wind changes direction and you sometimes have to run in circles to find the direction your prey went. I would put it to use, I would use my nose like a coke addict. Constantly sniffing until i found my high. James was my high and causing him pain was my goal.

I was nearing my old street when suddenly I heard someone behind me. I knew who it must have been, I didn't stop I had to keep moving, I only slowed a tiny bit."It's the only way, I'm not going back." I growled, "They wanted a reaction - they're going to get it." I told her over my shoulder.

Alice was running faster, catching up to me, "I know Bella. Baseball remember, he wanted me too remember? I want to hurt him too. Seriously, like I was going to leave you to do this alone. We stick together Bella whether you want me or not."

"What about Jasper?" I countered wanting to protect her.

"I left a note."

I growled, "You left a goodbye note?"

"You didn't leave any." She countered.

_Touche. _I suddenly regretted my haste. I wished I had left him a note. I wished I had told him one last time. I wished I had left him with something sweet to remember me by.

"And Edward?" I asked slowly.

"He was on his way home when I left. They'll get there soon."

"You should go home Alice." I said sternly.

"So should you, but would you if I asked you?"

I thought about that, "No." I answered truthfully.

"Then how can you expect me to?"

I only nodded, there was no arguing with Alice. She was like a force of nature and I was kind of scared, it helped having my best friend with me...even if I was leading us to our doom.

"You don't by any chance see this ending well do you?"

"It's uncertain. Something is evening out the playing field. Honestly B, it could go either way."

Before I could ask her to elaborate I caught the familiar pungent scent of James. We followed his scent circling the blocks a few times, ignoring the one that lead back to Charlie's street. I could smell the burning house from here and hear the sirens and fire department. I quelled the whiny beast you wanted to scream and cry like a little girl for her daddy. Now was not the time for grieving like that, now was the time for killing. I pushed the thought of our burning house and began following a path into town and out the other side.

I knew we were getting close Their scents mingled and were fresher now, not much farther, the scents led into some more woods cover. I slowed our pace. We had to do this right, we had to re-con our targets first. I judged the wind, it was blowing near constantly from the North.

"We should approach South so they don't catch our smell." I told Alice.

"Bella, how do you know to do that?" She asked me impressed.

I shrugged, "Your man is quite a catch isn't he." I chuckled quietly. I had learnt that from Jasper. Her face brightened and she was impressed that he had taught me something to useful.

We made no sound as we entered the bush. The scent of fur trees and pine filled my nostrils. I could also smell the distinct scents of Victoria, Laurent and James. We found them. We danced lightly across the ground, snapping no twigs, moving no leaves. We were so stealth I stifled a ninja joke. Seriously Alice had ruined my sense of humor. I smiled before putting it away, now was not a pleasant moment. Now was danger filled and terrifying.

We dropped to the ground gracefully, neither one of us breathing, even afraid to blink. We were propped up of the forest floor on our toes and finger tips.

"I feel like spiderman." Alice whispered so low I almost didn't catch it. I rolled my eyes, I had been able to stifle my jokes but Alice couldn't. Her and terrible comedic timing. I was smiling, it felt so unnatural at a time like this but when I glanced at Alice she was too.

I nodded and she responded, we peeked our head over a fallen tree.

The three of them were sitting around a campfire. _How convenient..._ The light of the flames giving off a glow as the shadows danced. That gave me an idea, I made sure I decided on it and glanced at Alice, who nodded, she knew what I planned. We continued to watch them. There was no tent - they didn't need shelter, there were no sleeping bags - they couldn't feel the cold, there were no pots or pans - they didn't eat. It was just them. I watched and stifled a growl as James picked up an acoustic guitar. He looked thrilled with himself. It was taking every single thing I had in my body to keep me in my spot, to stop me from tearing the sick smile right off his face.

He began to strum the chords. A light tune drifting to my ears. The tune reminded me of something...it sounded so familiar. I knew it. I knew it by heart. I turned to look at Alice, that was our song. It was the tune for "Breathe In, Breathe out". My jaw dropped. James had been near Charlies. He had heard him die. He had heard me cry. He had heard Alice sing to me.

My hands dug into the ground, this was it. He was throwing it in my face, I wasn't about to let him. Alice looked just as pissed off as I did right now. We put our heads back below the log, my face softened as I looked to her staring back at me. I held out my hand, she put hers in it. This was it, probably the last time I would ever see her smile, the last time I would hold her hand, the last time I would see her alive and well. I took in every feature. Her eyes, her cheeks, her perfect skin, her loving look, soaking it all in, hoping the memory would follow me wherever I was headed next.

"As much as I wish you weren't here right now Alice, I'm glad you are." I whispered near silently under James's guitar playing.

"We can leave right now Bella, turn for home. We could all run away they'd never find us."

"No. They'd search, he's not one to let the players beat him at his own game. We'd never be free, always looking over our shoulders. I have to end this, but Al, you are free to leave. I want you to leave. Go home to Jazz."

She smiled wider at me, showing all her teeth, "Not without you."

I nodded, I wasn't leaving. We were going to do this together. I held our hands to my lips, kissed them and released them. Bonded for life. She bit me, her venom ran through me, she gave me life...so to speak, it only made sense that we ended together.

I then thought of my Edward. I missed him already. The distance between us too great...but I didn't want him to come closer. He couldn't be here. Alice saw him dying in her vision and I was here to make sure that didn't happen. An idea hit me, I lowered my barrier hoping to hell that he would hear me. I left no note, but this would do...

_Edward. I'm not sure if you can hear me or not but I had to try. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm gone again, I know this must be killing you...but it is only killing you figuratively, if you were here it would be literally. That's why I'm here, I'm here for you Edward. I'm standing in your place, I'm ending this for you. I love you my Edward, my world, my soul, my heart, I love you. _

I took a deep breath and put the shield back. Then a thought struck me. I wasn't sure what gifts they had but I could prevent them from breaking into Alice's mind. I wrapped her in my barrier.

I held up three fingers.

I held up two fingers.

I held up one finger.

And she was gone.

I was up next. I could hear no sound from Alice and I would make none either. I had to be quick, silent and nimble on my feet. "James." I spoke in a whisper before I dropped tot he ground and "spider-manned" across the ground to another location to my right. As I moved I heard the guitar playing stop. I smiled.

Next I heard Alice speak "James" and then she giggled, it was so creepy. I loved it! _Perfect_! She disappeared making no more noise.

"I'm coming James" I said and moved again.

"I'm here James" she said.

We were making our way around the circle. darting here and there, never in the same place twice.

I stood up this time, playing with the shadows, "Over here." I said eerily and dropped only as he caught a glimpse of me.

"No," Alice giggled, "Over here Jim." standing I saw her pixie hair cut disappear again as the shadows danced. This time I giggled at Alice playing with his name.

James had dropped the guitar. He and Victoria were standing very close, heads turning swiftly, sniffing the air to no avail. There was no wind, it had stopped. No air seemed to move, they couldn't smell us just as I could no longer smell them. Our advantage was that we could see them.

"James come find me." I pleaded in a mock sexy voice and dropped again as he saw me, I didn't move this time. I heard him take a couple steps forward but stopped, Alice had popped up to his right, "Over here silly." she said coyly.

This time he sneered, lips pulling to a smile, "Oh they have their own game."

_That's right you sick bastard, I'm covered in blood and mud and I'm coming to rip those lips off your face and tear you to pieces._

Alice was about ten feet beside me now, we had James and Victoria in our sights. Laurent was closer to the bon fire looking around frantically. Just as I was about to give Alice the nod we heard light footstep streak by not to far from us and launch from the ground. I saw a flash of blonde hair twist through the wind land on Laurent for a millisecond before flipping forward again and landing him in the fire.

I watched stunned as Rose skidded to the ground next to the fire a triumphant look on her face.

Laurent was screaming and thrashing on the fire which had started to rage around him. He lit instantly and I could smell him burning. _Huh, so that's why Esme was furious when Rose almost caught on fire._ I was a little confused before but now it made sense. _Note to self: extremely flammable. _

James has repositioned himself with Victoria now facing Rose. He had not expected her to be the one to come - hell neither did I. I understood what Alice meant the first time I met her when she was explaining Rose to me, uncommonly loyal she had called her. I believed it with every bone in my body. Rose was our sister and here to prove it. It dawned on me, this is what Alice meant by leveling the playing field. Rose was our upper hand and they were down by one. Outnumbered, the way Charlie had been...I seethed quietly waiting for my moment.

"Well, well, well blondie..." James sneered at her, Rose stood tall defiant. I admired her composure. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"WE DO!" Alice and I burst out of the woods at exactly the right moment. She swung off a branch and landed a kick to Victoria sending her flying into a tree with a loud crack. I had gone for James's face punching as hard as I could so he also went flying.

They were on their feet again and staring Rose, Alice and I down. I saw fear flicker in his eyes and both sets of eyes began to dart around the woods.

"Uh uh uh," I wagged my finger at him walked to the left a bit, blocking his path, "You wanted us James...now you have us...you wanted Alice and I together...we just sweetened the pot is all." I said coyly, toying with him.

Panic flood his eyes, his face faltered. I was glad, I began to smile.

Victoria surprised me when she stood in front of him.

Rose scoffed loudly, "Bitch please!" she said waving a hand before she launched at Victoria. They met with a loud crack and I saw Rose bite her. I smiled wider at the scream from Victoria. I tore my eyes away and tried to focus my fear for Rose on my hatred for James. He crouched low and Alice and I mimicked.

"Yes I did want you two...together...with me." James sneered disgustingly.

Alice and I growled she went high and I went low. Attacking James's head and feet I tangled myself around them biting any peice I could find making him dance as he struggled with Alice entangled around his neck. Her jaws also snapping at him relentlessly. She wasn't able to make contact though as he managed to bite her hard in the side, tearing her flesh from her ribs. Alice creamed and writhed in pain as he picked her up by her feat. He allowed her to dangle still writhing in pain. In the confusion I had frozen, James now kicked me heard away from him and I was flown back into the trees. My body smacked and broke through many branches and it gave me an idea.

_Thank you Jasper._ I thought as I picked up a large branch and waltzed back to the battle ground. I heard Alice cry in pain again and I stopped facing James. He had bit her again, and he was...chewing? He was eating Alice! _The fucking cannibal!_ Furry shook through me as I heard Alice whimpering in pain. That was it. I had to get her away from him.

I heard Rose still fighting with Victoria, the contrasting blond and flaming hair entangling as they moved. I focused on James and Alice assessing the situation, I hitched up my tree branch higher. And he mimicked with Alice, I hesitated, he planned to use her as a bat.

"No Bella don't!" I heard Alice shout strangled and in pain, I didn't listen, I dropped my weapon. I was not about to swing my branch at her, have it break and splinter in my hand over her body. I continued to walk closer. I knew what to do, it was a slim chance it would work, but my plans had gone out the window now, I was just going with my gut.

James began to lull Alice back and forth by her feet. Dazedly watching her and I, I could only imaging the sick things going through his mind right now.

I got even closer and began to run at them, he matched my speed and twisted around swinging Alice to fend me off, I judged his turn and leapt at exactly the right time. Her and I collided midair with a deafening and painful crack. I ignored the pain and wrapped my arms around her. The force of my jump and hitting her on James's back swing had released her from his clutches. We went tumbling into the trees causing a couple to fall down on us. I had created a cage around her body to protect her from the falling trees. She was grimacing in pain, the bite marks fresh and deep. Chunks of her were missing.

"Bella." she murmered.

"Shh Alice. Stay here. I'll be back for you. I promise."

"Bella...help...you..."

"No Alice, you did wonderfully. Let me take it from here." and I rested her head back down. Her eyelids drooped, I didn't think it was possible but she seemed to fall unconscious...it was that or she was dead...I didn't have time to check...I had to finish this for us.

On my way back out to James, running as fast as I could I crossed paths with Victoria and Rose. _This ends now!_ I thought as I kicked a branch into my hands and cracked it across Victoria's head without even missing a step in my stride towards James. I had given Rose the upper hand on her now to finish her off.

This time I climbed a tree, my fingers clawed into the bark as I tore my way up it. Then I swan dived down at him landed my feet onto his shoulders making him lurch forward. I gripped his left arm and ripped it off. I threw it to the fire when I heard a satisfying blood curdling scream come from his mouth. I turned to face him and glanced at his guitar, he was writhing on the ground hi right arm clutching at the painful rip where his left should be. I picked up the guitar and began to walk towards him, "Breathe in, breathe out, tell me all of your doubts, and everybody bleeds this way just the same James." I sang to him and smashed his guitar over his back with such force he landed stomach flat on the ground.

I smiled as he screamed again.

"Bella!" I heard a familiar voice shout, and I turned to see where it was coming from.

"Edward!?" he appeared through the trees. James was stumbling and trying to get up but I ignored him. A smile crossed my face as Edward got closer. He grabbed my hands, "Bella." he breathed relieved and I relished in the sweet breath coming from him.

His eyes then focused on the task at hand.

"Bella! Bella! Where's Alice!?" it was Jasper running in to stop beside Edward.

I froze Alice! "She's hurt Jazz. I don't know how badly..."

Jasper snapped, his eyes darkened to a black onyx I had never seen before on anyone, he launched himself at James. He and James began to wrestle and i looked to Edward. His face was pained, concern was in his eyes. "I'm fine." I lied. I wasn't fine, I was worried about Alice, worried about him being here now. Worried they both would leave me.

He nodded assessing me for physical damage, "Go. Take Alice far away from here. We will deal with James and Victoria. Emmett is right behind us. Take Rose." I hesitated, looking from Alice's direction to James and then to Edward. I had a dilemma, I wanted to save Alice, I wanted to kill James and I wanted to ensure Edward's safety in all of this.

He noticed me deliberating, "Take her home, Bella. She's in pain, she needs you now." Edward told me.

It was all I needed to hear.

I ran back to where I had left her and scooped her tiny body into my arms. Then I ran, as fast as I could from the trees, from the burning smell of Laurent and from the maniacal James. Rose was following behind me, I looked down at Alice, eyes closed, not breathing. No sign of life.

Panic set in. I had never been more scared in my entire life. _No. Let her be okay. Please. This is all my fault, it should be me hurt not her!_


	40. Somebody Save Me, Come on

Thanks for the reviews kids! I hope you like this chapter! Biggets one yest and I had a good time writing it!

I found that the plots in this part of the story just fell in behind each other perfectly as I went...I know a part of this is way out there, and you might have to think about it a bit, but I think it worked, it made sense to me. _Venom_. (That's your hint of where the part is way out there);)

Chapter 40: Somebody Save Me, Come On

**Alice:**

My eyes were heavy.

I fought them as hard as I could but to no avail they closed as the pain coursed through me. I fought to reopen them, Bella was asking me to let her handle something... I couldn't remember anymore, I could barely focus on her face let alone hear her words. The pain hurt. It was stinging and also a blazing fire at the same time, certain parts of my body were aching with the burning sensation and the rest of me was tingling and uncomfortable. I wanted to stay here with Bella, but I wanted the pain to stop. Maybe I was dying. Is that why my eye lids were so heavy?_ I'm a vampire for Christ sake, I should be able to lift my eyelids!_ The world was going black, Bella's face was fading out of focus, _No, stop that. _I wanted to stay with her too much. Just a little bit longer...

The last thing I saw was Bella's sad and scared face before the darkness overtook me.

This was the most peculiar sensation. I felt like I was sleeping maybe...if I knew what sleeping felt like.....my eyes were closed, I could see nothing but black, I felt like I was staring at the inside of my eyelids. I would imagine that this would be what sleeping was like...or...maybe this was death. I felt no pain here, no sensations at all. Like i was floating in the middle of nowhere. Not existing anymore. What was I so afraid of before? I couldn't remember...this sensation of a painless sleep seemed like a good thing.

Then faces popped into my vision. My eyes were still closed but I could see them. A memory perhaps?

A dirty blonde hair do. It was cut neatly but with wild curls, framing a beautiful face. The most beautiful face I had ever seen. Pale. He was gorgeous and his eyes, oh his eyes were better, liquid butterscotch. I felt like they were piercing my non-existent heart, for as far as I could tell I had no body anymore. He was smiling somehow managing to show me his full set of teeth. I realized then that I was in love. _Jasper._ The name came to me. IT suited him, dangerous and different. His smile made me light-headed...if such a thing existed in this place... I knew that face, I knew that smile, those eyes...they were all for me. I loved that face.

Another face came. This one brunette. Curls cascading around her, a gorgeous touch of gold but dark auburn hue to it. The eyes same as the face before, liquid butterscotch, beautiful. These eyes were caring, concerned and full of life. They were deep as the ocean and I felt like they knew more about me than I did. The face was also flawless as the one before. Not as rough looking, not as daring, not as dangerous. This face was smooth and kind, the smile lit the blackness around me. She was beautiful. I loved her too. _Bella._ I also knew this name. I really liked this name, it suited the girl. She was smiling and laughing silently and then her face went somber..._No! Keep smiling. Always smile!_ And then she spoke, "Alice, please Alice. Don't leave me." her voice was as beautiful as her face. Bells it sounded like...almost singing. But what was she saying? Alice? Was that my name? And where was I going? I would never leave her. I didn't want to leave her.

I tried to reply...nothing came out no sound - nothing.

Then I heard a loud whooshing sound, it was constant, gradually more sounds entered. I kept looking at her face. She didn't seem to notice the sound. I called out time and time again, no sound coming from me. It was beyond frustrating. The girls face was just sad looking, worried. Eventually the sound became more clear to me. I could hear her breathing, steady in and out with a couple hitches here and there, she might have been crying...then i could hear leaves, and the sound of footsteps, quick and breaking things around them.

I tried to find the feet but all I could see was darkness and the floating faces before me.

"We're almost home Alice. Don't worry, I'll fix this." She spoke again, fear in her unsure voice.

And then I remembered.

I remembered everything.

James killing Charlie, my visions impeded by either him or Victoria and Bella and I coming to find them. We were such a great team, toying with James and scaring him, then Rose...Rose showed up and killed Laurent. And Bella and I attacked as well. I remember fighting and pain lots of pain.

As I remembered the pain I could feel my body again. It was blazing, a fiery pulse along my side, my neck and my arm. It burned and I wanted to make it stop. I tried to move and I couldn't. I tried to open my eyes and I still couldn't. All I had before me was darkness and Bella now. I realized she was carrying me. To where I didn't know but I hoped it was a cold lake or some snow for my burning skin. Her arms were strong as she held me tight to her body. I realized she was the one running, it was her quick feet I could hear so clearly.

My senses came back to me with the pain. I could smell. I could smell moss, dirt and trees. Water and...freesia....honey....lemon....it smelled amazing. I tried to breath deeper but I couldn't - it seemed to be just wafting into my nose, not being actually inhaled...that wasn't right, I should be breathing. I wanted to breathe. I wanted to breathe in Bella.

"CARLISLE! CARLISLE! Bring your kit and meet me at the dining room table!" She sounded terrified but relieved. I want to reach up and find her face, but I couldn't even wiggle my fingers. "Alice we're home. You'll be okay. Please...don't...I need you!" she said to me.

I tried to ignore the increasing pain and answer her but nothing happened. I needed her too, I wanted to come back to her, but I couldn't. _Try harder. You have to._ I told myself. Yearning to wake up.

She yelled at someone...I don't know who, it sounded like she was frantic. "No "oh no's" " I think she said. I didn't know what it meant but I could feel my body being laid against a hard surface. Bella's cool arms left mine and I instantly wanted them back. I tried to reach out to her, but I couldn't move. I was scared now. THis wasn't right. I wanted out of this place. I wanted out of this nightmare!

A hand clasped in my own. I knew it was her. I tried to squeeze back, my body wouldn't respond though. It was so frustrating, I wanted to let her know I was here. I felt another hand poking and prodding gently around the burning sensations, but I didn't know these hands. I then felt something soft, Bella's lips press on my cheek, a hand gingerly running along my forehead and into my hair, my body calmed at the touches. I felt her against my ear, her lips moving and grazing my ear as they did, ""I'll be back Alice. Do not leave me."

I tried to tell her I wasn't planning on leaving but she left before I could even try. The fire raged back as soon as her calming touch vanished. The pain coursed through my entire body, I wanted it to stop. Make it stop! Kill me, somebody end this!

Then the burning calmed a little. Bella was back and she was moving me around, I felt my head against her chest and a slight tugging sensation at my arms, I felt something slip off me as something else replaced it. Then I was gently put on my back again and felt the same gentle tugging around my hips as I felt fabric being pulled off, to be replaced by a softer one. I wondered what was happening. I felt her smooth arms pick me up and cradle me against her chest, I relished as the scent wafted up my nose again.

I was laid back down again, on something softer this time. A bed maybe. Bella's arm slid out from under me but never left my body, it slid across my back and down my arm finding my hand. Then something smooth and cool was pressed against my arm, right where the burning sensation was - it dulled it immensely and I was so grateful. I tried to tell her, but couldn't.

I felt the gentle prodder come back and continue the work that the hands were doing before. My mind focused on the smooth circles being traced on my wrist and the dulling pain in my arm. She spoke again, mentioning unconsciousness and me being awake.

Was I unconscious? I felt perfectly awake...except for the immobile part...

Then Bella sobbed. She was crying. Something was wrong. I began to panic. My mind was racing, I had to get to Bella and tell her I was okay, I knew she was crying for me, the other voice in the room was only a soft murmur, I couldn't focus on it.

_Bella, I'm okay._

_Bella, I'm okay._

_I love you. It's okay._

_It hurts but I'm alright._

I tried to speak, my mind going over the words again and again and again.

Edward! He repeated my words for me! Bella got my message!

Then I felt her lie beside me. Her body pressed against my own. It soothed the pain in my side and the burning in my neck dulled as she lay her head on it. Relief flooded me. Bella was an angel. Taking my pain from me.

_Thank you Bella._

I heard a loud noise, muffled yelling voices...what was happening out there? I heard Jasper's voice, he was seething,_ not good,_ and Bella kissed me on the lips and whispered that she loved me and asked me to come back. If she only knew how hard I was trying...

And then she left so quickly I thought I imagined it but she was gone.

She was replaced with Jaspers cool, strong arms. His lips finding my body, my pains, my lips. They also soothed but I missed Bella. I was worried about her...she sounded so...afraid.

**Bella:**

I tried and I tried but I just couldn't seem to push my legs to move any faster.

I was zipping through the trees, not even flinching when a branch would make contact with my face, I had Alice in my arms protecting her from them - that's what mattered.

Alice had still not moved a muscle; from time to time I thought I saw her eyes flutter but I couldn't be sure. It could very well be my hopeful thoughts for her playing tricks on me. I kept imagining her eyes fluttering open to a wide grin on her face yelling "Gotcha!" and every time I did I would look down at her tiny frame hopeful that I would see her eyes twinkling as she looked up at me...I didn't see it. She didn't see me. I wasn't even sure she was alive right now. For all I knew I could be carrying her dead body back to Carlisle just so he can tell me she's passed on. I mean who's to say the only real way to kill a vampire is to burn the pieces? We had been wrong before about vampires, I for one, am supposed to be a crazed bloodthirsty raving newborn but I'm tamer than most hundred year old vamps...Alice had bite marks all over her, her clothes shredded indecently, her side exposed and missing chunks of flesh at her rib cage. Her arms had teeth marks and even her neck had a fresh deep bite. Any one of this could have been the exact point for James's teeth to sink in and deliver the death penalty.

_Don't think like that Bella. Believe she will be okay. You have to faith in her._ I told myself. I thought back, the words came to me, but I swear their voice was Alice's now. She was my conscience? No, it's just that that would be the advice Alice would have given me right now...I needed my best friend to help me out...The thought helped me a bit, placated me momentarily...made me feel like she was still here.

"Alice, please Alice. Don't leave me." I whispered as we came out of the woods finally. Sobs wracking my body as I ran. The open road was easier to maneuver over, my feet able to grip the pavement and no dodging had to occur, it let me run faster.

I was so scared. Terrified actually. My future husband was battling with his brothers in the woods, my best friend was limp in my arms, possibly dead, and my father, actually dead. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I saw no possible hope for this to turn out okay - for us to come out unscathed. We had already lost one member of the family...would we lose another as well?

I looked down at Alice, _not her. Please not her..._tears bubbling around my eyelids. I couldn't let them fall though, they would land on Alice. The venom would hurt her body more. I would not let that happen, I would not be the one to cause her more pain - I was the one who had caused her this original pain in the first place. My friendship put her in danger...near death...possibly real death. Jasper would kill me if she died...and I would gladly let him.

"We're almost home Alice. Don't worry, I'll fix this." I told her and myself. _I will find a way...I think. I hope.  
_

"Carlisle will fix her Bella." I almost forgot Rose was behind me. The entire way she said nothing, only followed me, close behind. She was just as worried as I was about Alice.

I wasn't sure I could believe her, my hopes were dwindling, it had been so long since I had last seen Alice move... I chose not to answer.

Finally we came to the woods near the house, "CARLISLE! CARLISLE! Bring your kit and meet me at the dining room table!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. He was two kilometers away but I knew he heard me.

The house came into view, I almost sighed in relief, we would get answers. "Alice we're home. You'll be okay. Please...don't...I need you!" I begged her as I reached the porch. Esme had the door open, her face contorted with pain as she saw Alice limp in my arms. I passed her quickly, ignoring her questions, and tore through the house to the dining room table. Carlisle was waiting, his eyes widened as he saw Alice.

"Oh no.." he said.

"No! No "oh no's"" I told him laying Alice gently on the table. "We have to save her." I told him bluntly. _No pressure._ I added in my head dryly. I was being curt with Carlisle but I couldn't bring myself to care, I was too caught up in Alice's fate. Suddenly I wished to hell that I had her ability. I wished to hell that I could see this turning out okay. Surely the playing field had been leveled as Rose and the boys showed up, we were winning - she couldn't die - she never saw that happening...or did she? _No! Don't think like that! _I pushed the thought of Alice knowing her fate and still coming to fight with me out of my head. I tried to focus on the situation before me, I would cross that bridge with Alice when it came...if it came..she didn't look so good.

I moved quickly out of Carlisle's way clutching to Alice's hand for dear life.

He was examining her, shaking his head and sighing, he gingerly pushed around her torn clothes, I felt a pang of pain as I saw how shredded they were. She was exposed in the most daring places. I placed her hand down, I had to fix this, I kissed her cheek ran my hand over her forehead and into her hair, I bent low to whisper in her ear, "I'll be back Alice. Do not leave me."

And then I ran up to her room, I searched swiftly through her clothes and found something suitable. A simple tank top and shorts. I wanted to have as little fabric as possible in Carlisle's way but I also wanted to cover up her exposed portions. When I entered the room I saw a grim look on Carlisle's face. He quickly hid it from me as I entered - but I had definitely seen it. He looked at the clothes and nodded leaving the room so I could get to work. I positioned Alice limp body to face me seated, and I rested her against my chest as I maneuvered her top over her head, I replaced it with the tank. I gently laid her back down and replaced her jeans with the shorts. She looked better already. Now I looked around the room...this was no good. I gingerly cradled Alice into my arms and brought her upstairs. I took her to my token sick bed. Things had always turned out well for me when I was in it as a human, I hoped it had some good luck left in it for her. Laying her down I pulled up a chair beside the bed.

"Okay Carlisle you can come in." I said, grabbing Alice's hand again and resting my forehead against her arm. My thumbs rubbed smooth circles on her hand and wrist. I wanted her to know I was here. I waited wretchedly for her to squeeze my hand in response - just like in the movies....she didn't..._this wasn't a movie._

Carlisle entered and gave me a weak smile. He began to look at Alice again. Judging the bite marks, examining the missing flesh areas. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. "I don't understand," he murmured, "she should be healing...or at least sealing the wounds."

My head shot up to him, this was bad then...if Alice wasn't healing..."And what about her unconsciousness? She should be awake right, we can't be knocked unconscious."

"You know as well as I do that we've been wrong before." he said shaking his head.

A sob escaped me. I was crying for my sister. "You have to do something...." This wasn't looking very good for her right now. "There must be something..." I paused, I could smell Edward, my head whipped around, he was standing at the door. He was covered in mud. I breathed a small sigh of relief. He was okay. He had beaten the other two men home. His face was full of concern as he crossed the room to me and fell to his knees. I kept a firm grip on Alice's tiny hand as I hugged him, kissing every inch my lips could land on in our position. "Edward. Thank God." I whispered. He shifted and moved me so I sat on his lap. He kissed my neck and sat inhaling my scent. We said nothing. Just being in each others arms was comfort enough for now. His head rested on my shoulder his hands tightening around me. My free hand coming up and finding his hair, I ran my fingers through the silky mess.

"I'm going to make some calls to some vampires I know....see if they have any clue." Carlisle said leaving the room. I hoped he would find the answers, someone somewhere must know something...

Edward stopped nuzzling my neck and his head looked to Alice. I tried to tell him what was going on but he silenced me with his hand.

"She...I can hear her thinking." he said slowly, eyes wideneding.

"WHAT!? She is alive then! She is still here!" I sobbed freely, joy spreading through me. Brain function was enough to keep the hope alive.

He quieted me again, "She's saying:

_Bella, I'm okay._

_Bella, I'm okay._

_I love you. It's okay._

_It hurts but I'm alright."_

He repeated slowly for me. My joy left me. She was in pain, she could feel the pain... I bent down to kiss her arm where James had bitten her. And then I crawled up into the bed beside her. I laid my head on her neck kissing the spot where James had bit her there as well. I felt terrible. She must be so hurt. I wanted to make it all go away. I hugged her close.

"She likes that." Edward said quietly, "It is soothing the burning." he told me. I gave him a brief smile in thanks.

"GET OUT!" I jumped a little as I heard Jasper's angry voice. "GET OUT NOW. I never want to see you near her again Bella Swan. LEAVE!" I had never seen Jasper so angry. He had every right to be. I stared at him frightened, I looked back at Alice, worried. I felt Edward tugging my hand, I reached down and kissed Alice's lips swiftly, "I love you Alice. Please come back." I whispered quietly, just for her, and then let Edward pull me away.

He put himself between Jasper and I and led me from the room. The last I saw of the room before the door slammed in my face was Jasper laying kisses on his wife.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"He's just upset." Edward told me in the living room. He had wanted to put as much space between Jasper and I as he could but I refused to leave the house. I refused to leave Alice.

"I can see that." I answered rudely. I didn't care. I was too worried. And frankly, I deserved Jaspers anger. I deserved worse, I had, after-all, caused this mess.

Edward had his arms around me. They slackened at my words. But I think he was afraid to let me go. My head was buried in his chest. I was inhaling his scent trying to calm myself down but I couldn't. I wanted to be up in the room.

I regretted my tone with him, he didn't deserve it. I had him here with me at least. I really was incredibly thankful he was alright...but how could I focus on that joy when my other half was upstairs slowly dying painfully. "I'm sorry Edward. I'm...just so worried about her. I'm glad you're hear with me, glad we are together like we're meant to be, but how can I enjoy it when she is up there broken and...dying."

"I know love. It's hard for me too." He said kissing my head and smoothing my hair, his lips lingered in my hair and he inhaled deeply, just as I was.

"What is she thinking?" I asked quietly.

"She's happy Jazz is there with her."

"Good..that's good." I said.

"She misses you though. Her mind keeps wandering between Jasper, the pain and you. She's wondering where you went. She's worried about you." He informed me.

I looked up to him, "Worried about me?" Why would she be worrying about me, she should be worrying about herself, silly Alice.

"She thinks you sounded very afraid..."

"I am afraid." I admitted quietly, leaning back into his chest and kissing it above his heart. "I'm so afraid Edward, I can't lose her too."

We sat there just like that for the entire day.

********************************************************************

It was now day two...and nothing had changed. Accept from what I heard - Alice's condition had worsened...

Jasper still would not let me up, he would not come down either. Edward reluctantly left my side and went to hunt with Emmett. He only left after I told him I'd like to speak with Rose. He kissed me passionately, and I tried to respond. I just couldn't...not like this, not while she was like that. Not while Jasper was feeling so much pain. Rose joined me on the couch, I was curled over my knees head toward the floor.

"Bella...is there anything I can do? I want to help?" she said putting an arm around me.

I leaned into her. Head on her shoulder. "I'm so afraid." I told her.

"Me too." She stroked my hair, "Me too..." she repeated.

We sat for awhile, taking comfort in eachother. Both missing our sister. "Rose," I finally asked, "How did you know...to come I mean, the other night?"

"I heard you and Alice in her room," she admitted sheepishly, "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just came up to see if you were alright and I overheard you." Her voice a quiet pleeding...

"Rose?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"I'm glad you did." I told her truthfully wrapping my arms around her hard body.

Rose laughed somberly, "You didn't expect me to let my two sisters wander off looking for a fight and not tag along to protect you did you?"

I snuggled closer. "Rose, did you know Alice was jealous of us the night of my engagement?"

"I had an idea. Bella I'm sorry about that...I should have let her..."

"No. No it's okay, it really wasn't a big deal Rose. I have no complaints of seeing you before her, either way would have been just fine...she just overheard us and thought she heard something else. She thought I asked you to be my matron of honour."

"That's crazy!...no offense Bells, but if you even did offer it to me I wouldn't have accepted it - it's Alice's rightful place. I wouldn't dare usurp her."

"You know, I somehow knew that would be the case." I told her truthfully.

We sat there for awhile. Esme had joined us sitting on my other side.

"Has anyone talked to Renee?" I asked.

"I called her an hour ago dear. Her and Phil will be coming down in a couple days. She wanted to come earlier but couldn't get a flight...she is worried about you."

I nodded...Charlie's funeral...in a couple days. His body had been found after an "anonomous tip" was called in to our local crime stoppers unit. I was called to verify his body but Carlisle went instead. I didn't want to see Charlie's body like that. Alice was right, I had to remember him smiling, laughing, being Charlie...not broken and ripped.

"She didn't want to talk to me?" I asked.

"I told her the truth." She said as my eyes widened, she shook her head, "Not the _truth truth _but the truth...I told her Alice had also been attacked by the animal and was in bad shape. I told her you were concerned and taking care of her."

I looked down sadly, "That's not the truth...taking care of her? I'm not even allowed in the room!" I said.

She pulled me in for a hug. I hugged back wrapping my arms around her and began to cry on her shoulder. I needed a mother's touch right now.

"Shh shhh baby. It's okay, she knows your here with her even if your not in that room."

"I just wish I could see her." my voice muffled against her shirt.

"I know...I know...but Jasper needs some time with her..."

I knew that, I did. He deserved to be in that room. I did not. I had to accept it.

My head whirled with thoughts of Alice. I wondered what she was thinking right now, I wondered how she was feeling...I wondered if she was getting any better.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of it, "Oh sorry Esme, what did you say?"

"I said that you should hunt, dear, your eyes are black as night..." She said concerned, her hand touching my cheek.

I shook my head, I didn't want to leave...what if something happened...and I wasn't here for it?

"She won't change much in a couple of hours...you'll be okay, and you can take the cell phone, I'll call you if she does."

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"Good or bad." Esme confirmed and kissed my cheek.

I turned to Rose, "Will you come with me Rose?"

She smiled but it did not touch her eyes. No one's did these days...no one really smiled actually. There was no sign of life in the people in this house. People came and went through the rooms, dazed and confused. There was no spark in our lives and we all knew why...Alice was the spark. Alice was the spark, the glue and the tape keeping this family together. Without her we felt distant...lost...alone in the dark.

Rose helped me off the couch and we began to walk out the back. I paused as we passed the staircase and I looked up.

I felt Rose's hand wrap around mine, "Bella it's just a couple of hours. You can't save her running on low, come on." she pulled me from the stairs. She was right, my mind was weakening, I couldn't come up with any more ideas on how to help Alice. Maybe some blood would do me some good...

I stopped tugging Rose's hand back.

"Blood." I said stunned.

Rose nodded, "Yes Bella...blood...it's in the woods. Come on crazy." She said tugging my hand again.

I pulled her other hand into my free hand, forcing her to face me. "No Rose, BLOOD!"

Rose looked just as stunned as I felt, she looked at me confusedly. Probably wondering if I had lost my mind.

I shook my head, "We could try giving her blood! And if it doesn't work she will need it when she wakes up will she not?" Why hadn't we thought of this before.

Rose's eyes widened clearly thinking the same thing I was. This was a long shot, but it was putting us to work, making our minds work, focusing our engery...maybe it alone could trigger some spurt of genius that could save her life if this didn't work.

I tugged Roses hand back to the house, we ran vampire speed around gathering bags and glasses, vases, bowls - anything that could carry liquid. Esme caught on and came with us - we needed the extra hands.

We ended up gathering a lot of blood. More than enough should she wake up soon. We were all full ourselves now. I felt better. Much better, I could focus, I could think. The first thought I had was how do we help Alice.

When we got back to the house it was silent. We put down our bags and the cups and vases holding the liquid. I walked into the living room followed by Rose and Esme. I found Edward there looking down. Emmett looking like somebody had totalled his jeep. Carlisle was looking out the window rubbing his neck.

I froze at the sight. Something had happend.

"ALICE!" I screamed.

Edward came to my side at once, concern in his eyes, his face still drawn and sad. Emmett moved to the staircase...almost blocking it? Rose stifled a gasp and Carlisle didn't move. I looked to Edward's eyes, searching, searching for the answer I didn't want.

"She's dying Bella." he said, voice cracking and rough. I was clutching his arms, my legs begging to be released from having to hold my body up. Edward was shaking along with me...this was killing him aswell.

I shook my head, I could now hear Jasper's muffled cries upstairs...venom pooled in my eyelids. I had still not run dry.

Carlisle spoke, "I made some calls..." he said roughly, sadness dripping from his voice, "Bella from what I hear...it sounds as though James has sucked her dry of venom. I'm told a couple of my friends have crossed it once before...a long time ago. Only the sickest and cruelest beings could drink another's venom and not have it kill them..."

I shook my head again blinking...James had what....dry....venom....I could hear Rose sobbing behind me into Esme's arms.

He continued, "Without the venom in her system, she cannot produce any to heal herself, her body is continually drying up without the venom..."

"So....so...she..." I stammered trying to make sense...

"Bella, she's dying, painfully...we're considering...putting her out of her missery." Edward told me truthfully, painfully getting his words out. Killing him with every syllable.

I snapped, I turned from Edward and made my way towards the stairs. Emmett blocked me and Edward gripped me tight around my waist.

"Let me go! I have to see her, let me go!" tears falling from my face, "Alice! No! Alice! I need her! Alice! You can't do this!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The venom stinging me.

_Venom._

The idea popped into my head so fast I didn't think, I reacted, I shoved Emmett through the banister of the stairs making him fall into the wall beside him. I ducked down and twisted breaking Edward's hold and I took off up the stairs. I didn't knock, I didn't register the thundering steps behind me, I just barged right in and Jasper jumped up in front of me.

"Let me by!" I shouted.

His eyes apparaised me, softened and to my amazement he let me by, stepping to the side. I heard the shock from the doorway where the rest of them were now watching the events up here. I blocked them out and slowly made my way to Alice.

She looked dreadful. Paler than usual. So weak, so tired looking. I ached at the sight of her. My mind whirled at my idea..so many thoughts confused me, I needed to sort it out and straighten it so I knew what I had to do. I took Alice's hand in mine and spoke.

"I have an idea. It's a long shot but it's all I've got." I said, stroking Alice's hand, using my other to stroke her hair back. The contact soothing me, calming me down so I could think rationally, "Alice bit me. Her and I are two pieces of the same whole...in more ways than just our personality...her venom runs in my veins does it not...I should be able to..." I stopped. I knew what I had to do.

I blocked the people behind me out and got into the bed with Alice. I laid my head on her chest, she still wasn't breathing. I kissed her cheek, and whispered in her ear, again just for her. "Alice...this is the only chance I've got...the only idea I've had with any chance of working...it's our last hope. I need you to do something for me Okay? I need you to fight. Fight as hard as you can to stay alive for us. I need you. Jazz needs you...come back... This is going to hurt...I'm sorry about that...I love you Alice."

I let the venom pool in my mouth and I bit down, matching James's bite on her neck, my teeth each found his previous wholes, still wide open and unhealed. I pushed the venom out of my mouth and into Alice, I pushed more and more into her, feeling it pool in the wound and then push into the veins and glands in that location. I felt a twitch of her finger agianst my leg, so subtle...was this really working, I pushed one more mouthful in for good measure. I licked the wound I had made and smiled as I saw it seal. I then moved to her arm, administering more venom watching them seal, I moved to her side, pulling up her tank top to find the area missing flesh on her rib cage - It was large. I pooled some venom in my mouth again and put my mouth over the gap. I held it there hoping it would add some thicker layers to her skin there...help make up for her missing piece.

Then I pulled back.

We watched in silence. I rubbed Alice's hand gentle, urging the venom to work...and if it was working urging it to work faster.

"Jasper why did you let me try, why did you let me pass?" I asked him curiously...Alice's finger had twitched again - the fraction of a movement but still movement.

"For the first time in two days, I felt hope." he said simply.

I remembered back to the story of Alice and Jasper's meeting. Alice had given him hope, when he thought all was lost, she had been there giving him a purpose to this life. Having faith in something - anything. I was touched, I reached one hand back and found his, I pulled him closer. We held hands. The three of us.

We stayed there for three days...

Waiting...


	41. Spark

I kind of hate this chapter, I didn't find it that exciting really...I'm sorry if you hate it too, just no matter how many time I wrote it and Re-wrote it - it still came out mildly crappy.

Chapter 41: Spark

**Alice:**

I could feel and hear Jasper. For a very long time it seemed after Bella was forced from the room I had Jasper with me keeping me company. He was so worried, I could feel it in his touch and hear it in his voice. He would stroke my cheek tentatively, softly and lovingly or whisper in my ear after kissing me, "I love you Alice." or "I need you Alice." I wish I could tell him I needed him too, I loved him so much it hurt. But I couldn't! I wondered if he was getting any emotions from me...I couldn't tell, he might have been too upset to notice.

The entire time I was trying to force myself to come out of this, I tried to go back to him. But as the time wore on I began to feel weaker and weaker. This wasn't good. Not at all. I was really starting to feel afraid now..I wasn't going to live and I was starting to believe it. The pain was gaining its intensity by small margins but still noticeable.

I knew now that I was actually dying - not just unconscious - there was something more going on here. I felt dry and brittle, but it wasn't thirst...it was something else. Something missing. The pain continued to ravage my body relentless now, hurting more and more. .I wouldn't keep my silent promises to any of them...I wouldn't be able to stay...not like this.

As I was lying there, like a vegetable, I began to expand my hearing. When Jasper was silent I reached as far as I could with my ears...

People were milling about below me...the dining room if I was in my room...the living room if I was in the spare room or Edward's....I knew it had to be the living room judging on the amount of traffic coming and going through there. I could hear nothing sometimes and everything others. They were worried about me. They seemed heavy footed, dull and dragging. This wasn't right. They should be light on their feet - near silent even when they moved.

I could hear someone's ragged breathing. Sobbing, and breath rattling in their chest.

I heard Rose,_ "Bella...is there anything I can do? I want to help._"

It was Bella's ragged breathing I could hear. My worry for her spiked but I was relieved to know Rose was watching out for her. Rose really did like Bella and Bella liked Rose. The fact that Rose was trying to comfort Bella right now confirmed the thought in my mind, they would be okay if the worst would happen - they would have each other.

"_I'm so afraid._" I heard Bella speak for the first time since she left my room. The sound was comforting but sad to me...comforting because that's what her voice did for me but sad because she was afraid for me. Worrying about my safety...

_"Me too...Me too..._" Rose replied. My guilt doubled. Not only was my stupid immobile body causing Jasper pain but it was also causing pain and heartbreak to my sisters. I missed them. I'd give anything to be able just to see their faces again...and not the memory in my mind - actually see them with my own eyes.

_"Rose, how did you know...to come I mean, the other night_?" Bella asked her. I too was wondering the same thing. I knew I left a note for Jasper sending him to the woods on the other side of town but I didn't think anyone else would know...maybe Jasper would tell Edward or Edward would force him to tell but...Rose? I never expected to see her there.

_"I heard you and Alice in her room, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I just came up to see if you were alright and I overheard you._" Her voice a quiet pleading in reply.

_"Rose?"_

_"Yeah Bella?"_

_"I'm glad you did." I_'m glad you did too Rose_, _I thought.

Rose laughed, quietly, almost painfully, "_You didn't expect me to let my two sisters wander off looking for a fight and not tag along to protect you did you?_" She told her. Yes, I did. I didn't expect you to show...I should have known though...you are incredibly loyal.I realized at this time that I should have originally brought Rose along with me when i followed Bella. I should have known she would have come without a second thought...although...Rose did have a grand entrance - just like she would have wanted...that probably couldn't have gone any better for her. I thought back, thinking fondly of the "Bitch please" comment coming from Rose's mouth that night. I was so proud in that moment...the three of us standing together mouthy as always...

_"Rose, did you know Alice was jealous of us the night of my engagement?_" Bella asked her, and I cringed at the memory. It still stung. I had ruined Bella's night no matter what she told me different. I had been so stupid, acting so...human...instead of sucking it up and asking her about it later...

_"I had an idea. Bella I'm sorry about that...I should have let her..._" Rose replied...let me what? What was she trying to say?

_"No. No it's okay, it really wasn't a big deal Rose. I have no complaints of seeing you before her, either way would have been just fine...she just overheard us and thought she heard something else. She thought I asked you to be my matron of honour."_ Oh! She was talking about letting me congratulate them first! Of course either way would have been fine for Bella - she loved us both.

_"That's crazy!...no offense Bells, but if you even did offer it to me I wouldn't have accepted it - it's Alice's rightful place. I wouldn't dare usurp her."_

Wow. I wasn't expecting that at all. I thought Rose would have jumped at the chance for it, she loved Bella but she actually wouldn't take it thinking it was my place? I was touched. Rose really was so kind once you got passed the original shallow selfish front she puts up.

_"You know, I somehow knew that would be the case."_ Bella told her. Her voice was truthful - Bella had the faith in Rose I did not...If I could I would take it back, I would apologize to Rose for doubting her...but I can't even open my damn eyes_! _ What I wouldn't give to get off this bed right now! I was so frustrated!!

I heard Esme join them. They talked of Bella's mother and of Charlie. _Charlie._ It still caused pain to think of him. I didn't think it was possible but the pain in my body doubled as I thought of funeral was soon and I was surely going to miss it. Bella would have to go without me, without her best friend. _Edward,_ I thought, _he will be with her._ Yes Edward would be at her side through it all. It sent me some relief but didn't calm my overly intensifying guilt.

Bella asked if Renee wanted to talk to her and Esme told her that she had told Renee that Bella was taking care of me. Bella denied this because she couldn't see me. But Honestly, hearing Bella's voice downstairs, hearing them all was helping. I had Jasper beside me and them downstairs caring for me. It was helping me cope; Instead of the blackness overpowering me I was able to step outside in my mind and my senses and witness the lives being lived around me. Bella was crying now. _Don't cry Bella. Please don't cry for me._ I wanted her in the room with me. I wanted her to come upstairs right now...but how was I supposed to tell her, how was I supposed to tell Jazz that I needed her too? I knew he was upset with her, but he shouldn't be. I chose to follow Bella on her suicide mission. I made the choice to not listen to her request for me to stay behind...but he didn't know that and she didn't tell him. She took his punishment, feeling guilty I bet.

Esme told her to hunt. Bella didn't want to go, she didn't want to leave me. She hadn't ate in a very long time I suspected. _Don't be foolish Bella!_ Why did she have such a death wish? Esme, bless her, convinced her to go and hunt. Rose went to keep her company. I stopped listening downstairs.

I noticed now when I wasn't focused on anything the pain was starting to increase.

It raged.

I wanted to die.

I wanted, no, I needed release from it's clutches!

I didn't remember the fire when I was changed but if it was anything like this I feel so sorry for Bella. I put her in pain when I changed her, mirroring my own right now. My guilt consumed me feeding the fire.

I was dying.

I don't know how long I burned for.

I was delirious, unfocused and in agony.

I heard a very loud shout. My name? Someone was calling my name?

I tried to focus passed the pain, on the voices...

Someone confirmed my fears - I was dying. Jasper began to cry, powerful sobs wracking his body which was across my body right now. I wanted was to throw my arms around him and comfort him. Run my fingers through his wavy golden hair. Look into his honey coloured eyes and lose myself. _Don't cry for me Jazz, please. _I wanted to cry, so badly did I want to cry, I wanted to stay alive, I really did and if I had to live with this pain then so be it! I will take the pain along with their happiness!! Please!!

Carlisle I heard next, his voice was low I didn't catch it all. He mentioned James and venom...and James drinking my venom? Drinking...my venom....

_That's disgusting._ But it did explain my unconsciousness, it did explain the pain and prevention of healing and also my lack of mobility. Along with blood venom strengthened us...without it...I was...._in deep shit._ Crap...I see no way to fix this....

Edward told Bella...they were considering putting me out of my misery? They were going to kill me! They wanted to end the pain for me...the process would kill...literally but it would release me from my immobilized painful state....it would stop the burning sensations....but I would lose them all....and cause them so much pain if I was gone...There had to be some other way...but I could see none...

_"Let me go! I have to see her, let me go!"_ Bella was bawling,_ "Alice! No! Alice! I need her! Alice! You can't do this!" _She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

_Edward...it's okay...tell her it's okay._

Apparently he didn't have a chance because I heard a very large crash that sounded like a large boulder hitting the wall. And the next thing I knew Jasper was off my body and at the door with Bella.

"_Let me by!_" She shouted. Her voice powerful but afraid.

He must have let her because I felt Bella's small hand grasp my own. _"I have an idea. It's a long shot but it's all I've got." _ she said, stroking my hand now, and her other onto my head and hair. The contact soothing me, calming me down, helping to ease the pain a bit._ "Alice bit me. Her and I are two pieces of the same whole...in more ways than just our personality...her venom runs in my veins does it not...I should be able to..."_ and she stopped. I knew what she had to do. Bella was a genius! It made sense, it was a great idea...really the only idea anyone had had in the past....however long I'd been here. Do it! Bite me Bella!

I felt her get into the bed with me, my weight shifting with hers. Her head pressed on my chest. Then kissing my cheek and her cheeck resting agianst my won as she whispered, _"Alice...this is the only chance I've got...the only idea I've had with any chance of working...it's our last hope. I need you to do something for me Okay? I need you to fight. Fight as hard as you can to stay alive for us. I need you. Jazz needs you...come back... This is going to hurt...I'm sorry about that...I love you Alice."_ Okay Bella. I promise to fight for you, for Jazz, for them all. I can do it! I need you too. Bring the pain, it's not like the ones I'm already feeling are letting up - I can take it Bella, Bite me. I love you too.

I felt her lips kiss my neck before her teeth broke my skin. The ripping hurt, tore and shredded deep into my skin. My veins and glands, I felt her venom pool and pushed into me. It was cold, this venom did not sting. This venom was soothing as it entered me. Some relief from the original pain in my neck I felt more and more venom being forced into me. Gloriously grateful to Bella and her brain, she really was incredible! For the first time in so many days I felt my finger give a small involuntary twitch! I had moved! It was going to work! I knew she felt it too because I hit her leg, I felt one more push of venom and her licking my neck. Sealing the wound. I felt it heal almost instantly. I felt her mouth on my arm, more cool venom soothing the fire again. Then I felt her move my shirt, this is where it hurt the most. I felt her mouth surround right where the fire was burning hot, her cool venom soothing it drastically as she pooled it there. She waited and then back away again.

Silence followed.

I felt Bella's hand on mine, gently rubbing it...I urged the venom to work, urged it to work faster.

_"Jasper why did you let me try, why did you let me pass?"_ I heard her ask...and my finger had twitched again - I was trying to reach out to her.

_"For the first time in two days, I felt hope._" he said simply.

Silence followed after that. No one said anything but their breathing slowed as they waited.

**Edward:**

It killed me to tell Bella.

It felt like I was ripping my heart out and stomping on it with every word that left my lips.

"She's dying Bella." I had told her. I shuddered at the memory. The words stabbed her, i knew they had - I saw it in her eyes. I felt terrible. I loved Alice, the little pixie sister I was meant to have. She had introduced me to Bella, brought her literally into our lives - I owed her my life.

And she was drying upstairs. "Bella, we're thinking of putting her out of her misery."

I thought back to that night...

_Alice had been hurt, I heard her thoughts of fear and pain when I had almost gotten to nomads camp. It only made me run even faster. Bella was there fighting James alone. I heard something rip. My heart, had it been beating, would have stopped at the sight. Bella was fine. She had ripped James's arm off. She was now breaking his guitar over his back and singing, her voice was beautiful even during a battle. I wanted to rush her home, sit her in front of her piano and have her sing to me, sing with me. I knew the words to her song - the first time I heard them fall from her lips I knew them by heart._

_I called her name, she was surprised to see me. Like I wouldn't follow her anywhere...even to my death...I grabbed her hands, the electricity flowing between us once again. Then Jazz showed up and Bella told us about Alice. She was hurt and none of us knew how badly. I had to make Bella take her home, Jazz, Emmett and I could finished off James and his girlfriend - gladly. They had put our family in danger we relished in the opportunity to break him and burn him. _

_Bella assured me she was fine but I double checked her for any injuries just in case - she was fine...physically...i wasn't so sure about mentally...Bella had lies behind her eyes. She was worried...about Alice? Or about me? Both probably. I had to make her leave and I knew how. I told her to take Alice far away form there, to take her home. Bella hesitated, she wanted to stay with me. I wanted to be with her, but not now, not in danger - I told her Alice was in pain and that was all Bella needed to hear and went to get her. I watched her as she left making sure she was gone. Making sure she left the danger._

_Then I turned back to battle. Jasper was struggling, biting tearing and ripping any piece of James he could get his hands and teeth on. I heard Emmett lumbering behind me. "Excellent...the ladies did a number on 'em eh Eddie?" I smiled, they did do quite a job with these three. I could see what was left of Laurent on the fire...not much. And Victoria was missing a leg, she was hobbling over to try and help her mate. _

_"Emmett would you like to do the honours to the redhead?" I asked him pleasantly. He looked back to James but decided that James was more personal to Jasper and I. He went after Victoria laughing joyously as he ripped her to shreds and threw her in the fire. He then went around picking up more wood for the fire._

_Jasper had been thrown off James. My turn. I stepped forward as James struggled to his feet. "Ah Edward. How nice of you to show up...after your bitch did all the hard work for you." He sneered to me._

_"Do not call her that." I snarled back._

_"Oh touched a nerve have I?"_

_"A couple actually." We had started to circle each other, his mind letting me know which way he was going._

_"You're life ends tonight." he told me._

_"No james, you're number was up the moment you touched Bella in the woods."_

_"She is luscious don't you think?" he laughed loudly._

_I growled in response and crouched lower, ready to attack._

_"And that Alice...mmm...." he continued._

_"Hey! Those are my sisters you're talking about!" Emmett yelled furiously attacking James from behind and pinning him against his giant chest._

_"Oh don't tell me you haven't thought about it!" James laughed like a maniac pinned against the chest of Emmett no fear in his eyes, just urging us on with his words. Emette squeezed harder and Jasper and I growled, now James would die by all three of us. He had insulted and put in danger the most important people in our lives, the loves of our lives. We did it quick, breaking, ripping, biting, tearing and burning the pieces._

_As fast as it ended we all enjoyed it._

_When we finished we made sure the fire was burned out, and all evidence of a struggle was gone. We covered the fire up with sand and ran off home._

_When I found Bella that night, safe and sound, my heart soared. It reached the heavens before it came crashing down again when I held her in my lap with a comatose Alice across from us. She didn't look good. Too pale and lifeless. I wished so hard for her laughing, smiling, sparkling face to snap out of it and tease us but she never did. I was trying so hard to wish it true that I almost didn't realize i could hear her thoughts._

_I was able to lift Bella's spirits a bit when I told her what Alice was thinking. Truly, it lifted mine as well, having Alice in my head again seemed to right my world out. It was natural and I missed it._

_When Jasper sent Bella from the room I feared for her life. He was devastated and angry. He wanted to kill Bella on sight and I knew..she would have let him. She felt so guilty...every once in a while her barrier would lower as her blood content went low and her emotions were wracking her body, when this happened I could here her thoughts. They were mostly guilty, guilty for Alice, guilty for enjoying being with me while Alice and Jasper were hurting and worry. She was so afraid to lose Alice._

Telling her she was dying was the worst thing I could ever tell her. After I told her, Carlisl explained and I told her we were thinking of putting Alice out of her misery. I heard Alice in my head one last time, "_Edward...it's okay...tell her it's okay."_ she told me. Only, I didn't have time to tell Bella. She had slipped out of my arms and bolted up the stairs. I didn't even glance at Emette who's back was stuck in the wall, I only followed. Bella was distraught but she could have had a twinkle in her eye...it was so quick that it disappeared when I tried to focus on her eyes as she turned the corner on the stairs.

Jasper moved out of her way.

And Bella was at Alice's side, where she should have been the past 3 days, holding her hand. She told us her idea.

I was so impressed. Granted it was a huge long shot but the only idea we've had...it couldn't do any worse than doing nothing or killing her ourselves.

Times like these I wish I had Alice up and kicking so she could tell us how this would turn out. The suspense was killing me and only doubled witht he many worried thoughts of our family. Esme was the worst. She was so worried about losing a duaghter, one of her children...I believed it would have killed her. Our family was so close it would probably destroy us all...I couldn't see us sticking together after a death to one of us...we couldn't face each other each day knowing in some way or another we had failed each other... it wouldn't work.

The venom was working.

Bella was a genius, truly remarkable...a newborn outwitting century old vampires, the only one that could save Alice's life...and now it was only a matter of time. Alice's thoughts were not so fuzzy to me anymore, they were clearing...she was thinking about the cool venom easing the burning pain out of her body, slowly, but it was working.

We all left Jasper and Bella with Alice. They each needed their time and bask together in the glory of Alice's return. For two days they sat there. Every once in a while I would join them, put Bella in my lap, hum her lullaby and whisper Alice's thoughts into her ear. I said them loud enough for Jasper to hear as well. He needed to know she was coming around.

We just didn't know how long it would take.

On the third day I came into the room. "Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Sweetheart I need you to come out here please." I told her. My voice sounding a lot stronger than I felt right now.

She looked confused, and then glanced back to Alice. "Bella." I said again.

She reluctantly got up, backing toward the door her eyes still on Alice. When she was in the hallway I took her to Rose's room. "Edward! No I have to say with her!"

I didn't listen I pushed her gently into Rose's room where she was waiting. "Bella, I need you to change." Rose said calmly. Her mood since Bella's ingenious idea had improved drastically - we all had actually.

"Change? You're talking about clothes at a time like this? I don't have time for this!" Bella shouted exasperated.

"Bella, it's my duty as your sister, with Alice out of commission for the moment, to tell you that you cannot be seen in that outfit. You have been wearing those Jeans and shirt since that horrible night and I can't allow it anymore."

Bella froze and stared at Rose. She looked down and realized she was still wearing the jeans soaked in Charlie's blood. Her eyes widened. She nodded and walked forward to Rose. She was stunned barely able to out one foot in front of the other. Rose took her into the bathroom and showered and changed her. When Bella returned to me she was wearing a black high wasted pencil skirt that stopped just below her knees with a white blouse.

She looked in the mirror, the shower had perked her up a bit. "I look like I'm going to a fune..." The last word died on her lips.

I rushed to her and put her in my arms. She collapsed. "It's today Bella. Charlie's funeral is today." She shook her head unable to speak. "I'm coming with you. Alice wants us to go, I heard it, she is glad that I am going to be with you every step of the way. She wishes she could be there for you...but she's busy at the moment." I tried to joke.

Bella sniffed and looked up to me, "You need to stay out of her head, your comedic skills are suffering." Bella joked half heartedly back. She was trying at least. Her smiled was not full, I had not seen a real smile in days. Not since I proposed. I missed the real smile. I wondered if I would ever see it again. She was putting on a brave face - but she could hide very little from me- I knew she was terrified,

"We should leave in a few minutes Bella." I told her.

She nodded again still clutching to me, her hands released and fell into mine before she dragged me out and back to where Alice was. "I have to say goodbye to her." she informed me I nodded, I knew she would.

**Bella:**

I was annoyed when Edward asked me to leave the room. Alice's fingers had all twitched twice now and her legs a couple times as well. She was coming around. Slowly, the wait was agonizing. Her chest wavered from time to time. She wasn't breathing constant yet but she was taking in a breath now and then. It was all good signs according to Carlisle. Jasper had not said a word to me since the night I bit Alice. We didn't need to fill the silences.

When Edward pulled me to Rose's room I was baffled...at least until she so nicely pointed out my attire. I had been carrying Charlie's blood around with me for days. I felt disgusting but also very sad. Stunned even, I was struggling to move and function, I hadn't thought about Charlie for a while now...too worried about Alice who was still fighting for her life. I only half-noticed when Rose got me into the bathroom, I felt her tugging at my waste and down my legs, lifting one foot after another and then making me raise my arms. I felt fabric coming off me and being directed into the shower. The hot water seemed to bring me back to life. It woke me up and snapped me out of my head. Rose continued to help me out and gave me some clothes to put on as she dried my hair.

_Great, now that's two of my sisters who have seen me naked..."_Well, that wasn't awkward at all." I said sarcastically to Rose.

She looked me up and down a small smile on her face, "Eh, I've seen better." she joked back. I let out a small laugh and she pushed me back out to Edward. His eyes lit up as he saw me. I turned to look in the mirror. I did look pretty good, older more sophisticated, but why the dress-up?..."I look like I'm going to a fune..." I couldn't finish the word. Reality just struck and it struck hard.

Charlie's funeral was today. I felt my knees buckle and Edward caught me. He told me what I already knew. I shook my head, no I couldn't possibly do this... not today not without her...Edward knew what I was thinking, "I'm coming with you. Alice wants us to go, I heard it, she is glad that I am going to be with you every step of the way. She wishes she could be there for you...but she's busy at the moment." he tried to joke.

Busy at the moment...yeah that's what she was doing, not fighting to live just_ busy_......I couldn't help but joke a bit back, "You need to stay out of her head, your comedic skills are suffering." I told him. Seriously Alice did have that affect on people.

I had to say goodbye to Alice before we left. Edward must have known because he came with me without saying a word. He let go of my hand and I went forward.

I went to the side of the bed and kissed her on the cheek, pushed her hair back and whispered in her ear like so many times before, "I wish you were coming with me Alice, I need you today. I'll be back soon hun, keep fighting. Love you." I told her.

When I turned to Edward he looked different. He was now wearing a nice, expensive black suit with a black silk tie. _My own personal James Bond. _He pulled off the elegant suit flawlessly. Edward walked me down the stairs, his hand entwined with my own.

When we came to the landing I found Rose, Emmett and Esme standing at the door waiting. The ladies in black dresses and Emmette in a black suit as well. They were all smiling at me. There golden eyes concerned but warm. I was touched, "You guys don't have to do this." I told them. I didn't expect any of them to go, especially not when one of our own was still at risk upstairs.

"Bella, families stick together." Esme said to me giving me a big hug.

"We're coming because you need us." Rose said to me linking arms on my other side.

"Plus I hear there will be food." Emmette said jokingly following us out the door.

Rose stopped Edward and I so she could smack Emmett in the chest before gesturing for us to continue. I liked his joke, it lightened the mood a little. Helped ease my mind for a minute. Took it off what exactly I had to do today. Edward was heading us toward Carlisle's Mercedes when I came to a halt. "Can we...take the Bentley?" I asked tentatively.

"Alice's car?" he questioned.

I nodded and let down my barrier, afraid the words would get stuck in my throat, _I need something with me...let me know she's here._ He nodded and kissed my hair, he grabbed the keys from the hook and we piled in. I sat in the back between Rose and Esme. I was leaning against Esme and Rose was holding my hand. Esme was humming in my ear. The sound was very soothing and I could feel the tension begin to ebb away as we rode to the church.

When we pulled up to the church there were cars and people everywhere. I immediately regretted the choice of car, everyone stared to look at the Bentley pulling up - it was just as noticeable as the hurst. I took a deep breath as Edward opened the door for us. We all stepped out and waited for us all to be able to enter together. We were ushered to the side of the Church where family were to wait while the church filled. I found Renee and Phil and was immediately crushed with hugs.

It was after the hugs that my mom really looked at me. She looked at me and then the Cullens that were with me. I realized that I had forgotten she hadn't seen me since my change. She had been given the "accident" story as well but I knew my mother, she was observant... I worried she would put the resemblances together and detect the lie. "Bella, look at you!"

"I know mom, I look different."

"You look amazing!"

"Um, thanks mom?" it sounded like a question.

"You hardly look the same, you're so defined...even your body is harder."

"I've been working out." I lied casually.

"You?"

"Yes it involves moving at a slow pace mostly with the weights, so I can concentrate without accidents." I lied again smoothly.

She looked unsure. She was glancing between Rose and I now, clearlyy noticing a resemblance.

Esme intervened, "Renee, I'm sorry to meet you like this, but I am Esme Cullen. These are my children, Rose and Emmett and of course you have heard all about Edward."

Renee responded just as politely back greeting them all and thanking them for coming.

Then she pulled me aside. "Bella are you okay baby?"

"Fine mom."

"Are you sure? I feel terrible for not being able to get down here soon enough."

"Yes, mom I'm sure, I wasn't alone - I had Edward and his family."

"Yes, but Bella they're not family...I should have been here."

"Mom you're here now okay? And for the record, I was just fine with Edward, the Cullens take very good care of me...and they will _officially_ be family soon enough." I added quickly.

"What?" she asked confused.

"Well, I already see them as my family, I love each and every single one of them, but mom, Edward and I are engaged."

That bomb was followed by silence.

I decided to flash my ring as evidence.

She glanced at it and then did a double take examining the size of it. I would have blushed had I been able to.

"Engaged...at seventeen?"

"Yes."

"When did you make this decision?" she asked suspiciously.

I knew where she was headed with this, "We made the decision before dad...died....It was not based on a traumatic event mom."

"Are you lying?"

"No! It was the night before dad's dea-Edward had dad's blessing." I told her covering up that word. It hurt to say it.

"Charlie approved?" she asked me skeptically.

"Yes and so do I! Now look, I am totally happy with Edward he is my whole world, the love of my life...I can't imagine living without him...before him I don't think I was really living...I was just existing. He and I are going to marry each other and you can't stop us." I ranted.

She pulled me into a hug, "Bella, I wasn't going to stop you! You are very mature for your age, i trust your judgement...Dear, I can see him out of the corner of my eye, he hasn't taken his eyes off of you - he seems very protective and in love."

"He is." I told her truthfully.

"As long as you're happy with the choice."

"That's what dad told me." I said smiling at his words.

"Yes well, he was a smart man." my mom said sadly. "So...after, I take it you won't be coming to live with Phil and I?"

I shook my head, "I miss you mom I do, but I love Edward and I'm staying with him."

"You're not pregnant are you?" she asked bluntly.

"Mother! If you must know and if you _must _ask me in a _church - _Edward and I are both virgins." I hissed, mortified at the laugh I could hear erupting from Emmett on the other side of the room.

"Bella you need a mother."

"I have Esme and you're not very far away." I reminded her.

After our chat she met with Edward and immediately fell in love. How could she not? She talked some more to Esme and also fell in love. Rose, Edward, Emmett and I all hung back away from them all together. I was sad and quiet and they were quiet as well, realizing the hard time I was going through. Finally, someone signaled it was our turn to enter the church hall. I took a staggering deep breath trying to calm my nerves. I shuffled my feet as I asked Edward to promise not to let me fall. Before I filed into line behind my mother Rose took me for a second, "Bella I know why you took the car...you wanted her here with you...well I thought that might be the case so before we left I grabbed you this."

She held out her hand to reveal a very expensive piece of jewelry. I recognized it at once. It was Alice's favourite necklace. A tiffianies silver chain, dainty but strong, with a heart pendant on it. The heart was made out of diamonds with a single red stone in the right upper corner. I choked up as Rose put the necklace on me. I felt it gingerly, it gave me strength I had Alice here...she was here in my heart. "Thank you so much Rose. This is a huge help. And to have you here as well is amazing. Thank you." I said hugging her and pulling her into line with Edward and I.

We followed Renee and Phil into the pews and sat as the priest began his funeral service.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

I didn't stay for Charlie's burial. I couldn't I didn't have the strength. Even with Edward, Rose, Emmett, Esme and my mom there I couldn't. I was exhausted and the pain, the vision of seeing a grave and casket going into the ground was too intense. I had to leave. I ran home, away from it all - the pain was too real for me. Alice still had not come around when I left, and I feared it would be her funeral next. Her casket next or her bonfire next...having to say goodbye to her next.

I bid my mom goodbye as the Cullens took me home. She and Phil were flying out that night for Phil's next ball game. She had asked me one more time to come with her but I refused. The thought alone broke me in half until Edward's strong arms picked up the pieces again as he held me.

The drive back to the house was quiet. No body spoke - not even Emmett, I felt heavy and tired...emotionally drained. I also think everyone was wondering how Alice's recovery was doing...it had been so long since we saw her last.

Edward opened the door for Esme and I and the first thing I did was jump into his arms. I just let him hold me. It was all the therapy I needed to deal with the days events. Charlie was gone, he wasn't coming back - but he had given me Edward. He had given me permission to promise myself to Edward.

"Bella are you alright love?" he asked me as he held me there in the garage.

"I think so...it was just hard....to say goodbye." I told him.

"You know Bella, I understand, not a day goes by where I don't miss my mother at some point..." he told me.

_"_I didn't know that Edward...I'm so sorry."

He laughed surprisingly, "No, it's okay, I like to miss her, reminds me to think about her...it's sad at first but then I remember good things about her."

"Are you trying to tell me this gets easier?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes. And it does, eventually." he said kissing my hair.

"...eventually..." _Eventually this pain would leave me? Eventually? That could be like a hundred years from now..._But I guessed I deserved it. It was my fault James had gone after Charlie. I would take the pain every day as penance and I would be okay.._.eventually._

"Come on, I'm sure you want to see Alice right now instead of being crushed against my chest." he said releasing me.

I surprised him by hopping in the air and wrapping my legs around his waist, his arms caught me so he was now carrying me. "No I'd rather see Alice _while _being crushed against your chest." I told him smugly.

He kissed my lips and brought me inside. No one was in the living room. We went upstairs, we knew where they were.

We found Esme, Rose and Emmett standing outside the room we had Alice in. They were silent and not looking at anyone in particular.

"What is it I asked." feeling Edward's arms tighten reflexively around me. I turned to face him, his face was drawn but his eyes were focused on me..."Edward?" I asked, my voice hitching a little. Fear shocked through my body...

I forced him to drop me as I shoved my way through the three vampires before me. Then I finally came to the closed door, "What are you all standing around out here for..." I said exasperatedly opening the door.

I broke the handle.

"Alice?" I choked out before I hit the ground. Her bed was empty, and Jasper was missing as well.... I wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing...


	42. I'm a head case full of crazy

A/N (and chapter below): Wow so sorry for the delay! I was running around my head trying to decide where this story would take me. Usually, I just sit down and write, usually it comes to me so easily but lately - I've struggled - which is why I think I hate the last couple chapters. But I think this one is alright, you learn more about Bella's mind and see Rose being...nice....oh and I think a certain someone might appear at some point. (And you all were so worried :))

I was trying to figure out if I want this story to end in this chapter or not...Im running out of ideas - but if you can give me ideas - any at all - I promise to have a go at writing it for you! As of right now it ends nicely...so it could be the ending if I don't have any more ideas or it could open right back up in the next chapter...undecided.

If it does end and you wish to see no more, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You guys have made the last few monthes while I wrote this so enjoyable!! I had a blast with this story and might continue to make up more as time goes on.

THANK YOU!!! 3

-Lindsay

ps. get comfy this is a long one! Like around 8800 words not including the A/N. You're welcome:)

_**Chapter 42: I'm a Head-case Full of Crazy**_

**Edward:**

I knew this would not be good.

I knew it as soon as we walked in the house and began to head up stairs. Bella was wrapped around my torso and crushed tightly against my body. I was absorbing the feeling of having her in my arms once again when I could hear the thoughts upstairs. Alice wasn't in her bed. A part of me, a very large part, was relieved - Alice not being in her bed could definitely be a good thing. After spending so many days waiting for her lifeless body to come back to us, to bounce from that bed, the fact that she wasn't there led me to believe she was actually bouncing somewhere...

..so why was I apprehensive? _Oh right_, because Alice wasn't in her bed and Bella was heading up there. Bella had just endured a very tough part of life - to bury her father, a task which she couldn't even bare to stay for. She said goodbye and we left - and it was all because she thought Alice was here, home in her bed. Bella hadn't stayed to watch Charlie's casket put in the ground because for my dear Bella it was making the

situation Alice was in very real. Too real, it had even gotten to me. I was glad when Bella asked me to take her home, as sad as I was and as much as I thought she should have stayed to pay her respects to Charlie - I was happy to leave the sad state and return to my sister.

I considered not bringing Bella up. I considered turning and heading to the woods to hunt. I knew it was not going to happen, Bella would insist on visiting with Alice first. That's who she was loyal and caring through and through. She would think of Alice before her thirst. I knew I had to bring her up the stairs...to disappointment - there was no way around it and I simply couldn't think of a way to stop it.

When I brought Bella upstairs I had paused and she had felt it. I was suddenly so unsure of myself. When she said my name questioningly it shook, I couldn't bare to open my mouth, I feared how strong my own voice was going to sound. I said nothing. Bella hopped down and her face was downcast when she opened the bedroom door to find the empty bed. She had broken the doorknob let out one gasp of air while saying Alice's name and dropped to the ground. I didn't even catch her. I didn't react at all, I just stood and watched her...sadness, a feeling I was beginning to feel so accustomed to lately, filled me up again.

"Alice..." she said again.

The four of us just watched as Bella slowly fell a part all over again. None of us had any idea what to do, and believe me I looked - searching their thoughts for any idea I could use - but our own worries were clouding our judgment.

Poor Bella. All of the days spent cooped up in this room, the life that those days slowly igniting back into Bella as her hope grew as Alice's conditioned bettered was no now gone. Sucking the life out of her as it went. It leveled her, literally, where she stood and forced her to her knees.

"Bella..." Esme finally spoke, the first one to snap out of the moment. She took a hesitant step forward and paused when Bella held up a hand.

"Don't...please don't....I can't..." Bella stuttered through the sobs wracking her body.

"Bella, sweetie, do you want to si-"

Rose was cut off next as she came closer to Bella and she had waved her hand in protest forcing Rose to hesitate. "No. Don't." Bella said more forcefully. Her voice still full of despair but strong now.

We grew silent as we watched. No one dared move again for fear of breaking Bella and whatever she was going through...I certainly had no idea. I wished as hard as I could to break through her barrier and find out what her mind was telling her. Bella was staring at the bed and then her eyes darkened and closed. She didn't say anything when she shuddered and rose up from her knees. She pushed passed us all, not gently, and began down the stairs.

"Bella!" I shouted after her, worry starting to course as she headed out of my sight.

I caught up to her back and made a grab for her and she slapped my hand down. "Don't...please. Too hard." was all she said quietly but forcefully.

That made me pause...what was too hard?

"Bella? What? What's too hard? Where are you going?" I asked her as she crossed the living room. My voice shook as I noticed her walking away from me - once again.

She slowed up a bit at the sound of my broken voice, "I have to go...somewhere....else." she said and gave me a fleeting look before she ran out the front door. She didn't even say that she loved me - something we had been doing a lot lately - certainly every time we left the others sight.

"Bella!" I ran to the door, every intention of going after her.

"Don't follow me Edward." I heard her say halfway to the woods already.

It was my turn to fall to my knees. Bella had just run from my sight. Into the woods. I wanted to chase her down, make her talk, force her into my arms and tell me everything that was going on in her head but she had just asked me not to. Her request was all that kept me bolted where I was. I wanted to disobey her and follow but I couldn't make my feet move and inch towards those trees. I tried to scream at the top of my lungs for her to come back but no sound escaped my parted lips.

I felt a soft but strong hand on my shoulder. "Edward.." it was Esme.

"Where is she going?" I asked hoping she had some clue. Deep down I knew it was hopeless.

"I don't know son, she's very emotional right now."

"We're all very emotional right now." I stated plainly, my eyes never wavering from where I had seen Bella's tiny frame last.

"Yes, that's true. You and Jazz probably know that better than anyone thanks to your gifts but I believe it's worse for her." she told me understanding.

"How do you mean? Worse for her? Alice is your own daughter...in just about every sense of the word." I asked confused...it was hard on all of us...we had known Alice longer, she was our family first, after all. I knew Alice and Bella were uncommonly close but I truly believed that we were all hurting just the same...judging by my families thoughts...I knew that they were feeling as badly as I was on the inside.

"Yes she is my daughter but Edward be reasonable. Alice is Bella's best friend, sister and closest confidant. I'd say first before you and Rose... Seeing Alice like that...almost dead...closer than any one of us has come before... It just must be very hard on Bella...burying her father, watching him die, watching Alice get hurt so badly, waiting, wishing and praying for her to make it. To come home and find her gone could give Bella hope that Alice is perfectly fine now - but not knowing exactly where and how Alice is could also be wreaking havoc inside her."

I swallowed my retort. How could I have been so stupid. Knowing Bella like I do her mind would automatically lead her to the worst scenario - Alice dead somewhere in Jaspers arms.

Bella just lost her father who she loved dearly and she had, as far as she knew, lost her best friend. I knew she had been scared, the odd time she had even admitted it to me...but she hid it so well most of the time. I had no clue to the extent of it. Maybe I relied too much on my ability...I knew everyone else was worried and a wreck because I saw their thoughts, their hopes and their fears. But not Bella's. I rarely saw her thoughts...she never liked to seem weak or for me to have pity on her; so no matter how hurt she was inside her shield would be up blocking it, to an extent, from me.

Was that why she left now?

Was she leaving to hide it from me again...or was it something else? What exactly had she meant by 'too hard' when one of us approached her? As I thought in silence I started to put the pieces together. I had felt her pain and suffering in every touch she gave me. She was tentative and scared and I had dismissed it not thinking anything into it but her being scared for Alice. Was she scared of losing all of us? If that's so why would she leave us on her own two legs, under her own power now?

"She's scared." I finally stated.

I heard a snort, a worried one but one none-the-less coming from Rosalie who was perched on the porch railing, "Geez Edward what was your first clue?"

I decided to ignore her jibe.

"Do you know why?" It killed me to ask her but she and Bella were also pretty close...it was tearing me up inside to think that Rosalie knew something I did not about my Bella.

"Do you really want to know?"

I nodded.

"And you are going to promise me that you won't over react? You won't run off half-cocked...because Edward, you can't chase her down and force her to come home. You know how strong willed she can be - you would only cause more damage. She needs time to process her own thoughts without you trying to barge in on them..."

I nodded again, finally tearing my eyes from the woods and resting on Rose's golden orbs. I wanted to show her how serious this was.

"Bella is scared of being alone." she told me watching me carefully.

"Impossible." I said shaking my head. She would never be all alone in this world...I wouldn't let it happen, "She's so sure of herself. She knows we love her we'd never leave her alone."

Rose shook her head and smiled sadly. "Think about it brother...it's not impossible. It's drilled into her being. She fears being alone so much that it could very well drive her from us. Since before her mother got married Bella has been on her own. She told me once that she didn't have any friends in Phoenix - her mother got married to Phil and Bella condemned herself to life in this rainy town. She was utterly, and I'd say clinically depressed until dear Alice imposed on her life. Bella invited her in gladly, feeling a connection to our sister that I'm not sure anyone truly understands, and then she was brought to you. And you captured her heart. She was welcomed in with us, into our 'fairy tale' as she saw it and she constantly feared it would cease to exist - that one day she'd awake and it would all be a dream leaving her to be alone again. You know she feared losing you, she asked you and Alice not to disappear on her...she's terrified of being alone."

"No Rose, that's insane...we're all right here."

"Let me finish," she sighed dramatically, "Bella's whole existence is against her and happiness. The odds are stacked against her, right from the beginning - a human falling in love with a vampire and him returning the feeling? She already almost lost us all once, she ran from the Volturi to risk her life and save ours - save yours. Amazingly she was herself saved and brought even deeper into our lives. She was officially one of us. Then she almost lost you the night you blew up about the time she was spending with Jasper. After, when that was settled and just when everything was good in her life James shows up."

I growled at the memory of the bastard, "OH calm down Edward you already dealt with him! Where was I? Oh, right. So James showed up and took Charlie from her. Then, he took Alice. If you think about it you should figure it out...you should know what she is thinking without seeing into her mind."

I looked at her confused...girls make no sense. "How am I supposed to know what she's thinking - she's terribly difficult for me to read. None of that winded lecture on Bella's life explained the 'too hard' statement, or why she would push away from me now if she was scared to lose me." I informed Rose.

"Edward, seriously for someone who is incredibly smart you have no common sense... Let me see if I can explain it to you some more...Bella's mind is immensely powerful. She is an intelligent girl, open to new things, brave as hell and she is strong enough in her mind to keep you out of it. But Edward Bella's mind is also injured. Fractured, in a sense, as strong as she is she has a weakness and that is her insecurity."

"Why would her insecurity make her scared, she's beautiful?"

Rose rolled her eyes, I could tell she was getting fed up with me. "Yes, but sometimes insecurity goes beyond looks Edward. Haven't you ever wondered how she could be so headstrong, but insecure and doubting at the same time? She is always certain in her mind of things, how they are and what she knows, but also questioning it and herself...Not many people can accomplish both simultaneously...Bella has you, has all of us, she knows it in her head and feels it in her heart. But the insecurity keeps the fear there that she will lose each and every one of us at some point for good. It's in the core of her very being, something I'm afraid she will never be rid of."

"Okay...so her 'too hard' comment...meant what? What's too hard?"

Rose left her railing and knelt down in front of me, she took a deep breath and slapped my forehead. I growled and she held up a hand in front of my face stopping my reaction, "That was for being so thick." She said, "I just explained it to you, hoping you would catch up...but if you must have me spell it out - she was saying 'too hard' because that's what it all is...losing us is too hard...so she left to the woods."

I stood up. It made sense. It made sense and I had let her go.

"No, no, where yah going Eddie?" Rose asked pushing me backwards towards the house, "You promised not to over-react."

"I can't stay here and let her take herself, distance herself from us thinking it would be easier than losing us!" I shouted at her.

"Yes I agree, its ridiculous, but Edward you did let her go just as she asked you to. Now you have to let her work it all out in that mind of hers."

"What if...what if...she doesn't...come back, what if the insecurity keeps her securely from my reach?" I whispered. To my surprise, Rose's stern face melted and pulled me in for a hug which I reciprocated.

"You have to trust Bella, trust the certainty and strength of her mind, hope she'll see reason and logic and begin to rely on herself again...trust she'll come back for you."

I stood in Rose's embrace taking in the comfort she was offering me. When suddenly a hand slapped me hard on the back, "Yeah Eddie, she's got to, she's still got some unfinished business to attend to with you." Emmett laughed loudly making, once again, a sex joke. Then he laughed harder, "Leave it to you man to fall in love with a crazy." He had no time to react for Rose and I both slapped him in the side of his head.

He merely rubbed his head with his hands and fell back on the couch, "Geez kids, I was only trying to lighten the mood."

"Well next time try to use your head...instead of other parts of your body." Rose chided him.

"Yeah and leave Bella alone, you know she's not crazy, unless thinking you're funny is a symptom." Esme joked and laughed with Rose as Emmett's sour look.

I turned to look out the window, I couldn't bring myself to laugh with them, I couldn't be that light-hearted with her out there by herself, "What do I do now..."

"You wait." Esme informed me as she guided me to the chair by the window.

That's what I did. I waited at the picture window for my Bella to return to me. I was silently pleading with God, making any sort of deal I could for a little help in that department.

**Bella:**

Asking Edward not to follow me broke my heart.

I wondered if I would ever really survive after the amount of times my heart had actually fractured and splintered in the past few monthes. If it would ever truly heal. I doubted it...especially now since I had pretty much made my decision to leave.

I ran.

And I ran.

And I kept running.

I felt the wind in my hair, the ground flying away underneath my swift feet, the trees and the forest life traveling by at speeds I would have never dreamed of when I was human. Speeds I probably couldn't comprehend when I was human. Speeds you only got to go on your feet when you weren't human.

Only...the exhilaration of the run I felt so many times before was missing. I wasn't running, fooling around with Edward or hunting, I wasn't running for enjoyment...I was running for fear. It was two very different feelings and I knew which one I liked better - I just couldn't bring myself to stop my feet. I had to keep going. Had to get away.

So I ran.

And I ran some more.

I was still running, venom stinging my face as it fell from my eyes once again. I was thinking of them all and shedding my tears for them - for them and for myself.

I had left the continental united states and ended up once again in Canada. As soon as I crossed the border, however, I stopped and turned around. I was too far from them and I had to go closer.

That made me question what the hell I was doing out here. _Seriously, if you can't make it in Canada, an hour run from them, what makes you think you could actually leave?_

I told myself to shut up.

My mind had other plans however. It kept twisting. Turning my thoughts and my decisions on their heads and making me question myself. Again and again I was left wondering what the hell I thought I was doing...

_Why?_ I asked myself. Why leave when all I wanted to do was turn around and have him hold me, smell Edward's scent and belong somewhere. Why keep running when all I wanted was to see the smiling face of Carlisle and feel the mothering touch of Esme. Why run when I wanted to laugh at Emmett's jokes, or feel Jasper's calming presence. Why run when I wanted desperately to be sourly sarcastic with Rosalie and laugh at the stupidity of our lives...and...why run when I wanted to hug Alice's tiny frame, have her tell me it's okay and float as I soak in her twinkling laugh and lit up smile.

That's exactly why I ran.

Those reasons were why I kept running.

I was closer, yes, but still gone. In the same country, yes, but away.

I was afraid, so afraid my legs trembled beneath me. I didn't want to lose them. It was too hard to see them fall before me, just like Charlie and just like Alice. One by one they would leave me..._So you leave them first? Well that's genius Bella._ I hated myself. Actually, a part of me thought I was the most ridiculous person ever...but another part thought I was right - this made sense.

I figured leaving now would be the best way to prevent the pain and torture of losing them like that.

My life, my personal hell was driving people away from me, no matter how much I loved them they were going to leave. You'd think immortal beings wouldn't have that problem, people wouldn't leave you if they were immortal as well - but I've been wrong before. It was proved to me about a week ago when Alice fell and hadn't opened her eyes to me since. No, I could never escape being alone, I was a magnet for danger and also a repellant for people. Drawing it in and the people I loved away. All the time - relentless. Even when I was human, friendless before I moved and alone now...

As I ran I found myself suddenly on a cliff. A familiar cliff.

This was Jasper's cliff, overlooking the valley below me I made my feet stop. In reality I had run far away and come all the way back to where I was only a few miles away. Well..._This was definitely part of the plan._ I thought dryly. I questioned my dedication to it.

I sat down on the rock where I had spent so many hours with Jasper learning and practicing with him. I missed him, his touch, his comforting power was exactly what I could use right now - get my head straight and possibly devise a new plan...seriously the other was failing miserably.

I took a deep calming breath, closing my eyes and opening my ears to my surroundings. I could here nothing but birds and the forest itself. Suddenly I saw Edward's face. I opened my eyes. He wasn't here, I was still alone. I closed them again. I saw Alice's face. I opened them again and still I was alone. I growled in frustration, _What is wrong with me?_

I left my eyes open this time. I just searched the valley for nothing in particular. I began to think about Jasper which led to me thinking about Alice. Poor Alice frail and in pain...on that bed for days, never moving except for the odd twitch here and there....I wondered where she was right now. Was I really just going to leave without knowing if in fact she had come out of it or searching the area for Jasper until I found him holding her lifeless body in his arms? Was I going to let the last time I saw Edward be a fleeting glance and not even tell him how much I loved him? Was I the type of person to be this weak and afraid of pain? Pain was a part of life after all - I knew it - being as clumsy as I used to be I lived with pain everyday. Was I going to let the pain of losing the people I love keep me from experiencing all the joys in the time I have left with them?

_No._

_"_No._" _I confirmed out loud.

_You're talking to yourself again..._

"Deal with that later."I told myself. Smiling wryly at how embarrassing that would be if someone had heard me.

I stood up. She was my best friend and I was going to find her. I had to know...I had to see her even if it was the last time - I would have to say goodbye, knowing it would destroy me if I didn't.

I sniffed the air. I could only smell water and the plant life around me. I turned and ran hoping the wind, being as shifting as it was today would give me some sort of sign of which way to turn. As if hearing my silent need the wind shifted and a beautiful mix of scents filled my nose. _Jasper. Alice._

They came by here. I turned left.

I sniffed and sniffed like my life depended on it, I felt as if it did.

I ran following the trail of smells I could find.

And then I stopped.

The trail had ended. I saw no sign of where they went, smelled nothing to even give me a direction. I couldn't even track if they had been where I was standing. Despair filled me again. A feeling that felt like it never really left. I cried. All alone.

I missed her.

I needed her now.

What was I going to do now? I had no direction to follow, no hope in finding their trail again.

_Go home._

Could I? Could I really just turn around and head home like none of this happened.

_Doubtful._

But I could go home deal with what awaited me and ask for help on my mission for Alice.

_Better!_

And thats exactly what I did. I found a dear on my way home and figured I would need my strength so I down her easily before setting on my way again. It took me awhile to get home, I hadn't realized how far I had travelled after the scent of Jasper and Alice.

I slowed as I came to the house, I was coming from a different direction than I had left. I had done pretty much a complete circle of the area in my treks today, I had never came in this way before actually. I even had to cross a road to get here which was odd. I came in through the back door. Quiet as a mouse trying to assess the situation before I entered fully. "Hello?" I whispered quietly. No answer and then the door slammed behind me. I cringed and jumped because it surprised me. _Oops. _I walked quickly into the kitchen from the mud room and saw Esme, Rose and Emmett sitting at the table. All of them tense but relaxed as I appeared. _One daughter home..._I assumed. Rose and Esme had knowing looks on their faces and Emmett's mouth was hanging open. Rose closed it for him and I tentatively stepped forward. I was about to open my mouth and apologize when Esme whispered, "Not needed sweetheart." and she pointed in towards the living room.

I heard a sigh and I hastened to it wondering if Alice had returned.

She hadn't the room was empty. And then I saw him. My Greek god standing rigid as a statue by the window. His back was towards me and he was staring outside towards the trees. I knew what he was looking for.

I lowered my shield, hoping he was open to hear me, _Forgive me Edward?_

I watched as his body twitched. "Bella?" he whispered.

_I'm so sorry._

He slowly turned from his position and his eyes found me. They poured into me and right then and there I realized just how much I had hurt him. He didn't come anywhere near me. I took a hesitant step forward. Still no movement, no facial expression changed - nothing. I took another until I was a foot away from him, I pushed my hands out from my sides, palms up waiting his wrath, _I'm right here...if you'll have me._

Then I couldn't take it any longer. I jumped into his arms, wrapped my legs around him and held myself to him with my own strength. My hands locked around his neck and I waited for him to hold me too. I kissed his neck.

"Please Edward...say something." I whispered as I pulled back to look him in the eye.

I noticed a tear streak on his face. I frowned. I really had to stop leaving him like that. This was killing him and I now knew it. Another tear began to fall and I kissed it catching it before it reached his jaw. "I'm staying Edward, I'm not leaving anymore...I can't." I murmured against his cheek. I felt it twitch as his arms slowly encircled me and tightened around me.

"I'm not going to let you Bella." I heard him say as he kissed my own cheek and then pull back to look at me in the eyes. I realized now that he was waiting for me to declare it before he accepted me back so openly. I knew now how much I was hurting him with my uncertainty. "I will fight for you every single day to keep my word to your father - to keep you safe and loved. But you have to promise me you will never leave me again...we can't keep doing this... you destroy me every time....I die a little more....promise me we make all our decisions together, for better or worse."

"As long as we both shall live." I whispered, I couldn't help but remind him of the wedding with my promise.

Then he crushed his lips to my own. Fevered and frenzied, and I tightened my legs hold as my hands went to his bronze hair. Our tongues fighting for dominance and his winning. He wanted me and he was showing it. His hand were cupped on my butt - which was totally unlike him but I liked it. It made me want him even more, I squirmed against him trying to show him, I felt my breasts against his chest and delights as he moaned in my mouth.

"Go Eddie, it's your birthday, Go, Go, Go Eddie it's your birthday!" Emmett had entered the room and was singing his taunt.

We didn't part. I kissed more forefully trying to prove nothing was taking me from him ever again.

I stopped squirming though, that was embarrassing enough, but we stayed in our deep kiss.

"Emmett-oh God, get a room!" Rose changed her mind as she came in to scold Emmett.

I felt Edward smile into our kiss and I copied. For this moment the world was righted. We parted and put our foreheads together, breathing each other's breath like it was oxygen our bodies didn't need.

"Rose knew all along." he told me.

"Knew what?" I asked him.

"Everything. Why you left, the reason behind your decision, and I believe whether or not you'd return. She kept me sane."

I turned my head from Edward's eyes but kept contact with his forehead, to look at Rose who was beaming, "Thank you Rosalie." I said sincerely.

"Anytime Bells...he's kind of thick though so next time you might have to pay me a fee." she joked.

I looked back into Edward's eyes, golden and smoldering once more, "There won't be a next time." I promised them both.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The happiness I felt being back with Edward only lasted so long.

It was about an hour or so after my arrival that the bad feelings came back to haunt me. Carlisle was home now and he had informed us he had no idea where Jasper had gone with Alice. He had been at work all day, and they had been in the exact same positions that he had left them in the night before when he left the house. No one could reach their cell phones which then surprised no one when Emmett entered the room with his phone to his ear and theirs ringing in his hand.

Our family felt incomplete. Those were the bad feelings. It had felt like this the moment I brought Alice home and it had felt like this since.

We all needed to know if she was Okay and it was driving us crazy as we worried together. Carlisle tried to keep our spirits up but quit when he realized the death glare he was receiving from Rose and I.

She was seated beside me holding my hand. Edward was on my other side with his hand on my knee and my other hand linked on his arm. Emmett was now seated on the arm chair and Carlisle and Esme were on the love seat. The flat screen TV was on but no one paid any attention to it. I felt terrible for Edward who must have been getting everyone's thoughts bombarding his own worries. I quickly double checked to make sure my shield was up when everyone's faces turned to the door. I was the first one up out the door and on the porch. I froze.

I felt everyone else brush passed me to stand in front. There was just enough of an opening that I could see.

_Alice._

Relief flooded me, rooted me on the spot.

She was walking on her own two bloody feat and my heart soared up and away from my frozen body.

**Alice:**

When I came out of my forced slumber I sat bolt up and wrapped my arms around Jasper. I began to breath in his smell as if it were the drug that I needed to live. "Jazz." I said, "I love you." I rushed out the words. I had to tell him what I've been trying to the entire time I was stuck there, trapped in my own body.

"Al! Al! Darlin' I love you too." he said muffled in my hair. I winced as he gripped me back. I was still a little tender.

We began to kiss fervently, hands gripping, touching, pulling at anything they could get to. He wasn't as passionate as he usually was, it was more needy and desperate. And then he pulled back.

"I've never been more worried in my life Al."

"I know. I know. I knew the whole time."

He looked at me confused, "I was here...the entire time...I was here and I was with you and Bella but I couldn't function to tell you."

He gathered me in his arms this time, cradled me like a baby on his lap. "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault hon." I told him as my hands glided across his chest, "Not your fault. Not Bella's fault either." I told him sternly.

He tensed, "Heard that too did you?" he chuckled as his euphoria flowed and encircled me, lifting my spirits and making me forget about scolding him for the moment. Then I remembered before it left me completely.

"I followed her Jazz. I'm a big girl able to make decision and live with the consequences. I chose to follow her after she asked me not to." I told him.

"She asked you not to?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't she tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, boys were clueless, "Because she is Bella Swan and she took your hatred and anger and coupled it with her guilt."

He looked down at me confused. And I shrugged my shoulders, "It's what she does." I told him. "She would take whatever punishment you dished out quietly, any way she could to make up for what she believed was her fault."

He shook his head and chuckled into my hair lightly his chest shaking against me, "You know her inside and out don't you?"

It was my turn to laugh, "It's what _I_ do." I told him truthfully.

Then we went to hunt. There was old blood in containers around my bed which Jasper informed me was Rose and Bella's idea of helping. When I sniffed at how stale it all was I decided it might be better for me to find something still moving and drain it myself.

I spent the day with Jasper, feasting and christening the ground throughout the woods. Every once in a while I would get a vision of what was going on at home. I saw a very intense and sad one of Bella falling at my empty bed but I couldn't bring it up to Jazz. I couldn't tell him I had to go home to her. He needed this time with me, and truthfully I need time with him. I owed it to him and I knew Bella and I would have time later. I was okay now and she would see that soon.

Another vision came of Bella running in the woods alone, tears streaking her sad face as she did making no motion to wipe them away.

I still could not leave. I couldn't even located in the vision where she was headed....I was certain she herself had no idea.

Later on after I made another decision to stay here with Jasper even after I smelt Bella's fresh scent I had gotten another vision. She was angry in this one...and yelling with fury and tears in her eyes. But that was all I could see so we stayed as Jasper opened up to me. We were on Jasper's cliff where he informed me he went to think and find some time with only his emotions.

We christened there too.

Finally it was dark out. "Jazz, I know we want to stay out here, just us-"

"But you have to go back." he finished my sentence.

I nodded as he hugged me close. "She needs me." I told him, "All day I've been seeing her and I'm afraid if I keep my absence any longer she is going to snap."

"You've seen her all day?"

I nodded.

"Al, why didn't you say something darlin'?"

I hugged myself closer burying my head in his chest, "I didn't want to end our day together, it was so perfect and freeing." I told him.

"You're crazy...why couldn't I feel your apprehension of leaving her too grieve in her head?"

I knew he would know Bella's mind would lead her to the worst conclusion, I just wished he hadn't. I could feel him course with guilt. "Because Jazzy, I knew I needed my time with you, I knew you needed your time with me and I knew she needed some time without me. I saw indecision all day, she was thinking of leaving and I thought she needed some time to trust her gut and bring herself back to Edward on her own. I can't be doing it all the time - I'm not Dr. Phil." I told him joking.

He kissed my head, "Well now that she is home where she belongs, should we allow you to join her?"

"Yes. Yes we should." I told him and my elation coursed through me and into him. His own face lit up. I was exciting us both as I thought about going home to the family I loved and missed so much. We ran top speed all the way home never breaking our hands entwined.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Coming to the house we slowed to a walk.

I could hear a TV inside but nothing else.

"They're worried." Jazz informed me.

I immediately regretted my decision and haste from earlier when I left no note for them.

Jasper sensed it and squeezed my hand reassuringly, "Don't worry Al, they will feel better with just the sight of you on your feet."

I kissed his hand in my own and picked up our pace slightly. I was excited to see them all.

When we were about 50 yards from the house the door swung open.

There she was. _Bella. _Standing on the porch all alone. I should have known she would be the one to first know of my arrival. Not even my brother the mind reader knew until she stood there on the porch.

The rest of them poured out and she was blocked from my view. Esme ran forward and smothered me in kisses and hugs. "My baby girl!" she cooed. I glimpsed at Jasper who had the silliest grin on his face with all the elation around him. He was just lapping it up.

Carlisle came next and crushed me against him and sighed, "Glad to see you up and about sweetheart." he told me and kissed my forehead. He was such a father. For having no real children he certainly knew his role.

Emmett barreled into my next, piked me up so I towered over everyone and twirled me around. As I spun smiling I noticed Bella hadn't moved from the porch. But the sight only lasted so long before I was set on my feet, "I missed ya little one. Been dead bored around here without you up and about." he told me and Rose smacked him.

"Do not use that word." Rose told him sternly, I assumed she meant the 'dead' one and was touched. She had been worried about me. I remembered back to her conversation I had overheard with Bella and I flung my arms around her.

"I missed you sister!" I told her as I kissed her cheek.

"And I you."

She released me and I was gathered into Edward's arms.

"Alice." he breathed. "Don't you ever do that to us again." he told me holding me tight.

I rolled my eyes, "Like I meant to Ed." then I froze the crowed around us had parted and Bella wasn't near me, nor was she on the porch, my gaze shifted and I saw her walking towards the river out back. "How bad is it?" I asked him. She was walking like she was angry...I knew now what my vision of her yelling was about.

"I can't tell, she won't let her barrier down...she's been crazy without you...I've never seen her so broken." he whispered worried about her.

He let go of me and I smiled at them all, kissed Jasper on the cheek and walked off in Bella's direction.

"Let them be." I heard Esme say as she was shoving everyone inside the house. I was grateful that she understood. We didn't need a an audience for this.

I picked up my pace. I wanted to hug Bella. I wanted to try to make up for me temporarily breaking my promise to her. I promised her a long time ago that I would never leave her and I almost did...for a bit I actually did. I knew that was why she was pissed.

_No jokes. Not this time._ I scolded myself before I paused behind her. She was outback of the house facing the river and her body was shaking. She looked as if she was crying but the way her shoulders sagged and her body heaved up and down.

"Bella?" I called out.

She didn't say anything or move.

"Bella please speak to me." I said walking towards her so I was coming up on her side. She simply turned her back to me again.

I sighed. "Look at me, yell at me - do anything to me - it's been too long since I've seen your face - please don't make me wait any longer." I pleaded with her.

That got her attention. "I know...me too." she whispered in a cracked voice, "It's been too long." she agreed and she turned around.

I knew what was coming. And I braced myself. She took a deep breath trying to find her words and her strength. I could tell she was struggling with the need to hug me and her need to yell at me.

I decided to push her in the right direction, "Just do it quick so I can have you in my arms again." I told her.

She let out her breath, "Alice Cullen!" She yelled and then her voice fell a bit, sadness soaked it, "Do you have any idea what I went through? I go to bury my father without my best friend and come back to find her bed empty and no fucking note telling me she is alive and kicking. What the hell were you thinking running off like that? More importantly what the hell were you thinking coming with me that night, you should have left me to do it on my own Alice. You should have never been there, never been hurt! I'll never forgive myself for this and you know it!"

I walked forward now that her rant was done. I pushed a stray hair behind her ear. Cupped her face in my hands, using my thumbs to rub the tears away and I kissed her full on the lips. Her shocked breath escaped into my mouth. I smiled and pulled back. "You know technically I'm not _alive_ and kicking...I'm more dead and kicking." I broke my rule about no jokes - but I couldn't help it. I hoped I would see her smile.

"Alice..." she growled,"Stop with the fucking jokes. This is serious."

"I can tell potty mouth." I tried again, Bella never swore, I knew this was bad. Seeing the reaction that got I decided to change my tactic, "and you also can't take back your words from that night...you were glad I came with you remember?"

She huffed as her arms snaked across my back, her anger ebbing and her face lightening though still sorrow filled..."You remember?"

I kept my grip on her face and kissed her again, "Of course I do, I remember everything you say to me. I need you too Bella, I'm lost without you and I love you. I was there the entire time Bella, I was just...stuck inside myself. I tried and tried to get out to you, to thank you myself for your comfort and touches that eased the pain but I couldn't." I told her as I locked myself to her body. She tightened her grip to me.

"You heard all that?"

"Yes, it's what got me through. And you're forgiven for biting me, turns out you're kind of a genius." I told her trying to make her smile again. Even though I couldn't see it I felt her relax in my arms.

"I thought I'd lost you. Alice, it was the most devastatingly horrible thing that's ever happened. Tell me I won't feel like that again, tell me you won't go...tell me you won't leave me here...without you." she said to me sadly. She was still so afraid.

I back up a bit so I could see her face again. "Bella..." I tried to console her, she looked down and I had to shift my body so her eyes would lock with mine before I repositioned myself standing before her, "I will try my best." I told her seriously.

She shook her head slightly, her hands gripping me tighter, "Not good enough Alice. I'm a part of you. You're a part of me, we're one and we're entwined together and we are entwined forever more. Do you hear me? You bit me, I bit you, our venom is shared between us, we're connected more than anyone else in our family...You can't leave me like that again...I won't let you....if you die, I die."

I hugged her to me. I never wanted to let her go. I felt the exact same pain she was feeling right now when I was stuck in myself. I wanted to take the pain from her. "Two parts of the same whole." I repeated an earlier sentiment from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Forever more."

I pulled back again and she kissed me on the cheek. Our hands entwined and we began to walk slowly toward the house again. I reminded myself of something as I marveled at my best friend, "You know what Bella?"

"What?"

"When I first met you, do you remember? On our sickbed...after Edward saved you?"

She nodded looking at me, "Yeah when this whole craziness began."

I nodded and smiled, "I made a mental note that day when I knew how insignificant you felt that some day when you held our secret in your heart..." I stopped her to face her and look her in the eyes, "Bella I would tell you that you are selfless, loving, kind, generous and wildly interesting! Today I would add that you don't hold our secret in you heart you hold us all in your heart as I do with you."

"Thank you Alice, I love you so much."

"I know the feeling." I joked and instead of reprimanding me for ruining the moment Bella laughed and her arms encircled me again as she kissed me.

Somewhere I heard Emmett's laughing yell, "Sweet! Girl on girl action! Edward you're fiancee's getting busy with our sister!!" and a resulting thwack of what I could only assume was Rosalie's hand.

We headed back to the house with the the new promise of tomorrow.

After all - we had a wedding to plan and prepare for...and that meant SHOPPING!


	43. Chapter 43 Just kidding

Hey folks just an authors note - sorry - feel free to throw food at me through the computer - I'll get over it;)

People have been asking me to keep going with this story - Im just not sure I can...I am thinking about it though - as of right now I have come up with a new idea for a story!! Same characters from this one so I apologize if they seem identical - it's just I like what I was able to do with them - OKAY SO THE NEW STORY IS.......(drumrole please)......

**_It Ended in Silence, It Started with Screaming_** - (keep an eye out for it or put me down on author alert - first chapt. should be up tomorrow)

I friggen love the title. Anyways so plot: **Prologue**

"Bella?"

"Isa-" I corrected.

"...Isabella?" he asked as his eyes screwed up...he looked confused.

"...Yeah..." _Idiot...yes my name..._"You're not too bright are you? Kind of dense? Not the sharpest tool in the shed? Wheels don't go all the way around? You're shoes don't lace all the way up? You're pants missing their pockets?" I had a million of these and I was enjoying putting them to use until he held up his hands to stop me. I took a step back as he took one forward. His face was still screwed up, his eyebrows cocked together.

"Are you joking with me?"

Wow. _Seriously! Idiot._ Super attractive though..._Bella stop picturing the dope naked, _I scolded myself before speaking again."Did that really sound like I was joking...'cause you know you are _kind o_f proving my point."

"I'm not slow Bella." he almost growled.

"Isa-" I corrected again. I said it slowly, emphasizing the three letters hoping his mind could catch up.

"What happened to you?" he asked cautiously...almost hurt.

_That was a good question..._

***************************************

Okay so thats the prologue though the story will start with the end of 's Twilight into New Moon and then take off from there. I don't want to give anything away! But clearly she ends up in Edward's life again - the dope he is...and is having trouble locating some memories...again I love Alice so you know she'll be around!


End file.
